Lost
by Takkaori
Summary: Omegaverse semi-AU. Alpha ! Kanda, Omega ! Allen. Lors d'une mission avec Kanda, Allen se perd et n'a d'autre choix que d'envoyer des messages à son coéquipier d'infortune en dépit de sa propre fierté. Romance, Humour Ironique, et Narration Minimaliste ! Fiction Expérimentale, ch26 sur 26 ! Fanart de couv' cadeau par Ookami97 !
1. Acte 1 - L'incident

**Bonjour !  
**

 **(Avant toute chose, petit mot pour le fanart de couv' qui est, comme dit sur le résumé, un cadeau d'Ookami97 :D il est juste trop beau et j'adore son style ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil et lire ses fics, elle écrit très bien, et pour ceux qui seraient intéressées par ses dessins, voici son blog : lestribulationsdunelouve. blogspot. com - enlevez les espaces)**

 **Cette histoire est un Modern AU de 26 chapitres, mais elle est assez spéciale, donc lisez la note pour ne pas être déroutés s'il vous plaît ! ^^**

 **Tout d'abord c'est un omégaverse, s'il y en a qui ne connaissent pas voilà quelques paragraphes explicatifs : (les autres peuvent les sauter et lire en-dessous)**

 **De base, l'omégaverse repose sur le principe de meute et divise la société en trois classes, qui sont également un second sexe. Les alphas sont la classe la plus haute, ce sont les meneurs et ils ont souvent des capacités physiques ou intellectuelles au-dessus de la moyenne. Les bêtas sont les êtres humains lambda, la classe moyenne. Les omégas sont la classe la plus basse. Ils ont la réputation d'être les plus faibles et les plus fragiles, et ils sont connus pour leur sensibilité exacerbée. Les omégas sont également différents sur le plan anatomique et biologique : ils émettent des phéromones sexuelles et émotives auxquelles les alphas sont très sensible, pouvant avoir une réponse agressive. Les omégas mâles ont un utérus. Cela veut donc dire qu'ils peuvent tomber enceint. Les omégas entrent en chaleurs et sont fragilisés lors de ces périodes, devenant plus sensible. Les alphas, quant à eux, ont des périodes de ruts.  
**

 **Ici, historiquement, les alphas et les bêtas ont souvent dominé les omégas, ces derniers ayant souffert de sexisme et d'infantilisation, surtout les omégas mâles longtemps méprisés par leurs compères. Si on est dans une société moderne, il en reste des traces par les stéréotypes et encore un certain sexisme, si moins fort. Les omégas essaient néanmoins de s'émanciper et veulent être respectés.  
**

 **Passons maintenant à l'histoire !** **Les chapitres seront généralement plutôt courts, entre 2000 et 4000 words, et jusqu'au chapitre 4 tout se passe au format SMS, il n'y a donc pas de narration d'ici là. J'en ai mis par la suite pour approfondir, ce qui fait que la fic tienne 26 chaps en fait ^^. Pour faire réaliste et parce que pourquoi pas, les échanges textos des personnages contiennent parfois des smileys (mais pas de l'écriture kikoo, n'ayez pas peur XD), s'il y a des gens que ça contrarie vous êtes prévenus que c'est un choix et ça se justifie :p.**

 **Les tons du récit vont varier, il y aura un peu d'humour, un peu d'angst, de la romance donc un peu de fluff, de la parodie et de l'ironie. Je dois cependant prévenir que je me suis davantage focalisée sur le format dialogue SMS + narration, qui est expérimental pour moi, plutôt que sur l'histoire. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas soignée et que je ne l'aime pas, néanmoins elle est assez simple. C'est un peu induit par la présence d'ironie/parodie, mais il y aura des clichés et du second degré. Pas toujours, pas dans tout, mais un peu. Mon but est toutefois de faire quelque chose de sympa avec tout ça, ça fait partie de l'expérience en gros x). A cause du fait qu'elle est expérimentale j'hésitais à la partager mais vu sa longueur je me suis dit pourquoi pas :). (Cette fic, et vous, lecteurs, êtes mes cobayes mouhahaha)**

 **Le rating est T. Il y aura certainement un lemon, mais c'est loin d'être au début de la fic, donc je le changerai le moment venu :p.**

 **Sinon, dans les premiers chapitres, Kanda sera légèrementtttt (voire carrément) un sale con x). Et Allen un peu naïf, mais ça va bouger ensuite ;).**

 **Les échanges SMS sont découpés par scènes, et quelques fois vous rencontrerez la mention "...est en train d'écrire", je l'utilise pour marquer l'hésitation d'un personnage, sa colère, etc. Je trouve que ça renvoie bien l'image de celui qui tantôt martèle son clavier, tantôt hésite à quoi écrire XD.**

 **Voilà pour les informations pratiques !**

 **En espérant que ça vous divertisse/plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _ **Scène 1.**_

 ** _Nouveau message : Moyashi._**

 **Moyashi :** Kanda, j'ai un problème...

 **Bakanda :** Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait comme connerie et qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?

 **Moyashi :** Tu es mon partenaire de mission, Kanda ! Et je ne plaisante pas, je suis vraiment dans la moise.

 **Bakanda :** Crache le morceau, j'ai pas que ça à foutre.

 **Moyashi :** Je suis perdu

 **Bakanda :** Tu viens me faire chier pour ça ? C'pas mon problème, tu te démerdes

 **Moyashi :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Kanda, sérieux, il m'est arrivé quelque chose

 **Bakanda :** Quoi encore ?

 **Moyashi :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Je poursuivais un Akuma dans la forêt et je me suis perdu, puis j'ai rencontré un groupe d'alphas... J'ai demandé mon chemin mais comme ils ont senti mon odeur d'oméga ils ont essayé de m'agresser. Je leur ai échappé en me réfugiant dans une grotte...

 **Moyashi :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Je crois que je les ai semés...

 **Moyashi :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** J'ose plus sortir...

 **Bakanda :** C'est pas possible d'être aussi naïf. Tu cherches à te faire violer ou quoi ? Même moi j'sais qu'un oméga perdu devant un groupe d'alphas ça pue

 **Moyashi :** C'est bon, me fais pas la morale ! Je te ferai dire que je sais me défendre ! Mais ils étaient vraiment nombreux, j'aurai voulu t'y voir !

 **Bakanda :** Si tu partais pas tout seul en étant incapable aussi

 **Moyashi :** Je suis pas incapable, je me débrouille seul dans les circonstances habituelles !

 **Bakanda :** Tu me demandes de l'aide alors t'avoue ta faiblesse

 **Moyashi :** Bon sang, Kanda, tu lis mes messages en diagonale ou quoi ?! Ils étaient nombreux, j'étais tout seul et je me bats pas contre les humains ! Et ils voulaient me violer...

 **Moyashi :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Laisse tomber, je vais essayer de revenir par moi-même, te dérange surtout pas. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de t'envoyer un message.

 **Bakanda :** C'est ça ta gueule.

 **Bakanda :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Comment je te retrouve ?

 **Moyashi :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Je t'ai dit, te gêne surtout pas

 **Bakanda :** Réponds

 **Moyashi :** Je sais pas où je suis, je te rappelle !

 **Moyashi :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Je vais envoyer Tim, il te guidera jusqu'à moi

 **Bakanda :** Tu peux pas l'utiliser pour rentrer au lieu de m'emmerder ?

 **Moyashi :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Les alphas...

 **Bakanda :** Ok. Envoie-le et dépêche. On perd du temps sur la mission.

 **Moyashi :** Je sais.

 **Moyashi :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Kanda ?

 **Bakanda :** ?

 **Moyashi :** Merci.

 **Bakanda :** Tch.

 _ **Scène 2.**_

 **Lavi :** Yo Allen ! \o/ Je vais rentrer de mission, comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

 **Allen :** Salut Lavi ! Ça peut aller, j'étais avec Kanda sur la mission et il est toujours aussi agaçant -_-' on va rentrer on a trouvé l'innocence. Mais ça a failli mal tourner...

 ** _Lavi a modifié le surnom de Allen à Moyashi._**

 **Lavi :** Ah bon ? :o Il s'est passé quoi ?

 **Moyashi :** Sérieux, Lavi !

 _ **Moyashi a supprimé son surnom.**_

 **Allen :** Je m'étais perdu en forêt et j'étais à deux doigts de me faire violer par des alphas...

 **Lavi :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Lavi :** ...

 **Lavi :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Lavi :** Oh mon dieu, Allen, t'as rien ?!

 **Allen :** Non, ne t'en fais pas. Kanda m'est venu en aide, enfin, après que je me sois caché...

 **Lavi :** Yû t'a laissé partir seul en forêt alors que ça peut dangereux pour un oméga ? -_-''

 **Allen :** Je sais me débrouiller d'habitude, ça n'a rien à voir ! S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas la morale comme quoi je dois faire attention avec mon statut, Kanda me l'a rabâché quand il m'a récupéré.

 **Allen :** C'est aux gens de pas avoir l'esprit pervers pas à moi d'éviter de me promener seul. Je suis un homme, je sais me défendre.

 **Lavi :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Lavi :** Te fâche pas, Al, c'est pas ce que je dis mais si tu m'en parles c'est que ça a dû te choquer et je m'inquiète pour toi, tu es mon ami

 **Allen :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** C'est très gentil, Lavi. En fait, je suis surtout outré... Même à notre époque, on trouve le moyen d'essayer de me violer parce que je suis un oméga qui marche seul

 **Lavi :** Je sais, ça craint:/ heureusement quand même que Yû était là

 **Allen :** Je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais oui. Il a été assez gentil, même s'il reste lui...

 **Lavi :** Peut-être que vous vous entendrez mieux comme ça

 **Allen :** Rêve pas.

 ** _10 minutes plus tard._**

 **Lavi :** Je suis dans le train pour rentrer, je suis à la maison dans quelques heures

 **Allen :** Moi aussi, j'ai hâte !

 **Lavi :** Moi pas trop... Jiji me casse les oreilles avec du travail qu'il veut que je fasse alors qu'on va à peine rentrer. Tue-moi.

 **Allen :** *rire* courage !

 **Lavi :** Merci *rire* T_T !

 **Allen :** Kanda s'est endormi contre la vitre avec son épée dans les mains, on dirait qu'il va embrocher quelqu'un

 **Lavi :** photo ! *rire*

 _ **Allen a envoyé une photo.**_

 **Lavi :** *rire* *rire* Enorme, je vais le taquiner avec ça

 **Allen :** Seulement si tu me laisses en dehors de ça, je tiens pas à ce qu'il m'agresse pour l'avoir photographié

 **Lavi :** Rooh mais essayez d'être cool l'un envers l'autre un peu, il t'a aidé, venant de lui c'est beaucoup

 **Allen :** Je sais mais c'est Kanda -_-" il est comme ça

 **Lavi :** Toi aussi mon gars, t'es 'comme ça' avec lui

 **Allen :** Absolument pas ! J'ai essayé d'être son ami il me repousse à chaque fois

 **Lavi :** S'il t'a aidé, vois-le comme un ami

 **Allen :** Je te ferai dire qu'il m'a justement dit de pas penser qu'on était pote à cause de ça

 **Lavi :** X) du Yû tout craché

 **Allen :** Ben ton "Yû" n'est pas amical pour deux ronds !

 **Lavi :** Bon... J'avoue. Mais faut arrêter de vous engueuler tout le temps !

 **Allen :** Ouais j'y penserai. Bon je vais faire une sieste, je te reparle plus tard :)

 **Lavi :** Ok mec à plus :p

 _ **Scène 3.**_

 **Lenalee :** Hey les garçons ! Vous devez aller voir mon frère à votre retour, et pour Allen, il voudra te parler

 **Lavi :** Ok Lena :*

 **Allen :** A quel sujet ?

 **Lenalee :** L'incident dont tu m'as parlé...

 **Allen :** Tu lui as dit ?

 **Lenalee :** C'est quand même grave alors il fallait faire un rapport.

 **Allen :** J'aurai préféré l'omettre, il ne m'est rien arrivé après tout

 **Lenalee :** Tu as quand même été choqué, tu m'en as parlé après en avoir parlé à Lavi, alors...

 **Allen :** Il ne faut pas en faire un drame, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur mais ça va, et je sais me défendre !

 **Lenalee :** C'est pas le souci, Allen. De toute façon, Komui veut juste t'en parler. Sans doute qu'il te demandera si tu es choqué et si tu as peur de retourner en mission, la routine :)

 **Allen :** Ce à quoi je répondrais non donc c'est pas très utile ^^''

 **Lenalee :** C'est utile de le mentionner ! Et il faudra que tu fasses attention à l'avenir:/ crois-moi, en tant que fille, je comprends ce que tu ressens

 **Allen :** Je sais, Lena. Mais je suis un homme, je sais me défendre. Enfin, je ne dis pas que les filles savent pas, mais tu m'as compris

 **Lenalee :** Oui, mais quand même, fais attention

 **Allen :** Oui maman*rire*

 **Lenalee :** Attends d'être rentré et tu vas voir "maman" va se fâcher

 **Lavi :** J'aimerai bien que maman se fâche ;) :'p

 **Allen :** Lavi -_-

 **Lenalee :** Espèce d'idiot de Lavi '-_-

 **Lavi :** Je détends l'atmosphère les gens, relaxeee

 **Lenalee :** Komui voudra aussi parler à Kanda d'ailleurs, je l'ai dans ajouté dans la conversation

 _ **Kanda a rejoint la conversation.**_

 **Kanda :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Kanda :** Il veut me parler pourquoi ?

 **Lavi :** Tiens, quand on parle du loup *rire*

 **Lenalee :** Comme pour Allen, par rapport à l'incident

 **Kanda :** Je suis d'accord avec Moyashi, y a pas à dramatiser. Faudra juste qu'il fasse gaffe à pas se paumer dans des pays où les alphas violent à tout va et c'est tout.

 **Lenalee :** Je suis d'accord avec ça, je ne l'ai pas dit pour dramatiser, mais c'est mieux d'en parler, d'autant que les viols peuvent arriver à tout le monde, pas qu'aux omégas. Komui veut juste vous parler !

 **Kanda :** C'est pénible.

 **Lenalee** : Mais c'est comme ça.

 **Allen :** Merci pour ton soutien Bakanda

 **Kanda :** Quoi le nabot ? Tu me cherches ?

 **Allen :** =o mais non je te remerciais sincèrement, calme ta joie !

 **Kanda :** Ah ok

 **Allen :** Quoi ?

 **Kanda :** Rien. De rien.

 **Allen :** -_-

 **Lenalee :** Les garçons...

 **Lavi :** Arrêtez vos querelles d'amoureux, vous allez énerver maman !

 **Lenalee :** Lavi...

 **Kanda :** T'es con.

 **Allen :** Encore une fois je suis d'accord.

 **Lavi :** Mon humour est incompris.

 **Kanda :** Il est à chier

 **Allen :** Sois pas si dur avec Lavi, il fait des bonnes blagues

 **Allen :** Une fois sur deux

 **Lavi :** Al... Faux frère !

 **Allen :** Je plaisante (: mais tu l'as cherché

 **Lenalee :** Vous êtes trois idiots

 **Kanda :** C'est vous les trois idiots. Je vous laisse, j'ai mieux à faire que parler avec vous.

 **Allen :** Comme insulter tout ce qui bouge ?

 **Kanda :** Jaloux ?

 **Allen :** T'aimerais bien ?

 **Kanda :** Tch.

 ** _Kanda a quitté la conversation._**

 **Lenalee :** Va vraiment falloir apprendre à vous tolérer tous les deux ! Vous m'épuisez !

 **Allen :** Ça s'est pas si mal passé !

 **Allen :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Ça aurait pu être pire, du moins

 **Lavi :** *rire* *rire*

 _ **Scène 4.**_

 _ **Nouveau message : Bakanda.**_

 **Bakanda :** Lenalee m'a dit qu'on avait encore une mission ensemble. Komui nous attend dans 20 minutes. Tâche de pas être un boulet.

 **Moyashi :** Non mais je rêve ?! D'où je suis un boulet, Bakanda ?!

 **Bakanda :** Tch.

 **Moyashi :** Magnifique répartie.

 **Bakanda :** Je t'emmerde.

 **Moyashi :** D'un moi aussi et de deux c'est pas parce qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose la dernière fois que je suis un boulet ! C'est pas ma faute !

 **Bakanda :** C'est peut-être pas ta faute mais arrange-toi pour pas venir chialer comme l'autre fois et pour pas te paumer

 **Moyashi :** J'ai pas chialé ! Je t'ai envoyé un message parce que j'avais besoin d'aide !

 **Bakanda :** T'as chialé dans la nuit

 **Moyashi :** Je faisais un cauchemar, j'avais eu peur ! Tu peux le comprendre, non ?

 **Bakanda :** Arrange-toi juste pour que ça n'arrive plus

 **Moyashi :** J'y tiens pas.

 **Bakanda :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Tu flippes ou pas ? Parce que ça va me faire chier si je dois te filer le train parce que t'as peur pour ton cul, mais autant me le dire à l'avance.

 **Moyashi :** J'ai pas besoin qu'on me file le train. J'étais au courant des dangers qui pouvaient me guetter avant, et ça ne change rien. Je suis un exorciste, je fais mon boulot.

 **Bakanda :** Ok. Mais si tu te mets à flipper ou que y a un problème tu me le dis direct, qu'on y passe pas des plombes

 **Moyashi :** C'est quoi ton problème ? Je sais gérer, je flippe pas et j'ai aucun problème

 **Bakanda :** Moi non plus, Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** C'est Allen !

 **Moyashi :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** A s'y méprendre, on dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi

 **Bakanda :** Tch. Rêve pas.

 **Moyashi :** Sans déconner, même par texto tu fais ton 'tch'... Ridicule

 **Bakanda :** La ferme, Moyashi.

 **Moyashi :** Non et C'EST ALLEN !

 **Bakanda :** J'te laisse. Rappelle-toi de ce que j'ai dit, fais gaffe à pas être un boulet.

 **Moyashi :** -_- -_- je fais gaffe, t'inquiète pas pour moi !

 **Bakanda :** Je m'inquiète pas.

 **Moyashi :** Très bien.

 **Bakanda :** _... en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** C'est juste que ça serait quand même con que tu te fasses violer alors tu dois être prudent, Moyashi. C'est du bon sens.

 **Moyashi :** Mais je sais, j'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises ! Sérieusement, merci de ta sollicitude, à plus tard.

 **Bakanda :** Je t'ai dit que c'en était pas, perdre du temps m'énerve.

 _Allen range son téléphone, irrité. Ça commence bien, cette mission..._

* * *

 **Sooo j'avais prévenu, Kanda est très con XD.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que la suite vous intéresse !**

 **Concrètement, j'ai déjà écrit 6 chapitres, le 7ème avance bien. Concernant le rythme de publication, je publierai deux fois par mois, donc toutes les deux semaines ^^. En temps normal un par semaine c'est mieux, mais là je ne peux pas faire plus parce que je gère l'écriture de plusieurs fics en même temps, donc ce serait un peu chaud pour moi sinon xD. Mais peut-être que par la suite je pourrai accélérer, je verrai comment ça se profile ! :)**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, vos avis m'intéressent !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Acte 2 - Divergence

**Salut !  
**

 **Voici donc la suite ! ^^ Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre 1, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi :). C'est toujours court, comme je l'avais dit on est sur du format léger, et les échanges (ou plutôt engueulades) SMS de nos protagonistes continuent :p.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 5.**_

 **Allen :** Ma mission ne pourrait pas mieux commencer. On s'est engueulé avec Kanda dans le bureau de Komui, on s'est engueulé en traversant le lac et on vient juste d'arrêter de s'engueuler dans le train.

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** J'en ai marre.

 **Lenalee :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lenalee :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?!

 **Allen :** Il a commencé à m'envoyer des messages ce matin en me demandant de pas être un boulet pour la mission _…_ On a pas trop mal géré et on s'est pas insulté mais Komui a fait remarquer à Kanda qu'il ferait mieux de faire attention à moi.

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** J'ai rien pu contrer, Kanda a commencé à gueuler qu'il était pas ma mère et que c'était pas parce qu'il était un alpha qu'il devait s'occuper de moi. J'ai répondu que je lui demandais rien et là il a commencé à me dire que ça valait mieux finalement.

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Là-dessus on a encore gueulé, ça a continué jusqu'à maintenant. Il a osé me dire que de toute façon je n'étais qu'un enfant stupide et idéaliste, et il m'a appelé « Oméga » !

 **Allen :** C'est irrespectueux de parler comme ça à un oméga ! Tout ça parce qu'il est un alpha ! Puis j'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il fasse attention à moi !

 **Lenalee :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lenalee :** Waouh

 **Lenalee :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lenalee :** Je pense que vous devriez vous calmer, tous les deux. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais Kanda est sûrement inquiet pour toi.

 **Allen :** Il a une manière étrange de le montrer.

 **Lenalee :** Allen, tu le sais, Kanda a du mal avec les autres et avec ses sentiments.

 **Allen :** Je vois ça oui.

 **Lenalee :** Sois indulgent, toi aussi !

 **Allen :** J'essaie de l'être mais tu ne te fais pas hurler dessus par sa voix désagréable et il ne t'a pas appelé par le nom de ton sexe comme si c'était normal !

 **Allen :** Ça te plairait qu'on te dise 'femme' ?! Ou 'bêta' ?!

 **Lenalee** : Non, tu as raison de le prendre mal et d'être fâché, il a clairement dépassé les bornes

 **Allen** : Pour avoir dépassé les bornes...

 **Lenalee** : C'est normal que tu le remettes à sa place mais je pense vraiment qu'il s'inquiète plus que ce que tu crois

 **Allen :** Si c'est le cas qu'il l'admette, j'sais pas. J'apprécie pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi mais c'est pas grave de ressentir ça, c'est même normal de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un dans ces cas-là, je m'inquiéterai aussi.

 **Allen :** Il est pas obligé de le cacher en étant méchant.

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Il est si difficile, je le comprends pas -_-

 **Lenalee :** Je sais:/ mais l'important est que c'est un progrès entre vous

 **Allen :** Je suppose... Je sais que Lavi et toi voulez qu'on s'entende mais bon...

 **Lenalee :** ^_^ attends de voir ^_^

 **Allen :** Bon je vais essayer de ne pas tuer Kanda, je te laisse

 **Lenalee :** Donne-nous des nouvelles avec Lavi x3

 **Allen :** Oui maman

 **Lenalee :** Allen -_-'

 **Allen :** (A)

 **Lenalee :** é_é

 **Allen :** Bye, Lenalee ! :)

 **Lenalee :** Bye Allen ! :)

 _ **Scène 6.**_

 **Bakanda :** T'as quelque chose de ton côté ?

 **Moyashi :** Non et toi ?

 **Bakanda :** Non plus.

 **Bakanda :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** T'es pas paumé ?

 **Moyashi :** Kanda, commence pas à te foutre de moi

 **Bakanda :** Je me fous pas de toi.

 **Moyashi :** Eh ben non je suis pas perdu, merci de la confiance

 **Bakanda :** Avec toi on sait jamais.

 **Moyashi :** Je t'emmerde !

 **Bakanda :** Moi aussi, Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** ALLEN ! Bon laisse-moi tranquille !

 **Bakanda :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Je t'envoie un message pour la mission, abruti. Pas pour le plaisir de te parler.

 **Moyashi :** Tu viens surtout pour m'enfoncer et te moquer de moi

 **Bakanda :** Je te dis que non

 **Moyashi :** Alors quoi ? T'es inquiet que je sois perdu ?

 **Bakanda :** Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

 **Moyashi :** Ben je serais surpris

 **Bakanda :** Je me sens concerné uniquement parce qu'on est sur la même mission et que ça serait la merde si quelque chose t'arrivait. Ça va pas plus loin.

 **Moyashi :** Il ne m'arrivera rien !

 **Bakanda :** De toute façon je m'en fous. On se retrouve à l'auberge ce soir, quand y commencera à faire nuit

 **Moyashi :** D'accord.

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard.**_ _Allen attend Kanda sur la place devant l'auberge._

 **Moyashi :** T'es où Bakanda ? C'est toi qui t'es perdu ?

 **Moyashi :** Sérieux Bakanda, ça fait une heure que je t'attends ! Je sais pas ce que tu fabriques mais réponds-moi !

 **Moyashi :** Kanda ? Il commence à faire bien noir, ça m'inquiète, il y a un problème ?

 **Moyashi :** Bon, je vais partir à ta recherche si dans une demi-heure si tu ne réponds pas

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Y a pas mal d'alpha sur la place, j'aime pas ça

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** T'es où ?!

 **Moyashi :** Kanda ?

 _ **Une heure plus tard.**_

 _ **Nouveau message : Bakanda**_

 **Bakanda :** Je me suis enfoncé plus loin que prévu dans la forêt. J'allais revenir et j'avais pas de réseau, pas besoin de me harceler comme ça. J'approche de l'auberge.

 **Bakanda :** T'es où du con ?

 **Bakanda :** Putain t'as été te fourrer où ? Réponds !

 **Bakanda :** Les emmerdes tu les cherches, foutu Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** J'étais dans la forêt parti te chercher, mon réseau vient de revenir

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Je sais pas quand t'as envoyé tes messages mais j'ai répondu alors ça sert à rien d'être si agressif, surtout que je suis parti te chercher au cas où t'aurais eu un problème !

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Je suis en train de revenir, t'excite pas et je suis Allen !

 **Bakanda :** Toi t'excite pas. T'as dû recevoir mes messages en décaler j'ai rien envoyé après avoir reçu ta réponse, donc tu te calmes

 **Moyashi :** Tu me soules, Kanda.

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Je suis là.

 _ **Le lendemain.**_

 **Moyashi :** Je crois que j'ai quelque chose, rejoins-moi dans la forêt.

 **Bakanda :** J'arrive. Mais tu m'attends sagement, me fais pas le coup d'hier.

 **Moyashi :** Ne me prends pas la tête aujourd'hui Kanda, c'était pas ma faute hier

 **Bakanda :** T'as encore été imprudent, donc si, c'est ta faute

 **Moyashi :** On va pas repartir ! C'est toi qui ne m'as pas prévenu alors que tu rentrais plus tard que prévu !

 **Bakanda :** Parce que je pouvais, y avait pas de réseau, putain

 **Moyashi :** Oui mais moi j'ai été te chercher, c'est normal tu es mon coéquipier ! J'ai pas été imprudent, pas plus que toi qu'es parti à perpette !

 **Bakanda :** Je suis un alpha, et on m'a dit de te surveiller. Si quelque chose t'arrive, ce sera pour ma pomme. Ne me mets pas dans la merde.

 **Moyashi :** Et alors ?! Parce que je suis un oméga, je peux pas faire mon boulot ? Je dois dépendre de tes ordres et pas avoir d'initiatives ? Je pense pas que Komui voulait dire que tu devais me commander en te disant de me surveiller !

 **Bakanda :** J'ai pas dit ça. Et y a pas que lui qui m'a fait chier pour ça. Le Baka Usagi et Lenalee m'ont gonflé aussi.

 **Moyashi :** Si, c'est exactement ce que tu dis et tu t'en rends même pas compte.

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Puis j'ai rien demandé à Lavi et Lenalee, ils s'inquiètent juste trop pour moi -_-''

 **Bakanda :** Non, j'ai pas voulu dire ça putain, me gave pas

 **Moyashi :** On dirait que si.

 **Bakanda :** Moi on essaiera pas de me coincer, c'est tout ce que je dis. J'ai pas dit que j'étais plus fort parce que je suis un alpha. Déforme pas mes mots.

 **Moyashi :** Donc je dois plus rien et agir comme si je craignais d'être agressé ?! C'est absurde, Kanda, je ne suis pas faible ! Si c'était toi qui étais un oméga, tu réagirais comme moi !

 **Bakanda :** Me force pas à le répéter, mais t'es plutôt fort et pas trop boulet même si t'es un putain de Moyashi

 **Bakanda :** Mais tu as failli te faire coincer par des alphas qui t'ont pris pour cible à cause de ton statut, alors c'est pour ça que faut être prudent. Je pourrai pas forcément être là si y a un problème. Arrête d'être gamin.

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire._

 **Moyashi :** C'est donc ça…

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Tu t'inquiètes.

 **Bakanda :** Commence pas à te sentir arrivé, je m'en branle

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Je me sens arrivé nulle part mais Kanda, ça se voit que tu es inquiet. Ça va aller, je me débrouille. J'ai juste pas su réagir l'autre fois car je n'avais jamais été confronté à ça directement, mais je saurai me défendre, je suis pas traumatisé

 **Moyashi :** Même si j'ai eu un peu peur, c'est vrai. Je t'assure que ça va et que je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi :) j'apprécie que tu reconnaisses que je suis fort alors laisse-moi gérer :)

 **Bakanda :** Ta gueule, je me fiche de ton baratin et ne mets pas de foutu smiley avec moi, j'suis pas ton pote

 **Moyashi :** -_- j'essaie de faire un effort et comme d'habitude ça te passe au-dessus

 **Bakanda :** Parce que je m'en fous.

 **Bakanda :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** J'arrive, je te vois

 **Moyashi :** Je te vois aussi

 _ **Scène 7.**_

 _ **Trois jours après la dernière scène.**_

 **Bakanda :** Je suis à la gare, le train va bientôt partir, tu fous quoi ?

 **Moyashi :** Je suis à la boulangerie à côté de la gare, je me prends à bouffer. J'en ai pour cinq minutes

 **Bakanda :** Tu penses vraiment qu'à bouffer

 **Moyashi :** J'ai pas déjeuner et on a couru partout pour chercher l'innocence, je suis affamé

 **Bakanda :** C'est bien ce que je dis, tu penses qu'à bouffer

 **Moyashi :** Tu veux quelque chose ?

 **Bakanda :** Non. Magne-toi.

 **Moyashi :** C'est vrai que tu manges que des Sobas.

 **Bakanda :** C'est pas vrai, mais j'aime pas les sucreries

 **Moyashi :** Tant pis pour toi alors

 **Bakanda :** Magne. Toi. Le. Cul.

 **Bakanda :** Je vais venir te chercher et tu vas pas aimer

 **Moyashi :** J'arrive.

 **Bakanda :** Je m'installe dans le train, si ça démarre et que t'es pas là tu te démerdes

 **Moyashi :** Je suis sur le quai, je te vois depuis la fenêtre

 **Bakanda :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est quoi cette tonne de bouffe que t'as prise ?

 **Moyashi :** Je suis symbiotique, faut que je mange. Bon à tout de suite

 **Bakanda :** T'es pas possible, Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** ALLEN

 _ **Scène 8.**_

 **Lenalee :** Vous rentrez bientôt, ça a été ?

 **Lavi :** Personne n'est mort ? :p *rire*

 **Kanda :** Arrêtez de m'inclure dans vos conversations.

 **Lenalee :** Kanda -_- tu m'énerves ! -_-

 **Kanda :** M'en fous.

 **Lavi :** C'est pas bien d'être méchant avec ses amis, Yû !

 **Kanda :** Vous êtes pas mes potes.

 **Lavi :** Pourquoi Allen répond pas ?

 **Kanda :** Il pionce

 **Lenalee :** Ça a été entre vous ?

 **Kanda :** Il est chiant, têtu et imprudent. Il a pas arrêté d'en faire qu'à sa tête.

 **Lenalee :** Allen n'est pas quelqu'un qui se laisse diriger, Kanda, et c'est normal

 **Kanda :** J'sais, j'comprends mais vous m'avez dit de veiller sur lui et cet imbécile fait toujours tout pour foncer dans la merde. Il le cherche

 **Lenalee :** C'est vrai qu'il est un peu trop impulsif, mais il n'est pas le seul, tu l'es aussi (Désolée quand tu verras ça Allen, mais tu sais que j'ai raison)

 **Lavi :** Avoue que tu t'inquiétais, Yû :p

 **Kanda :** Je m'inquiète pas pour Moyashi.

 **Lenalee :** Tu sembles pourtant bien investi dans ta tâche de veiller sur lui ( :

 **Lavi :** D'accord avec Lenalee ;)

 **Kanda :** Crevez tous.

 _ **Kanda a quitté la conversation.**_

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Je viens de me faire réveiller par un Kanda vénère, je lis votre conversation.

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Je suis pas si impulsif mais Kanda me reprochait de prendre des initiatives et de pas obéir, soit disant car je fais des conneries puis après d'être dans ses pattes -.- vive la contradiction

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Sinon ça a été, on a quand même réussi à se coordonner et on a eu l'innocence ! :D

 **Lavi :** Génial !

 **Lenalee :** On aura sans doute une mission tous les trois, ça nous fera du bien de nous retrouver ensemble

 **Lavi :** Regénial :'D

 **Allen :** Ça me fait plaisir aussi :) encore une mission avec Kanda et je devenais fou *rire*

 **Lavi :** Il était inquiet pour toi

 **Lenalee :** Ça se voit

 **Allen :** Je sais, je suis pas idiot ! Mais monsieur le nie et il n'est pas du tout amical, même avec vous, vous voyez bien !

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Oublions-le et parlons d'autre chose

 **Lavi :** C'est toi qui en reparlais :3

 **Lenalee :** Il a raison ;)

 **Allen :** Rooh c'est bon -.-

 **Lenalee :** :p Passons x'P

* * *

 **So la tension monte encore entre Allen et Kanda, Kanda gère mal le fait d'être inquiet pour Allen et il manifeste son inquiétude via de l'agressivité bourrine, parfois j'aime bien l'écrire en borné qui n'est pas totalement un connard mais un peu quand même haha. J'avais prévenu qu'il agirait en sale con au début de toute façon X) (ça pourrait être pire, remarquez, mais bon, il n'est quand même pas monsieur gentillesse XD).**

 **J'espère que ce petit chap vous aura plu :).**

 **Le prochain, dans deux semaines, sera plus long ! ^^**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir, j'aime savoir si le concept vous plait et si vous appréciez le début de cette histoire :) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Acte 3 - Mauvais menteur

**Hello !  
**

 **Dans ce croisement, l'histoire avance un petit peu, vous verrez en quoi ;) ! Sinon, pour le comportement de Kanda, vous verrez aussi que ça s'explique par autre chose que le basique "il est inquiet mais ça n'assume pas" ! Rien ne sera révélé trop tôt, mais prochainement, ça sera mis en avant !**

 **De même, ce chapitre et le suivant sont les derniers où il n'y a que des textos. Les autres contiendront de la narration :).**

 **En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 9.**_

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard.**_

 _Lenalee, Lavi et Allen en pleine conversation tandis qu'ils sont en mission._

 **Lavi :** Y a rien dans mon secteur, et vous les gars ?

 **Lenalee :** Rien non plus

 **Allen :** Idem pour moi

 **Lenalee :** On va pouvoir continuer notre petite conversation tout en cherchant :3

 **Allen :** Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler de ça X(

 **Lavi :** Oh allez Al, c'est drôle, on s'emmerde sur cette mission alors autant s'amuser un peu

 **Lenalee :** Lavi a raison ! D'ailleurs si dans une heure on a toujours rien on se retrouve à l'hôtel ^_^

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Vous êtes épuisants, vous le savez ? -_-

 **Lenalee :** x'P c'est comme ça que tu nous aime, Allen

 **Lavi :** Tu t'ennuierais sans nous, Moyashi (^v^)

 **Allen :** M'appelle pas Moyashi Lavi !

 **Lavi :** Mais j'ai raison

 **Allen :** J'avoue que oui :)

 **Lenalee :** Bon alors ? Qui te plait le plus parmi les exorcistes ? =P

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen : -_-** '

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Vous allez vous moquer de moi si je réponds

 **Lavi :** Non, je sais déjà que c'est moi x3

 **Allen :** Certainement pas !

 **Lavi :** T'es méchant ! T_T Je suis très beau !

 **Lenalee :** Et très modeste surtout *rire*

 **Allen :** J'allais dire la même chose *rire*

 **Lavi :** Bon alors ?

 **Allen :** Si je réponds vous répondez aussi !

 **Lenalee :** Promis ^^

 **Lavi :** Juré :3

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Je trouve vraiment que ce genre de questions sont embarrassantes

 **Lavi :** T'as pas carrément un béguin si tu tournes autant autour du pot ? P

 **Allen :** Un béguin ? Pour lui ? Déconne pas !

 **Lenalee :** Donc c'est un 'il' :'3 qui c'est ?

 **Allen :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Vous vous moquez pas

 **Lavi :** On t'a déjà dit qu'on rirait pas, crache le morceauuuu

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** C'est Kanda

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Enfin, je le trouve juste beau, rien de plus, quand on voit son foutu caractère de toute façon *rire*

 **Lenalee :** J'en étais sûre x))

 **Lavi :** Moi aussi *rire*

 **Allen :** C'est pas marrant ! Et comment vous en étiez sûrs ?

 **Lavi :** La façon dont tu le regardes

 **Lenalee :** Et dont tu arrêtes pas de lui chercher des poux alors que vous pourriez vous ignorer

 **Allen :** C'est lui qui me cherche, n'importe quoi ! Et je le regarde normalement !

 **Lavi :** Je te vois rougir à travers ton téléphone :3 :3

 **Allen :** Arrête de me taquiner, vous aviez dit que vous feriez pas ça !

 **Lenalee :** On plaisante, te fâche pas ^^

 **Allen :** Bon et vous ? Qui vous plait ?

 **Lavi :** Moi (a)

 **Allen :** -_- sérieusement ?

 **Lavi :** Faut déjà se plaire à soi-même si on veut plaire aux autres :D

 **Lenalee :** Tu es un imbécile Lavi *rire*

 **Allen :** J'allais dire pareil *rire*

 **Lavi :** Non sérieusement, personne ne me plait particulièrement en ce moment, mais je suis d'accord que Yû est beau :3 dommage qu'il soit un mec

 **Allen :** T'es tellement un dragueur Lavi -_- et toi Lena ?

 **Lenalee :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lenalee :** Hmm

 **Lenalee :** Quelqu'un me plaît, mais ce n'est pas un exorciste

 **Allen :** Qui c'est ? :o

 **Lavi :** Balanceee

 **Lenalee :** Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de l'Ordre

 **Lavi :** J'avoue que ça m'intrigue, tu l'as connu en mission ? :o

 **Lenalee :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lenalee :** Je ne sais pas si expliquer serait raisonnable, désolée les garçons…

 **Allen :** On est tes amis et je vous ai répondu, puis c'est pas juste si je suis le seul à m'afficher comme ça !

 **Lenalee :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lenalee :** C'est la Noah Road Kamelot

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Oh

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Je ne m'y attendais pas

 **Lavi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lavi :** J'avoue que moi non plus

 **Lenalee :** Je crois que je gagne avec l'attirance la plus étrange de nous tous

 **Allen :** Ce n'est pas si étrange, je veux dire, Road est assez jolie

 **Lavi :** Tu mates ? ;B

 **Allen :** Abruti -.- non mais ça n'empêche pas de le reconnaître

 **Lavi :** En tout cas Lena tu peux être attirée par qui tu veux ça ne veut rien dire

 **Lenalee :** Oui, en tout cas merci de ne pas me juger les garçons *cœur*

 **Allen :** C'est normal *cœur*

 **Lavi :** Cette conversation commence à avoir trop de cœur pour moi haha mais c'est normal ouii x3

 **Lenalee :** Lavi, tu es le seul à pas avoir d'attirance particulière, tu nous mentirais pas ? ( :

 **Allen :** Lavi est attiré par tellement de filles à la fois c'est dur de trouver une sur laquelle s'arrêter

 **Lavi :** Parce que toi tu n'en as que pour Yû ? x3

 **Allen :** La ferme -_-'

 **Lenalee :** Tu l'as un peu cherché là x)

 **Allen :** Je sais mais j'ai dit que la vérité en même temps x'D

 **Lavi :** Moquez-vous, c'est difficile d'avoir un grand cœur !

 **Lenalee :** T'as surtout un grand œil pour repérer toutes les filles, tu es un véritable coureur de jupon ( :

 **Lavi :** Si on cherche ailleurs y a pas que mon œil qu'est grand ;)

 **Allen :** LAVI !

 **Lavi :** Je suis sûr que tu rougis Al ~

 **Lenalee :** Tu es vraiment le plus idiot des idiots Lavi -_- -_-

 **Allen :** Je crois qu'on touche le fond là

 **Lavi :** Vous m'aimez comme ça :3

 **Allen :** Non

 **Lenalee :** Non plus

 **Lavi :** Bande de méchants ! T_T T_T T_T

 **Allen :** =p

 **Lenalee :** (a)

 **Allen :** Bon commence à y avoir de l'agitation dans mon secteur, on se retrouve plus tard

 _ **Scène 10.**_

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard.  
**_

 **Moyashi :** J'ai entendu qu'on était sur la même mission cette fois-ci.

 **Bakanda :** J'sais, Lenalee m'a dit

 **Moyashi :** Essayons de ne pas trop nous disputer, ok ?

 **Bakanda :** Tch

 **Moyashi :** Sérieux, Kanda. Je veux pas me faire engueuler dès que je fais quelque chose

 **Bakanda :** On m'a pas demandé de veiller sur toi alors je te surveillerai pas et c'est mieux. Faudra pas venir chialer si tu fais le con

 **Moyashi :** Je ne ferais pas le con !

 **Bakanda :** Tch

 **Moyashi :** Bon à plus

 _ **Un jour plus tard.**_

 **Moyashi :** Où t'as dit qu'on se retrouvait déjà ?

 **Bakanda :** A côté du cybercafé en ville, j'aurai besoin de regarder un mail que Komui m'a envoyé. Ramène mon ordi.

 **Moyashi :** Je suis pas ta boniche, Bakanda ! Ramène le tout seul !

 **Bakanda :** T'es plus près de l'hôtel où sont nos affaires et du cybercafé

 **Moyashi :** Et alors ? Je me fais toujours envoyer chier dès que je te demande un truc comme quoi faut pas t'emmerder et là c'est toi qui me demande ? -_- -_-

 **Bakanda :** Laisse tomber j'irai chercher tout seul. On peut pas compter sur un nabot comme toi.

 **Moyashi :** Attends un peu d'être à ce soir et tu vas ce qu'il va te mettre le nabot !

 **Bakanda :** Me chauffe pas par texto Moyashi tu pourrais pas aimer les conséquences

 **Moyashi :** Je te chauffe pas, c'est toi qui me chauffe

 **Bakanda :** Gamin. C'est plutôt moi qui vais te mettre quelque chose t'oubliera pas de sitôt

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** …

 **Moyashi :** Désolé, mais je viens de me rendre compte que ce qu'on dit, hors contexte…

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Je suis mort de rire

 **Bakanda :** Ça t'amuse enfoiré de gamin de Moyashi ?!

 **Moyashi :** Quoi ça t'embarrasse Bakanda ? ;)

 **Bakanda :** C'est quoi ce smiley ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas ça

 **Moyashi :** C'est un clin d'œil

 **Bakanda :** Tch. Pervers.

 **Moyashi :** Absolument pas ! Mais reconnais quand même que voilà

 **Bakanda :** Tu passes trop de temps avec le Baka Usagi

 **Moyashi :** Si tu passais moins de temps tout seul tu serais plus sociable

 **Bakanda :** Je te baise

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Tu fais exprès là ?

 **Bakanda :** Façon de parler

 **Moyashi :** Heureusement *vomis*

 **Bakanda :** Si je voulais tirer mon coup j'irai pas vers toi

 **Moyashi :** « Tirer ton coup », quel romantisme, j'en suis tout bouleversé !

 **Bakanda :** Je suis pas un romantique.

 **Moyashi :** Comme c'est étonnant

 **Bakanda :** Puceau.

 **Moyashi :** Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?! -_-

 **Bakanda :** T'es un gamin et t'es niais

 **Moyashi :** Je ne vois pas le rapport et ça ne te regarde pas

 **Bakanda :** C'est moi qui suis embarrassé maintenant ?

 **Moyashi :** Ta bouche.

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** J'irai ramener ton ordi, je te laisse, j'ai du travail

 **Bakanda :** Fuis la conversation Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** Je croyais que t'aimais pas les conversations Bakanda ? Et c'est Allen.

 **Bakanda :** Va te faire foutre

 **Moyashi :** Non merci ;(

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard.**_

 **Moyashi :** Je suis au cybercafé, je t'attends

 **Bakanda :** J'arrive

 **Bakanda :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** C'est qui ce bouffon à côté de toi ?

 **Moyashi :** Il m'a guidé, il s'appelle Nate, on prend juste un café ensemble

 **Moyashi :** Ramène toi au lieu de nous fixer de loin t'es flippant

 _ **Le lendemain.**_

 **Bakanda :** Quand tu seras pas occupé à draguer tu pourras te ramener dans mon secteur, c'est plein d'Akumas, tu serviras à quelque chose.

 **Moyashi :** Putain, je draguais pas ! Pourquoi tu t'es fâché contre moi pour ça de toute façon ?

 **Bakanda :** Parce qu'on est en mission et qu'on est pas là pour pécho.

 **Moyashi :** Je cherche pas à 'pécho' comme tu dis ! Nate m'a juste aidé on a sympathisé c'est tout

 **Bakanda :** C'était un alpha.

 **Moyashi :** Et alors ? Les alphas et les omégas peuvent discuter sans ambiguïté, non ?

 **Bakanda :** Il te voulait, ça se sentait.

 **Moyashi :** Se sentait ?

 **Bakanda :** Faut tout t'expliquer. Les alphas sont sensibles aux phéromones et il a émis des odeurs agressives quand il m'a vu arrivé. Il te regardait comme un morceau de viande.

 **Moyashi :** T'es sûr que c'est pas tes odeurs qui te sont montés à la tête ? Il me regardait tout à fait normalement !

 **Bakanda :** Non, en tant qu'alpha, j'ai pu le sentir, il cherchait réellement à te séduire.

 **Moyashi :** Ah…

 **Moyashi :** Ben ça n'a pas marché j'ai juste pris ce café avec lui en toute cordialité donc je ne draguais pas, je suis pas responsable de ceux qui se font des idées

 **Bakanda :** Tu comprendrais même pas si un alpha te foutait la main entre les cuisses, t'es tellement innocent.

 **Moyashi :** C'est pas vrai, putain ! De toute façon ça te regarde pas !

 **Bakanda :** Je m'en fous mais j'ai pas apprécié que ta conquête m'envoie des odeurs agressives, il a de la chance que je lui ai pas refait le portrait.

 **Moyashi :** C'est pas ma conquête !

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Tu dis que tu t'en fous mais tu me prends la tête comme un mec jaloux là.

 **Bakanda :** N'importe quoi, te crois pas irrésistible.

 **Moyashi :** Je crois rien mais tu me gaves et je vois pas pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça. Si je voulais quelqu'un ça serait mon problème et ça ne m'empêche pas de faire la mission.

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Puis toi tu parlais bien de tirer ton coup alors t'es mal placé pour me reprocher ça, d'autant que je n'ai rien fait.

 **Bakanda :** La ferme.

 **Moyashi :** T'as pas de bon argument à me répondre

 **Bakanda :** J'ai pas à t'en donner, connard.

 **Moyashi :** Ben moi non plus, j'ai même pas à me justifier ! Bref, j'arrive dans ton secteur, sale con

 _ **Scène 11.**_

 _ **Fin de journée.**_

 **Moyashi :** Ça fait une heure que tu devais revenir à l'hôtel

 **Moyashi :** T'es où ?

 **Moyashi :** Préviens si tu pars dans des bleds où y a pas de réseau parce que moi je m'inquiète là

 _ **Une demi-heure plus tard.**_

 **Moyashi :** Bakanda ?

 **Moyashi :** Kanda ?

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Yû ?

 **Moyashi :** Bon je ne me suis pas fait insulté alors je vais partir à ta recherche

 _ **Trois jours plus tard.**_

 _ **Nouveau message : Moyashi.**_

 **Moyashi :** Kanda, t'es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de partir tout seul alors que tu as été blessé ? T'es resté deux jours au lit, je suis pas sûr que…

 **Bakanda :** Ça va aller, j'ai connu pire. Et que quoi ?

 **Moyashi :** Que ce soit judicieux et non ça ne va pas aller ! C'est moi qui ai pris soin de toi après la visite du médecin et il a dit des trucs… Kanda, je t'en prie, sois prudent !

 **Bakanda :** Dit celui qui s'indignait que je lui dise ce genre de conneries. J'ai pas besoin d'être prudent, Moyashi.

 **Moyashi :** Le médecin a dit que ta santé n'était pas bonne et que ça risquait de se dégrader !

 **Bakanda :** T'es pas ma mère ni rien t'as rien à me dire, foutu oméga

 **Moyashi :** Ne me parle pas comme ça, ne m'appelle pas foutu oméga, je ne suis pas TON oméga et tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme ça ! T'es juste un connard d'alpha qui se croit supérieur !

 **Bakanda :** Je me crois pas supérieur mais je sais que mon corps peut l'endurer.

 **Moyashi :** Te crois pas au-dessus de tout parce que t'es un alpha !

 **Bakanda :** Je me crois au-dessus de rien mais je connais mes limites. Mon corps est résistant.

 **Bakanda :** Maintenant ta gueule

 **Moyashi :** Très bien. Mais moi j'admets que je m'inquiète pour toi.

 **Bakanda :** Mais pourquoi ? Je suis pas ton pote, on s'engueule tout le temps, je suis pas sympa avec toi

 **Moyashi :** T'es sympa avec personne et c'est pas la question, je suppose que je suis quand même attaché à toi.

 **Moyashi :** Alors sois prudent, je t'en prie.

 **Bakanda :** Essaie pas de me prendre par les sentiments.

 **Moyashi :** Ce serait dur vu que t'en as pas.

 **Bakanda :** Je t'emmerde

 **Moyashi :** Sérieusement Kanda… Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors tu peux me détester me voir comme un nabot stupide et bon à rien je continuerai à m'inquiéter

 **Bakanda :** Si je te dis que je ferais attention tu me lâches ?

 **Moyashi :** Oui :)

 **Bakanda :** Pas de smiley.

 **Bakanda :** Très bien je ferai attention. Maintenant fous-moi la paix.

 **Moyashi :** Tu me préviens si quelque chose arrive, hein ?

 **Bakanda :** Oui.

 **Moyashi :** Ok alors à plus tard Bakanda

 **Bakanda :** Baka Moyashi.

 _ **Un jour plus tard.**_

 **Bakanda :** Je sais pas ce que tu leur as dit mais le Baka Usagi et Lenalee me harcèlent de texto pour savoir comment je vais.

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** J'ai rien dit de spécial, fin que tu étais blessé et que j'étais inquiet comme j'ai dû m'occuper de toi. C'est tout

 **Bakanda :** T'as répété ce que le médecin a dit ?

 **Moyashi :** Non je me suis douté que tu voudrais pas

 **Bakanda :** Me mens pas. Ils me croient limite à l'agonie.

 **Moyashi :** Ils sont pareils avec moi dès qu'il m'arrive un truc, surtout Lenalee, tu la connais. Ils tiennent juste à toi, eux aussi.

 **Bakanda :** Tch.

 **Moyashi :** Je pense avoir trouvé l'innocence c'est infesté d'Akumas de mon côté et il se passe des choses étranges.

 **Bakanda :** J'arrive.

 **Moyashi :** Je pars devant

 **Bakanda :** Ok mais fais rien de stupide Moyashi.

 **Moyashi :** C'est Allen et je sais ce que je fais Bakanda.

 **Bakanda :** Très bien.

 _ **Scène 12.**_

 **Allen :** On vient de rentrer ce matin avec Kanda ! Komui m'a dit que vous étiez en mission tous les deux, vous allez bien ?

 **Lavi :** Tous les deux en amoureux x3

 **Lenalee :** N'importe quoi Lavi -_- *rire* on va bien oui la mission est paisible, on s'ennuie un peu. Et toi ça a été ?

 **Allen :** C'était difficile et comme je vous l'ai dit Kanda a été blessé, je suis inquiet pour lui… Comme d'habitude on s'est engueulé mais cette fois c'était bizarre

 **Lavi :** Pourquoi bizarre ?

 **Allen :** Je m'étais fait un ami, du moins je le croyais et Kanda m'a dit qu'il voulait me mettre le grappin dessus sauf qu'il s'est énervé contre moi et m'a pris la tête. J'ai pas compris pourquoi il était si en colère

 **Lenalee :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lenalee :** Hmm à mon avis

 **Lenalee :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lenalee :** Il est jaloux ^_^

 **Allen :** N'importe quoi x) je l'ai taquiné avec ça mais j'y crois pas

 **Lavi :** Je pense aussi qu'il l'est, c'est trop mignon x3

 **Allen :** Kanda ne m'apprécie même pas et je suis le seul idiot à m'inquiéter pour lui…

 **Lenalee :** Ne sois pas si inquiet, Kanda est un exorciste lui aussi ça lui arrive de se blesser comme à nous tous et après il repart

 **Allen :** Je sais mais… Il ne veut pas que j'en fasse des tonnes mais c'était inquiétant. Quand je vous ai dit que c'était pas trop grave… J'ai un peu menti… Je sais que Kanda va m'en vouloir mais je suis trop inquiet.

 **Lavi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lavi :** Dis-nous, Yû est aussi notre ami

 **Allen :** Il va me tuer si je vous le dis.

 **Lenalee :** On fera comme si on ne savait pas

 **Lavi :** Oui, je sais garder un secret, tu le sais Al ;)

 **Allen :** Kanda a une mauvaise santé et ça empire, le médecin qu'on a vu a dit ça

 **Lenalee :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lenalee :** Je savais que Kanda avait un problème mais il ne m'en a jamais parlé

 **Lavi :** Idem pour moi, Yû ne dit jamais rien

 **Allen :** Je sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider d'autant qu'il ne veut pas d'aide

 **Lenalee :** Il n'y a rien à faire, juste attendre qu'il veuille nous en parler et s'appuyer sur nous

 **Allen :** Ouais fin on parle de Kanda là. Il voudra jamais faire ça

 **Lenalee :** Je sais mais on ne peut pas le confronter alors il faut espérer qu'il ait la présence d'esprit de ne pas trop forcer

 **Lenalee :** Merci de nous l'avoir dit *cœur*

 **Lavi :** A la limite Allen comme tu le sais tu pourrais lui en glisser un mot si tu vois qu'il se surmène

 **Allen :** Vous rigolez il n'acceptera jamais ça de moi

 **Lenalee :** Il t'a laissé prendre soin de lui et j'imagine que tu as dû lu en parler ?

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Ouais… Je lui ai fait comprendre que je tenais à lui et qu'il devait faire attention

 **Lavi :** Comment Yû l'a pris ?

 **Allen :** Il a été moins insultant que ce que je croyais et il m'a promis de faire attention, mais bon…

 **Lenalee :** Alors il acceptera sûrement ça de toi même s'il va probablement râler :') je sais comment il marche ^^

 **Lavi :** Vous vous rapprochez, ça fait plaisir :3

 **Lenalee :** Tu as admis que tu tenais à lui en plus ^_^

 **Allen :** On se rapproche pas du tout et c'est un camarade ! Puis pourquoi "ça fait plaisir" ?

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Me dites pas que vous voulez me caser avec Kanda !

 **Lenalee :** Mais non, c'est toi qui saute aux conclusions :o on veut que vous soyez amis c'est tout :o

 **Lavi :** Cela dit il te plaît et il a été jaloux quand tu étais avec un autre 3

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Ça n'a rien à voir !

 **Lenalee :** Si tu le dis =3 =3

 **Lavi :** Je suis certain que Yû t'aimes bien

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Comment tu peux en être certain ?

 **Lenalee :** Comme pour toi, la façon dont il te regarde et dont il te cherche constamment

 **Allen :** Il me regarde avec mépris et comme s'il voulait me tuer

 **Lavi :** Pas que mon petit Allen pas que :p

 **Allen :** Bref, le souci n'est pas là… Je lui parlerai s'il va mal oui

 **Lenalee :** Très bien

 **Lavi :** Bon ça chauffe de mon côté, Lena tu viens ?

 **Lenalee :** Ok, à plus Allen !

 **Allen :** A plus

 **Lavi :** On te recontacte dès qu'on peut :3

 **Allen :** Ok

 **Lavi :** Prends soin de Yû ;)

 **Allen :** Raah tu m'énerves

 **Lavi :** Je suis à moitié sérieux tu sais

 **Allen :** Je ferai attention s'il me laisse faire oui…

 **Lavi :** Bye :3 !

 _ **Scène 13.**_

 _ **Plus tard.**_

 **Moyashi :** Salut Kanda, comment tu vas ?

 **Bakanda :** On est pas en mission ensemble

 **Moyashi :** Oui

 **Bakanda :** Et on est tous les deux à l'Ordre

 **Moyashi :** Je sais que tu m'enverrais balader en face

 **Bakanda :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 **Moyashi :** De tes nouvelles.

 **Bakanda :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Oh putain

 **Bakanda :** On a ken ou j'ai loupé un truc ? Parce que j'ai pas à te donner des nouvelles

 **Moyashi :** T'es vraiment le con par excellence -_- je m'inquiète toujours

 **Bakanda :** J'ai compris mais y a pas de raison ça va.

 **Moyashi :** Très bien

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** C'est sympa de discuter avec toi

 **Bakanda :** Garde ton sarcasme

 **Moyashi :** Non mais c'est la vérité c'est très agréable de se faire envoyer bouler quand on a des bons sentiments

 **Bakanda :** Oh c'est bon me soule pas

 **Moyashi :** Je vais pas te souler t'inquiète, j'y vais.

 _ **Plus tard dans la journée.**_

 _ **Nouveau message : Bakanda.**_

 **Bakanda :** Moyashi, je ne le répéterai pas mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Mon problème a toujours été là et je survis, j'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète je sais me gérer. Voilà content ?

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Tu m'aurais répondu ça au lieu d'être désagréable ça aurait été mieux, enfin… Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'être quand même inquiet mais tant mieux si tu sais te gérer

 **Bakanda :** Tch. Ne sois pas inquiet pour moi.

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Tu ne me vois pas comme ça mais tu es un ami pour moi Kanda alors si

 **Bakanda :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Tu m'énerves, t'es tellement naïf et tellement idéaliste, tellement gentil et dégueulant de bon sentiments

 **Moyashi :** Ok c'est ma fête… Euh je suis désolé que la sympathie te rebute, Kanda, sincèrement

 **Bakanda :** Tch.

 **Moyashi :** Tu sais, je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu es un connard comme ça Bakanda.

 **Moyashi :** Bref, bonne journée, à plus.

* * *

 **Et on termine enfin sur une interaction positive entre Allen et Kanda x'D (ou pas) ! Ça a quand même bougé un peu :p.  
**

 **Ce chapitre était plus long que les autres, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :).**

 **Pour le problème de Kanda, si certains d'entre vous n'ont pas vu DGM Hallow et lu les scans, c'est en lien avec, même si je l'ai traité à ma façon dans cette fic, donc il y aura du spooiiil. Just saying x).**

 **Sinon, j'avais dit que la fic se voulait simple, mais y a quand même des thèmes sérieux et ils apparaitront au fur et à mesure.**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est gratuit ;) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Acte 4 - Le feu aux poudres

**Heya !  
**

 **On arrive au dernier chapitre où il n'y a que des textos ! ^^ Concernant ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! ^^ Juste un petit point, bon, j'avais prévenu au début de la fic qu'elle comportait de la parodie/de l'ironie, disons que j'espère que vous le verrez, mais si je reprends certains clichés de la romance un peu cucul que je traite de manière simple pour le moment, y aura quand même une évolution sur ces mêmes clichés au fur à mesure de l'histoire, ainsi qu'un message entre les lignes, qui apparaîtra plus clairement plus tard lui aussi ! (D'où le fait que je parlais de thèmes plus sérieux au dernier chap ^^) Du coup pour le moment, j'insiste sur ça, la fic est toute simplette mais c'est voulu, ça fait partie de l'expérience x'). Je trouve que le format texto se prête bien à ce genre de procédé, en fait ^^. J'ai aussi envie d'essayer de bien traité la simplicité et j'espère que ça rendra bien :). Et bien sûr, l'introduction de la narration ensuite servira à complexifier tout ça x'D.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! ^^  
**

* * *

 _ **Scène 14.**_

 _ **Cinq jours plus tard.**_

 **Bakanda :** Encore une mission avec toi. Putain.

 **Moyashi :** Bonjour à toi aussi

 **Bakanda :** Tch

 **Moyashi :** Décidément tu es amical ! Entre ça et notre dernière conversation je suis comblé

 **Bakanda :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** On est pas amis

 **Moyashi :** T'es qu'un salaud !

 **Bakanda :** Pas plus que d'habitude

 **Moyashi :** Si, je t'ai avoué que je te voyais comme un ami et tu me réponds ça !

 **Bakanda :** C'est à sens unique Moyashi, tu devrais le savoir.

 **Moyashi :** Je le sais, ça n'empêche pas que t'es un salaud pour me le dire comme ça

 **Bakanda :** Je suis honnête

 **Moyashi :** T'es surtout un bâtard !

 **Moyashi :** La prochaine que t'es à l'agonie tu compteras sur un autre.

 **Moyashi :** Au revoir.

 **Bakanda :** J'aimerais bien mais on se retrouve dans le bureau de Komui dans une demi-heure.

 **Moyashi :** Très bien.

 _ **Scène 15.**_

 _ **Nouveau message : Moyashi.**_

 **Moyashi :** Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça ?

 **Bakanda :** Quoi ?

 **Moyashi :** T'es toujours si méchant alors que je m'inquiétais. Je comprends pas.

 **Bakanda :** Je veux pas qu'on s'inquiète.

 **Moyashi :** Moi non plus mais t'es obligé d'être si mauvais ? Bon sang !

 **Bakanda :** J'ai peut-être abusé mais on est pas pote, alors voilà.

 **Moyashi :** C'est pas une raison Kanda ! Franchement pourquoi tu repousses tout le monde et pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? On s'inquiète, on tient à toi et tu t'en fiches.

 **Moyashi :** Kanda !

 **Moyashi :** Réponds !

 **Bakanda :** J'ai mes raisons. Et j'en discuterai certainement pas, encore moins par sms.

 **Moyashi :** Bien on en parle ce soir à l'hôtel

 **Bakanda :** Tu sais lire ? J'en discuterai pas ni par sms, ni en vrai.

 **Moyashi :** Tu pourrais quand même te sentir reconnaissant d'être apprécié alors que tu mérites rien

 **Bakanda :** Justement

 **Moyashi :** ?

 **Bakanda :** Laisse tomber Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** Bakanda…

 **Bakanda :** Ta gueule

 **Moyashi :** A ce soir

 _ **Le lendemain**_

 **Bakanda :** Mon secteur est bouclé il se passe que dalle.

 **Moyashi :** Moi non plus mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on devrait patrouiller ensemble ce soir. Cette innocence se manifeste surtout la nuit de toute façon.

 **Bakanda :** Ouais, j'reviens en Taxi, cette foutue ville est trop grande

 **Moyashi :** Y a des bouchons t'irait plus vite à pied

 **Bakanda :** Pas faux.

 **Moyashi :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Kanda ?

 **Bakanda :** Quoi ?

 **Moyashi :** A propos de ce dont on a discuté hier soir, et de ce pourquoi tu m'as envoyé chier

 **Bakanda :** Quoi encore ?

 **Moyashi :** Tu peux t'obstiner à ne pas vouloir d'amis et à être comme ça, je sais que c'est une façade et je suis plus obstiné que toi.

 **Bakanda :** T'es stupide Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** C'est Allen et stupide ou pas je ne changerai pas

 **Bakanda :** Moi non plus

 **Moyashi :** On verra ça

 **Bakanda :** Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à un type comme moi ?

 **Moyashi :** Je m'intéresse à un ami qui se cache derrière une mauvaise attitude pour une raison que je veux découvrir

 **Bakanda :** Tu peux courir

 **Moyashi :** Je préfère marcher ;)

 **Bakanda :** Imbécile

 **Moyashi :** A tout à l'heure

 _ **Scène 16.**_

 **Bakanda :** Tu branles quoi ? Ça fait une heure que je t'attends !

 **Bakanda :** Enfoiré, réponds

 **Bakanda :** Moyashi !

 **Bakanda :** J'ai pas que ça à foutre.

 _ **Une heure plus tard.**_

 **Bakanda :** Ça explose de partout dans ton secteur

 **Bakanda :** Putain j'sais pas dans quelle merde tu t'es fourré

 **Bakanda :** Moyashi !

 _ **Scène 17.**_

 _ **5 jours plus tard.**_

 **Kanda :** Y a un problème avec Moyashi.

 **Lenalee :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Lavi :** C'est grave, Yû ?

 **Kanda :** Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. C'est sérieux, il a eu un accident.

 **Lenalee :** Oh mon dieu

 **Lavi :** Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

 **Kanda :** Il est toujours en vie mais grièvement blessé, on est à l'hôpital. Ce con se battait contre des Akumas et a été projeté sur la route, un camion lui est passé dessus il a de la chance d'être en vie. Ça cramait de partout en ville. C'était chaud.

 **Lavi :** Il s'en est sorti au moins

 **Lenalee :** Pour les Akumas, tu les as tués ?

 **Kanda :** Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'ils m'ont aidé à l'amener à l'hôpital ?

 **Lavi :** Tu étais loin de lui ?

 **Kanda :** On s'était séparé en deux secteurs et on devait s'appeler si y avait un blem. Il m'a pas contacté. Dis pas ça comme si c'était ma faute !

 **Lavi :** Je demandais juste relaxe Yû

 **Kanda :** La ferme !

 **Lenalee :** Peut-être qu'il a pas eu le temps de te prévenir et que ça lui est tombé dessus, ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses.

 **Kanda :** Peut-être mais toujours est-il qu'il aurait dû essayer. J'ai envie de lui en coller une s'il était pas inconscient.

 **Lavi :** J'pense pas que le frapper arrangera quoique ce soit, Yû. T'inquiète pas pour lui il va reprendre conscience

 **Kanda :** Je m'inquiète pas, mais j'ai récupéré l'innocence et ça me gonfle de pas pouvoir partir le temps qu'il se reprenne

 **Lenalee :** Si tu veux partir tu peux on prend un train avec Lavi on s'occupera de lui à ta place

 **Kanda :** Non, il était en mission avec moi, j'en suis responsable

 **Lavi :** Comme tu veux, veille bien sur lui

 **Lenalee :** Prends soin d'Allen *cœur*

 **Kanda :** Ouais ouais

 _ **Kanda a quitté la conversation.**_

 **Lavi :** Yû doit être inquiet s'il a pas voulu nous le laisser

 **Lenalee :** Je suis inquiète aussi

 **Lavi :** Il doit certainement bien s'occuper de lui s'il s'estime responsable, t'inquiète Lena x3

 **Lenalee :** J'ai hâte qu'ils rentrent

 **Lavi :** Moi aussi

 **Lenalee :** Il faudra bien surveiller Allen

 **Lavi :** Arrête de le pouponner comme ça je suis sûre que ça le soule le pauvre *rire*

 **Lenalee :** Je sais mais là c'est exceptionnel il a eu un accident !

 **Lavi :** Yû nous donnera des nouvelles faudra attendre

 **Lenalee :** Je suis quand même contente qu'il se sente concerné par lui, ils commencent peut-être à devenir amis !

 **Lavi :** Yep c'est super, on verra comment ça évolue ;3

 **Lenalee :** On se rejoint à la salle de loisir ?

 **Lavi :** Ok à toute !

 _ **Scène 18.**_

 **Allen :** On va bientôt aller à la gare

 **Lenalee :** T'es sûr que tout va bien ?

 **Allen :** On s'est eu au téléphone hier, je suis rétabli, Kanda a veillé sur moi

 **Lavi :** Yû est dans le coin ?

 **Allen :** Il attend que je m'habille

 **Lavi :** PTDR Allen voyons ! ;)

 **Allen :** Je sors de l'hôpital, crétin, arrête tes blagues stupides -_- ! Il est allé chercher nos affaires et je l'ai entendu râler toute la matinée, je retournerai bien dans le coma

 **Lenalee :** Ce n'est pas drôle, Allen.

 **Allen :** Te fâche pas Lenalee je plaisante ^^' et je suis reconnaissant envers Kanda d'être resté, même s'il refuse mes remerciements et m'engueule, il a manqué de me frapper en plus !

 **Lenalee :** Si j'avais été là je t'aurai giflé aussi avec la panique… Tu dois faire attention Allen, ne nous fait plus des peurs comme ça

 **Lavi :** Lena a raison

 **Allen :** J'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de le prévenir sinon je l'aurai fait… Je vous l'ai dit

 **Lenalee :** On sait mais à l'avenir faudra vous organiser pour ça

 **Lenalee :** Avec Lavi par exemple on se dit que si on ne se répond pas dans la demi-heure on se recherche directement pour le cas où

 **Lavi :** Et quand on est tous les trois ont fait toujours comme ça, faut que toi et Yû conveniez d'un truc comme ça, c'est pas votre première ensemble en plus

 **Allen :** Vous savez comment il est. 'Sois pas dans mes pattes' 'Ne me dérange pas' 'Sois pas un boulet' 'Débrouille toi je suis pas là pour t'aider' 'ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je gère seul et laisse-moi tranquille' je me serai fait envoyé bouler

 **Lenalee :** Rien que le fait de lui dire l'aurait influencé:/ et pour le "ne t'inquiète pas" tu es exactement pareil que lui...

 **Allen :** ... Je suis absolument pas pareil ! Bref, j'y penserai la prochaine fois, de toute façon c'est le mieux.

 **Allen :** Bon je vous laisse, il me presse

 **Lavi :** Ok à plus mec !

 **Lenalee :** Tu nous appelle quand t'arrive :D

 **Allen :** Oui maman *rire*

 **Lenalee :** -_-' -_-'

 _ **Scène 19.**_

 _ **Une semaine plus tard.**_

 _ **Nouveau message : Bakanda**_

 **Bakanda :** Toujours vivant le nabot ?

 **Moyashi :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Wtf ?

 **Moyashi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bakanda ?

 **Bakanda :** rien

 **Moyashi :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** T'es venu demander de mes nouvelles ?

 **Bakanda :** Non

 **Moyashi :** On dirait que si

 **Bakanda :** Crève

 **Moyashi :** C'est ridicule…

 **Moyashi :** Enfin pour te répondre je suis toujours vivant oui

 **Bakanda :** Tu fais attention ?

 **Moyashi :** A quoi ?

 **Bakanda :** A toi, pauvre con

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Oui, je fais attention, et pauvre con toi-même

 **Bakanda :** Pour changer

 **Moyashi :** T'es chiant !

 _ **Une demi-heure plus tard**_

 **Moyashi :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

 **Bakanda :** J'ai déjà dit non, je demande pas de nouvelles, je voulais me foutre de toi.

 **Moyashi :** T'as que ça à faire ?

 **Bakanda :** Non. J'te laisse.

 **Moyashi :** N'empêche que tu viens te foutre de moi en demandant des nouvelles et si je fais attention à moi… T'es vraiment un énorme cas de mauvaise foi, Kanda. Tu le sais ?

 _ **Une heure plus tard.**_

 **Moyashi :** Kanda ?

 **Bakanda :** Je t'emmerde.

 **Moyashi :** Moi aussi -_-

 **Bakanda :** Tch

 **Bakanda :** Dégage

 **Moyashi :** Toi dégage t'es venu me parler j'te rappelle

 **Bakanda :** Pff

 **Moyashi :** Ah t'as changé de son encoléré :o

 **Bakanda :** Sale gosse

 **Moyashi :** Je suis pas un gosse !

 **Moyashi :** *en colère*

 **Bakanda :** Ta gueule

 **Moyashi :** Toi ta gueule

 **Bakanda :** Tu lâcheras pas

 **Moyashi :** Et toi ?

 **Bakanda :** Je te laisse j'ai du boulot j'suis en mission

 **Moyashi :** Très bien à plus

 **Bakanda :** Crève

 **Moyashi :** Kanda ou la gentillesse incarnée. Ça fait plaisir de te parler vraiment -_- -_-

 **Bakanda :** Sans plaisir pour moi

 **Moyashi :** Pauvre idiot

 **Bakanda :** Tch

 **Moyashi :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Fais attention à toi, toi aussi

 **Bakanda :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Ouais

 _ **Scène 20.**_

 **Allen :** J'crois que je viens d'avoir une discussion avec Kanda

 **Lavi :** :o ? Yû et toi avez parlé ?

 **Lenalee :** Une discussion ou une dispute ?

 **Allen :** On a parlé. Il est venu me demander comment j'allais, si je faisais attention à moi… En me parlant mal et en m'engueulant, mais il l'a fait. Et quand je lui ai dit de faire attention à lui, il m'a pas rembarré.

 **Allen :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Je suis choqué

 **Lenalee :** *rire* je dois avouer que je trouve ça adorable *rire* il est maladroit ^^

 **Lavi :** J'suis choqué aussi X'D mais c'est super, t'es le seul pour qui Yû fait ça

 **Allen :** Peut-être… Je sais pas quoi en penser…

 **Lenalee :** A sa manière il t'aime bien peut-être :3

 **Allen :** C'est bizarre

 **Lavi :** Pourquoi ?

 **Allen :** On arrête pas de s'engueuler on est jamais d'accord, il dit qu'il me déteste, je lui fais la moral et il me connait pas depuis si longtemps…

 **Lenalee :** Tu étais là quand il était malade, tu as montré que tu tenais à lui en t'occupant de lui, il te l'a rendu, ça a dû le toucher.

 **Lavi :** Oui, Yû a des défauts mais il n'a qu'une parole et il sait rendre ce qu'on lui donne.

 **Allen :** C'est vrai que récemment… Je dois avouer que pendant que je lui ai fait la morale, je lui ai fait remarqué qu'il se comportait mal avec nous alors qu'on lui montrait notre amitié.

 **Allen :** Je lui ai aussi fait comprendre que je voulais être là pour lui et découvrir pourquoi il était comme ça

 **Allen :** étrangement, j'aurai cru qu'il serait encore plus distant

 **Lavi :** Ça aurait pu, oui, et peut-être qu'il le sera. Mais il essaie, pour l'instant

 **Lenalee :** Je pense que tu as bien fait de lui dire ça

 **Allen :** Je verrai comment il se comporte avec moi à l'avenir, mais…

 **Lavi :** Mais quoi ?

 **Allen :** Je suis content

 **Allen :** C'est idiot, mais ça me fait plaisir

 **Lenalee :** C'est mignon ! *cœur*

 **Allen :** Lenalee -_-

 **Lavi :** Je suis d'accord :p

 **Allen :** Bon je vous laisse on se rejoint plus tard ?

 **Lavi :** Ok !

 **Lenalee :** Ok :D

* * *

 **Héhéhé une petite évolution concrète apparaît, si ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça xD.  
**

 **J'espère que le chap vous a plu ? Jusqu'à présent, qu'avez-vous pensé du concept en texto, honnêtement, et de ce que ça donne au niveau des persos ? ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ça dans une petite review, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous avez perçu de la petite expérience "no narration" pendant ces quatre chaps :) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Acte 5 - La goutte de trop

**Hello !  
**

 **Premier chapitre avec de la narration, et je poste un jeudi cette fois-ci, car je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps demain ^^. Ça va évoluer, changer un petit peu, et j'espère que ça va vous sembler bien :D !**

 **Juste petite prévention pour la narration : comme le format reste court, elle est assez minimaliste. Ceux qui me lisent d'habitude auront peut-être remarqué que j'aimais bien développer à fond et argumenté la narration, ici ça reste sobre. C'est voulu, pour aller avec l'apparente simplicité de l'intrigue. Faut tout de même lire entre les lignes pour quelques trucs, dû à la parodie comme je l'avais expliqué au dernier chap :).**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)  
**

 **Réponse anonyme :**

 **MylaereN : (Tu as désactivé les MPs donc je ne peux pas te répondre directement xD) Merci de ta review :3 ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 21. Narration.**_

 _Lenalee, Allen et Lavi dans la salle de loisir. Trois jours ont passés._

Le blandin fixait son téléphone avec l'air d'un ahuri. Lenalee sourit gentiment.

« Tu attends un message de Kanda, peut-être ? »

Immédiatement, l'oméga s'empourpra. Il se défendit à renfort de grand geste, faisant chuter le dit téléphone d'entre ses mains, le rattrapant de justesse.

« Bien sûr que non !

—Menteur, » intervint cette fois Lavi. « Tu es inquiet depuis qu'il t'a dit qu'il était en mission. Tu fixes ton téléphone toute la journée, Al.

—C'est à cause de sa condition…, » admit le blandin, penaud. « J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

—Nous aussi. » Lenalee lui tint la main, et Allen se laissa faire. « Mais c'est Kanda, il n'aimerait pas qu'on pense qu'il est faible. Dis-toi que tu t'es insurgé aussi quand on s'inquiétait après ton accident. »

 _Sa foutue fierté_ , pensait Allen. Il dut cependant l'admettre :

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais je vais mieux maintenant.

—Et lui aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. »

Le blandin était heureux d'avoir ses amis. Leurs paroles le réconfortaient. Car il savait que Kanda était tout, sauf faible… Il avait tout de même une fragilité, et ça l'inquiétait, malgré ce que préconisait la Chinoise. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait comme ça ! Lavi finit par demander :

« Vous ne vous détestez plus trop, on dirait, ces temps-ci, hein ? Vous avez reparlé, depuis la dernière fois ? »

Allen hésita, puis opina.

« Pour être franc, il est toujours aussi agaçant, mais j'avoue qu'il compte. Même si de son côté, je sais qu'il ne m'acceptera pas.

—Yû est dur. On ne sait pas non plus s'il nous a accepté, nous. »

Lenalee ricana, avec Lavi. Allen eut un sourire. Étrangement, avec ce qu'il obtenait parfois de leur conversation, un infime progrès, il avait envie de pousser Kanda à s'ouvrir. Mais c'était impossible sans qu'il ne le veuille aussi.

« Vous pensez que je devrais lui envoyer un message ? »

Son regard de chiot-battu causa un gloussement à Lenalee. Lavi ne tarda pas à ricaner.

« Tu en as envie, non ? »

Le blandin fit la moue, et sentit ses lèvres se pincer en une instinctive désapprobation. Cependant, nier était quelque peu ridicule à ce stade. Pas quand sa question, son ton de voix, avaient exprimé en eux-mêmes le désir qu'avait le jeune Walker de contacter le kendoka.

« Ouais. »

Rougissant, ignorant de son mieux les regards pesants de Lavi et Lenalee, il ouvrit l'application message, trouva sa conversation avec Kanda. Il esquissa un sourire en la relisant brièvement et composa un SMS.

Ses doigts naviguèrent sur l'écran. Hésitant entre :

 _« Salut. »_

 _« Ça va Bakanda ? »_

 _« Salut, ça va ? »_

 _« Hey Bakanda. »_

 _Ou encore « Salut Bakanda »_

Allen opta pour la dernière option. Il tapa le message avant de l'envoyer. C'était quand même mieux dans cet ordre, hein.

 _ **Scène 22.**_

 **Moyashi :** Salut Bakanda

 **Bakanda :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Moyashi ?

 **Moyashi :** Je suis Allen, idiot !

 **Bakanda :** Tu veux quoi ?

 **Moyashi :** Comme toi l'autre fois, savoir si t'es toujours vivant

 **Bakanda :** Pourquoi tu demandes de mes nouvelles ?

 **Moyashi :** Ah ! :D

 **Moyashi :** Donc t'admets que tu l'as fait ;)

 **Bakanda :** Va te faire foutre

 **Moyashi :** Ça va, la mission ?

 **Bakanda :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Va te faire foutre

 **Moyashi :** Tu viens de le dire au-dessus, change de disque, Kanda

 **Moyashi :** Allez Kanda, réponds !

 **Moyashi :** Bakanda ?

 **Moyashi :** Yû ?

 **Bakanda :** Alors là non. Tu m'appelles pas par mon prénom, putain de merde !

 **Moyashi :** Seulement si tu dis le mien ;)

 **Bakanda :** Jamais

 **Moyashi :** Alors je t'appellerai par ton prénom à partir de maintenant

 **Bakanda :** J'vais te casser la gueule, le nabot, vraiment

 **Moyashi :** Pas la peine d'être agressif, sérieusement !

 **Bakanda :** J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom, tu le sais

 **Moyashi :** Je sais, et moi j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Moyashi, tu le sais aussi

 **Bakanda :** Je m'en fous

 **Moyashi :** Et si je m'en foutais moi aussi ? :p

 **Bakanda :** Tu m'appelles jamais comme ça d'habitude.

 **Bakanda :** Tu veux vraiment me faire chier aujourd'hui.

 **Bakanda :** Tu commences à me soûler à pas capter que je veux pas te parler.

 **Moyashi :** Non, je veux pas te faire chier. Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles, mais puisque tu parles si gentiment, t'es toujours vivant. Ça fait plaisir.

 **Moyashi :** Je peux savoir pourquoi toi t'étais venu l'autre fois et pourquoi tu me parlais normalement pour m'envoyer bouler comme ça ?

 **Moyashi :** T'es schizophrène, ou quoi ?

 **Moyashi :** En gros tu peux venir 'te foutre de moi', mais moi j'ai pas le droit. C'est toi qui me soule.

 **Moyashi :** Allez salut.

 _ **Scène 23. Narration.**_

Allen eut honte en posant son téléphone, mais il était au moins aussi triste qu'énervé. Impossible d'avoir une conversation simple avec Kanda. Lenalee demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? »

Allen ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était vexé à ce point, mais il en avait marre de Kanda. Il serra les poings, posant le téléphone entre ses cuisses.

« Allen ? »

Devant sa mine de déterré, Lenalee s'empara de son téléphone sans lui demander l'autorisation. Allen protesta :

« Lenalee, rends-le-moi ! »

Il tendit les bras, se rapprochant de la jeune chinoise. Elle se pencha sur le côté, jusqu'à s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir opposé du canapé, passant le téléphone au-dessus de sa tête, pour qu'Allen ne puisse pas l'atteindre, même en lui grimpant à moitié dessus. Elle lut la conversation. Allen s'irrita, s'acharnant encore à reprendre son téléphone, les deux jeunes gens gesticulant :

« Lenalee, bon sang !

—Je viens de finir, » dit-elle sur un sourire contrit. « Il me met vraiment en colère à te parler comme ça. C'est juste aujourd'hui, ou c'est la même à chaque fois ? » Devant sa tête basse, elle souffla de colère. « Si tu veux, j'irai lui parler. On t'encourageait à essayer avec lui, mais il dépasse sérieusement les bornes, là.

—Écoute, je sais que tu dis ça d'une bonne intention mais vaut mieux pas tu t'en mêles, c'est entre nous. »

Elle allait lui rendre son appareil, mais Lavi s'en empara lui aussi. Allen se retrouva à protester à nouveau.

« Lavi, t'y mets pas aussi ! Vous êtes chiants !

—Ah, Yû vient de te répondre. Il dit qu'il a pas voulu dire ça. »

L'oméga déglutit.

« Sérieusement ? »

Lavi lui redonna le portable. Allen s'en empara, regardant le message.

 **Bakanda :** C'est pas ça, putain.

Le blandin jeta un regard désemparé à Lavi et Lenalee.

« Je réponds quoi ?

—Je croyais qu'on était chiant ? » le tança Lenalee.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel. Il croisa les bras.

« Désolé. J'aurai quand même préféré que vous me demandiez avant de le prendre. Je vous l'aurai montré, de toute façon. »

Les deux autres se concertèrent du regard.

« On aurait dû te demander, oui. Excuse-nous. T'avais l'air si triste qu'on s'est alarmé, » dit Lavi en s'asseyant à côté d'Allen.

Le blandin se retrouva entre ses deux amis. Il opina, soupirant. Ils n'avaient pas eu à prendre son téléphone comme ça, mais il pouvait leur pardonner leur curiosité, comme ils l'avaient reconnu. Ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, qui plus est. Ils le couvaient simplement trop, parfois.

« C'est bon. Donc, je dois lui répondre quoi ?

—J'avoue que je m'énerverai, à ta place, » fit Lenalee, « mais ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur conseil, s'il le mérite.

—Je demanderais ce qu'il veut dire par là, moi, » fut la réponse de Lavi.

Allen opta pour un croisé des deux solutions. Il tapa sur son clavier.

 _ **Scène 24.**_

 **Moyashi :** Comment ça, Bakanda ? Tu te rends compte que tu m'incendiais, là ?

 **Bakanda :** J'suis de mauvaise humeur

 **Moyashi :** Pas schizophrène, bipolaire donc. C'est ma faute ?

 **Bakanda :** J'ai pas dit ça

 **Moyashi :** Alors si t'es énervé t'excite pas sur moi.

 **Bakanda :** J'retire ce que j'ai dit, ça te va ?

 **Moyashi :** Pourquoi tu retires si tu voulais pas me parler ?

 **Bakanda :** Moyashi, cherche pas

 **Moyashi :** Ok, c'est bon. Cette mission ?

 **Bakanda :** Je me fais chier.

 **Moyashi :** Mission bateau ?

 **Bakanda :** Nan.

 **Bakanda :** On sait qu'y a une Innocence. Y a aussi des Akumas.

 **Bakanda :** Mais cette merde est introuvable, on arrive pas à la localiser.

 **Moyashi :** Se pourrait-il que tu galères tout seul, Bakanda ?

 **Bakanda :** Va chier, Moyashi.

 **Moyashi :** Allen.

 **Bakanda :** Va chier quand même.

 **Bakanda :** Toutes les missions sont pas si simples.

 **Moyashi :** Nan, sans déc ? J'suis exorciste aussi, si tu savais pas.

 **Bakanda :** T'es surtout chiant.

 **Moyashi :** Toi de même, Kanda

 **Bakanda :** Chut

 **Moyashi :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

 **Bakanda :** Je me branle, à ton avis putain ?

 **Moyashi :** …

 **Moyashi :** Très drôle, espèce de pervers.

 **Bakanda :** C'était pour t'envoyer bouler, abruti.

 **Moyashi :** J'ai compris mais même. Vive la maturité.

 **Bakanda :** Ta gueule.

 **Bakanda :** Je bosse. Je cherche l'Innocence, elle doit être quelque part dans les montagnes. J'aurai bientôt plus de réseau.

 **Moyashi :** Ok.

 **Moyashi :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Qu'est-ce tu glandes, toi ?

 **Moyashi :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi** : Je suis surpris que tu me retournes la question.

 **Moyashi :** Sinon, je suis avec Lavi et Lenalee dans la salle de loisir.

 **Bakanda :** C'est juste comme ça

 **Moyashi :** Ok, juste comme ça

 **Bakanda :** Quoi ?

 **Moyashi :** Rien, Kanda

 **Moyashi :** Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi

 **Bakanda :** Putain, t'es lourd

 **Moyashi :** Tu mérites bien que je te fasse chier un peu vu comment tu me parlais tout à l'heure

 **Bakanda :** J'ai retiré

 **Moyashi :** Ça m'a blessé, Bakanda

 **Bakanda :** Trop sensible

 **Moyashi :** Tu es insensible, toi

 **Bakanda :** Tais-toi

 **Moyashi :** Pas envie ! Bref, bon courage pour ta mission

 **Bakanda :** Ouais

 **Bakanda :** J'dois y aller

 **Moyashi :** Ça te dérange que je reprenne de tes nouvelles plus tard :) ?

 **Bakanda :** Tu reviendras me faire chier de toute façon

 **Moyashi :** T'es méchant, Bakanda !

 **Moyashi :** Prends soin de toi

 **Bakanda :** Ouais

 _ **Scène 25. Narration.**_

Allen reposa le téléphone, perplexe. Kanda était vraiment quelqu'un de changeant, et il semblait avoir du mal à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas son genre d'habitude, mais concernant les relations, vu son hostilité, ça n'avait rien de totalement étonnant qu'il galère. Il faisait l'effet à Allen d'être un gros rustre maladroit et bougon. Il attaquait plus qu'il ne mordait, en fait. Néanmoins, il soupira. Son soupir finit par muer en un sourire. Kanda s'adoucissait avec lui. Tout aussi rapidement qu'il s'énervait, mais bon. Il était content de penser qu'il se liait peut-être d'amitié avec lui… doucement. Peut-être sûrement. Lenalee et Lavi, qui avaient lu la conversation, sous l'autorisation d'Allen cette fois, sourirent également.

« Bon, il a fait quelques efforts. Il a peut-être compris qu'il avait été trop loin. » déclara Lavi.

Lenalee renchérit :

« J'ai toujours pensé que Kanda avait vraiment du mal à sociabiliser, ou n'en avait pas envie. Il a fait des pas vers toi mais on dirait qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire de votre relation, alors il agit bizarrement. Quand je dis ça, ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve la manière dont il se comporte avec toi, Allen. S'il continue, il faudra que tu laisses tomber. On aimerait que vous vous entendiez bien, et on avait pas les conversations sous les yeux, mais bon… On ne peut pas t'encourager à lui parler pour te faire envoyer bouler de cette façon. Tu veux vraiment pas que je lui en parle ? »

Lavi, de son côté, hochait la tête en guise d'assentiment devant le discours de la brune. Allen secoua la tête, cogitant. Il serra les poings, réfléchissant aux paroles de Lenalee.

« Je l'ai remarqué, qu'il avait du mal, oui. Je suis content si sa mission se passe bien, en tout cas. Je m'inquiète juste pour lui, je compte pas le coller plus que ça, même si j'aimerais qu'on soit amis. Comme il fait des efforts, je pense pas que c'est impossible. Il doit juste être de mauvaise humeur… Je vais attendre de voir comment ça évolue.

—Je trouve que ce n'est pas une raison, » souffla de nouveau Lenalee. « Enfin, demande de ses nouvelles dans un jour ou deux alors, laisse-lui le temps de digérer. Mais il faudrait lui dire qu'il est trop désagréable. »

L'oméga acquiesça, promettant qu'il le ferait si ça dégénérait. L'alpha avait une personnalité difficile. Mais il l'aimait bien, il le lui avait dit. Il était aussi toujours déterminé à se faire accepter de lui, en tant qu'ami. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, il ne forcerait en aucun cas les choses, mais si Kanda l'acceptait un jour, il serait heureux. Il était content de se dire que même Kanda pouvait s'adoucir. Puis, ce dernier s'était pour ainsi dire excusé. S'il l'avait accusé d'être trop sensible, il avait aussi montré des signes de regrets. C'était petit, il l'avait _encore_ envoyé chier par la suite, mais c'était un début. Non ? Il se renfonça dans le canapé.

« Vous savez pourquoi il est comme ça ?

—Aucune idée. Il ne nous a même pas parlé de sa maladie, on ne sait rien du tout sur son passé. »

Allen fixa Lavi, dépité.

« J'espère qu'il s'ouvrira à nous un jour.

—J'espère aussi, » fit Lenalee. « Je le connais depuis quelques années et ça me désole de le voir si distant. »

L'oméga sourit à ses amis.

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, c'était rare qu'Allen fasse une demande. Ce dernier rougit un peu en les voyant hocher la tête.

« On peut faire un échange d'odeurs, tous ensemble ? »

Les deux bêtas eurent une expression de surprise, leurs bouches s'ouvrant comme des carpes. Lenalee le prit de nouveau par la main.

« Je suis touchée, tu ne l'avais jamais demandé avant.

—J'avoue que je suis touché aussi, Al. »

Lavi posa une main sur son épaule. Allen sentit ses joues rougir davantage.

« On est assez proche pour ça, maintenant, je pense.

—Même si on est chiants ? » taquina gentiment le rouquin.

Allen sourit.

« Même si vous êtes chiants. »

Il était gêné, mais confiant en ses amis. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête. Ils se pressèrent alors les uns contre les autres, leurs odeurs voyageant entre eux. Maladroitement pour Allen, ce qui lui valut une taquinerie de la part de Lavi qui s'amusa à se presser plus que nécessaire pour l'embarrasser. Allen était heureux, décidant que cette journée en était une bonne.

Deux jours plus tard, il envoya un message à Kanda. Ils ne parlèrent pas longtemps. En fait, Allen demanda seulement des nouvelles de la mission. Il apprit qu'il n'avait toujours pas localisé l'Innocence, et qu'il en aurait sûrement pour un moment. Kanda confia qu'il s'emmerdait. L'oméga lui proposa de le distraire, ce à quoi aucune pique ne lui fut adressée, ce pourquoi il le recontacta le lendemain, puis deux jours après. Au bout d'une semaine, ils avaient réussi à parler au moins quatre fois. Kanda était parfois un peu sec, parfois neutre, voire indolent. De plus en plus. Allen appréciait de le voir se détendre à son encontre. Puis, Kanda ne répondit plus. L'oméga en fut un peu déboussolé, mais se disait qu'après tout, il avait peut-être du nouveau dans la mission.

Il espéra simplement que Kanda continuerait de se porter bien. Difficile ou pas, l'alpha faisait partie de son paysage, et Allen l'aimait bien.

 _ _À_ suivre..._

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça donne quoi, avec la narration ^^ ?**

 **Pour les inquiétudes de Lenalee et Lavi sur la façon qu'à Kanda de parler à Allen, on m'avait fait la remarque qu'ils excusaient son comportement, mais comme le montre le texte c'est surtout parce qu'ils n'avaient pas lu leurs conversations. Évidemment, l'agressivité de Kanda finit par être problématisée. Le message que j'ai envie de transmettre via le texte n'est clairement pas "c'est bien de s'accrocher à parler avec quelqu'un d'agressif" x'D. Du coup j'espère que ça vous intéresse de voir comment ça sera traité ensuite ^^.**

 **Reviews ? :3 N'hésitez surtout pas, ça encourage toujours :D !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^ !**


	6. Acte 6 - Toxique

**Coucou !  
**

 **Désolée du retard, j'aurai dû poster vendredi, mais j'avoue que j'avais oublié x). Je suis actuellement en révision pour mes partiels donc c'est un peu tendu pour moi x). Je vous parlerai donc d'un petit changement concernant ma publication ce mois-ci dans la note de fin à cause de ça.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquille, et, à partir de ce chapitre, les choses avancent vraiment !  
**

 **Bonne lecture :3 !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 26. Narration.**_

Kanda était dans le train, confortablement assis sur le divan du siège passager. Il avait enfin conclu cette putain de mission, et pour dire vrai, il en avait eu marre. L'Innocence avait été galère à trouver, mais une fois que ça avait été fait, un bel essaim d'Akumas l'avait attendu. Ils avaient perdu un des traqueurs les accompagnants dans la foulée. Kanda n'avait pas une grande sympathie pour eux, ils l'agaçaient à envier les exorcistes, comme si l'Innocence était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Ils n'étaient qu'une bande de cons à ses yeux. Ça l'avait quand même un peu emmerdé, sur le coup. Il avait l'habitude cependant et se formalisait. Un homme était mort, c'était comme ça.

C'était la vie que leur offrait l'affiliation à la congrégation de l'Ombre.

Contrarié, il sortit son téléphone. Pianotant sur l'écran, il ouvrit l'application message. Il avait deux messages de Moyashi auxquels il n'avait pas répondu. Par oubli, et par manque d'envie.

Moyashi se rapprochait de lui, essayait du moins. Kanda finissait par être mal à l'aise. À cause de sa condition, de la précarité de leur vie d'exorcistes qui ne tenait qu'à un fil, il ne voulait pas créer de liens. Aucuns. Pas avec Allen, en tout cas. Cet oméga était bien mignon, mais il était chiant. Il avait dit qu'il était son ami, et depuis, il insistait pour l'être. Allen l'avait aidé, c'était quelque chose pour lequel l'alpha était reconnaissant. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Kanda savait bien qu'il avait été un salaud avec lui. Même avec ça, Moyashi ne le lâchait pas. Il se sentait, il fallait l'avouer, assez coupable pour ses réactions et comme un gros connard sur les bornes des limites. Il ne voulait simplement pas que Moyashi s'accroche, il était perdu sur la manière de le gérer. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il sentait qu'une relation était en train de se créer entre lui et ce gamin. Gamin à qui il avait envie d'hurler que vu la manière dont il le traitait, il était complètement con de gâcher du temps et de l'énergie à lui courir après. Il faisait ça pour qu'il arrête, mais Moyashi perçait le masque, essayait de l'ôter. Kanda ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

Bien sûr, le Japonais n'était pas si salaud par plaisir. Il était dans son coin, et voir quelqu'un qui tenait vraiment à le décoincer… Le braquait. D'autant plus que c'était Moyashi, avec leurs engueulades. Il avait du mal à l'accepter, et ne comprenait pas sa détermination à être ami avec lui. Moyashi était collant. Exactement comme une certaine personne qu'il avait connue. Il esquissa un rictus irrité. Cependant, malgré son comportement, malgré toutes les fois où il avait fait comprendre à Allen de ne pas continuer…

Ça le faisait chier, mais ils avaient bien parlé ces derniers jours. Des conversations relativement amicales.

Kanda se retrouva donc, presque naturellement, à composer un message.

'J'vais rentrer'

Il le destinait à Moyashi, évidemment. Il faillit l'envoyer, il manqua presque de le faire. Mais il l'effaça. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles à donner à Moyashi, c'était complètement absurde. Il voulait se débarrasser de lui, et si ce dernier ne disait plus rien, c'est que ça avait peut-être marché. Il serait totalement con d'envoyer un foutu message, _le premier_ en plus, pour expliquer qu'il rentrait.

Kanda serra les dents.

C'était con. C'était vraiment con. Mais il en avait envie. Il se retrouvait à hésiter franchement, comme un arriéré. Lui qui savait toujours ce qu'il voulait était emmerdé par ce chancellement inconsidéré. Et puis merde, jura-t-il.

Il jura intérieurement une seconde fois. Inspirant, il réécrivit le message. C'était rien d'autre qu'un « je vais rentrer », pas une déclaration d'amour à la fin. Il ne comptait pas discuter avec lui, de toute façon. C'était juste histoire d'apporter une réponse à ses messages et de ne pas risquer un reproche plus tard. Ç'aurait été bien le genre de Moyashi d'en faire.

Et non, Kanda n'était pas _du_ _tout_ de mauvaise foi.

Bordel, il était _le roi des_ _cons_. Cette fois, résolu à effacer définitivement le message, Kanda toucha son écran. Au lieu d'appuyer sur la touche effacée, son pouce dérapa magiquement…

Le message s'envoya directement, sans qu'il ne puisse envisager d'annuler l'envoi. Un « J'rentre. » pas plus éloquent que ça. Pestant dans sa barbe, furieusement irrité par sa connerie, le brun rangea son téléphone. Peut-être que Moyashi ne verrait pas le message de suite. Il l'espéra.

Putain, il allait avoir l'air d'un imbécile, et, surtout, lui donner de faux espoirs. Ça le rendait encore plus con qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Au moment où il se remit à fixer dehors, son portable vibra.

Kanda soupira. Putain d'merde…

 _ **Scène 27.**_

 **Moyashi :** Je croyais que t'étais mort, Bakanda ;)

 **Bakanda :** Nan.

 **Moyashi :** La mission s'est bien passée ?

 **Bakanda** **:** Ouais

 **Moyashi :** Ok ^^

 **Moyashi :** Tu vas bien ?

 **Bakanda :** Je vais te laisser, j'suis fatigué

 **Moyashi :** Ok

 _ **10 minutes plus tard.**_

 **Moyashi :** Bon retour, au fait, Kanda :)

 **Bakanda :** Ouais

 **Moyashi :** Il y a un problème ?

 **Bakanda :** Pourquoi ?

 **Moyashi :** Tu ne m'envoies pas chier mais tu me parles pas normalement non plus

 **Bakanda :** Je parle normalement, j'suis juste fatigué

 **Moyashi :** D'accord ^^ je suis content en tout cas si tu rentres bientôt :)

 **Moyashi :** T'as pas répondu à ma question, tout va bien ? Je te laisse après ^^

 **Bakanda :** T'es pas ma mère, Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** Allen, Bakanda !

 **Bakanda :** Ça change rien

 **Moyashi :** Que je sois pas ta mère veut pas dire que je peux pas m'inquiéter

 **Bakanda :** J'suis fatigué, mais ça va. Satisfait ?

 **Moyashi :** Ouais :p allez, à plus ! Tu arrives aujourd'hui ?

 **Bakanda :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Ce soir

 **Moyashi :** A ce soir alors :)

 _ **Scène 28. Narration.**_

La conversation s'arrêta ici. Kanda ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. À part qu'il se demandait ce que Moyashi voulait dire par « à ce soir. » Il tenait à l'accueillir ? Lavi et Lenalee le faisaient déjà – comme Lenalee apprenait par Komui quand les exorcistes en mission rentraient. Sûrement qu'il signifiait qu'ils se croiseraient. Peut-être pas. Kanda ne savait pas quoi faire face à cette manifestation d'intérêt du blandin. Les dernières fois, Allen l'avait eu à l'usure, quand ils discutaient. Il lui demandait si ça allait, lançait un sujet, lui posait des questions, Kanda répondait en se foutant de sa gueule ou en l'envoyer plus ou moins bouler, et ils parlaient. Là, Kanda était resté hermétique. Il n'avait pas pu rentrer dans la conversation, et n'avait pas voulu.

C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait initié.

Est-ce que, malgré ce qu'il préconisait, il aimait bien Moyashi ? La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même.

Sûrement…

Un _'Tch'_ irrité franchit ses lèvres. Ça n'allait pas le faire. Vraiment pas.

Au même instant, Kanda reçut un nouveau message. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Moyashi, encore ?!

Il sortit le téléphone.

Le soulagement l'envahit, suivi d'une irritation certaine.

Le Baka Usagi et Lenalee. Bien sûr. À chaque mission, ils lui faisaient le coup, eux aussi. Il eut juste envie d'aller se terrer dans son coin, les interactions sociales lui courant assez sur le haricot pour aujourd'hui. Comme il recevait d'autres notifications, il ouvrit la conversation.

 _ **Scène 29.**_

 **Lenalee :** Coucou Kanda !

 **Baka Usagi :** Yo, Yû ;) !

 **Kanda :** Toi Baka Usagi, me cherche pas.

 **Baka Usagi :** De mauvaise humeur ?

 **Lenalee :** Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore disputé avec Allen ?

 **Kanda :** Mais foutez-moi la paix tous autant que vous êtes !

 **Lenalee** : On venait juste demander si tout allait bien

 **Kanda :** Moyashi aussi

 **Baka Usagi :** Allen a dit que c'était toi qu'était venu lui parler. Donc Lenalee a raison, vous vous êtes encore disputés

 **Kanda :** Non, on s'est pas disputé, je disais juste que je rentrais et il a voulu me taper la discute.

 **Lenalee :** Alors pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur comme ça ?

 **Kanda :** Fatigué, pas envie de parler. Ni avec lui, ni avec vous.

 **Lenalee :** On va te laisser alors ! On viendra t'accueillir tout à l'heure, tâche d'être aimable !

 **Baka Usagi :** A plus, Yû !

 **Kanda :** Putain, arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, bordel !

 **Baka Usagi :** J't'aime aussi ;3

 **Kanda :** Va te faire

 **Baka Usagi :** Non merci :) mais demande à Allen si tu veux vraiment :p

 **Kanda :** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

 **Baka Usagi :** Mais rien ! ;)

 **Kanda :** Me dis pas que Moyashi a le béguin pour moi ? C'est pour ça qu'il m'emmerde comme ça ?

 **Baka Usagi :** Non ! Allen veut juste être ton pote !

 **Kanda :** Alors pourquoi tu me sors ça ?

 **Baka Usagi :** Je t'ai déjà vu le mater, Yû. On apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace ! Tu peux me le dire si tu le trouves à ton goût, tu sais.

 **Kanda :** Arrête ça. Je l'ai jamais maté.

 **Baka Usagi :** Sérieusement… ? Je t'ai vu faire, plus d'une fois

 **Kanda :** Il est mignon et alors ? C'pas pour ça que je veux le baiser. Il me court déjà au cul pour une amitié, je veux pas qu'il s'imagine quoique ce soit.

 **Baka Usagi :** Blague à part, parlant de votre amitié, Yû, j'veux pas être méchant, mais en fait si je te parle d'Allen c'est parce que c'est vraiment la merde dans votre relation.

 **Baka Usagi :** Allen est peut-être insistant, et il est aussi responsable que toi s'il continue de te parler alors que t'es agressif, ça montre que tu veux pas, d'accord. Par contre, si tu reviens lui parler et que tu agis par mauvaise foi, c'est normal qu'il soit confus. Il est naïf, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et tu le blesses en agissant égoïstement. Il s'imagine pouvoir te changer et tu le blesses en le repoussant pour revenir vers lui.

 **Baka Usagi :** Tu fais n'importe quoi, sur ce coup. Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir être son ami mais laisser les choses comme ça c'est pas possible.

 **Lenalee :** J'avais lâché la conversation mais je suis d'accord avec Lavi. Il ne voulait pas qu'on t'en parle mais on a lu vos conversations. Si tu ne veux pas être ami avec lui, dis-lui de ne plus te parler une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il comprenne, et ne le fais pas espérer en rentrant dans ses conversations une fois sur deux. C'est aussi de notre faute, j'avoue qu'on l'a encouragé à parler avec toi et qu'on pensait, à ce qu'il nous disait, que tu commençais à l'apprécier. Peut-être que c'est le cas, mais tu lui parles vraiment mal. Avec nous c'est différent, tu nous envoies bouler mais tu n'es pas violent. Avec lui si.

 **Baka Usagi :** Je trouve aussi. Si tu veux continuer à lui parler adoucis-toi. Avant vous vous foutiez des vents gentiment, depuis qu'il y a eu l'incident, quand il s'est perdu, et que tu as commencé à t'inquiéter pour lui, tu l'as rejeté violemment tout de suite après. Il ne t'avait rien demandé, je te rappelle. Personne ne t'obligeait à réagir comme ça, à t'inquiéter. Tu l'as fait, et tu ne l'as pas assumé. C'est lui qui en paie le prix alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. Vous pouvez pas continuer à faire ça. Si tu veux qu'on lui parle, on peut aussi.

 **Lenalee :** Kanda ?

 **Kanda :** Je sais ça, putain. Foutez-moi la paix. J'veux pas en parler. Je gérerai la situation seul.

 **Lenalee :** Comme tu veux. On te laisse, mais réfléchis. Votre relation l'affecte et, j'insiste, vous êtes deux dedans, il n'y a pas que ton côté. Si tu décides de mal te comporter avec lui parce que tu ne sais pas la gérer, laisse-le. Tu peux ne pas vouloir de son amitié, mais ne le fais pas te courir après. Ce sera aussi de sa faute de s'accrocher, mais ne commence pas à jouer à ça avec lui. Ce sera énervant pour toi et tu vas passer ta colère sur lui à tout bout de champ. Ça deviendra vraiment toxique pour vous deux si ça continue. Pour être franche, je trouve que ça l'est déjà.

 **Baka Usagi :** D'accord avec Lenalee. Si tu en as marre, il aura les boules mais moins que si ça se passe comme ça. Si jamais tu as envie de lui parler, on ne te dit pas de pas le faire, mais pas comme ça. Tu vas devoir te calmer. Ou arrête si tu ne peux pas, comme dit Lenalee.

 **Kanda :** Je sais.

 _ **Kanda a quitté la conversation.**_

 _ **Scène 30. Narration.**_

Ce fut passablement irrité que Kanda arriva à l'Ordre Noir, plus tard dans la soirée. Il avait réfléchi. Il n'était pas stupide, le prouvaient ses pensées dans le train, il avait conscience de son attitude et de ce que ça avait pour conséquences chez Allen. Il comptait lui parler, quand il le sentirait, pour tout arrêter. Il éviterait de blesser Moyashi, éviterait aussi de se prendre la tête. Car non, Kanda n'était pas si cruel. Il ne voulait pas avoir de liens avec Allen, l'avait rejeté violemment parce qu'il avait été paumé, mais il n'aimait pas le fait de lui faire du mal. Il ne faisait pas ça délibérément, ou avec des mauvaises intentions. Il n'avait aucune intention à l'égard de l'autre garçon, en fait, c'était bien simple. Il avait pensé qu'il l'appréciait, mais ce n'était qu'un sentiment, ça s'occultait. Kanda n'était pas émotif, le choix d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait s'imposait à lui.

Il était grand temps d'arrêter d'agir comme un imbécile. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il passa la porte de la Congrégation. Lenalee lui sourit en le voyant arriver, et Lavi fit un mouvement comme pour se jeter dans ses bras. Kanda eut un regard noir qui l'en dissuada. Lenalee déclara :

« Tu peux aller remettre ton rapport à Komui et te reposer ensuite. Tu ne seras pas appelé en mission avant quelques jours.

—Ok.

—Content de te revoir, Yû !

—J'suis pas d'humeur. »

Sa réponse claqua, sèche, et il porta la main à Mugen sans la dégainée. Il ne comptait pas se battre pour autant. Trop épuisé, physiquement et moralement, pour ça. Il se rendit jusqu'au bureau de Komui, déposa son rapport de mission, remis l'Innocence, et fut déterminé à une chose : pioncer. Il allait pieuter deux putains de jours complets, et _personne_ ne viendrait le faire chier.

« Kanda ! »

Le brun se figea. Une douce odeur d'oméga, une voix claire… Moyashi. Il se retourna. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas du tout le moment.

« J'suis crevé, Moyashi.

—Je sais, tu l'as dit au téléphone. Mais, en fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Je te laisse tranquille après, t'inquiète. »

Allen rougissait un peu. Quand le brun pensait à sa conversation avec Lavi, il espéra vraiment que le gamin n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui en vérité, sinon il risquait fort de lui briser le cœur et ce n'était pas le genre d'emmerdes qu'il voulait. Il soupira, décidant de se montrer un peu conciliant.

« Quoi ?

—Je pourrais m'entraîner avec toi ?

—… Pardon ? Pourquoi tu me colles au cul comme ça, bon dieu ? »

Kanda avait les yeux grands. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là. Allen agita les mains, rougissant encore plus, comme pour se démentir de ce qu'il pouvait probablement penser.

« C'est juste que Komui a dit que j'aurai besoin d'apprendre à manier la forme d'épée de mon Innocence. Et comme tu es doué pour ça… »

Le brun grogna. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie, mais sachant qu'il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avec Moyashi… Ce serait l'occasion idéale. Autant ne pas faire traîner les choses.

« Retrouve-moi demain après-midi à la grande salle d'entraînement. Mais c'est juste pour demain. Et, » ajouta-t-il à contrecœur, « faudra que je te dise un truc. »

Son ton sérieux était sans appel. Allen planta son regard dans le sien, comme s'il avait compris.

« Donc j'avais raison tout à l'heure, il y a un problème ?

—À demain, Moyashi. »

L'alpha s'en voulut d'être aussi froid en sachant ce qu'il lui annoncerait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas en parler maintenant. Il mettrait fin à tout ça demain. Moyashi et lui n'étaient pas faits pour être amis. Vu comme le blandin avait l'espoir de nouer quelque chose avec lui, allant jusqu'à lui demander un entraînement commun, et qu'il y tenait, conformément à ce qu'il lui avait dit, Kanda voulait être direct. Lenalee avait raison. Kanda n'arriverait pas à être ami avec lui, et s'il n'était pas dissuasif, Allen penserait qu'il avait une chance.

Pour l'heure, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête longtemps et dormir.

 _ _À_ suivre..._

* * *

 **Bon je sais, ça laisse pas vraiment de suspense, confrontation au prochain chap, mais il est justement très important dans la réflexion de l'histoire et pour la mise en place de la psycho/problématique autour de la relation des personnages :) ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus ;).**

 **Sinon, oui, dans ce chapitre, on voit une petite réflexion sur les relations toxiques. (Ce qui va suivre va être une explication où je donne mon avis sur le cliché abordé depuis les 6 premiers chaps et où j'explique mon choix de l'aborder ainsi que mes intentions quant au message, et aussi comment je vois le truc. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez sauter les deux prochains paragraphes :p)**

 **Le cliché du jeu du chat et la souris parfois un peu disproportionné et ponctué de rejets violent est assez récurent dans la fanfic. Je pense qu'on en a tous lu où les personnages qui vont finir en couple se chient sur la gueule avant de s'aimer suite à des événements (et c'est pas nécessairement nul, je veux dire, bien tourné avec une bonne psychologie, ça peut se justifier et être bien, j'aime bien ce cliché dans certaines circonstances) mais parfois on a une très grande agressivité, comme ce que je parodie ici, d'un des personnages envers l'autre, autre qui s'acharne parce qu'il sait qu'au fond "machin est gentil" (même en se faisant envoyer chier par le dit-gentil avec pertes et fracas) et l'agressif finit par accepter ses sentiments qu'il refoulait derrière sa colère (ce qui montre quand même que le monsieur n'a pas un rapport très sain avec lui-même), puis tout est bien qui finit bien. Techniquement, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai déjà lu des fics où c'était bien traité et problématisé convenablement, et j'ai déjà aussi utilisé ce cliché-là dans certaines histoires pour le faire un peu évoluer, comme c'est le cas ici, j'espère que ça se verra par la suite :).**

 **Là où ça me pose problème, en fait, c'est quand l'insécurité des personnages, que ce soit l'agressif ou le niais qui en vient limite à faire du forcing et à se faire du mal lui-même parce qu'il se rend pas compte que ça ne fonctionne pas, n'est pas dénoncée et que le récit n'assume pas que la relation est pas bonne de base, puis que les deux ont fait des conneries. Parce que le personnage niais a souvent le beau rôle du pauvre gentil qui se fait rejeter, et même s'il a des bonnes intentions, s'il y a rejet, c'est que l'autre ne veut pas, et c'est son droit de vouloir qu'il lui foute la paix. Ici, c'est nuancé par les événements, je pense, et ça ressort des arguments de Lavi et Lenalee. Kanda a quand même fait acte de beaucoup de mauvaise foi, on voit avec son point de vue qu'il a été paumé, et il a agit de manière très contradictoire avec Allen, donc Allen n'est pas seulement en train de forcer sans avoir été encouragé par lui. Ça change pas, on en conviendra bien sûr, qu'il est quand même con de s'acharner avec quelqu'un qui l'envoie chier une fois sur deux, même s'il sent que Kanda a des problèmes, et que Kanda a tort d'agir au grès de ses humeurs sans être cohérent. On va peut-être me reprocher que ça ne correspond pas aux personnages, mais je suis pas vraiment d'accord. Vous verrez bientôt la raison qui pousse Kanda à douter comme il le fait et à être hyper irritable, et pour Allen, techniquement dans le canon il s'améliore à mesure des chapitres, mais au début il a le profil du personnage typique un peu naïf et simplet parce que trop gentil. Donc pour moi, ça lui correspond de se laisser porter par ses bons sentiments et son désir d'aider sans réfléchir plus que ça. C'est quelque chose que je voulais représenter, de toute manière, pour essayer d'offrir une autre réflexion que celle qu'on voit souvent dans ces contextes, et insister sur le fait que si on veut faire évoluer une relation comme ça dans une histoire, à mes yeux faut que ça reste réaliste et que les personnages changent de relation et qu'ils évoluent eux-mêmes. Ils peuvent évoluer ensemble s'ils en conviennent, mais aussi séparément s'ils ne le veulent pas.** **Quant à ce qu'il en sera ici ensuite... Vous verrez au chap suivant :p.**

 **Sinon, le changement dont je parlais, c'est que je vais pas pouvoir publier avant le mois de juin ^^". Comme dit au-dessus je vais avoir des examens, et je vais être honnête, j'ai plus beaucoup de chapitres d'avances sur cette histoire donc j'aimerais pouvoir en prendre sans rusher :). Cela dit, après, je reprends le bon rythme sans faute :D.**

 **Reviews ? ^^ N'hésitez pas si vous voulez réagir, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça fait une auteure heureuse :3 !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	7. Acte 7 - Egoïste

**Hello !  
**

 **Tout d'abord, mes excuses, j'aurais pris plus de temps que ce que j'avais annoncé de base, mais je suis officiellement en vacances alors me voilà de retour :) ! (Btw si vous voulez savoir quand il y a du retard dans la publication, n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur FB, j'annonce tous les décalages là-bas ^^)**

 **Petit rappel : Dans le dernier chapitre, Lenalee et Lavi avaient engueulé Kanda sur sa façon de traiter Allen, et Kanda avait décidé de lui parler, ce chapitre-ci se centre sur tout ça ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce qui s'y passe :p.**

 **Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 31.**_

 **Allen à Lavi et Lenalee :** Kanda a accepté de s'entrainer avec moi aujourd'hui, et il a quelque chose à me dire. Ça avait l'air sérieux, je dois le rejoindre tout à l'heure. Il vous a dit quelque chose ?

 **Lavi :** Euh…

 **Lenalee :** Peut-être qu'il veut s'excuser ?

 **Allen :** De quoi ?

 **Lavi :** Il t'a assez mal parlé dernièrement, il aurait de quoi.

 **Lenalee :** Oui, tout à fait

 **Allen :** …Je vois pas Kanda s'excuser soudainement. J'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'il allait m'envoyer chier encore. Et je comprends pas pourquoi.

 **Allen** **:** À moins que…

 **Allen :** Me dites pas que vous lui avez dit quelque chose ?!

 **Lenalee :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lenalee :** Ecoute, après avoir lu vos conversations on était assez perplexe. Tu nous as demandé notre avis et on te l'a donné. On a aussi été lui parler, oui, et on lui a dit de te laisser s'il n'arrivait pas à gérer votre relation. Son agressivité… Ça dépasse ce à quoi Kanda nous a habitués. C'est aussi pour toi.

 **Lavi :** Oui, Yû n'a jamais été aussi méchant. Je crois qu'il doit avoir un problème en ce moment et bien sûr il ne nous dira rien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il passe ses nerfs sur toi

 **Allen :** Mais mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, bon sang ! Je vous adore, vraiment, mais vous êtes pas mes parents ! Vous avez pas à interférer dans mes relations, merde !

 **Lenalee :** Ne t'énerve pas, Allen ! Kanda est notre ami aussi, on est passé lui faire la leçon, on espérait qu'il nous parlerait peut-être en ouvrant la discussion, ça nous a interpellé, c'est normal !

 **Allen :** Non, ça ne l'est pas, ce n'était pas à vous de le faire ! Si ça allait trop loin je l'aurais fait moi-même !

 **Lavi :** Bon, Al, j'veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise mais tu as dit qu'il te plaisait et tu es déprimé dès que vous vous engueulez en ce moment. T'es pas un peu amoureux ? C'est sûrement ton premier amour, tu t'aveugles mais il a dépassé les bornes avec toi, capte-le ! Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. On a d'abord pensé qu'il aurait plus de facilité à dialoguer avec toi, visiblement c'est pas le cas, alors on a tenté de le confronter ! T'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter !

 **Allen :** Va te faire voir, Lavi, putain ! Et je sais !

 **Lenalee :** Allen !

 **Allen :** Non mais t'as vu comment il me parle ! Il me traite comme un gamin !

 **Lavi :** J'ai pas dit ça ! Mais on en a déjà discuté et t'as dit toi-même que tu ne t'intéressais pas encore à ces choses-là ! Tu tombes peut-être amoureux de Kanda sans t'en rendre compte, et il ne faudrait pas dans ces conditions.

 **Allen :** Je vais même pas me justifier, j'ai rien à vous dire.

 **Lavi :** Mais Allen, merde, le prends pas comme ça !

 **Lenalee :** On se faisait juste du souci, nous ! On peut pas se retrouver pour en parler en face plus tard ?

 **Allen :** J'ai compris que vous vous inquiétiez pour Kanda, mais vous aviez pas à intervenir entre nous, bordel ! Y a aussi des limites ! Maintenant je vous laisse, et non, je peux pas vous rejoindre, je vais voir Kanda, et on verra s'il ne veut plus me parler à cause de vous !

 _ **Allen a quitté la conversation.**_

 _ **Scène 32. Narration.**_

Allen était en colère.

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était borné et que son emportement donnait raison à ses amis. Lui-même se savait naïf et un peu trop gentil avec Kanda. Seulement, il avait bien remarqué que le comportement du kendoka était problématique et il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait, ce qui se cachait derrière cette attitude. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour présumer que ça avait peut-être un rapport avec sa santé. Peut-être d'autres choses. Allen ne savait rien de lui. Et quant à ce dont l'accusait Lavi… Il était agacé. Ok, Kanda était attirant, mais ça n'avait rien à voir ! Quand bien même il aurait été amoureux, il n'aurait pas été incapable de dire si ça allait trop loin, contrairement à ce que sous-entendait le rouquin.

Il savait justement que l'agressivité violente de Kanda n'était pas sans raison. Peut-être qu'il était chiant et le collait un peu trop de son côté, Allen le concédait. Il ne voulait pas ne pas le respecter, mais s'il allait mal… C'était compliqué pour lui de ne pas agir. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas aider quelqu'un qui ne le voulait pas, qu'il avait peut-être trop forcé. Il était prêt à s'excuser pour ses erreurs face au brun, honnêtement. Il faudrait déjà qu'ils parlent avant. Allen envisageait difficilement autre chose que d'être rejeté.

Il essayait de s'y préparer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas prévoir la conversation sans que Kanda mette les choses à plat. Il le sentait encore plus mal qu'avant. Il _se_ sentait mal aussi, en prévision de ce qui arriverait et évidemment pour sa dispute avec Lavi et Lenalee. Il n'avait pas envie de se les mettre à dos, et il avait été vraiment très agressif avec Lavi. Lavi l'avait un peu cherché, mais bon… Allen soupira. Il était vexé, en fait, que les deux autres le prennent pour un amoureux transi mièvre, dépourvu de toute jugeote. Il était loin d'en être rendu là, il n'était pas idiot ! Il voulait aider. Peut-être qu'il pouvait être aveuglé par ce qu'il pensait bon et ne s'y prenait pas toujours de la bonne façon, mais il n'avait eu aucune mauvaise intention.

Bougonnant, Allen se rendit jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Kanda, le visage on ne peut plus sérieux, l'y attendait.

Il imita son homologue, revêtant une expression ferme. Il le salua finalement. Un grognement sourd lui répondit. Allen hésita sur la conduite à adopter, mais Kanda lui tendit un sabre en bambou.

Visiblement, il voulait qu'ils s'entraînent d'abord. Allen s'en saisit, comprenant le message.

Ils se battirent un moment, et, quand Allen termina au sol, acculé, fatigué, Kanda lui fit signe que c'en était assez. Allen le regarda tout en se relevant, espérant des conseils ou une remarque quelconque.

Kanda posa le sabre, s'asseyant au sol, contre le mur. Allen resta debout comme un piquet, puis vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

« C'était comment ?

—C'tait à chier. Tu serais mort si on s'était battu sérieusement. »

Aïe. Bon, c'était direct. Il fallait dire qu'Allen s'y attendait. Kanda l'avait désarmé un nombre incalculable de fois. Il lui laissait le temps de ramasser son arme pour contre-attaquer, ce qui était assez _gentil_ venant de lui. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que son manque de délicatesse ne vexait pas du tout Allen.

« Espèce de Bakanda, sérieusement !

—Si tu t'entraînes encore tu pourras progresser. Mais va falloir se bouger le cul. »

Allen aurait voulu protester. Ne trouvant rien de bien intelligent à rétorquer, il se tut. Il attendit que Kanda parle, voir s'il n'avait toujours pas de conseils pour lui. Ce dernier garda le silence. À la réflexion, « bouge-toi » lui ressemblait bien plus qu'autre chose. Il tâcherait de le faire. Il le devrait, de toute façon. Le blandin était anxieux, mais il ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

—Ouais. Te lève pas, » fit Kanda en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser.

Allen obéit. Le Japonais croisa les bras, et le blandin vit qu'il serrait les dents.

« J'vais pas le dire deux fois. On aurait dû avoir cette discussion y a quelques semaines, et j'ai fait n'importe quoi avec toi. »

Cette fois-ci, Allen déglutit. À l'attitude de Kanda, ça paraissait pas très bon. Il ne fit qu'attendre. Kanda soupira encore. Ça se voyait bien que ça l'emmerdait d'avoir cette discussion, de s'exprimer, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'il le fallait.

« Quand t'as failli te faire agresser, j'étais bien inquiet pour toi, je l'admets. J'aime pas être ralenti, devoir aider, mais quand il faut le faire, j'le fais. »

Allen opina. C'était vrai. Kanda râlait beaucoup, il s'énervait vite, aimait être seul et détestait être dérangé, mais il aidait souvent. Non sans râler, mais bon. L'alpha poursuivit.

« Ça m'a gonflé d'avoir manqué d'attention envers toi alors que t'étais mon partenaire de mission, mais simplement parce que ça aurait pu foutre en l'air toute l'opération.

—J'avais pas besoin de…

—Laisse-moi finir. » Kanda avait le regard lourd. « J'ai continué à m'inquiéter ensuite et j'ai été agressif avec toi, le Baka Usagi et Lenalee me l'ont fait comprendre. Je sais que je t'ai blessé. »

Allen le coupa, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour :

« J'ai jamais demandé à Lavi et Lenalee de s'en mêler. Tu m'as blessé, mais j'ai l'habitude de ton caractère de merde, même si en ce moment c'était assez exacerbé. Je suis pas en sucre non plus. Je me faisais du souci pour toi, c'est tout. Je suis pas le seul, d'ailleurs. »

Il le concédait, malgré son énervement contre ses deux amis. Kanda observa un silence.

« Moyashi, je m'en fiche que ça t'ait blessé, mais c'était pas non plus mon intention. Je voulais juste que tu me foutes la paix. C'est là que je veux en venir. J'ai continué à m'inquiéter, et je suis aussi reconnaissant que tu m'aies aidé après mon accident en mission. Je sais pas ce que ça t'a fait penser, mais je veux pas être ami avec toi. Je me suis comporté comme un gamin et je t'envoyais chier à tout bout de champ parce que t'étais collant, au lieu de te dire simplement que je venais pas te parler autre que pour les missions. J'ai été con, j'ai mal agi. »

Allen encaissa. Il comprenait que Kanda était sincère, son rejet l'étant d'autant plus. Ça faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas insister. Kanda était clair : il ne voulait pas. Et il s'excusait… en quelque sorte, pour ses réactions. Il y avait quand même quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Très bien… » murmura-t-il, « mais pourquoi tu me parlais bien ces derniers jours ? Je ne t'ai pas obligé à me répondre. Je suis désolé d'avoir insisté et de ne pas avoir laissé tomber. Je n'avais pas voulu être collant et te mettre mal à l'aise. Mais j'ai vu que ça n'allait pas et je voulais t'aider. » Kanda se crispa, aussi, Allen s'empressa de préciser : « Tu ne veux pas, j'ai compris et je le respecte, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention. Je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi ça allait mieux entre nous. Tu aurais pu en profiter pour me dire à ce moment-là que tu ne voulais pas me parler, ou simplement… Je sais pas. »

L'oméga serrait les poings. Il était perdu. Kanda s'irrita.

« T'as pas intérêt à répéter aux autres ce que je vais te dire, compris ? Je te le dis seulement à cause de la façon dont j'ai agi avec toi. Tu piges ? »

Allen opina.

« Le médecin a dit que ma santé était pourrie, quand il est venu à l'hôtel. Je le savais déjà. Komui aussi. J'ai une condition particulière, et je risque de pas vivre vieux. En fait, avec les pronostics actuels, je risque de pas dépasser les trente ans. Si j'ai de la chance. »

Le cœur du blandin se serra. Il posa des grands yeux choqués sur la silhouette austère de l'épéiste. Son ventre se noua d'inquiétude.

« C'est grave à ce point-là ? »

Kanda haussa les épaules.

« Je veux pas créer de lien à cause de ça. Je fais mon boulot d'Exorciste tant que je le peux encore. Faut que je fasse gaffe, mais je connais mes limites. J'ai appris que ça s'était empiré un peu avant ton agression. C'était pour ça que j'étais irritable tout le temps. Mais ça n'excuse rien, j'aurais pas dû passer mes nerfs sur toi.

—Oh… Kanda, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas que… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais comme ça. » Allen se retenait de pleurer. Il savait que Kanda n'aurait pas apprécié, alors il se retenait, mais merde… « Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

—Y a rien à dire, et j'veux pas de ta pitié. »

Ça, il l'aurait parié. Le blandin hésita, la bouche sèche.

« Excuse-moi, mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi ces derniers temps tu rentrais dans mes conversations.

—Parce que ça me dérangeait pas sur le coup, mais c'est pas ce que je veux. Je t'ai donné de faux espoir et j'aurai pas dû. »

Allen se retrouva à nouveau à encaisser.

« Quand tu dis que ça te dérangeait pas, tu veux dire que tu appréciais de me parler ou… ?

—Moyashi, je veux pas créer de lien. J'aime pas m'excuser, mais je suis désolé si t'as des attentes. C'est autant de ma faute que de la tienne si ça a été si loin. Ça s'arrête là, et je peux rien te dire de plus. »

L'oméga se releva lentement.

« D'accord. Alors moi je vais juste dire ça… Je regrette que ça se passe comme ça. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on pouvait s'entendre. Tu ne veux pas créer de lien parce que tu es malade, d'accord… Mais tu t'empêches de vivre et je trouve ça dommage. J'étais sincère, je t'apprécie et je te vois comme un ami. Pas toi, tu veux que je prenne mes distances, et je le ferai. Sache juste que si tu changes d'avis, je reste là. Lavi et Lenalee le sont aussi, tu sais. Je ne leur dirai rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je te le promets. »

Kanda secoua la tête.

« Je changerai pas d'avis, c'est comme ça, Moyashi. »

Le symbiotique était résigné. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas peiné. Il ne pouvait plus rien rétorquer.

« À plus sur une prochaine mission, alors, et merci pour l'entraînement. Mon nom c'est Allen, au fait. »

Il partit aussi sec. Les larmes coulèrent malgré ses résolutions. À la fois à cause du rejet, parce qu'il aurait aimé être ami avec l'alpha, et à cause de ce qu'il savait sur lui. Ça allait être difficile de ne pas se faire un sang d'encre. Kanda ne verrait pas ses pleurs, de toute façon, comme il quittait la salle.

À l'insu d'Allen, Kanda se sentait furieusement coupable, mais se battait pour ignorer ce sentiment. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Moyashi serait sans doute un peu triste s'il avait vraiment des attentes, puis ça passerait. Ou peut-être pas, il n'en savait rien. Le Japonais était tranquille, au moins. Sa culpabilité se dissipa au profit du soulagement. Il gérerait sa merde tout seul, comme toujours. C'était ce qui lui allait le mieux.

 _ **Scène 33. Narration.**_

Allen séchait ses larmes, marchant dans les couloirs. Il s'en voulait de renifler pathétiquement. Il comptait se rendre dans sa chambre, dormir un moment, et ne plus penser à rien. Au même instant, Lavi et Lenalee déboulèrent à un croisement. Le blandin voulut faire demi-tour, il n'était pas prêt à leur parler _maintenant_. Il comptait s'excuser et se réconcilier avec eux, bien sûr. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi de comment. Pour être franc, entre leur dispute, ce que venait de lui dire Kanda… Allen avait beaucoup à gérer d'un coup. Il risquait fortement de craquer à ce rythme-là. Il commençait déjà, en fait.

Instantanément, il essaya de bifurquer, mais ses deux amis l'avaient aperçu et l'appelaient. Ils coururent jusqu'à lui, l'alpaguant ainsi. L'oméga baissa les yeux devant le regard des deux bêtas. Surtout de Lavi. Il s'en voulait de la manière dont il lui avait parlé, au moins autant qu'il restait en colère pour ce qu'il avait sous-entendu.

« Ça va pas, Allen ? » demanda Lavi. « Ton entraînement avec Yû s'est mal passé ?

Allen leva alors les yeux. Il voulut à la fois s'excuser et s'expliquer.

« Je… »

Il ne parvint à faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Il fondit tout de suite en larmes. Lenalee et Lavi échangèrent un regard.

« Il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus te parler ? »

Allen hocha la tête, réalisant que si ça n'avait pas été que ça, certes, il aurait aussi eu du mal, mais pas autant qu'avec ce qu'il savait. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il se ficha de faire penser aux deux autres qu'il s'effondrait uniquement pour ça. Il était submergé par une inquiétude tenace à l'instant. L'oméga se reprit.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… » Il sanglotait toujours. « Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça. J'étais juste vexé, c'était comme sous-entendre que j'étais un idiot incapable de comprendre les choses à cause de ses sentiments. »

Lavi soupira.

« Laisse, j'ai été maladroit. C'est pas comme ça que je le disais. Mais quand on aime quelqu'un, un ami ou autre, ça arrive qu'on croie devoir tout accepter et qu'on s'y force, puis qu'on s'investisse trop dans la relation même quand ça ne marche pas. C'était tout ce que je voulais dire. J'ai été con de dire que tu l'aimais alors que j'en sais rien.

—Je suis désolée aussi si tu as eu le sentiment qu'on se prenait pour tes parents. On vous connait tous les deux donc on a voulu s'en mêler mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Excuse-nous. »

Lenalee parlait doucement tout en lui caressant le crâne. Lavi opina, visiblement penaud. Allen pleura encore plus.

« Non, j'aurai pu vous dire que je n'étais pas amoureux et ne pas m'énerver. Je pense que je peux comprendre et que j'aurai réagi comme ça à votre place. Désolé. »

Les deux autres lui tendirent les bras, mais Allen les repoussa gentiment.

« Je préférerais aller dans ma chambre plutôt que de pleurer au milieu du couloir.

—Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi ? »

Le maudit se mordit la lèvre. Il voulut dire non… Cependant, il accepta. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se coucha entre les draps. Lenalee et Lavi s'assirent au bord du lit. Allen pleurait encore, mais moins. Lavi posa une main sur son épaule.

« On est désolé que ça se passe comme ça. Quelque part, Yû a fait ce qu'il fallait, s'il ne savait pas gérer votre relation.

—Je sais, oui. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je suis juste… triste. J'aurais voulu qu'on devienne ami.

—C'est normal. Mais s'il ne veut pas, tu ne peux pas insister. C'est son choix.

—Oui. »

Lenalee lui caressait toujours le crâne. Fronçant les sourcils, Lavi se risqua à demander :

« Il t'a dit quelque chose, sur son comportement ?

—Il… » Allen déglutit, « il s'est excusé d'avoir mal agi en me faisant espérer et d'avoir été irritable. Rien de plus. Je suis content qu'il l'ait fait et je me suis excusé aussi. »

Les larmes remontèrent à ses yeux avec ce mensonge. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas complètement faux, pour certains points. Il était reconnaissant des excuses de Kanda et qu'il ait eu la décence de lui expliquer pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il n'en était pas obligé. Preuve qu'il n'était pas un salaud fini et qu'il avait quand même des principes. En repensant à tout ça, Allen se disait qu'il ne s'était pas assez excusé. Ça avait été vraiment le bordel entre lui et Kanda, c'était de leur faute d'avoir mal géré leur relation à deux, mais tout de même… Il se sentait bête. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire, de toute façon. Revenir maintenant ou plus tard, même le temps d'un pardon, aurait ressemblé à de l'acharnement. Ses émotions étaient conflictuelles à ce sujet.

« Vous pensez que je devrai encore m'excuser ?

—Je pense que vous avez sans doute fait tous les deux le nécessaire, » dit Lenalee.

Allen haussa les épaules. Il le savait, au fond. Puis, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de forcer. Lavi lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Ça te dit qu'on aille en ville tous les trois, faire un truc ce soir ? Ça te changera les idées.

—Merci, vous êtes vraiment géniaux. »

Après un câlin de groupe, Allen décida de se forcer à s'arrêter de déprimer. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais ce n'était pas ça qui arrangerait la situation, de toute façon.

Les jours suivants, l'oméga finit par se remettre. Il était déçu, certes, et son inquiétude ne tarissait pas. Au moins, les choses étaient nettes entre lui et Kanda. Tout était fini. Tout devrait donc rentrer dans l'ordre.

 _ _ _À__ suivre..._

* * *

 **Bon, s'ils ont convenus de ne plus se parler, l'histoire n'est pas terminée** **pour autant** **;). Au contraire, cette décision va les faire évoluer, et ils vont pouvoir réparer leur relation plus tard, cette fic est bien un Yullen x).** **Jusqu'à présent l'histoire se centrait sur une relation chaotique entre eux, mais c'est fait pour évoluer :).** **Comment vont-ils faire pour repartir sur de bonnes bases, cette fois, vous verrez ! J'ai pris pas mal d'avance sur l'écriture, j'en suis au chap 12 ! Attendez-vous à ce qu'ils se cherchent un peu eux-mêmes et l'un et l'autre par la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas :).**

 **Kanda qui s'excuse, ça peut sembler OOC, mais je trouvais que vu la situation même une tête de mule est capable de voir ses erreurs. Le fait qu'il révèle qu'il était perturbé à cause de sa condition physique, c'est dû au fait que dans cette fic, elle prend des proportions plus handicapantes que dans le canon, donc c'est normal que ça l'affecte davantage, ce sera développé :).**

 **Et oui, Allen a fini par se mettre en colère contre Lavi et Lenalee, même s'il s'adoucit rapidement à cause de sa peine. Ils veulent bien faire, mais je trouvais logique et réaliste qu'un des deux finisse par être agacé qu'ils interviennent et émettent des jugements, puis Allen a du caractère quand même x').  
**

 **Ça fait beaucoup de maladresses dans cette fic, mais c'est normal, les personnages font des erreurs ;).**

 **Reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ^^ ? N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	8. Acte 8 - Bruits de couloir

**Hello !  
**

 **Voici la suite :) ! Le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, aussi, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 34. Narration mixte.**_

Si Allen devait être honnête, il avouerait être toujours déprimé pour ce que lui avait appris Kanda. Il évitait toutefois de s'en faire, car rien ne pouvait être fait. Il l'avait écarté de sa vie, quand bien même être exorcistes les forçaient à se côtoyer de loin. Ça faisait quelques jours à présent. Kanda et lui s'étaient déjà recroisés, Allen avait fait comme si de rien était, et ce dernier faisait pareil. Peut-être l'avait-il vaguement regardé, pour se reconcentrer rapidement sur son chemin, en une manière typiquement kandesque. Quelque part, Allen parvenait à comprendre son raisonnement, ainsi que son attitude. Il réussissait à envisager qu'il se renferme à cause de sa maladie, soit devenu si irascible et exécrable. Ce n'était pas tout à fait excusable et ça ne justifiait pas tout, mais quelque fois, après des épreuves difficiles, certaines personnes pouvaient s'endurcir et dégager de l'hostilité aux autres, cette hostilité s'exacerbant si rien ne les amenait à changer, à voir le monde d'une façon meilleure. Quand les choses empiraient, l'amertume grandissait.

Kanda était donc amer. Allen comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait toujours été solitaire et peu enclin à la communication, outre le stricte nécessaire, s'il cachait un problème d'une telle envergure. Sans doute avait-il dû se relâcher après son agression, s'il lui avait montré de l'inquiétude et un peu de sympathie. Kanda avait beau se couper volontairement des autres, s'entêter, il demeurait humain. Allen espérait simplement que leurs échanges lui avaient apportés, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il était tard, aussi, couché dans son lit, Allen observait le ciel étoilé depuis la fenêtre, un bras sous le cou. Il aurait pu mettre la télé, mais il n'y avait que des conneries en ce moment, ou encore lire un petit peu. Tandis qu'il hésitait, son téléphone vibra soudain comme un forcené sur sa table de chevet.

L'oméga s'en empara, essuyant un bâillement de sa main libre. Lavi et Lenalee.

 **Lavi :** Salut, Allen :3 !

 **Lenalee :** Devine quoi ! ;)

 **Allen :** Salut ! Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? :)

 **Lenalee :** On est en mission au Japon et dans l'après-midi on est passé devant un store de manga/accessoires, Lavi s'est déjà pris quelques figurines xD y'a plein de goodies et des Pikachus énormes ! On a pensé à toi x3

Allen était particulièrement fan de Pokémon, surtout de Pikachu qui lui faisait penser à Tim, en quelque sorte. Le dit Tim reposait d'ailleurs à ses côtés sur son oreiller. Il sourit.

 **Allen :** Vous avez fait des photos ? :D

 **Lavi :** Et comment !

 _ **Lenalee a envoyé une photo.**_

 _ **Lavi a envoyé dix photos.**_

 **Lavi :** Papi va me tuer.

 **Allen :** Wow, Lavi, tu t'es lâché x'D !

 **Lenalee :** On compte y revenir et acheter des mangas quand on aura bouclé la mission ^^. Tu veux qu'on te ramène un truc ? (Ah putain je crois que j'ai perdu Lavi, je me retourne et je le vois pu, il y a tellement de monde dans les rues… ou il m'a faussé compagnie pour une autre XD)

 **Allen :** C'est mignon mais non merci, c'est pas la peine ^^ (Si y a des jolies filles c'est à parié X))

 **Lavi :** Quelle médisance ! Moi qui regardais une vitrine innocemment ! J'arrive derrière toi, Lena

 **Allen :** Une vitrine de quoi ?

 **Lavi :** De lingerie fine :o

 **Allen :** … T'es sérieux ? :')

 **Lenalee :** Compte sur moi pour corriger ce pervers Allen

 **Lavi :** Elle vient de me taper, Al ! :'(

 **Allen :** Là d'où je suis, je peux rien faire x') et tu le mérites un peu… x)

 **Lavi :** Nan mais c'est pour la blague, vous ruinez mon effet ! Méchants ! T.T

 **Lenalee :** Tu t'ennuies pas trop Allen ? :)

 **Allen :** Nope, vous inquiétez pas pour moi ^^ j'allais dormir :p

 **Lavi :** Okk on va te laisser alors !

 **Lenalee :** Des bisous *cœur*

 **Allen :** Bisous *cœur*

 **Lavi :** Lui il a des bisous et moi tu me tapes :'(

 **Lenalee :** T'as qu'à pas dire des conneries plus grosses que toi

 **Lavi :** Méchanteeee

 **Allen :** Peut-être que vous pourriez vous disputer en vrai que plutôt que dans le fil de conv x'D ? Vous faîtes vibrer mon tel x) je peux pas dormir :'(

 **Lenalee :** C'est pas plus mal, oui x) allez à plus ! :)

Allen reposa son portable. Il bâilla encore. En vrai, il ne savait pas s'il allait vraiment pouvoir dormir ou pas. Il avait sommeil, sauf que son corps ne lui semblait pas prêt à lâcher prise. Lavi et Lenalee lui avaient remonté le moral, et ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas leur parler, mais il avait envie de réfléchir seul ce soir. Évidemment, tout allait mieux entre eux. Leur dispute stupide était oubliée, ça les avait même ressoudés. Allen savait qu'il se sentirait mieux après une bonne nuit tranquille.

Encore fait-il arriver à s'endormir.

Ayant éteint la lumière et s'étant couché, il se retourna dans son lit comme un forcené pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, il décida de se relever et d'aller son ordinateur portable. Scrollant son historique, qui se constituait en ce moment de recherches sur les maladies graves, sans suspense à cause de Kanda, il émit un léger soupir. En quête de détente, il lança l'épisode d'une petite série, prévoyant de défier à nouveau le sommeil de l'emporter après son visionnage.

Le lendemain, vers neuf heures et demie, tandis qu'Allen déjeunait en paix, Miranda assise face à lui à une table au fond du réfectoire, un Golem de l'Ordre vint le prévenir qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau de Komui. Ça faisait à peu près une semaine qu'il était à la congrégation sans mission, donc il en était réjoui. De plus, même si Allen s'entendait bien avec tout le monde au QG, étant de nature sociable, il était particulièrement proche de Lavi et Lenalee. Ceux-ci n'étant pas là, il ne s'amusait pas autant qu'en leur présence, c'était évident. Une petite mission lui permettrait même d'oublier ses soucis du moment. Guilleret, Allen termina de manger précipitamment et salua Miranda.

Il traversa les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de Komui comme un bienheureux à la rencontre de la providence. Toquant à la grande porte du bureau de l'Intendant, Allen la poussa après l'avoir entendu lui intimer d'entrer. Son visage gai se fronça brusquement et le bonjour poli qu'il allait entonner mourut dans sa gorge. Il avait finalement un équipier sur cette mission.

Un équipier qui n'était autre que Kanda.

Pour une vanne, car il fallait que ça en soit une, c'était très vicieux. Un coup de malchance cliché mais qui lui tombait pourtant dessus. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça, sérieusement ?

Allen se reprit bien vite et afficha un visage maitrisé. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, de toute façon, d'être au contact de Kanda pour une mission ou quelque chose. Et c'était leur tâche. Il était peut-être encore un adolescent, mais il était au courant de ses responsabilités, loin d'être assez immature pour ne pas avoir conscience que ce qui s'était passé entre eux ne devait pas empiéter sur la mission. Quand bien même il y aurait peut-être de la tension, ce qui l'inquiétait justement.

Le blandin fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les explications de Komui. De temps à autre, il jetait des regards à Kanda. Lui ne cillait pas, et ses iris étaient droits. On aurait dit qu'il était invisible. Allen envia franchement son détachement. Komui indiqua qu'ils partaient dans une heure. Ils prirent chacun leur dossier, et partirent préparer leurs affaires. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, si, pour Allen, il y eut un autre regard. L'adolescent haussa toutefois les épaules. Tant que la mission ne se passait pas mal, il prendrait sur lui.

 _ **Scène 35. Narration.**_

La mission avait été relativement… simple.

L'Innocence avait déjà localisée par les Traqueurs, les Exorcistes n'ayant plus qu'à la récupérer. Ce qu'ils avaient faits. Ils s'étaient séparés pour occire quelques Akumas, toujours en ayant échangé le strict minimum. Il ne leur avait fallu qu'une journée pour régler la situation. Kanda s'était occupé de joindre Komui ensuite. Ils partaient le surlendemain, en début d'après-midi, pour être simplement sûrs que la plupart des Akumas avaient été neutralisés.

La position de l'Ordre en cas d'incident était controversée. Ils étaient toujours pointés par les médias quand quelque chose se produisait. Allen avait entendu dire qu'il y a quelques centaines d'années, quand l'Ordre avait été crée, l'entreprise était secrète et évoluait dans l'ombre du monde. Dorénavant, avec internet et les médias, c'était impossible de garder la population ignorante des attaques. De fait, les Exorcistes étaient connus du monde entier. Et la position de l'Ordre très importante pour la sécurité. Souvent, elle collaborait étroitement avec les services de polices, ainsi que gouvernementaux. Ils devaient faire en sorte que le lieu soit sûr, il en allait de la réputation de la branche Européenne.

Bémol, arrivés à l'hôtel, on leur annonça qu'une chambre unique, mais avec deux lit, avait été réservée, comme peu de chambres étaient disponibles. Kanda avait grincé, Allen aussi, mais ils s'étaient tus. Les déplacements étaient pris en charge par la congrégation, ils emportaient naturellement de l'argent avec eux, mais ça aurait été stupide que l'un d'eux annule la réservation et parte se trouver un autre hôtel en ville. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

Fatigués après ces combats, ils déposèrent leurs affaires sans se parler, en s'ignorant royalement. C'était vraiment bizarre pour Allen d'avoir ce type d'ambiance. Il aurait apprécié que Kanda soit plus communicatif, malgré tout. Qu'il ne veuille pas d'amitié, d'accord, mais sur la même mission, ils pourraient au moins s'adresser la parole de manière cordiale. Lui n'osait pas le faire de crainte que son homologue n'apprécie pas. L'oméga n'aimait pas du tout cette atmosphère, qu'il jugeait merdique.

Regardant rapidement son téléphone, il vit qu'il était un peu plus de vingt heures. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, et il mourrait de faim. Il entreprit de se diriger vers la partie bar-restaurant de l'hôtel, se rendant compte que Kanda faisait comme lui.

Se commandant à manger, Allen partit s'assoir dans un coin, avec une grosse assiette de frites et un steak bien saignant. Il le dévora en moins de deux, se commandant aussi un désert qu'il prit le temps de savourer. Il était toutefois contrarié. Un gars était passé l'aborder, pendant qu'il mangeait. C'était un alpha, il avait dit qu'il sentait bon. Pour être honnête, Allen ne sentait pas sa propre odeur. Mais s'il se fiait à ce qu'il sentait chez les autres omégas, ça devait être doux, et en effet, assez apaisant. Comme il insistait, Allen avait claqué un sec « tu m'excuseras mais j'aimerais manger tranquille », ce qui l'avait fait partir. Il n'aimait pas être désagréable mais pour le coup… Certains ne comprenaient pas le non si ce n'était pas un minimum agressif. Et, à son humble avis, c'était navrant. L'alpha avait aussi semblé intéressé par son statut d'exorciste.

Avec sa cicatrice, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au pentacle dessiné sur la tête des Akumas, Allen était habitué à ce que des gens aient peur de lui et le prenne, au début, pour l'un d'entre eux quand il était « en civil » et ne portait pas son uniforme de l'Ordre. Bon, ça n'allait jamais trop loin et ils se rendaient vite compte qu'il était humain, mais son apparence laissait toujours dubitatif. À cause de ça, il avait fini par faire parler de lui, et des gens l'arrêtaient parfois pour lui demander s'il était bien « l'exorciste maudit », s'étonnant même qu'il soit un oméga. Comme si le statut empêchait quoique ce soit… Hormis ça, les exorcistes étaient extrêmement bien vus : ils étaient comme des sauveurs aux yeux du monde. Ainsi, ils attiraient l'attention des gens.

Kanda semblait bien s'en servir. Assis à l'exact opposé de sa propre position dans la salle, il draguait allégrement un oméga, joli petit blond rouge comme une tomate mûre, chuchotant des paroles dans le creux de son oreille. Allen ignorait de quoi il en retournait, mais vu l'expression de l'oméga, ce n'était probablement pas innocent. Le blandin était choqué par l'expression du visage de Kanda. Il était rieur, avec les yeux courbés gentiment et la bouche en coin… Charmeur. Et séduisant. Quand l'alpha tourna son regard dans sa direction, Allen s'empressa de se concentrer sur son téléphone, faisant mine d'avoir reçu un SMS. Il était gêné. En conséquence, il se promit de ne plus regarder « le couple » devant lui. Il s'en fichait, de toute façon.

Il déchanta un peu quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Kanda et l'oméga quittèrent la salle en direction de l'ascenseur. Ils montaient à la chambre et Allen n'était pas un imbécile, il se doutait bien de ce qui allait se passer. Lui aurait voulu aller dormir ! Il trouva l'attitude de Kanda très irrespectueuse sur ce coup, compte tenu du fait qu'il n'avait pas la chambre pour lui tout seul. Bon sang, il détestait Komui d'avoir jugé bon de choisir cette chambre pour eux, et l'hôtel de ne pas avoir une chambre de libre...

Ne sachant pas quoi faire le temps qu'ils aient fini, Allen décida d'envoyer des textos à Lavi et Lenalee. Ils ne répondirent pas, étant sûrement occupés. Il avait remarqué que le vestibule de l'hôtel comportait une salle de jeux. Il s'y rendit, optant pour le fait de remplacer son sommeil par une activité. La salle était pleine. Il y avait des écrans avec des consoles, une table de ping-pong, et deux billards. Des jeunes jouaient à l'un des billards, ils avaient à peu près son âge, ou celui de Kanda. Un peu dépité, Allen reconnut l'alpha qu'il avait envoyé balader tout à l'heure parmi eux. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire et ne se voyant pas errer dans les couloirs de l'hôtel ou dehors en étant crevé, il se proposa pour faire une partie.

Finalement, il en fit trois. Il était assez tard quand il remonta se coucher, et remarqua que Lavi lui avait répondu sur leur Groupe Chat. Il lui répondrait demain, pour sa part. Il avait hâte de retrouver un lit.

Arrivé à son étage, Allen s'arrêta devant sa porte avec un visage on ne peut plus circonspect. Des bruits pour le moins équivoques résonnaient. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Kanda était encore en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Il était presque une heure du matin et ils avaient une patrouille à effectuer le matin… Allen fut irrité. Kanda bousillait ses horaires de sommeil s'il le voulait, mais il n'avait pas le droit de l'emmerder dans la foulée !

Pour autant, il n'osa pas toquer. Il était très gêné d'interrompre des gens dans leur affaire, fusse-t-il en droit de cogner contre la porte un bon coup. Franchement, l'Asiatique avait peut-être des circonstances atténuantes, mais il était un sacré égoïste, là.

Allen envoya un message à Lavi. Un simple «Tu dors ? » son ami répondit par la négative, et il demanda : « je sais qu'il est tard, mais je peux t'appeler ? »

Il n'eut pas à attendre de réponse que son téléphone sonna.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Al ? »

Allen parla doucement, comme il était toujours dans le couloir et ne tenait pas à déranger les gens, mais sa voix camouflait non mal son irritation montante :

« Je suis en mission avec Kanda. Jusqu'à présent on a fait notre boulot sans problème, mais on partage une chambre et cet imbécile s'envoie en l'air, il est juste une heure du matin, et je suis passablement énervé. »

Lavi éclata de rire au téléphone. C'était vrai que la situation était cocasse.

« Yû exagère, t'as essayé de cogner ?

—J'ose pas.

—Bah tu devrais, s'ils sont à fond ça peut durer longtemps. »

Le blandin rougit.

« Ils vont quand même pas faire ça toute la nuit !

—Tu es naïf, Allen, » lui dit Lavi, accompagné d'un autre rire. « Sinon, ça se passe bien ? »

L'oméga haussa les épaules, raffermissant son emprise sur le téléphone, marchant jusqu'au croisement du couloir suivant.

« Ouais, je t'ai dit, on a fait notre boulot. Y a une ambiance un peu nulle. Avant, quand on était en mission ensemble, on se lançait des petits piques mais on s'adressait la parole, un peu. On ne s'est même pas regardé à part pour échanger des informations. Mais bon, c'est ce qu'il veut. On rentre demain, normalement, j'ai hâte.

—Arf, je pense que ça finira par redevenir normal entre Yû et toi. Il marque la distance comme c'est récent.

—J'espère, oui. Il abuse franchement ce soir avec ce qu'il fait… »

Allen était vraiment irrité et furieusement gênés des gémissements ô combien bruyants. Il venait de changer de couloir mais il les entendait quand même !

« À ta place je ferais comme lui et j'irai découcher, » fit Lavi, « mais bon…

—C'est pas mon style, » marmonna le blandin, embarrassé, « tu sais, je préfèrerais faire ça avec quelqu'un d'important.

—Je sais. Et c'est tout à ton honneur, mon petit Allen. »

Le maudit se racla la gorge. Il avait déjà eu ce genre de discussion avec ses amis, mais c'était réellement gênant d'évoquer la sexualité pour lui. À vrai dire, il n'était pas encore intéressé par ça, même s'il y avait déjà un peu réfléchi. Il émit un soupir, étant vraiment fatigué.

« Enfin bref, voilà les nouvelles. Ça t'a pas dérangé que je te demande de m'appeler ?

—Ben non, idiot, sinon je t'aurais pas rappelé. D'aillleuuurs, je… hm… Je sais pas si je devrais t'en parler, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. »

L'oreille d'Allen se tendit, il écoutait.

« Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

—Lenalee et moi… on s'est rapproché.

—Oh, tu lui as avoué tes sentiments ? »

Allen savait pour en avoir parlé avec lui que le rouquin avait un béguin pour Lenalee, qu'il avait plus ou moins abandonné quand il avait découvert qu'elle avait des vues sur Road. Il était donc un peu étonné, car jusqu'à présent, Lavi ne semblait pas avoir le projet de concrétiser avec elle malgré ça.

« Disons que… nous avons couché ensemble.

—Quoi ? Mais vous êtes tous en chaleurs ce soir ou quoi ?! »

En dépit de son ironie, Allen était toujours sincèrement étonné. Nouvel éclat de rire de Lavi.

« Bah en fait, pendant la dernière mission on a commencé à se confier sur des choses intimes. Tu sais, Lenalee nous avait déjà dit qu'elle n'est pas sûre de son orientation sexuelle. On en a reparlé et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait essayer avec un garçon d'abord, donc j'ai accepté d'être le premier. Bon, je sais que je devrais pas en parler comme ça, je ne sais même pas si elle va vouloir se confier, mais t'es mon meilleur ami, et disons que grâce à ça… Je me rends compte qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble.

—Je comprends que tu veuilles en parler, t'inquiète pas… Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas déçu ?

—Bof. Vraiment, je la vois surtout comme une pote, c'est pas plus mal. »

Allen opina. Lavi était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, après tout.

« Bon, et bien si ça t'a permis de tourner la page, je suis heureux pour toi ! Je vais te laisser, je vais voir si Kanda a fini.

—Ok, moi je vais me recoucher. À la prochaine, vieux ! »

Le blandin raccrocha. Déterminé, il vainquit sa gêne et donna deux grands coups dans la porte, criant qu'il aimerait bien dormir. Les gémissements s'arrêtèrent, mais rien ne se passa. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand Allen s'apprêtait à recommencer, la porte s'ouvrit sur le petit oméga à moitié débraillé, que Kanda poussa dehors sans grand ménagement.

« À-À plus.

—Hm. »

Devant cette scène, Allen était pour le moins perplexe. Il sentit ses joues rougir encore en avisant que Kanda était torse nu, avec le caleçon mal remonté sur ses hanches et un regard où luisait encore le désir.

« Tu peux rentrer, Moyashi.

—Merci bien. »

Malgré sa gêne, Allen rétorqua ses paroles sèchement. Il ne se priva pas pour bousculer Kanda en rentrant, jetant sa veste sur le lit et s'emparant de sa valise qu'il y jeta aussi, farfouillant en tout virant pour trouver un pyjama. Le tout en dardant une œillade meurtrière à Kanda qui refaisait son lit. Allen avait froid, la fenêtre étant ouverte. L'oméga alla se changer et claqua la porte de la salle de bain en y rentrant, recommençant quand il regagna la chambre. Kanda lui balança, exaspéré :

« T'es p'tête pas obligé de tout défoncer non plus, Moyashi.

—Non mais attends, tu te fiches de moi ?! »

Le blandin était furax. Kanda garda un visage fermé, ne semblant pas comprendre. Allen prit une inspiration pour regagner son calme avant de s'expliquer.

« Écoute, Kanda, je sais qu'on est pas amis ni rien, et je me fiche que tu aies des partenaires, c'est ton problème, mais on se retrouve à partager une chambre, pour cette mission. Je n'aurais rien dit si tu avais eu une chambre seul, mais je suis là aussi. C'est un peu, voire assez, irrespectueux pour moi d'amener ta conquête alors qu'on est là pour le travail. Surtout si tard, il est plus d'une heure du matin ! J'aurais aimé dormir. »

L'épéiste le toisa d'abord un peu méchamment, puis il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, défensif. Il y eut un silence durant lequel il sembla considérer la situation avant d'abdiquer.

« Calme-toi, j'avais juste besoin de me détendre. Tu peux pioncer, maintenant. La place est libre.

—Je suis très calme, » c'était faux, mais il _parvenait_ à se calmer, « seulement permets-moi de te dire que ton comportement n'est pas professionnel. En plus, sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, tu l'as jeté à la porte comme un mal propre. Tu as abusé. »

Kanda se tut, lui décochant un regard mauvais. Il asséna froidement au bout de quelques secondes :

« Putain, t'es chiant. J'vais pas me justifier, mais je l'avais prévenu que je le foutais dehors direct. Il était d'accord. Occupe-toi de ton cul et fais pas le justicier. Ouais, j'aurais dû penser que t'étais là aussi, ça d'accord, mais j'avais besoin de me détendre, tu piges ? J'recommencerais pas. T'façon on se tire demain. Maintenant m'emmerde plus. »

Kanda tira les couvertures du lit et se mit entre les draps. Debout devant son lit, pensant que la chambre d'hôtel était vraiment trop petite pour deux, mains sur les hanches, Allen changea de posture, croisant lui aussi les bras. Le brun avait ouvert la fenêtre, alors l'odeur de sexe disparaissait, mais il pouvait la sentir. C'était embarrassant. Il l'ignora néanmoins.

« T'as… » bégaya-t-il, « …Hm, besoin de détendre à cause de ce dont tu m'as parlé ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

—Moyashi, on avait dit qu'on ne se parlait plus. Je vais dormir. Fais-en autant. »

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Désolé, Kanda. J'aurais pas dû poser la question.

—Laisse, je m'en fous.

—Non mais j'insiste, et je veux pas que tu crois que j'étais en train de juger… Ou que je…

—Pionce, Moyashi. On se lève tôt demain pour la mission. Je partirai en patrouille le premier, tu pourras dormir plus longtemps. Considère ça comme une faveur.

—Très bien. Bonne nuit. »

Kanda ne répondit pas et s'endormit. Discrètement, Allen attrapa son téléphone, posé sur la table de chevet. Il envoya quelques messages à Lavi avant de trouver le sommeil. Si Kanda et lui n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient, enfin de compte, capables d'être un minimum professionnel dans cette situation froide. Ils n'avaient pas travaillé ensemble à proprement parlé, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient été une équipe, mais la mission était une réussite. Ils marquaient la distance, ce qui suscitait la tension et donnait cette impression de froideur. Ils devaient encore s'habituer à l'idée de rester à zéro. Avec la tournure de leur relation, ça ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal.

 _ _ _À__ suivre..._

* * *

 **Ça n'avance pas vraiment entre nos loulous, mais bon, il faut bien un peu de temps tâtonnant après tout ça XD.**

 **Discrètement pour le moment, j'ai pris le parti de développer le background du Modern Semi-AU, car même si la fic se centre sur les relations entre les personnages en grande majorité, l'idée de DGM dans le monde moderne mérite d'être exploité et ça aurait été un peu bête de le passer à la trappe :p.**

 **Petit soupçon de Lenavi qui sort de nulle part et semble ne servir à rien mais ça fera avancer les persos par la suite, car eux aussi vont être développés plus tard ^^ !**

 **Btw, le prochain chapitre sera publié en fin de semaine prochaine ! Afin de rattraper le retard que j'ai pris sur la fic avec mon absence, je pense mettre à jour tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin du mois, et après je verrai si je continue ce rythme ou non :).**

 **Reviews ? :) N'hésitez pas, c'est toujours sympa !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	9. Acte 9 - Ricochets

**Hello !  
**

 **Comme promis, nouveau chapitre ce samedi ! J'en suis assez fière, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 36. Narration.**_

De retour à l'Ordre, Allen discutait dans un coin avec Lavi et Lenalee. Il était on ne peut plus dubitatif quant à sa dernière mission avec Kanda. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle ne s'était pas mal terminée, certes, et il avait vu du positif dans la mise à zéro de leur rapport. Sauf que c'était devenu un zéro absolu… Et ça serait juste invivable à la longue s'ils ne pouvaient pas dialoguer au moins _normalement_ lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à devoir interagir. Il aurait aimé qu'ils puissent se faire la tête comme deux ados ordinaires, s'éviter éternellement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient des responsabilités et leur travail d'Exorciste ne leur laissait pas le choix. Ils devaient agir en adultes, pas comme des imbéciles !

« Pardon de vous parler encore des mes histoires avec lui, » s'excusa-t-il sur un rire nerveux, « c'est très récurrent en ce moment. Je dois être super relou. Mais je pense qu'il faut faire quelque chose… Je ne veux pas encore refaire une mission comme ça. »

Allen croisa les bras sur son torse, chagriné.

« C'est rien, » répondirent en chœur Lenalee et Lavi, indulgents. « On serait pareil à ta place. »

Il leur fit un faible sourire.

« Si tu en as besoin, tu pourrais lui envoyer un message où tu dis que tu as mal vécu la mission et que tu aimerais que vous ayez au moins une entente cordiale. C'est pas dit qu'il te réponde, ni qu'il le prenne bien, mais c'est déjà ça. »

L'oméga réfléchit aux paroles de Lenalee. Il ne voulait pas donner l'air d'insister, mais effectivement, c'était assez légitime et c'était à tenter. Kanda serait libre de le prendre comme il le voudrait. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire incendier, mais l'alpha serait peut-être sec sans être exagérément agressif... Avec un miracle. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir à l'avance. Et puis, Kanda avait dit que cette attitude venait de son humeur. Preuve qu'il avait pris du recul pour la reconsidérer. Il changeait peut-être, encore. C'était à tenter.

Plus tard dans sa chambre, Allen se résigna à composer un message. Il ne savait pas comment formuler les choses et avait la désagréable impression de marcher sur des œufs avec Kanda. C'était un peu le cas, en fait. Un fin rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Se concentrant, il commença à rédiger :

 _« Salut Kanda._

 _Je sais que je dois te déranger, et je ne veux vraiment pas te harceler, mais au sujet de notre dernière mission… J'ai trouvé l'ambiance épouvantable. Ça ne te dérange peut-être pas mais moi si, je te l'avoue. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis et qu'on se parle, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, mais on pourrait au moins interagir normalement plutôt que de nous ignorer et de laisser monter la tension. On risque de se retrouver ensemble à nouveau et ce sera très lourd pour moi. On est pas obligés d'être amis. Ce serait juste bien si on pouvait être… normal, quoi._

 _Autre chose. Ça ne te plaira sans doute pas mais il faut que je le dise. Tu t'es excusé de ton attitude quand on s'est parlé… et j'apprécie. Je n'avais pas voulu être si insistant, je te l'ai dit, mais je tiens à ce que tu le saches. Seulement… Tu disais que ça ne te dérangeait pas de me répondre à la fin. Je sais que tu ne veux pas créer de lien car tu es malade et que tu n'y vois pas l'intérêt… Mais tu es sûr que tu veux être seul ? Peut-être que tu ne m'accepteras pas moi, mais au moins Lavi et Lenalee, ça serait bien pour toi, je pense… Même si j'avoue que comme ça allait mieux entre nous, j'aurais aimé qu'on puisse essayer. Le choix reste tien et si tu ne changes pas d'avis, je n'insisterai pas. J'espère juste que tu y réfléchiras, au moins pour le fait de ne pas être seul. Personne ne le mérite._

 _Bref, s'il te plaît prends soin de toi._

 _ _ _À__ plus. »_

Considérant que c'était encore trop frais par rapport à la mission, Allen le programma pour dans deux jours. Il eut un peu peur de la réaction du concerné face à un tel pavé, mais évidemment, Kanda n'y répondit pas. Au bout d'une semaine, il cessa d'attendre, comprenant que c'était mort. Il faudrait attendre la prochaine mission en duo, qui serait peut-être dans un moment, pour voir si Kanda avait changé d'attitude et digéré ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Tant qu'il suivait son conseil et prenait soin de lui, Allen se forçait à s'en ficher.

 _ **Scène 37. Narration.**_

Allen marchait dans les couloirs de l'Ordre. Le jeune oméga venait de déjeuner, et il s'apprêtait à lire dans sa chambre en paix. Lenalee aidait son frère, Lavi travaillait avec son grand-père. Il était déterminé à finir enfin son livre, il ne lui restait que cents pages ! Se hâtant, il sentit soudain une emprise sur son bras gauche. Interloqué, il se retourna, se demandant qui venait de l'agripper…

« Moyashi.

—Kanda ?! »

Il venait de s'exclamer, trop surpris. L'alpha avait le regard droit, inexpressif. Quant à lui, Allen baissa un peu les yeux… quand il pensait à leurs dernières interactions…

« Suis-moi, » se contenta de dire l'alpha.

Interdit, le blandin obéit néanmoins. Kanda finit par le traîner dans une salle d'entraînement – au sens figuré, il avait fini par lâcher son bras, quoiqu'un peu tard, ce qui avait provoqué un silence gênant entre les deux garçons. Silence qui ne s'était pas vraiment crevé, ça allait sans dire.

En chien de faïence, ils se firent face. Allen sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. Il la referma idiotement. Il avait failli l'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment de tout ça, et il était en droit de le faire. Seulement, il n'osait pas parler en premier. Kanda semblait être dans le même cas. Ça ne se voyait pas sur lui, il n'avait aucune gestuelle ou expression montrant du malaise, mais son visage froid, son silence, convergeaient dans cette direction. Enfin, il parla :

« J'ai vu ton message de l'autre fois. »

Allen déglutit.

« C'est pour ça qu'on est là… ? » Il était étonné mais se ravisa, un brin défensif. « Je t'ai mis en colère ?

—Non. »

Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, l'oméga regarda l'alpha.

« Alors quoi ? »

Kanda secoua la tête en soupirant.

« C'est vrai que notre dernière mission était pourrie. » L'écoutant attentivement, Allen croisait les bras. « Je ferais en sorte de communiquer pour les informations importantes. Mais t'as pas besoin de prendre des gants quand t'as un truc à me dire, et je t'ai jamais dit que tu me harcelais, exagère pas. »

Cette fois-ci, le maudit hoqueta bruyamment. Déjà, au lieu de répondre à ce qu'il lui disait, il commentait sa formulation… Et ses paroles… C'était la meilleure.

« Ces derniers temps tu t'énervais au quart de tour avec moi et tu me dis de pas prendre des gants ? Tu m'avais dit de ne plus te parler, en plus, et que j'étais collant ! Comment tu voulais que je m'exprime, Bakanda ?

—Ouais, mais là je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. »

Allen opina. Il prit une lente inspiration, se forçant à se calmer.

« Bon… et bien merci de comprendre. Je vais te laisser.

—Attends. »

Kanda le retint par le bras. Allen regarda l'emprise sur sa manche avec stupéfaction.

« Pour ce que t'as dit après. Je tiens à te le dire en bonne et due forme, je peux pas créer de relation. Je veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs ni que tu te morfondes pour moi. Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois, je reviendrai pas dessus. Sache-le. »

Un rire sec échappa à Allen.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Je t'ai envoyé ce message parce que ça me pèse, c'est vrai. Je voulais te dire ce que je pensais. Pendant qu'on s'échangeait des messages la dernière fois, ça allait… Je suis désolé d'insister avec ça mais on s'entendait bien. Tu ne veux pas l'avouer, d'accord, mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu me rejettes… J'ai juste essayé de t'aider et d'être ton ami. Pourquoi tu refuses ça ? »

Il était démuni devant l'attitude de Kanda, en fait. Ça dépassait son entendement. Ou plutôt, il se demandait s'il était détestable à ce point pour qu'il le rejette ainsi. Allen se retrouvait encore à lui sortir les mêmes arguments, tandis que le Japonais lui refourguait les siens… ça tournait un peu en rond, toute cette histoire. C'était d'autant plus agaçant.

« Tu sais pourquoi et tu sais ce que j'ai dit.

—Oui, et tu sais ce que moi j'en pense aussi.

—Moyashi… »

Allen s'irrita.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu le sais ?

—Je ferai pas autrement.

—T'es borné.

—Toi aussi. »

En disant ces mots, Kanda avait un petit rictus. Allen retrouvait le Kanda de leurs engueulades avant tout ça… Il ressentit un pincement au cœur.

« Je pense juste qu'on pourrait s'entendre et qu'il y a forcément des gens, en plus de moi, qui aimeraient ton caractère de merde. Ça ne te couterait rien de tenter. » Kanda resta stoïque. L'oméga continua. « J'espère qu'un jour tu changeras d'avis.

—J'vais être cash, je suis juste doué pour les plans d'un soir et c'est les seuls relations que je veux. Je m'en fous qu'on m'apprécie.

—Ouais ben ça, ça m'intéresse pas.

—C'était pas une proposition, du con. »

Ignorant son léger embarras, car il était peu familier avec ce genre de choses, Allen se força à former un sourire.

« Si y a que ça que tu veux, c'est ton problème. Bon, c'est juste pour me dire que ça tu m'as entrainé ici ?

—Je voulais te le dire de vive-voix. Pour moi, ça ne vaut pas la peine de se compliquer la vie avec tout ce bordel. »

Le blandin abandonna l'idée d'argumenter. Il n'était pas là pour forcer les choses avec lui, de toute façon. Certes, il aurait pu se dire que Kanda l'avait accosté, qu'il devait en assumer les conséquences, mais il appréciait en quelque sorte qu'il se soucie finalement assez de lui pour ne pas l'ignorer. Il n'insisterait pas. Avec ça, il avait la preuve que Kanda ne devait pas le détester, ou pas totalement... Ça le soulageait un petit peu. Quant au reste… C'était un point de vue sombre qu'il ne partagerait jamais, cependant, il n'y avait rien de plus à faire.

« Considère quand même un jour l'idée de vivre plutôt que de te couper de tout. Ça peut sembler difficile, mais c'est pas aussi futile que ça en a l'air. C'est ta vie, après. Gâche-la si tu veux. À plus. »

Détaché, il partit. Kanda ne le retint pas cette fois. Allen avait conscience d'avoir été un peu sec. Sauf qu'il en avait marre de ces atermoiements. Ils étaient terminés, de toute façon. Kanda venait de poser un point final à tout ça.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de projeter d'envoyer des messages à Lavi et Lenalee une fois dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de se confier sur la conversation avec Kanda. Il ne savait pas s'ils allaient lui répondre de suite comme ils étaient occupés, mais au moins, il aurait vidé son sac. Quelque part, il avait peur de finir par être agaçant. Il se plaignait beaucoup de Kanda, après tout. Il s'agaçait lui-même d'être si préoccupé par un imbécile qui ne méritait pas son attention et de se prendre la tête constamment pour ça ! Il avait certainement l'air ridicule. C'était, pourtant, dur de ne pas rester accroché sur toute cette histoire quand il y avait de l'attachement, à son grand désarroi.

Chose qui n'avait rien à voir, Allen était soulagé de voir que l'ambiance n'avait pas changé entre ses deux amis. Comme Lavi, Lenalee lui avait parlé de leur « rapprochement » quand ils avaient été seuls, en demandant d'abord si le rouquin l'avait mis au courant. La question avait laissé Allen mal à l'aise, peu sûr de quoi dire de peur de la contrarier. Elle avait compris et n'avait pas été en colère. À les voir, on aurait en effet dit que rien ne s'était passé. Conformément à ce que lui avait dit Lavi, Lenalee avait confirmé que ce n'était qu'un essai et qu'ils ne seraient pas un couple. Brièvement, le maudit s'était demandé si elle savait pour les sentiments de Lavi. Lenalee était trop consciencieuse et empathique pour avoir proposé une nuit à Lavi en sachant que ce dernier l'aimait. Il n'avait probablement pas dû lui dire, Allen s'en était douté au téléphone. C'était leurs affaires, cela dit. L'apprenti Bookman n'en faisait pas toute une histoire, il n'en souffrait visiblement pas, alors il n'y avait pas de problème. La jeune Chinoise s'estimait plus sûre de ses préférences, ce qui était bénéfique pour elle. Ils avaient avancé grâce à ça, au moins.

L'oméga était un peu jaloux de se dire que les deux autres grandissaient alors que lui tournait en rond.

Fermant la porte de sa chambre, Allen s'affala sur son lit et ouvrit l'application message.

 _ **Scène 38.**_

 **Allen :** Salut vous deux ! Je vous avais dit que j'avais envoyé un message à Kanda et qu'il n'avait pas répondu… Il est venu me trouver en personne pour me redire de vive voix ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois. Il a été assez aimable mais ça m'énerve qu'il veuille pas entendre raison, et qu'il m'ait interpellé exprès pour ça. J'ai eu un espoir sur le coup…. Enfin c'est débile. C'est son problème, après tout. Je suis au moins soulagé parce que le fait qu'il m'ait parlé, ça me prouve qu'il me haït pas. On va dire que c'est une consolation… Voilà, désolé de vous embêter encore.

 _Allen se met à lire. Dix minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibre._

 **Lenalee :** Mais t'excuse pas, tu nous déranges pas ! De toute façon, c'était sûr que Kanda ne te haïssait pas, il ne fallait pas que tu penses ça. Il ne veut pas entendre raison… Et bien tant pis pour lui.

 **Lavi :** D'accord avec Lena ! On peut pas le forcer, mais Yû est quand même idiot…

 **Allen :** Ouais, c'est clair. Il me fait de la peine en fait.

 **Lenalee :** Si seulement on savait pourquoi il est comme ça ^^'

 **Lavi :** Ce serait un début, c'est sûr :/

 **Allen :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Allen :** Je sais pas si en sachant ça y changerait quoique ce soit, il est tellement borné…

 **Lavi :** Et il a dit quoi au sujet de l'ambiance en mission ?

 **Allen :** Il va faire un effort

 **Lenalee :** C'est déjà bien ! :)

 **Allen :** Ouais.

 **Allen :** J'avoue que ça me fâche qu'il se comporte comme ça… Je suis aussi triste qu'énervé, comme d'habitude

 **Lenalee :** *câlin*

 **Lenalee :** On se voit tout à l'heure, si tu veux ? Lavi, ton grand-père pourra te libérer ta soirée ?

 **Lavi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lavi :** Je sais pas trop, j'avoue que j'avais prévu de passer la soirée avec une fille, mais je peux annuler si t'as besoin de moi aussi, Al :)

 **Allen :** Oh non non t'inquiète, t'embête pas pour moi de toute façon y a rien de plus à dire ^^' on pourra se voir demain pour discuter comme d'hab ^^ j'ai prévu de terminer mon livre, de toute façon XD

 **Lavi :** Ok ;) change-toi les idées, c'est une bonne chose !

 **Lenalee :** Oui, c'est important de se changer les idées

 **Allen :** Tu veux qu'on se voit tout à l'heure Lena ? ^^

 **Lenalee :** Pas de problème, je suis toujours disponible :)

 **Allen :** Ok ^^

 **Lavi :** Amusez-vous bien tous les deux !

 **Lenalee :** Toi aussi !

 **Allen :** Bon je vous laisse :) je retourne à mon livre x)

 **Lavi :** Tu lis quoi en ce moment au fait toi :p ?

 **Allen :** Harry Potter, grand classique ;)

 **Lavi :** Ah oui c'est bien ça !

 **Lenalee :** On pourra se mater les films tous les trois à l'occasion ? :D

 **Allen :** ça marche !

 **Lavi :** Pour moi aussi !

 **Lenalee :** Ok super :) ! Allez bye les garçons !

 _La conversation se clôt alors. Allen a retrouvé le sourire._

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **Donc dans ce chapitre, on est encore dans une veine un peu hésitante pour Allen, mais sans rien vous révéler, je peux déjà vous dire que c'est à juste titre pour la suite ;).**

 **Kanda fait un peu d'effort avec Allen, serait-ce un début ?**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage ! ^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	10. Acte 10 - Virage

**Hello !  
**

 **Au programme, un chapitre qui va faire avancer l'histoire ! Je n'en dis pas plus ;) !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 39. Narration.**_

Un mois s'était passé depuis la conversation entre Kanda et Allen.

Quand ils se croisaient, Kanda voyait que de temps à autre, Moyashi persistait à lui décocher quelques regards, mais c'était tout. L'alpha avait conscience qu'il lui en voulait vraiment. Il avait compris qu'il se plaigne que leur mission ensemble avait été tendue, mais comme il avait accepté de prendre ses distances, et que Kanda avait répondu de vive-voix qu'il ferait en sorte de ne plus être aussi froid, il avait le sentiment que c'était réglé. Ils sauraient mieux se comporter la prochaine fois. Seulement, une part de lui regrettait, en fait. Ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. C'était aussi à cause de sa culpabilité qu'il avait faibli et parlé au maudit malgré sa décision.

En agissant comme il l'avait fait, il lui avait fait du mal. N'étant pas un connard fini, Kanda s'en souciait. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, ignorer leur relation se révélait plus dur qu'il ne l'avait cru. Avoir montré de l'inquiétude envers Allen, en premier lieu, était en soi une preuve qu'il l'aimait bien, plus qu'il ne le pensait, encore une fois. Lui qui jetait ses émotions s'en retrouvait submergé. Le juste revers de la médaille, peut-être… Fidèle à ses préceptes, Kanda l'avait totalement écarté, car avec lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'en tenir à une relation comme avec Lavi et Lenalee. Ils étaient arrivés à un stade où Allen avait voulu plus, et où s'il ne pouvait pas le lui donner, il fallait arrêter. C'était tout ou rien. Kanda ne pouvait rien donner.

C'était ce qu'il avait expliqué à Lenalee, à demi-mots. Elle était venue lui parler il y a quelques jours pendant sa méditation. En fait, elle avait commencé par lui dire qu'elle était contente qu'il ait pris une décision à propos d'Allen. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher, Kanda avait demandé si Moyashi était triste. Lenalee avait répondu qu'il l'était moins que lorsqu'ils se disputaient tout le temps. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Il avait eu raison.

Puis, elle avait demandé pourquoi il s'inquiétait. Piqué au vif, Kanda s'était tut et n'avait pas répondu. Après un temps, la Chinoise avait réattaqué :

« Tu as bien fait de dire à Allen que tu ne voulais pas être ami avec lui si c'est le cas. Mais tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, si tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de mettre de mots sur votre relation, ça pourrait être comme avec Lavi et moi, échanger une parole de temps en temps. Il vit mal que vous ne parliez plus du tout. Il croit que tu le détestes. —C'est pas que je le déteste, avait-il répondu, las. Mais je sais qu'il n'aurait pas lâché l'idée d'être mon ami avec ce qui s'est passé entre nous. —Je vois. C'est comme tu veux, mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas être ami ni avec lui ni avec Lavi et moi ? C'est vrai que c'est blessant, tu sais, je comprends ce qu'Allen ressent. » Son regard avait été lourd, cette fois.

Exaspéré, Kanda l'avait foutu dehors. Quand il repensait à cette conversation, il comprenait qu'il blessait tout le monde. Il aurait pu s'en foutre, certes. C'était ce qu'il aurait aimé. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas.

 _Je suis en train de m'attacher à eux, putain… Non. Je suis déjà attaché à eux._

Il déplorait, malgré lui, de ne plus avoir cette relation simple avec Moyashi. S'engueuler quand ils se voyaient. Se mettre des vents. Rien de plus. Il avait tout compliqué – bien malgré lui – et maintenant, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Stable jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais traversé de crises émotionnelles et identitaires. Cette annonce pour sa condition avait tout chamboulé en lui.

Il avait menti à Moyashi, en fait. Ce n'était pas trente ans, le pronostic actuel. Plutôt vingt-cinq. Il ne lui restait que cinq ans, voire moins : à chaque combat trop violent, à chaque blessure, sa durée de vie pouvait encore diminuer. Il savait qu'il allait mourir… mais si tôt… alors qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais retrouver la personne qui hantait ses rêves… Il ignorait qui c'était. Il ne savait pas pourquoi voir cette personne au moins une fois lui semblait vital. Tout le reste se déroulait à ses yeux comme un parchemin vide. S'imaginer échouer l'avait dépossédé de son identité, de sa force. Il savait déjà qu'il avait passé ses nerfs sur Moyashi, peut-être avait-il reporté ses propres craintes dans son inquiétude envers lui. Il ignorait, en fait, pourquoi il s'était conduit comme il l'avait fait et pourquoi il doutait toujours, loin d'être assez habile pour décortiquer avec précision ses propres sentiments. Il était assez intelligent pour supposer, cependant.

La vérité était simple : il avait été stupide. Il avait tout foiré.

Kanda serra les dents. Il voulut, une énième fois, de se convaincre que tout était terminé. Les doutes ne tarissaient pas.

Que pourrait-il faire ? Renvoyer un message à Moyashi pour lui dire qu'il changeait d'avis ? S'excuser – encore ? C'était aberrant. Il aurait été gonflé de le faire, et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Après tout ça, Moyashi n'y répondrait peut-être pas. À sa place, Kanda n'aurait pas donné suite. Il n'aimait pas être comme une girouette, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Sauf que les relations sociales et lui, ça faisait deux. Il n'avait jamais voulu interagir alors le problème ne s'était pas posé. Le moment venu, son instabilité l'avait rendu incapable d'agir correctement. Son mauvais caractère avait pris des proportions exécrables, et il regrettait son comportement. Dans un autre contexte, il n'aurait pas agi comme ça, simplement car il n'aurait pas essayé du tout. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être inquiété pour le blandin, mais ses autres réactions, en revanche... C'était une autre histoire. Il était aux prises avec un sentiment de remord agaçant.

Le kendoka se rendait compte que même en s'obstinant à le renier, le fait était là : il avait aimé interagir avec Moyashi.

Ça lui manquait d'interagir avec Moyashi.

La question était la suivante : allait-il avoir le courage de le reconnaître, ou allait-il continuer à nier comme un lâche ?

À ces pensées, sa mâchoire se crispa jusqu'à en devenir douloureuse. Il décida de couper court à toute cette branlette mentale inutile. Il y réfléchirait sérieusement dans deux jours. Si ses doutes restaient les mêmes, il en tiendrait compte et ferait une avancée vers Moyashi. En attendant, il allait se vider la tête.

 _ **Scène 40. Narration.**_

Assis dans le train, Allen rigolait tout en pianotant sur son téléphone portable, Lavi à côté de lui. Les deux garçons étaient absorbés par un jeu mobile, qu'ils se prêtaient à tour de rôle comme une console portable, essayant de battre le record de l'autre. Le maudit se réjouissait du jeu. Sa dernière interaction avec Kanda l'avait fait un peu déprimer. Même alors qu'ils étaient supposés ne plus avoir de relation, Kanda lui causait encore du souci. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête ses inquiétudes pour sa santé et son bien-être. Il était aussi en colère contre lui. Il avait décidé d'agir en crétin paumé et causait son propre malheur. Tant pis pour lui, c'était bien ce qu'il avait eu le courage de lui dire, et ce qu'il pensait. Il naviguait sans cesse entre ressentiment et compassion quand il pensait à ça.

Le mieux était d'oublier. Il n'en parlait plus avec ses amis, car il n'y avait plus rien à dire, et il faisait comme si de rien était. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour avaler tout ça. Un mois, peut-être deux. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour que sa morosité ne se voie pas.

Lavi perdit et lui tendit le téléphone.

« Mec, j'étais plus qu'à un point de te battre !

—Ça fait trois fois que tu rates avant de battre mon score. Tu n'y arriveras jamais. »

Goguenard, Allen le taquinait. Lavi fronça les sourcils.

« Méchant ! Tu me décourages, en plus ! »

Lui tirant la langue, l'oméga s'empara de son bien.

« Il est vraiment génial, ce jeu !

—J'avoue ! Faudra qu'on le fasse essayer à Lena quand on sera rentré ! »

Allen approuva. Ils venaient juste de partir en mission, en fait. Une Innocence avait été détectée dans une ville d'Autriche. Le maudit n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds, alors il était tout excité du voyage. Néanmoins, ils ne risquaient pas de faire du tourisme : de nombreux Akumas sur place semaient la désolation et détruisaient les bâtiments. Plusieurs morts étaient décomptées. Inutile de dire que les habitants attendaient les Exorcistes comme le Messie.

Ils en profitaient pour se détendre tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore, avec Lavi. Au moment où Allen appuya sur son écran pour essayer de grainer des points, une notification fila en haut de l'écran. Un extrait de message.

Son cœur rata un battement, la surprise le faisant écarquiller les yeux. Lavi, penché sur son épaule, lâcha un « oh ».

Il venait de recevoir un SMS de Kanda. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir, mais il concerta Lavi du regard.

« Ouvre-le.

—Je sais pas… Je comprends pas pourquoi il vient me parler…

—Il a peut-être une raison. »

Soupirant, Allen quitta le jeu. Il ouvrit le message avec de grands yeux.

 **Bakanda** **:** Viens me voir quand tu seras rentré.

« Le type croit qu'il peut me demander de venir le voir après la manière dont il m'a traité… Il a fumé, ou quoi ? »

Rageur, Allen fixait son téléphone avec des yeux meurtriers.

« Ouais, Yû agit un peu bizarrement, mais ça se trouve, il a une raison… C'est à toi de décider si tu veux le voir ou pas. »

En dépit de sa colère, le cœur d'Allen se serra. Kanda lui faisait de la peine. Mais il ne voulait pas espérer qu'il ait pris une autre décision pour être déçu une troisième fois. Voyant son hésitation, Lavi lui frotta le dos.

« Tu t'en occuperas après la mission, au pire. En attendant, vous avez rien à vous dire. »

Allen se rangea au point de vue de son ami. Il verrait bien ce que Kanda lui voulait plus tard.

 _ **Scène 41. Narration.**_

De retour de mission, Allen avait hésité longuement avant d'envoyer un message à Kanda. Dû à ses sentiments mi-figue mi-raisin, il ne savait pas s'il tenait à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il était rentré et avait demandé ce qu'il lui voulait. Kanda lui avait répondu au bout de vingt minutes, lui demandant de le rejoindre dans une des petites salles d'entraînement.

L'oméga s'était exécuté. Il se sentait blasé mais… Il ne voyait pas beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles Kanda le recontacterait. C'était même plutôt bizarre car il était celui qui avait mis fin à leurs discussions, Allen l'avait respecté. Pourquoi revenait-il, bon sang ? Soupirant, l'oméga attendit l'alpha. Il se pointa peu de temps après lui. Sans un mot, Allen entra dans la salle, Kanda sur les talons.

Ils se firent face, comme la dernière fois. Sentant que la situation se répétait un peu trop à son goût, il parla le premier :

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Kanda ? J'avoue que je comprends pas trop pourquoi je suis là… »

Kanda semblait plus crispé qu'à l'usuel.

« C'est difficile, ce que je vais dire. Laisse-moi trouver mes mots.

—Difficile ? » répéta Allen, sceptique. « Difficile pour moi, ou pour toi ?

—Moyashi, attends. Tu commences à être chiant. »

Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, le blandin se calma. Bon, il pouvait au moins l'écouter. Hormis sa fierté blessée, il avait proposé à Kanda d'être là pour lui par bienveillance. Laisser son égo parler ne serait nullement constructif.

« Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois que je ne pouvais pas être ami avec toi et accepter quelqu'un proche de moi.

—Oui, et j'ai compris.

—J'ai pas fini, » fit sèchement l'Asiatique. « Tout ça me gonfle… C'est compliqué pour moi, en ce moment. Je sais que je t'ai blessé et je sais pas quoi faire. »

Allen ne put en entendre plus. Ça recommençait comme avant ! Il ne comprenait rien. Où voulait en venir Kanda, à la fin ? Il le coupa :

« Écoute, je suis désolé de ce que tu traverses, mais ce que tu me dis changes absolument pas de ce que tu m'as déjà dit, deux fois, alors va falloir m'expliquer, là. Tu joues avec moi, en fait ?

—Tu me laisses pas parler ! Et comment ça, je joue avec toi ? » Comme giflé, le brun recula et le toisa méchamment, avant de se rapprocher de lui. Allen recula lui aussi. Kanda planta un regard lourd dans le sien. « C'est ça que tu penses de moi, Moyashi ?

—Je sais pas trop quoi penser de toi depuis quelques mois, pour être honnête. T'agis bizarrement. Je sais pas non plus si j'ai envie d'entendre ce que tu vas me dire quand je t'entends dire tout ça. »

Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres, amers. Kanda fronça les sourcils, ils se courbèrent durement. Il l'avait vexé. Allen reconnaissait que ce n'était pas une réflexion des plus gentilles et intelligentes, mais franchement, l'attitude de Kanda commençait à dépasser les bornes.

« Très bien, dégage. »

Ce crachement colérique ne le surpris qu'à moitié. Allen resta furieux.

« Kanda, merde !

—Quoi ? Tu penses que je joue avec toi et tu veux pas m'écouter, alors tire-toi.

—Je veux juste que tu me dises ce que tu veux de moi, précisément, sans tourner autour du pot !

—Tu m'as coupé alors que je venais de commencer, Moyashi ! Je comprends pas d'où tu m'accuses de jouer avec toi, en plus ! J'ai déjà fait ça, putain ?! »

Il criait, maintenant. Allen prit une profonde inspiration.

« Pas vraiment, mais excuse-moi d'avoir l'impression que tu te fous de moi. Je t'ai écouté. Tu m'as fait venir la dernière fois pour me redire que tu ne voulais pas être mon ami suite à mon message, d'accord, ça a pu me vexer, mais tu as raison d'être honnête. Et là tu me demandes de te rejoindre pour me dire que t'as toujours pas changé d'avis, et me refaire ton speech comme quoi tu vis des choses compliquées ? Tu t'étonnes que je te reproche ça ?! Je comprends pas pourquoi après un mois tu viens me dire ça ! C'est bien tes mots, non ? »

Éberlué, Allen était en colère. Ça faisait quand même un moment qu'il était le sujet des indécisions du Japonais. Il était prêt à oublier l'idée de s'en faire un ami. Il s'était pris deux refus dans la figure. Jamais deux sans trois, certes, mais ce dernier n'avait pas lieu d'être… Il ne comprenait pas et quand bien même il n'acceptait pas son attitude. Kanda ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il détourna le regard.

« Tu veux bien me laisser finir de parler, ou merde ?

—Merde. Je vais te laisser finir, mais j'en ai marre de tes conneries. »

Kanda se retourna vers lui, surpris. Allen le toisait méchamment à son tour.

« Je suis à bout. Donc si c'est encore pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi, abrège, tu me soûles.

—Interprète pas sans m'écouter, putain, tu casses les couilles, Moyashi ! Je suis venu te dire que j'ai changé d'avis ! Ça reste compliqué, ça reste pas pour moi, mais on est pu obligés de s'ignorer. Voilà, c'est ça que j'allais dire avant que tu me coupes ! C'était pas ce que tu disais, que je pouvais changer d'avis, putain ?! »

L'oméga écarquilla les yeux. Son énervement fondit, remplacé par de la stupéfaction.

« C'est... sérieux ?

—Ouais. Je veux pas mettre de mot sur ça. Amitié ou pas, je m'en branle. Mais j'étais idiot de te rejeter. On peut parler comme avant. Sans s'engueuler violemment. Si tu veux encore. »

Kanda baissa les yeux, une seconde de trop, avant de les relever. Outre le fait qu'il semblait soudain presque… timide, et qu'Allen s'étonnait de découvrir une telle facette chez lui, sa colère ne se drainait pas totalement. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à ne pas faire subir aux autres les affres de ses humeurs. Ça pouvait arriver une fois, surtout dans son cas, mais à force… Le blandin croisait toujours les bras, le visage froncé.

« Tu es hyper indécis, tu le sais, ça ? C'est lourd. Tu vas encore me rejeter plus tard ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Kanda lui rendit le regard courroucé :

« Je sais très bien ce que je veux. Je te dis pas ça pour changer encore d'avis. C'est simplement que…

—Que quoi ? » coupa Allen.

Le Japonais se tut. Le blandin souffla de dépit :

« Tu veux que je te pardonne, non ? C'est ça, que t'essaies de me dire ? Alors va peut-être falloir t'exprimer un peu ! Je vais pas te tirer les vers du nez ! »

Kanda grogna :

« J'y ai réfléchi tout le mois, et je me suis rendu compte que je faisais de la merde. Depuis ton agression. Je te l'ai déjà dit, que j'avais été paumé. J'ai foiré avec nos conversations, mon comportement à l'hôtel et pendant la mission aussi. T'avoir rayé de ma vie alors qu'on est obligés de se côtoyer, c'était débile. Si j'ai été jusqu'à m'excuser alors que je déteste ça l'autre fois, c'est que je le savais, au fond, mais je voulais pas le reconnaître. J'ai été un gros con. Satisfait ? »

Entendre l'alpha prononcer une telle tirade étonna brièvement l'Anglais. Il durcit néanmoins sa mâchoire.

« Si c'est pour les missions que tu te forces, c'est pas la peine.

—Non. Je t'ai dit que ça me dérangeait pas de te parler.

—Ouais, et alors ? »

Allen n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Kanda le savait. C'était pour ça qu'il s'expliquait. Les lèvres de l'alpha se retroussèrent.

« Tu veux l'entendre, c'est ça ? J'ai bien aimé te parler ces jours-là. Ça me gênerait pas de recommencer. Mais on aura le même genre de relation que j'ai avec Lavi et Lenalee, je veux pas qu'on me colle.

—J'ai pu être insistant, mais j'étais inquiet à ton sujet, c'est surtout pour ça. J'en suis désolé moi aussi. » Les orbes encolérées du blandin fléchèrent quelque peu. « Merci d'avoir admis que tu avais aimé me parler. »

La tension s'entendait toujours dans sa voix.

« T'es fâché, » observa Kanda. « Si tu veux pas, ça te regarde.

—T'es un abruti, Bakanda ! »

Allen n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation. Au diable le pléonasme de l'insulte, il lui filait des envies de meurtres. Bien sûr qu'il était fâché dans ces conditions. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se douter que son comportement ne pouvait pas passer comme une lettre à la poste. Le brun demeura silencieux. L'oméga s'expliqua.

« Je suis content que tu changes d'avis, Kanda, sincèrement. Mais t'as abusé, oui, t'as bien fait de la merde. Je sais que j'en ai fait aussi en voulant à tout prix être ton ami quand tu me repoussais, même si je voulais pas être méchant, mais tu me dis non pour me dire oui après… Tu m'as rejeté parce que tu n'assumais pas notre relation, en fait. Ça m'a blessé, tout ce temps. J'ai cru que tu me détestais tellement que tu refusais d'être ami avec moi. Je suis peut-être bête de l'avoir pris comme ça, mais bon… T'as les circonstances atténuantes mais quand même… »

Il avait encore envie de pleurer, et dut à sa fierté la force de se retenir. Kanda parut néanmoins le remarquer. Il baissa un peu la tête, vraiment pas fier. Il ne rétorquait pas, acceptant sa colère, qui était légitime. C'est sûr que son comportement paraissait incohérent. Allen pouvait comprendre qu'être instable rende incohérent. Kanda avait été perdu. Cependant, il hésitait à lui faire confiance dans ces conditions.

« C'était pas que je te détestais, Moyashi. Je sais tout ça, c'est pour ça que je disais que ma proposition tenait si tu voulais encore. Je sais que j'ai été insupportable. »

Allen prit à nouveau une inspiration. Il ne se voyait pas le rejeter. Il reconnaissait ses erreurs, au moins.

« Disons que j'ai l'habitude que tu sois un crétin, mais que t'as un peu dépassé les bornes cette fois. »

Il tenta un sourire. Kanda resta stoïque.

« Tu acceptes ? demanda-t-il.

—Oui. Mais autant dire que tu vas devoir faire plus que te traiter de con pour te faire pardonner. »

Haussant les sourcils, l'alpha attendit.

« Des entraînements, de temps en temps, ça serait possible ? Je t'embêterai pas plus que ça, mais j'ai encore besoin d'apprendre à manier l'épée de Crown Clown… Et j'ai pas trop progressé…

—Tu t'es entraîné seul ? »

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Ouais, mais j'ai aucune base. » C'était frustrant de l'admettre. « Et j'ai été occupé, aussi. Alors…

—T'as surtout pas été sérieux, Baka Moyashi. Toujours dans tes séries et tes bouquins ? »

Piqué au vif, l'oméga resserra ses bras croisés.

« Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'être Exorciste est stressant et que c'est bien d'avoir des loisirs, mais je m'entraîne tous les jours, crétin ! Seulement, seul… Je n'arrive pas à progresser. »

Ça lui coûtait beaucoup de le reconnaître. Un rictus moqueur apparut sur le visage de Kanda.

« Je te ferais te mettre au boulot.

—Merci. »

Allen se sentit sincèrement content qu'ils se taquinent normalement. Ils étaient partis sur une très mauvaise pente, mais leur conversation s'était bien soldée. Il avait conscience d'avoir été plutôt hostile et s'en sentit coupable. Avec l'attitude de l'alpha, il ne pouvait pas non plus tout accepter en fermant les yeux. Au moins, il présumait que si Kanda faisait des efforts avec lui, il en ferait peut-être aussi avec Lavi et Lenalee. Ça finirait par lui être bénéfique, de sortir de sa solitude et de devenir plus sociable. Pour le moment, il avait juste accepté de l'entraîner et de lui parler normalement, il n'était pas question d'amitié. Ça viendrait peut-être. Allen décida qu'il irait au rythme de Kanda, de toute manière. Il sourit dans le petit silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« On commence maintenant ? proposa Kanda. Si t'es libre. »

Il croisait les bras, l'air renfrogné. Son apparence ressemblait pourtant de nouveau à de la timidité.

 _Eh bien… On peut dire qu'il prend ses efforts au sérieux…_

Allen acquiesça joyeusement. Il aurait enfin une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Lavi et Lenalee !

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **Donc Kanda a enfin pris une décision correcte depuis le début de la fic x'D et surtout, il comprend ses erreurs ! Allen et lui avaient développé une relation assez toxique, donc recréer une relation (saine, cette fois) risque d'être compliqué pour eux, mais pas impossible :p. Toujours un peu d'angst avec la vérité sur la condition physique de Kanda, qui explique un peu plus en profondeur son comportement, je pense. Ça reste un élément déterminant dans cette histoire, même si, n'ayez crainte, ça ne sera pas une death-fic ! Je tiens toujours à ce que l'histoire reste sur un ton relativement léger, en dépit de différents thèmes d'arrière-plan qui ne le seront pas forcément ^^.**

 **A partir de maintenant, la fic va se centrer sur la progression de leur relation, et divers autres éléments à venir :).**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas :D !  
**

 **Reviews sur ce tournant ? N'hésitez pas, même un "j'aime bien" fait plaisir ^^ !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	11. Acte 11 - La disparition

**Hello !  
**

 **La suite après l'avancée du dernier chapitre :D !  
**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 42. Narration.**_

Le lendemain, Allen fut convoqué pour une mission. Sa dernière mission avait été longue, mais ça ne le gênait pas de repartir. Il aurait peut-être souhaité un peu plus de repos… Il fut surpris de croiser Kanda en chemin pour le bureau de Komui.

« Tu viens pour la mission, toi aussi ?

—Ouais. »

L'oméga tenta un sourire. Kanda ne le lui rendit pas mais ne se renfrogna pas. Leur séance d'entraînement hier s'était relativement bien passée. Évidemment, ça avait été tendu. Au vu des remous de leurs échanges, dialoguer comme si de rien était se ferait petit à petit. Ils avaient réussi à se charrier gentiment, c'était déjà un début. En plus de ça, Kanda lui avait donné quelques conseils utiles et Allen présumait qu'il finirait bien par progresser. En un sens, être partenaires sur cette mission les aiderait à retrouver une bonne façon de communiquer. Allen était, sans doute pour la première fois, enthousiaste d'avoir Kanda pour coéquipier.

Ils partaient en Bulgarie, à Samokov, non loin de Sofia. Des phénomènes étranges se produisaient, mais les traqueurs n'arrivaient pas à détecter l'Innocence. Ils s'étaient séparés en groupe et certains étaient injoignables depuis deux jours. Komui voulait donc qu'ils aillent les chercher.

Dans le train, Kanda s'était assis côté fenêtre, et il regardait paisiblement dehors. En face de lui, Allen n'essaya pas de faire la conversation. Il se concentra sur le paysage, coupé par les vibrations de son téléphone. Lenalee et Lavi voulaient de ses nouvelles. Il leur répondit et ils parlèrent un peu. Lenalee avait rencontré une fille lors de sa dernière mission, et, curieusement, cette dernière ressemblait apparemment à Road Kamelot – Allen ne l'avait jamais vu, c'était les dires de la Chinoise. Lenalee avait craint qu'il s'agisse de l'apparence humaine de la jeune fille – qu'elle ne connaissait pas – mais la ressemblance était vague, alors elle ne se méfiait pas. Ainsi, elle avait donné son numéro à l'adolescente en question, et elles avaient prévues de se retrouver dans un café demain soir. Peu avant qu'il parte, Allen s'était aperçu que son amie était toute excitée, comme aux anges. Il connaissait l'apparence humaine de Road, mais il s'était retenu de demander à Lenalee si elle voulait qu'il vérifie, ne voulant pas ternir sa bonne humeur en l'angoissant. Le monde était plein de jolies Portugaises, après tout, il n'y avait pas que Road. Si la jeune fille en question se comportait bizarrement, Lenalee s'en rendrait compte seule, et leur demanderait d'intervenir, à Lavi et lui.

Bien sûr, ils parlèrent aussi de son rapprochement avec Kanda. Hier soir, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, Allen s'était empressé de leur rapporté la nouvelle. Ils avaient tous deux été ravis que l'alpha ait pris la bonne décision, et avaient demandé la raison d'un tel changement. Allen n'avait pas pu expliquer qu'il savait pour sa santé et que c'était sans doute ça qui avait mis un gros froid entre eux, en plus de la période de crise de Kanda. Il avait simplement dit que Kanda avait changé d'avis brusquement, et qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était stupide. Lenalee avait ri « j'espère que tu l'as enregistré ! ». Malheureusement, non. Il aurait dû y penser. Le brun l'aurait bien mérité. Sa colère passée, ils étaient quittes. Dans le bon sens du terme.

Il avait fini par s'endormir et fut réveillé d'une main secouant son épaule. Kanda était penché sur lui.

« On y va, Moyashi. Le train est arrivé.

—Ok. Et je suis Allen. »

Kanda l'ignora en sortant du compartiment. Pas de changement radical comparé à avant, mais Allen n'en demandait pas tant. C'était très bien comme ça.

 _ **Scène 43.**_

 **Bakanda :** T'as quelque chose de ton côté ?

 **Moyashi :** Rien, toi ?

 **Bakanda :** Que dalle

 **Moyashi :** J'espère qu'on va les retrouver… Les deux traqueurs qui nous accompagnent n'ont pas non plus trouvé l'Innocence

 **Bakanda :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** T'angoisse pas, on va les trouver. Ces putains d'Innocences sont de plus en plus galères à dégoter, par contre.

 **Moyashi :** Je m'angoisse pas, Bakanda, je suis juste inquiet…

 **Bakanda :** C'est un peu la même

 **Moyashi :** Tu apprendras que l'angoisse est plus forte que l'inquiétude ;)

 **Bakanda :** Non mais j'te vois venir, crétin. Si on tarde à les retrouver tu vas avoir peur que quelque chose leur soit arrivé et tu nous en feras une syncope

 **Moyashi :** Absolument pas ! Ça va me stresser mais ça me fera redoubler d'effort !

 **Bakanda :** C'est ce que je dis

 **Moyashi :** Ça t'inquiète pas, toi ?

 **Bakanda :** On doit les retrouver

 **Moyashi :** Ça répond pas tellement à ma question

 **Bakanda :** Je dois faire la mission, je suis pas impliqué émotionnellement

 **Moyashi :** Ok, je vois

 **Bakanda :** ça veut pas dire que je veux qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, imbécile

 **Moyashi :** J'ai pas dit ça, Kanda, j'ai compris ^^

 **Bakanda :** On sait jamais avec toi, Baka Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** Pff, t'es con, Baka Bakanda

 **Bakanda :** … Ce que t'as dit n'a aucun sens

 **Moyashi :** M'en fiche :p

 **Bakanda :** Je te laisse, je crois avoir quelque chose de mon côté

 **Moyashi :** On se recontacte tout à l'heure !

 **Moyashi :** Au fait, tu feras attention, dans ton secteur un immeuble a encore disparu…

 **Bakanda :** Ok

 _ **Scène 44. Narration.**_

Le lendemain, ils n'avaient toujours aucune trace des traqueurs. Les deux exorcistes s'étaient levés aux aurores pour poursuivre l'enquête. La ville était entourée d'une forêt et d'un grand lac. Ils se séparèrent pour examiner les environs. Quant aux événements surnaturels qui se présentaient, Komui les avait averti, et Allen avait vu que ça se confirmait en parlant avec plusieurs individus, des habitants et des lieux disparaissaient. Ils réapparaissaient parfois ensuite, mais certains s'étaient définitivement évaporés. Kanda suspectait que ça soit le cas des traqueurs. Il n'y avait pas d'Akumas, mais peut-être aussi qu'ils en avaient croisé en s'aventurant dans la forêt et qu'ils étaient morts. Des éventualités qui n'allaient pas les aider à comprendre la situation.

Vers midi, Allen s'était acheté un sandwich et trouva Kanda assis sur un banc posé le long de la grande rue qui traversait la ville, déjà occupé à déjeuner. Il vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Je peux ? »

Le kendoka acquiesça. L'Anglais se glissa sur le banc à ses côtés, déchirant partiellement l'emballage de sa pitance avant de mordre à pleine dents. De sa main libre, il tira sur son bonnet pour se couvrir les oreilles. Il faisait un peu froid. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire. Par message, c'était facile de parler de la mission et se glisser des piques, comme si de rien était. En face, un peu moins. Aussi, Allen mordit une autre bouchée avant de demander.

« Y'a pas du neuf de ton côté ? »

Kanda se tourna vers lui. Il buvait au goulot d'une bouteille d'eau et tenait lui aussi un sandwich entre sa main gauche. Sauf qu'il n'y avait à peine touché. Ça devait trop différer des Sobas. Cela fit esquisser un sourire au blandin.

« J'ai toujours rien trouvé. Toi ?

—Non plus. C'est agaçant de tourner en rond. »

Kanda mordit son sandwich sur une grimace écœurée. Allen ricana en le voyant faire si spontanément.

« C'est mauvais à ce point ?

—C'était ce qui semblait le moins dégueulasse.

—Tu veux goûter le mien ? »

L'alpha jeta à son sandwich un regard suspicieux.

« Il est à quoi ?

—Panini chèvre miel. C'est délicieux ! »

Allen le tendit à Kanda. Hésitant, ce dernier finit par le prendre et mordit une bouchée. Il n'eut aucune expression, paraissant analyser le goût, puis il le rendit à Allen.

« C'est pas si mal, ouais.

—Tu veux qu'on échange ? Le tien est à quoi ?

—Thon crudités. »

L'oméga lui sourit.

« J'aime bien, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a mieux.

—Je préfère la bouffe asiatique de toute façon. J'ai pris au piffe.

—Me dis pas que t'y connais rien en sandwich !

—Quoi, ça t'étonne ? »

Kanda le lorgnait, menaçant. Haussant les épaules, Allen donna son sandwich à Kanda, qui prit le sien. Ils recommencèrent à manger silencieusement. Le Japonais semblait moins dégouté par son repas, le blandin le voyait tout à fait. Il se contenta d'avaler une bouché à son tour. Ils échangeaient leurs repas, restant ensemble comme des amis. Ou au moins comme s'ils s'entendaient bien, vu que Kanda avait du mal avec la notion d'amitié. Allen n'était nullement insatisfait s'ils pouvaient avoir ça. Au contraire, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur qu'ils soient réconciliés. Son regard se perdit dans la rue. Elle était longue, et le parterre d'herbe où ils se trouvaient la coupait en son milieu. Juste en face, un immeuble avec des enfants en train de jouer dans la cour. Ils se lançaient un caillou du bout du pied, comme si c'était un ballon de foot. Ils riaient joyeusement. Allen fut attendri.

« Moyashi. »

Se tournant, l'oméga haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kanda parle. Pus il se dit qu'il allait probablement lui dire qu'il partait.

« Tu m'en veux encore ? »

Ou pas. L'Anglais émit un son surpris.

« Tu t'en soucis ? »

Kanda se renfrogna instantanément. Allen comprit que oui. C'était déjà évident, en fait. Sinon, Kanda ne se serait pas excusé et n'aurait pas accepté de s'entraîner avec lui. Il se sentit stupide, puis l'alpha grommela :

« J'veux juste être sûr que y a pu de tension. »

Sous-entendu, il se préoccupait de la tension. Allen aurait pu penser que c'était bizarre venant de lui il y a quelques temps, mais même quelqu'un de peu chaleureux et peu social pouvait être agacé par ça. D'autant qu'il avait admis qu'il appréciait de lui parler. Allen tira sur une mèche de cheveux blancs qui lui obstruait la vision, et souffla gentiment.

« Non. J'ai compris que ça avait été compliqué pour toi. On sait tous les deux qu'on a fait des erreurs et qu'on a été maladroits pour se parler. Je peux comprendre que tu aies été perdu. »

L'alpha rebut une gorgée d'eau, puis acquiesça sans répondre. Allen renchérit :

« Tant que ça reste comme maintenant, c'est bien. Puis, t'as accepté de m'entraîner, rien que pour ça, je vois que t'as fait des efforts, et ça me… touche. »

Kanda détourna le regard.

« M'fais pas regretter, Baka Moyashi. »

Ce n'était pas dit méchamment et Allen ricana en conséquence. Il se releva.

« Bon, je vais joindre un des traqueurs et explorer une nouvelle partie de la forêt. On se rejoint à l'auberge ce soir ! »

De nouveau, l'alpha opina sans répondre, et il s'en fut.

 _ **Scène 45.**_

 **Allen :** _(à Lavi et Lenalee)_ Yo vous deux !

 **Lavi :** Yo !

 **Lenalee :** Hey :D quoi de neuf, la mission se passe bien ?

 **Allen :** On a localisé l'Innocence et on l'a trouvé, mais les traqueurs… Ils sont morts. À cause des effets de l'Innocence. Elle « efface » des éléments et les désintègre, c'est un pouvoir énorme ! Heureusement qu'on l'a trouvé avant que ça n'aille trop loin ^^' un immeuble a disparu mais cette fois l'Innocence a su le restituer. Je crois que les traqueurs sont restés effacés trop longtemps…

 **Lenalee :** Mon dieu…

 **Lavi :** Au moins vous avez sauvé les gens de l'immeuble, c'est déjà ça…

 **Allen :** Ouais :/ je suis dégoûté mais bon…

 **Lavi :** Vous avez essayé de les aider

 **Lenalee :** Ce n'est pas de votre faute

 **Allen :** Ouais

 **Lenalee :** et… je peux te demander comment ça a été avec Kanda ?

 **Lavi :** ? balance tout Allen !

 **Allen :** *rire* doucement *rire*

 **Allen :** ça va, franchement. Il a fait des efforts et il a été gentil

 **Allen :** Il était même inquiet que je lui en veuille avant-hier

 **Allen :** Il est pas différent de d'habitude hormis ça mais j'aime bien, je suis content que ça soit comme avant ^^

 **Lenalee :** Bon, c'est bien :)

 **Lavi :** Oui, Yû a bien fait !

 **Lenalee :** Il est pu agressif ?

 **Allen :** Je dirai pas qu'il est gentil si ça continuait comme avant ^^ il m'envoie pu bouler :)

 **Allen :** … enfin, il est plus en train de m'agresser verbalement à chaque mot quoi :')

 **Lavi :** Je suis content que Yû se soit calmé, nous aussi on a remarqués qu'il était moins irritable

 **Lenalee :** Vous croyez que c'est à cause d'un problème ?

 **Allen :** Je sais pas trop… en tout cas il a dû avoir une mauvaise passe, c'est sûr…

 **Lenalee :** Je me demande ce qu'il y a

 **Allen :** :/ l'important c'est que Kanda soit moins irrité… les excuses qu'il m'a présenté, tout ça… C'est incroyable venant de lui, mais s'il l'a fait, c'est que même lui estime que c'est juste

 **Lavi :** Yû est quelqu'un de bien, il est juste super froid et il faut pas le brusquer

 **Allen :** … Dit celui qui le colle à chaque fois xD

 **Lavi :** Si Yû ne le voulait pas il me l'aurait dit ;)

 **Lenalee :** On dirait un peu la vieille excuse des violeurs :') et le pire c'est que c'est pas drôle

 **Lavi :** Rooh mais vous m'avez compris je veux dire qu'avec son caractère, Yû m'aurait déjà dégommé s'il ne pouvait pas me blairer

 **Lenalee :** J'avais compris :p c'est juste que ce genre de phrases ne veulent rien dire x) on peut pas savoir ce que pense une personne avant d'avoir demandé

 **Lenalee :** En parlant de demander… Rosa* m'invite à aller en ville avec elle demain ! Je suis heureuse !

 **Lavi :** Tu tombes amoureuses hyper vite toi !

 **Lenalee :** … C'est toi qui dis ça, Lavi ?

 **Allen :** J'allais dire exactement la même chose

 **Lenalee :** *rire*

 **Lavi :** Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, cette meuf te met dans tout tes états, et c'est cool ! ;) Trouvons tous l'âme-sœur !

 **Allen :** Je crois pas aux âmes-sœurs x')

 **Lavi :** Rooh t'es pas romantique

 **Lenalee :** J'y crois pas trop non plus, mais je crois au fait qu'il y a des personnes faites pour entrer dans nos vies ( :

 **Lavi :** Je suis donc le seul cœur sensible de cette assemblée ! Ah, tristesse, désespoir !

 **Allen :** Calme-toi, respire x'D

 **Lavi :** Nan en vrai j'y crois pas non plus, mais ce serait amusant que ça existe, quelqu'un de fait pour moi, qui m'attend quelque part...

 **Lavi :** C'est sûrement du flan et ça me fait un peu marrer mais c'est rassurant, non ?

 **Allen :** Je crois plutôt au hasard, comme aux cartes, mais des fois il fait bien les choses :)

 **Lavi :** Mec tu triches aux cartes

 **Allen :** Absolument pas ! C'est ma chance ! (a)

 **Lenalee :** Ou le hasard qui devient destin entre tes mains

 **Allen :** C'est pas vrai, toi aussi :'( traîtresse !

 **Lenalee :** Breeef, avant qu'on parte dans vos délires puérils, on parlait de mon rendez-vous, les garçons !

 **Lavi :** Pardon pardon

 **Allen :** Techniquement Lavi nous avait lancé sur le thème de l'amour, ça restait en rapport x)

 **Lenalee :** Je suis pas amoureuse, mais elle me plaît beaucoup ^^ elle est géniale

 **Allen :** Content de te voir heureuse :)

 **Lavi :** Quand c'est que tu nous la présentes :p ?

 **Lenalee :** Quand c'est que tu nous présentes la fille que tu vois en ce moment ? ;)

 **Lavi :** Je la vois pu, fin j'en vois une autre XD

 **Lenalee :** … et monsieur parle d'âme-sœur…

 **Lavi :** Alleeeen

 **Allen :** ?

 **Lavi :** Quand c'est que tu te trouves quelqu'un ?

 **Allen :** Faut que j'y aille, je dois prendre le train pour revenir à l'Ordre et j'ai pu trop de batterie

 **Lenalee :** Cette esquive X')

 **Lavi :** MDR j'avoue

 **Allen :** Je mens pas, j'ai vraiment peu de batterie !

 **Lenalee :** Et pour la question de Lavi ;) ?

 **Allen :** C'est pas dans mes projets en ce moment, faites pas exprès de me gêner x)

 **Lavi :** Penses-y mon jeune ami ! Trouve ton âme-sœur !

 **Allen :** T'arrêtes tes conneries x') ?

 **Lavi :** Moi, jamais (a)

 **Allen :** Allez, j'y vais ^^ !

 _ **Allen a quitté la conversation.**_

 _Rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, l'oméga rejoint Kanda sur le quai. Le brun lui coule un regard avant de monter dans le train. Allen lui sourit. Pour le trajet, ils ont racheté des sandwichs, et il a dû conseiller l'alpha en matière de choix. Ça a été plutôt amusant. Y a pas à dire, il est content que leurs relations se soient améliorées._

 _ _ _À suivre...___

* * *

 **Pour le prénom *Rosa, c'est une petite référence à un texte de Voidonce :).**

 **Sinon, je pense continuer mon postage toute les semaines pour cette fiction jusqu'à la mi-septembre, je verrai si ce délai change ou s'il reste le même d'ici là !**

 **Avis sur ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à le donner, c'est vraiment agréable d'échanger et de savoir ce que vous pensez :) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	12. Acte 12 - Amitié

**Hello !  
**

 **Voici la suite, un jour plutôt que d'habitude :p !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 46. Narration mixte.**_

Allen devait rejoindre Kanda pour un entraînement en début d'après-midi. Ça faisait déjà un mois qu'ils se retrouvaient régulièrement le temps de quelques joutes. Une complicité, qui ne différait de l'amitié que par le nom, commençait à naître entre eux. Pourtant, les non-dits n'avaient pas besoin d'être verbalisés. Le blandin pensait qu'ils s'acceptaient et s'appréciaient, malgré tout. Ils en avaient forcément conscience tous les deux. Des fois, lorsqu'il était en mission, il prenait des nouvelles de Kanda, ce dernier lui répondait sans partir dans les tours. Ils avaient le plus souvent des conversations succinctes, de temps en temps plus approfondies. Il arrivait aussi que Kanda ne réponde pas, et revienne de lui-même par la suite. Allen ne se prenait pas la tête et il fallait dire que ça l'apaisait.

Il fallait comprendre, pour lui, arriver à s'entendre avec ses camarades relevait du primordial. Il était donc heureux d'avoir des rapports simples et agréables avec tout le monde. Y compris le rustre Kanda, surtout avec sa santé. Allen continuait d'espérer que le brun accepterait aussi de s'ouvrir davantage aux autres, le faire avec lui étant un début. À vrai dire, Kanda était déjà redevenu fidèle à lui-même. Froid, arrogant, sans en faire trop, et avec une facette plus agréable qu'il montrait un peu plus régulièrement. Il changeait doucement. Et dans le bon sens, cette fois. Ça n'irait probablement pas beaucoup plus loin. Peut-être que si. Qui pouvait savoir ?

Alors qu'il quittait le réfectoire en compagnie de Lavi, avec qui il discutait de choses et d'autres, l'oméga sentit son portable vibrer.

 **Bakanda :** Préparé pour ta défaite, Moyashi ?

 **Moyashi :** Je te retourne la question !

 **Bakanda :** Essaie de pas trébucher dans tes pieds en m'attaquant, et peut-être que je perdrai

 **Moyashi :** Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois !

 **Bakanda :** Une fois de trop

 **Moyashi :** Tu vas voir tout à l'heure, Bakanda, je te ferai ravaler tes paroles !

 **Bakanda :** À tout à l'heure, on verra ça

Allen rangea son téléphone en souriant. Lavi lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, le faisant se crisper.

« Hé, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Grimaçant, le blandin massa son flanc gauche endolori. À côté de lui, son ami lui tira la langue.

« Tu suis pu la conversation, Moyashi ! Ça fait deux minutes que j'attends que tu me répondes ! »

Allen se renfrogna.

« Ne m'appelle pas Moyashi, crétin ! Je répondais à Kanda.

—Tu vas le voir tout à l'heure, ton Yû, décroche.

—N'importe quoi ! Puis c'est pas « mon Yû », il me tuerait s'il m'entendait l'appeler par son prénom. »

Lavi se mit à rire.

« Tu devrais une fois, rien que pour voir sa tête. Après tout, il t'appelle tout le temps Moyashi.

—Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne me respecte pas que je tiens à en faire autant. »

Se disant, l'oméga croisa les bras. Le borgne lui avait déjà recommandé d'appeler Kanda par son nom pour l'enrager, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait de vive-voix, justement pour cette raison. C'était arrivé une fois par message en mission, celle où le brun avait fini à l'hôpital alors qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Le rouquin ricana encore.

« Bref, t'as pas oublié que ce soir, Lenalee nous présente sa copine ?

—Oh, c'est vrai ! » Il avait _complètement_ oublié. « Elle t'a dit où on devait se retrouver ? »

Lavi hocha la tête.

« Elle nous enverra l'adresse d'un bar en ville. Et elle est déjà en train d'élaborer une excuse à son frère pour notre sortie. »

Allen eut un sourire contrit.

« Elle ne veut toujours pas lui dire ? La dernière fois que je lui en ai parlé, ça a jeté un froid…

—Bah vu le comportement de Komui, Lena stresse, c'est normal. » L'oméga hocha la tête. Lavi poursuivit : « C'est que ça fait un mois, maintenant, ça devient important pour elle ! Elle a été médité avec Yû ce matin, et apparemment, il l'a engueulé quand il a vu à quel point elle était préoccupée.»

L'oméga eut une petite moue amusée.

« Ça correspond bien à Kanda. » Son visage vira sérieux. « Je pense vraiment qu'elle devrait en parler à Komui. Il faudra bien qu'il se fasse à l'idée que sa sœur fréquente quelqu'un, quand même. On est plus au 19ème siècle, après tout.

—C'est ce que je lui dis, mais elle sait qu'il réagirait mal. Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, et qu'importe son statut. C'était ses mots. »

Aux yeux d'Allen, c'était assez affligeant. Il appréciait Komui, cependant, il pensait que son comportement surprotecteur avec sa sœur risquait fort de l'étouffer à la longue. Surtout qu'elle venait d'avoir 17 ans. Elle n'était plus une petite fille. Il savait que Komui avait toujours veillé sur elle et qu'il s'était occupé d'elle comme un père, néanmoins, il faudrait bien qu'il la laisse grandir. Enfin, c'était leurs histoires de famille. Lavi et lui ne pouvaient que conseiller leur amie, et pas s'en mêler. Sa propre expérience faisait qu'Allen avait des difficultés à comprendre tout ça, et ça le laissait pour le moins interrogateur. S'il avait eu une famille, est-ce qu'ils se seraient inquiétés pour lui de cette façon, concernant ses relations amoureuses ? Le maudit savait que les omégas, comme les filles, avaient tendance à être surprotégés et chouchoutés par leurs proches.

Quand il pensait à ce qui représentait une figure parentale pour lui, il imaginait difficilement Cross s'inquiéter pour lui de cette façon et se comporter ainsi... C'était même on ne peut plus risible. Et Mana n'était plus de ce monde, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir. Il l'aurait imaginé le conseiller et l'encourager plutôt que de le réfréner. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit. Refusant de s'y laisser aller, il réprima un rire en pensant que les « parents » protecteurs seraient peut-être trouvés en la personne de Lenalee, et aussi de Lavi, rien qu'à voir leur attitude envers lui quand il expérimentait ses soucis avec Kanda. Ce sans atteindre le point de l'Intendant, et fort heureusement. Ça ne risquait pas de lui arriver avant un certain temps, de toute manière.

Pour revenir à leurs moutons, il avait hâte de rencontrer la petite-amie de Lenalee. De ce que leur amie en disait, ça avait vraiment l'air d'être une bonne personne. Mais d'abord, il avait hâte aussi de s'entraîner avec Kanda. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite à l'idée, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

 _ **Scène 47. Narration.**_

Allen contrattaqua un mouvement d'épée de Kanda. Les joutes s'enchainèrent, l'oméga luttant. Il se surprenait de l'aisance qu'il s'était mis à acquérir durant ces quatre semaines ! Les muscles de son bras droit le tiraient désagréablement tandis qu'il maniait la lourde épée. Ce n'était qu'un tiraillement d'effort, et paradoxalement plutôt appréciable, en vérité. Il n'arrivait pas à ébranler Kanda, ni à le déstabiliser, mais il tenait. Il fusa en avant, forçant pour atteindre l'alpha. D'un mouvement péremptoire, Mugen heurta son poignet. Allen glapit, lâchant immédiatement prise sur le manche de Crown Clown.

L'épée chut, l'oméga se retrouvant désarmé.

Kanda eut un sourire satisfait. Il avait perdu. Et il se douta qu'il se ferait chambrer... Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« T'es pas à fond, aujourd'hui. Y a quelque chose ? »

Essoufflé, malgré sa bonne endurance, le maudit prit le temps de ramasser une bouteille d'eau posée au fond de la salle avant de répondre. Il fallait dire que Kanda le faisait courir, durant leurs petites batailles.

« J'avais pas remarqué que j'étais si déconcentré, désolé… »

Allen eut un petit sourire déconfit. Le kendoka secoua la tête.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Lenalee ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Comment tu sais ?

—Elle était chiante ce matin, j'me dis qu'elle a un problème. »

Le maudit haussa les épaules.

« Disons que oui, un peu, mais ça va. C'est surtout que je pense à des trucs, je me sens distrais.

—Tu veux cracher le morceau ? »

Définitivement surpris, Allen se mit à rougir. Il ne voulait pas embêter... son... ami (il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir qualifier Kanda ainsi, mais...) avec ses pensées futiles. Il savait que sa proposition était sincère, Kanda n'étant pas de ceux qui faussaient dans la fausse sympathie. Cette prévenance commençait en revanche à lui plaire. Augmentant son rougissement. Avec une expression concernée, les traits du visage apaisés et calmes, le Japonais lui semblait plutôt… séduisant. Sans oublier son odeur d'alpha qui s'était intensifié avec leurs efforts. Il se demandait si sa propre odeur était plus perceptible par autrui ainsi. C'était curieux. Mais pas désagréable.

« Non, non, tout va bien. C'est, hm, gentil à toi. » Il détourna rapidement le regard. « On fait un deuxième round ? Je serai à fond.

—T'as intérêt. »

Ils ricanèrent. Enthousiasmé et d'humeur à rire, Allen proposa :

« On dit que celui qui perd à un gage, ça te va ?

—T'es sûr que tu veux prendre ce risque ?

—La compétition me motive ! »

Le sourire en coin de Kanda devint dangereux. Sans prévenir, il chargea.

 _ **Scène 48. Narration.**_

L'entraînement se termina assez tard. Allen avait perdu. Fidèle à son pragmatisme, Kanda avait proposé d'annuler le défi, arguant que ça leur ferait perdre du temps. Le blandin avait insisté, voulant jouer le jeu, alors l'alpha avait balancé la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit. La sentence fut qu'au prochain entraînement, il devrait lutter à cloche-pied. Autant dire que ça allait être compliqué, et plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Allen était content de ne pas avoir joué avec Lavi, car il aurait sûrement écopé d'un gage stupide et humiliant. Lors de leur dernier pari, le rouquin l'avait menacé de le faire se balader nu dans toute la citadelle, ou de se déclarer à quelqu'un. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement ce qu'ils pariaient, mais il avait gagné. Son gage à lui avait été d'obliger Lavi à faire croire à son grand-père qu'il quittait l'Ordre Noir pour élever des lapins. Selon les dires de l'archiviste, il avait presque réussi, et s'était fait copieusement enguirlandé pour ses stupidités.

Lenalee venait de leur envoyer l'adresse pour tout à l'heure. Ils se retrouveraient dans le centre de Londres, dans un lieu relativement fréquenté. Selon les dires de la Chinoise, Rosa était assez timide à l'idée de les rencontrer, et elle avait dû beaucoup insister pour la convaincre. Connaissant Lenalee, il soupçonnait qu'elle s'était sans doute un peu fâchée, ce qui avait dû décider l'autre jeune fille. Allen était curieux, alors il s'était empressé de rejoindre Lavi, déjà accompagné par Lenalee. Les deux autres lui demandèrent comment s'était passé son entraînement. Ils bavardèrent un petit moment, et s'apprêtèrent à partir. Au moment de quitter la congrégation, Komui arriva. Lenalee se mordit les lèvres, agacée.

« Faites attention à vous, » commença très sérieusement le Chinois, « par les temps qui courent, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, même si vous n'allez qu'au cinéma. »

C'était l'excuse que les trois adolescents avaient trouvés pour s'évader un peu. Puis, en avisant la petite robe de sa sœur et son maquillage délicat, Komui redressa ses lunettes.

« Tu t'es faite jolie, Lenalee-Chan ! Tu me le dirais si c'était pour un garçon ?

—Nii-San, je sors juste en ville avec mes amis ! Je te l'ai dit ! »

La brunette cachait mal son malaise. Aussi, en échangeant un coup d'œil, Allen et Lavi décidèrent d'intervenir.

« On fera attention à elle, ne vous en faites pas.

—Heureusement que vous êtes tous les deux responsables ! »

D'un air satisfait, Komui consentit à partir et les salua. Lenalee attendit qu'il soit hors de portée pour soupirer.

« Il est un frère adorable, vraiment, mais je n'en peux plus de son attitude dès qu'il s'agit de mes relations.

—Tu devrais lui dire, Lena. »

Lavi venait de parler, et Allen renchérit.

« Il a raison, ou au moins engager la conversation.

—Vous croyez que je n'ai pas essayé ? Si je lui dis, il va se douter que c'est pour une bonne raison. Vous imaginez le carnage ? La dernière fois qu'il a cru que je sortais avec quelqu'un, il a construit un robot qui a détruit une partie de la congrégation ! »

Les mines déconfites de Lavi et Allen eurent le mérite de la faire rire. Elle lissa le bas de sa robe et se reprit :

« Bon, on y va. Rosa nous attend, et déjà qu'elle n'était pas emballée à l'idée de venir, j'ai peur qu'elle trouve une excuse pour partir si on tarde trop. »

Les deux garçons suivirent la jeune fille. Après avoir traversé le fleuve jusqu'à la terre ferme, ils prirent un bus pour regagner la ville. Le bar, nommé The Black Cat, ne se trouvait pas très loin de là où ils furent déposés. Guillerette, Lenalee guidait leurs pas. Ils passèrent la porte, et elle fusa en direction d'une table sur le côté, où se trouvait une jeune brune sirotant un jus d'orange. Elles s'embrassèrent sobrement. Lenalee se tourna vers eux, toute joyeuse.

Allen était pétrifié. Il reconnaissait la Portugaise, et réciproquement. Au regard implorant de cette dernière, le jeune oméga ne sut que faire.

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **Petite précision finale, j'ai vu que des lecteurs sur wattpad avaient des confusions entre cette fic et SOS, donc je vais faire rapidement un petit listing des différences entre ce semi-AU et celui de Shit Or Sugar, si ça peut aider ^^ ! C'est vrai que c'est deux fics A/B/O sur le même couple et elles sont publiées en même temps donc je me dis qu'ils ne doivent pas être les seuls x'D.**

 **\- Premièrement, ici on est dans un contexte moderne, vous l'aurez remarqué avec l'intervention de téléphones portables, mentions de sorties des personnages au cinéma, de bars etc, et la mention au chapitre 8 du fait que l'Ordre Noir est médiatisée. La modernité joue un rôle dans pas mal d'événements dans l'histoire ^^.  
**

 **\- Au niveau de l'omégaverse, il y a aussi des différences ! Les omégas sont confrontés à un certain sexisme ordinaire un peu moins pesant que dans SOS, ils sont également plus informés sur leur statut et de même pour les alphas. Autre chose qui sera développée, on ne le voit pas encore mais il y a beaucoup de similitude avec l'anatomie dans SOS par exemple, parce que ça reste une interprétation logique, sauf qu'ici le lien n'existe pas. C'est un peu comme dans mon OS Shape Of You ou Bite Me, pour ceux qui les auraient lu (non, je ne me fais pas du tout de la pub XD), l'alpha marque son partenaire d'une morsure à la nuque après l'accouplement et ça "consolide" le couple.**

 **\- Quant à l'ambiance, je pense pouvoir définir cette fic de "gray humor", avec la parodie et les jeux de clichés/contreclichés qui sont ce que je recherche pour faire un côté comique, alors que SOS est plutôt angst x).**

 **\- Les personnages ont toujours la même histoire, je reste fidèle au canon, mais il y a des tout petits changements, surtout pour Kanda, vous aurez déjà remarqué pour sa condition physique, et il y en a peut-être aussi pour Allen dans le sens où il ne vit pas les choses exactement de la même façon que dans SOS. Toujours à cause du contexte et de l'ambiance de la fic.**

 **Bon sinon, quant à l'identité de la copine de Lenalee, le mystère n'aura pas été gardé bien longtemps, mais ce n'est pas tellement l'objectif ! ;) En tout cas d'autres rebondissements arrivent, c'était un peu resté centré sur la grosse mélasse entre Allen et Kanda jusqu'à présent, le récit commence à explorer ailleurs :p ! D'autant que j'ai prévu un autre "couple" qui pourra peut-être surprendre... X).**

 **Petite review ? N'hésitez pas, ça motive beaucoup ^^ !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	13. Acte 13 - Rétro

**Hello !  
**

 **On arrive maintenant à la moitié de la fic, ça me fait drôle :o.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)  
**

* * *

 _ **Scène 49.**_

 **Moyashi :** Kanda… J'ai un gros problème.

 **Bakanda :** Me dis pas que t'es encore perdu et que des alphas t'intimident ?

 **Moyashi :** Non, ça n'a rien à voir !

 **Moyashi :** ça concerne Lenalee

 **Bakanda :**?

 **Moyashi :** Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais elle fréquente une fille. Elle nous l'a présenté ce soir, à Lavi et moi

 **Moyashi :** Le problème, c'est que… Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne personne pour elle…

 **Bakanda :** Genre ? Je comprends pas

 **Moyashi :** Je peux pas en dire plus, mais je sais qu'elle peut être dangereuse pour Lenalee

 **Bakanda :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Et pourquoi tu viens m'en parler ?

 **Bakanda :** J'suis pas le genre de gars qui a un avis sur les relations de couples

 **Moyashi :** Je sais ce que je dis, Kanda ! Je ne dirai pas ça s'il n'y avait pas de raison. Et je t'en parle parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire !

 **Bakanda :** Mais y a quoi à la fin ? C'est un Akuma ?

 **Moyashi :** … Pas vraiment

 **Bakanda :** Me dis pas que c'est une Noah

 **Moyashi :** C'est Road Kamelott

 **Bakanda :** Et Lenalee s'est faite avoir ?

 **Moyashi :** Elle n'a jamais vu l'apparence humaine de Road, je suis le seul de nous trois à savoir à quoi elle ressemble.

 **Bakanda :** Tu dois lui dire

 **Moyashi :** On est encore sur place, je peux rien faire ! Et j'avoue que je suis mal… Road m'a regardé avec des yeux suppliants, elle a l'air de tenir à Lenalee

 **Bakanda :** Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est une ennemie ! Te laisse pas berner !

 **Moyashi :** Je sais, Kanda, je le sais… J'ai peur que Lenalee m'en veuille si je lui dis la vérité, elles ont l'air vraiment heureuses ensemble, et elle tombe amoureuse

 **Bakanda :** C'est du flan, tout ça. Sois pas plus débile que tu ne l'es.

 **Bakanda :** La Noah veut probablement récupérer des informations à travers elle. Puis que l'autre cruche t'en veuille ou pas, on s'en fout. Imagine-toi à sa place. T'aimerais savoir.

 **Moyashi :** C'est pas une cruche parce qu'elle tombe amoureuse, elle pouvait pas savoir ! Mais je sais que tu as raison…

 **Moyashi :** Je vais attendre que la soirée se termine et je le ferais

 **Moyashi :** Je te contacte après

 **Bakanda :** Ok

 _ **Scène 50.**_

 **Moyashi :** Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu…

 **Bakanda :**?

 **Moyashi :** J'étais mal à l'aise, j'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien, en pensant subtilement que Lenalee et Lavi voudraient rentrer, pour que je puisse leur parler

 **Moyashi :** Personne n'a relevé, alors j'ai été aux toilettes réfléchir, Road m'a suivi et m'a juré qu'elle ne voulait pas de mal à Lenalee, je n'ai pas su quoi faire

 **Moyashi :** Lavi et moi on est dans le bus pour rentrer, Lenalee a tenu à rester avec elle pour voir un film, elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait toute seule

 **Bakanda :** Mais t'es con ou ça se passe comment ?! Tu la laisses seule avec une Noah ?!

 **Moyashi :** Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elles sont seules ensemble et Road avait l'air sincère !

 **Bakanda :** Réfléchis deux minutes, tu crois vraiment qu'une Noah peut vouloir du bien à Lenalee ?

 **Moyashi :** Ils aiment bien séparer leurs vies humaines de leur vie de Noah, justement, et je ne sais pas… Si je prends l'exemple de Tyki Mikk, il m'a déjà aidé en tant qu'humain

 **Bakanda :** Il t'a aussi pratiquement arraché le cœur en tant que Noah. Elles vont forcément être amenées à se combattre sous leur vrai visage. Puis quoi, tu veux te taper Tyki Mikk maintenant ? Y'a pas assez de gens sur terre pour que tu cherches la merde toi aussi ?

 **Moyashi :** Je sais, et non, j'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

 **Bakanda :** Rien. Le problème c'est que Lenalee t'en voudra plus si tu lui mens que si tu lui dis la vérité

 **Moyashi :** Je sais… Je vais attendre qu'elle rentre.

 **Bakanda :** Moyashi, ne te dégonfle pas, sinon je le fais en lui montrant nos conversations. C'est plus important que ta peur de la blesser. Tu piges ?

 **Moyashi :** C'est bon, je le ferai moi-même ! Je suis pas un dégonflé, en plus ! Tu m'as déjà vu me dégonfler ?!

 **Bakanda :** Non, mais t'as pas envie de lui faire du mal sauf que tu lui en ferais beaucoup plus si tu la laisses tomber complètement amoureuse de cette petite garce.

 **Moyashi :** Ouais…

 **Bakanda :** Je suis à la salle d'entraînement, si tu veux venir te défouler un coup

 **Moyashi :** à dans 10 minutes.

 _ **Scène 51. Narration.**_

Allen venait de quitter la salle d'entraînement. Il s'était allégrement battu avec Kanda et ils avaient aussi discuté. Entre leurs interrogations sur la relation de Road et Lenalee, l'alpha lui avait reparlé de Tyki, perplexe du fait qu'il ait évoqué le Noah pour prendre la défense de Road. Le blandin était étonné que ça l'ait tant marqué. Enfin, bon sang, Tyki était un alpha, il était certes beau, mais il avait juste dit ça comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un fromage ! Il ne faisait nullement l'apologie d'une relation entre un exorciste et un allié du Comte Millénaire, à la fin ! Le sujet avait glissé. L'oméga se tenait prêt à dire la vérité à son amie.

Il lui envoya un message, lui demandant de le rejoindre dans une salle de loisir, et n'obtint pas de réponse. Il contacta Lavi. Même rengaine. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Lenalee depuis tout à l'heure. Selon lui, c'était le signe qu'elles profitaient de leur soirée. Allen aurait bien voulu y croire. Rien à faire, il n'était pas tranquille. Si Kanda avait raison ? Si Road décidait de s'en prendre à Lenalee ce soir ? À force d'errer dans les couloirs, il finit par croiser la Chinoise. Elle regardait le sol, le visage inexpressif. Étrange. Allen l'interpella :

« Lenalee, tout va bien ? »

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à la jeune fille.

« Oh, Allen. Oui, ça va.

—Tu es sûre ? »

C'était avec prudence qu'il prononça ces mots. La brunette secoua la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu voulais quelque chose ? J'étais avec… Rosa, et je n'ai pas vu ton message. »

Allen fut étonné de voir son hésitation au nom de sa petite-amie. En y regardant mieux, le maquillage de Lenalee était effacé sous ses yeux, comme si elle avait pleuré et qu'elle s'était lavé le visage. Il ne savait pas si c'était encore à cause de Komui ou pour une autre raison. Et il allait falloir qu'il parle, même si le moment était mal choisi. Il se tritura les doigts timidement.

« À propos de Rosa, Lenalee… Je dois te dire quelque chose… » Il cherchait ses mots, et avant qu'il ne puisse avancer quoique ce soit, Lenalee éclata en sanglots.

Le pauvre garçon fut désarçonné.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Pris de court, Allen lui offrit une étreinte, la jeune fille acceptant en continuant de pleurer. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Lenalee, tu veux dire que… tu sais que… ?

—C'est une Noah. Elle me l'a avoué quand on est sortie du cinéma.

—Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolé… »

C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire. La Chinoise s'essuya les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Allen, je ne veux vraiment pas la perdre.

—Vous… vous n'avez pas rompu ? »

Lenalee remua son visage contre lui en signe de négation. Elle pleura d'autant plus. Allen se tut, attendant patiemment qu'elle parle. En un sens, il avait déjà compris ce que Lenalee était elle-même en train de réaliser.

« Je tiens vraiment à elle. Je crois que je l'aime.

—Alors tu veux essayer de rester avec elle ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je sais que c'est mal. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Mais je l'ai vu se comporter avec moi, je sais qu'elle ne jouait pas. Je pense qu'on peut forcément trouver une solution, et je tiens à faire marcher cette relation. »

Lenalee se mordit les lèvres. Peut-être que leur relation allait être très difficile, beaucoup plus qu'une relation normale. Pourtant, elle semblait déterminer. Ça correspondait tout à fait la Chinoise. Elle doutait peu, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se poser de questions. Elle était, cependant, une personne forte qui suivait son cœur et mesurait les conséquences de ses actions. Si elle aimait Road, elle serait déterminée à se battre pour leur amour. C'était simplement comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait. Allen était partagé. Une part de lui était d'accord avec les paroles de Kanda, et une autre… comprenait parfaitement Lenalee. Lui aussi, s'il avait aimé quelqu'un en dépit du reste, aurait voulu donner une chance à la relation. Malgré une complexité dévorante. Ça pouvait paraître idiot, certes. Respecter les règles ne menait pas toujours au bonheur.

« C'est ton choix, » chuchota-t-il doucement, « tu sais ce que tu fais.

—Je peux compter sur toi pour ne rien dire ? »

Allen opina. Elle était sa meilleure amie, bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas la trahir. Lenalee l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci de comprendre, Allen. Tu es vraiment adorable. »

Haussant les épaules, le blandin la prit par la main. Il lui proposa de venir discuter dans sa chambre, ce que la brunette accepta avec joie, s'empressant d'envoyer un message à Lavi pour qu'il les rejoigne. Ils ne lui diraient rien, et voulaient tous deux se changer les idées.

 _ **Scène 52. Narration mixte.**_

Le temps d'une semaine, Kanda et Lenalee avaient été envoyés en mission ensemble. Allen ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais ils étaient revenus remontés au possible et d'humeur exécrable. Maintenant, c'était lui et Kanda qui se retrouvaient sur la même mission. Le Japonais n'était visiblement pas mieux luné. Assis dans le train, il fixait le paysage, la tête au creux de la main. Allen n'avait pas essayé de faire la conversation, car quand il était dans cet état, c'était peine perdue. Au bout d'une demi-heure de trajets, il voulut rompre le silence. Ils en avaient pour cinq heures. Et cinq heures tendues comme ça, non merci.

« Tu es encore fâché contre Lenalee, Bakanda ? »

Comme surpris, Kanda tourna le visage dans sa direction. Il retroussa les lèvres. Allen se crut sur le point de se faire envoyer paître. Seul un soupir en sortit.

« Elle me gonfle.

—Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » L'alpha se renfrogna. « Ça fait deux jours que vous faites la tronche tous les deux… »

Cette fois, Kanda s'irrita.

« Bon. Elle m'a cassé les couilles parce qu'elle me trouve affaibli. » Le regard d'Allen se figea. « T'inquiète pas, Moyashi, je vais bien. C'est pas dramatique. C'est ce que j'ai voulu lui expliquer, mais elle veut rien entendre.

—Elle est inquiète, » expliqua Allen, « c'est normal. »

Un grondement sourd répondit.

« J'lui demande pas d'être inquiète, juste de me foutre la paix.

—Mais pourquoi vous êtes irrités comme ça ? »

Kanda s'était retourné vers la fenêtre. Il eut un mouvement de tête agacé.

« Je l'ai envoyé chier, et j'ai tapé là où ça fait mal.

—Genre ?

—Je lui ai dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'avoir le courage de dire à son frère de lui foutre la paix avant de s'occuper de moi. »

Comme conscient de ce qu'Allen allait dire, Kanda croisa les bras, défensif. Le blandin soupira.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle t'en veuille. Tu as exagéré. Elle s'en faisait seulement pour toi.

—J'sais que j'ai été con.

—Pourquoi tu t'excuses pas ? »

La moue agacée ne quittait pas le visage du kendoka.

« Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Que je suis désolé ?

—Bah… oui. C'est comme ça qu'on s'excuse, Bakanda. »

Un silence prit place. Allen sentit son téléphone vibrer. Quand on parlait du loup…

 **Lenalee :** Le voyage se passe bien ? Kanda est toujours aussi con ?

 **Allen :** Lenalee, je ne crois pas que tu devrais rester irritée comme ça… Si aucun de vous ne fait le premier pas…

 **Lenalee :** Je m'en fous

 **Lenalee :** Dis-lui bien que je suis encore fâchée et que ça ne changera pas de sitôt

 **Lenalee :** Enfin merde, tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça dès qu'on s'inquiète pour lui ?! C'est pas normal !

 **Allen :** Tu sais bien qu'il aime pas qu'on remarque ses faiblesses. Je suppose que ça joue.

 **Lenalee :** C'est n'importe quoi.

« Pourquoi tu grimaces comme ça, Baka Moyashi ?

—Euh… Lenalee te dit bonjour…

—Mon cul, elle est toujours vénère ? »

Dépité, le blandin hocha la tête.

« Tu devrais vraiment t'excuser, » insista-t-il prudemment, « si elle m'envoie des messages comme ça, c'est que ça la travaille.

—Elle est comme toi, toujours à faire chier pour trois fois rien.

—Hé, j'ai rien fait moi, Bakanda !

—Tch. »

Kanda l'ignora. Le silence se réinstalla. À la grande surprise de l'oméga, le brun sortit son téléphone et pianota sur son clavier. Il exhiba ensuite son écran, où Allen put lire un « j'aurai pas dû dire ça, pour ton frère. » envoyé à Lenalee. Il sourit. Par la suite, le portable de Kanda vibra plusieurs fois, et au bout d'une demi-heure, Lenalee lui texta qu'ils étaient réconciliés. Allen en fut ravi. Forcé de constater que Kanda progressait encore. Il n'était toujours pas des plus impliqués ni des plus démonstratifs, mais il avait au moins arrangé les choses avec leur amie. Avant, elle aurait pu courir pour des excuses à demi-mot.

Lors de la mission, Kanda et lui se séparèrent mais restèrent en contact par SMS. Ils étaient dans une région près de la mer au sud de l'Espagne. Allen fit promettre à Kanda de l'accompagner à la plage une fois l'Innocence récupérée. Il essuya des protestations du type « pourquoi je viendrais avec toi ? » auxquelles il opposa que ça lui éviterait de s'ennuyer à l'hôtel et qu'ils pourraient se reposer un peu tout en s'amusant. Cela ne parut pas percer chez l'alpha, qui aplatit qu'il détestait se baigner et que les plages étaient trop bruyantes. Allen n'eut qu'à dire qu'il y allait seul pour que Kanda change d'avis.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé, et il savait que le brun ne pensait pas le contraire. Il soupçonnait néanmoins ce dernier d'avoir un tempérament un peu protecteur, ce qu'il appréciait et le surprenait. Il était flatté que Kanda se soucie de lui, en fait. En échange, il lui promit qu'ils iraient manger dans un bon restaurant asiatique. Le brun abdiqua, mais le menaça de durcir leurs entraînements après ces écarts.

Allen n'en était nullement gêné. La mission se déroula sans trop d'encombres, toutefois, ils n'eurent pas volé leur période de temps libre. Lenalee avait raison. Pendant un combat qu'ils avaient mené en duo, Kanda avait flanché. À peine, mais c'était perceptible. Il ne chercha pas à en discuter. À la plage, il fut sûr que Kanda s'amusa à ses côtés. Il en eut le cœur léger.

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **Petit rapprochement entre Allen et Kanda ! Quant au RoadLena, il résiste à la vérité, mais est-ce que c'est un bon choix... à voir !**

 **Petite review ? N'hésitez pas à réagir, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive ^^ !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	14. Acte 14 - Cogito

**Hello !  
**

 **Un chapitre mignon au programme, je n'en dis pas plus :p.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse anonymes :**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Pour le RoadLena tu verras :p ! Et oui, Kanda change doucement ! Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas :D !  
**

* * *

 _ **Scène 53. Narration mixte.**_

Ils étaient rentrés à l'Ordre Noir depuis deux jours, et Kanda recevait divers messages d'Allen, qui blaguait avec lui. Ils avaient commencé à débattre sur le fait de vivre en Ermite dans la forêt, ce qui était un désir du Japonais, en opposition à la vie citadine. Le blandin préférait, à sa grande surprise, la même chose que lui. Bizarrement, selon Kanda, ça aurait été son genre de vouloir garder une certaine proximité avec d'autres gens. Ses arguments rejoignaient les siens : la liberté, la paix, la tranquillité. La seule chose qu'Allen déplorait aurait été la difficulté à amasser des provisions, lui qui adorait manger. Kanda avait avoué qu'il savait cuisiner. Comme il avait aussi des compétences en jardinage, ça n'aurait pas été problématique. Depuis, l'oméga le tannait pour qu'il lui cuisine quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas en démordre.

Avec perplexité, Kanda rentrait bon gré mal gré dans cette conversation. Moyashi et lui parlaient de plus en plus régulièrement. Et le pire, c'est qu'il y participait allégrement. Quand ce n'était pas Moyashi qui entamait la discussion, c'était lui. Il trouvait toujours un prétexte pour râler sur une chose ou une autre, et Allen donnait le change. Il avait refusé de s'attacher, stagner une longue période, s'était perdu entre son hostilité, sa colère et ses craintes. Il avait fini par tout abandonner. Allen le faisait changer. Il l'avait choisi, il ne le regrettait pas. Toutefois, c'était étrange pour lui. Parce que ça allait plus loin que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il n'était pas débile. Il avait beau avoir dit qu'il voulait une relation distante, il se doutait que vu la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour Moyashi, ça risquait d'être comme ça s'ils restaient en contact, à parler aussi souvent.

Même avec Lenalee et Lavi, il avait changé d'attitude. S'excuser envers Lenalee pour une connerie, il ne l'aurait jamais fait avant. Il rejetait moins Lavi lorsqu'il le collait. C'était bizarre, ça se faisait naturellement. Kanda laissait faire parce que ça ne le dérangeait pas, et qu'il le voulait. Il ne se prenait pas la tête, suivait son instinct. Il succombait à ce qu'il refusait avant. Créer des liens avec les autres. Le pire, pour la énième fois, était que ça ne lui déplaisait pas, de changer. Parce que c'était un changement venu de lui-même, qu'il avait décidé, et qui… lui faisait du bien. Quelque part, s'il se donnait la peine d'y réfléchir, c'était tout à fait ça. Il hésitait quand même.

De base, ce qui le retenait, c'était sa haine de la vie, sa haine du monde qui l'entourait. Puis, avec la nouvelle de sa condition, il avait peut-être senti le besoin de s'y accrocher. Il le comprenait enfin. Alors il avait eu du mal à l'accepter et à s'en démerder, pour finir sur ça. Un fin rictus lui échappa. Il se savait ridicule et médiocre, pour le coup. Il avait tout de même peur, en voyant qu'il nouait des liens et qu'il faisait des efforts avec d'autres, de le faire pour des raisons égoïstes. Et que les effets soient néfastes. Pas qu'il s'imaginait être une grosse perte ni qu'il laisserait derrière lui une douleur insurmontable, mais il aurait peut-être plus de mal à partir. Les autres auraient sans doute de la peine, oui, et la vie continuerait. Ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça, sauf qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir atteindre ses buts. Et maintenant, l'idée de perdre ses liens avec ceux qu'il pouvait probablement appeler ses amis.

C'étaient ce genre de sentiments à la con, de réflexions à la con, qu'il évitait et méprisait, le plus souvent. Être dans sa situation le forçait à les considérer. Il avait changé de regard sur énormément de choses qu'il jugeait futile, et se mettait à se demander si enfin de compte, ce n'était pas son regard dédaigneux sur elles qui étaient ridicules.

L'être humain se plaisait à entretenir une certaine culture de la méchanceté. Les clashs, les insultes et les humiliations publiques faisaient rire de bon cœur, l'humour oppressif était largement défendu. La faiblesse était méprisée, ceux qui en faisaient acte avec. La gentillesse, l'innocence, le fait d'avoir des envies simples, même en ne faisant de tort à personne, s'interprétaient pour beaucoup comme une fragilité et créait un large panel de moquerie. Longtemps, il avait eu des pensées qui allaient dans ce sens. Rien que le fait de se prendre la tête constamment, comme il avait pu le faire au sujet d'Allen et de sa maladie il y a quelques mois, il avait considéré ça comme la dernière des idioties. En oubliant que ça pouvait être humain, et que des situations plus difficiles que d'autres causaient ce genre de réactions. Il ne savait pas à l'époque, et sa détresse de se retrouver dans une posture si – _faible_ – l'avait rendu d'autant plus agressif.

Il n'avait pas changé d'avis du tout au tout, certaines choses le faisaient encore sourire avec ironie, pourtant, il avait envie de changer et de s'ouvrir davantage. De porter un regard bienveillant sur une partie de ce qu'il avait pu mépriser pour des aprioris primaires. Maintenant, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'être faible incluait forcément de rester fort, tant qu'on tenait encore debout. La force ne se voyait que lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose à supporter. La douleur, le chagrin, la peur, la colère… Tout ce qui causait un affaiblissement. Le plus important devrait être la manière dont elles étaient gérées, non le fait qu'elles soient là. Chacun prenait son temps pour apprendre et se relever ensuite. Le deuxième impératif en tête de liste était d'y arriver un jour. Pour lui, ce jour ne viendrait pas. Pas contre ce avec quoi il se battait. Il devrait vivre avec, c'était tout.

Kanda était plongé dans ses pensées et en fut tiré par le vrombissement en colère d'un téléphone oublié. Moyashi y tenait, à sa bouffe. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne perdait pas le nord.

 **Moyashi :** Allez, Bakanda ! Juste une petite douceur !

 **Bakanda :** Tu me quémandes une gâterie, en fait ?

 **Moyashi :** Pervers ! Je parle juste de gâteaux… Ou de ce que tu veux, tant que ça se mange !

 **Bakanda :** C'était trop tentant

 **Moyashi :** Alors ?

 **Bakanda :** T'es soûlant

 **Moyashi :** Allez ! S'il te plaît !

Kanda soupira. Ce petit fumier n'en démordrait pas jusqu'à avoir obtenu satisfaction. Il trouvait ça plutôt mignon, à la réflexion. Ou typique de Moyashi, en fait.

 **Bakanda :** Passe me voir à la cuisine dans 1h30.

 **Moyashi :** C'est vrai ?!

 **Bakanda :** Si je le dis, débile de Moyashi.

 **Moyashi :** Ça te dit de t'entraîner avec moi, après ? ( :

 **Bakanda :** Ouais, tant qu'à faire

 **Moyashi :** Cool ! À toute, Kanda !

La conversation close, l'alpha ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas du tout attendri. C'était déterminant quant à ce qu'il pensait juste avant. Il aimait bien Moyashi.

 _ **Scène 54. Narration.**_

Après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de Jerry, Kanda avait passé une heure en cuisine, et pour l'instant, il attendait que son labeur refroidisse. Moyashi lui avait demandé une « petite douceur ». Il serait servi. Des mini-moelleux au chocolat sortaient fraîchement du four. Ils attendaient de subir leur sort par l'ogre sur pattes qu'était le blandin. Ces pensées lui tiraient _presque_ un sourire. L'épéiste avait hâte de voir la gueule du maudit quand il verrait les gâteaux. Lui détestait tout ce qui était sucré, chocolaté, alors il l'avait fait uniquement pour Allen. Il présumait qu'une dizaine de petits moelleux seraient suffisant. Le gamin ne tarderait pas à arriver, de toute manière. Les battants de la porte du réfectoire, dans lequel quelques rares Traqueurs prenaient un café, fut alors poussée, Kanda reconnaissant le son caractéristique.

L'Anglais apparut devant l'encart du comptoir, et lui fit un grand sourire de pure stupeur en voyant les pâtisseries sagement alignées.

« C'est réellement toi qui les as fait ?

—Jerry est pas là, Moyashi. Tu veux que ce soit qui, crétin ? »

L'oméga lui tira la langue. Kanda lui fit signe d'entrer. D'ordinaire, il y avait une petite porte qui permettait l'accès à la cuisine depuis la salle à manger. Allen se mit simplement à escalader le comptoir, s'aidant de sa main droite pour effectuer un saut rapide. Cela amusa le kendoka. Guilleret, Allen tendit la main pour se servir du premier moelleux, et glapit instantanément.

« Ah, c'est chaud !

—Bah ouais, attends encore un petit peu. »

Opinant, l'oméga regarda la table où reposaient les aliments.

« Tout ça, c'est pour moi ?

—Ouais.

—Merci beaucoup, Kanda. Je me doutais pas que tu ferais vraiment ça ! »

Il rougit un peu, les yeux plissés par le plaisir. Le Japonais le toisa un moment. Allen finit par détourner l'œil. Tandis que le silence s'installait, il retenta sa chance avec une des pâtisseries. Il réussit à la porter à sa bouche, la gobant allègrement. Bien vite, ses sœurs y passèrent. Le plateau fut vide. Le visage écarquillé de bien être, l'Anglais était émerveillé.

« Tu te débrouilles super bien, c'est trop bon ! »

Haussant les épaules, le brun restait accoudé contre le plan de travail. Allen lui sourit encore – le tour de la bouche plein de chocolat. Putain, ce qu'il était mignon. C'était trop chiant. Kanda ne savait pas s'il aimait se sentir attendri ou non. Moyashi le regardait avec une perplexité ingénue, comme s'il se plaisait à accentuer le tout. Kanda grommela intérieurement.

« Si tu le dis.

—Je te remercie encore. »

Silencieusement, l'alpha s'approcha de lui et passa son doigt sur le coin de sa bouche, enlevant une tâche qui s'y trouvait.

« Essuie-toi, » lui recommanda-t-il, « tu en as partout. »

Soudainement cramoisi, le maudit s'exécuta, Kanda ayant un rictus de biais. Bientôt, les traces avaient disparues.

« J'en ai encore ? » demanda Allen timidement.

Le kendoka secoua la tête.

« Tu manges comme un goret.

—C'était super bon, Bakanda ! Alors oui, je me suis un peu jeté dessus… T'es pas content que je fasse honneur à tes plats ? »

Le plus jeune lui tira la langue. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le blandin semblait gêné, et Kanda ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Par contre, il réalisait encore une fois que malgré ce qu'ils avaient dit, ils étaient bien des potes. Et ils étaient en phase de devenir _bons_ potes. Il se sentait proche de lui, en effet. Sinon, il ne ressentirait pas cette tendresse. Ça le perturbait de s'en rendre compte, tout autant que ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Toi et moi, » commença-t-il à l'adresse de Moyashi, « on agit comme des potes. Ça fait presque deux mois qu'on se cause, et maintenant je te fais des gâteaux, je prends du temps pour toi. »

Allen se tendit.

« Tu t'en agaces ? »

Sur un soupir, Kanda croisa les bras.

« C'est pas ça.

—Alors quoi, si ce n'est pas ça ? » Comme hésitant, l'oméga proposa : « Si tu as besoin que je te laisse un peu, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est ça aussi, les relations. On s'apprécie, on passe du temps ensemble, mais on se laisse respirer quand il le faut. »

Le brun le regarda, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Il se sentait con.

« C'pas ça non plus, » commença-t-il lentement, encore en train de choisir ses mots, « c'est que j'me pose des questions sur certains trucs. » ça le faisait chier d'avouer ça. Sa fierté n'aimait pas, mais bon, c'était la vérité, et il voulait être honnête avec Allen. Il avait été suffisamment insupportable avec lui. « Je m'en étais déjà aperçu, t'façon. Je m'en fous un peu, en fait. »

Au tour d'Allen de réfléchir, Kanda continuant :

« C'est comme ça que Lavi m'a eu, à l'usure. Il m'a fait chier, et même si je lui ai dit que je voulais pas être son pote, il a pensé qu'il l'était. Lenalee est pareille, et toi aussi.

—Je te fais chier, alors ? »

Le brun lui donna une pichenette – affectueuse. Allen râla.

« Nan. T'inquiète pas. »

D'un air entendu, l'oméga hocha la tête. Il sembla rougir plus, et toucha furtivement la main de Kanda.

« Je suis content, que tu me considères comme ton ami… Ça me fait plaisir. »

Au tour de l'alpha d'opiner.

« Je vais te laisser, je vais passer la soirée en ville. On se voit demain pour un entraînement. »

Allen approuva, et il partit. En fait, Kanda comptait surtout se trouver un oméga pour la nuit, donc s'envoyer en l'air dans les règles de l'art. Ça commençait à faire longtemps, après tout. Ça l'aidait toujours à décrocher quand il était anxieux. Il venait de reconnaître ses relations avec Moyashi, et aussi avec les autres. C'était un grand pas en avant pour lui.

 _ **Scène 55.**_

 _ **Plus tard dans la soirée.**_

 **Moyashi :** Hey Kanda ! Je voulais être sûr qu'il y avait pas de problème depuis cette après-midi, et j'ai une petite faveur à te demander… Tu me referas des gâteaux ? *sourire innocent*

 **Bakanda :** _…en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Je t'ai dit de pas t'inquiéter, Baka Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** Excuse-moi ^^'

 **Moyashi :** T'as pas répondu pour les gâteaux !

 **Bakanda :** On verra

 **Moyashi :** Ok, passe une bonne soirée ! :D

 **Bakanda :** Et toi t'inquiète pas, je suis juste parti tirer un coup, ça me détendra.

 **Bakanda :** Les questions que je me pose remettent pas en cause notre amitié

 **Moyashi :** Je l'ai compris, mais c'est gentil de ta part de me rassurer, merci

 **Moyashi :** À la prochaine alors

 _La conversation se finit sur cette réplique. En sachant que Kanda va passer la soirée avec un oméga, qu'ils ne vont certainement pas jouer au scrabble, Allen sent son ventre se tordre d'une manière particulièrement désagréable. Ça ne lui plaît pas. Et il peine à comprendre pourquoi. Est-ce que ça serait possible qu'il ait le béguin pour Kanda ?_

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **Encore une avancée ici, Allen commence à réaliser ses sentiments et Kanda l'accepte pleinement. J'espère que le petit fluff vous a plu :3 !  
**

 **Review sur ce chapitre ? :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	15. Acte 15 - Immature

**Hello !  
**

 **Vous vous posiez des questions après le dernier chapitre sur ce qu'allait faire Allen, la réponse ici bas ;).**

 **Sinon, ce chapitre risque peut-être de vous surprendre pour un point :p.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 56. Narration mixte.**_

Plus tard dans la soirée, Allen se trouvait allongé dans son lit. Un livre ouvert était posé à l'envers sur son torse, il n'était pas concentré.

Il réfléchissait encore à son malaise à la lecture des projets du kendoka pour la soirée. Ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être un extraterrestre quand les autres lui parlaient de sexe. Que ce soit Lenalee et Lavi, encore que la Chinoise était bien plus pudique que le rouquin, ou Kanda et ses allusions taquines, ça le laissait coi. Il était très peu connecté avec sa propre sexualité, et n'avait pas encore de besoin en la matière. Il se demandait souvent si c'était normal à son âge. Il avait à peine seize ans, après tout, il avait encore le temps d'y venir. Mais Lenalee n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui, et elle avait tenu à expérimenter. Il en avait déjà discuté avec les deux autres, qui avaient argué gentiment que chacun était différent et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Allen n'arrivait pas à ne pas ressentir ce sentiment d'inadéquation.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la sensation de n'avoir aucune connaissance ou aucun intérêt pour ça, ou de ne pas être normal, qui l'avait frappé cette fois. C'était de la contrarié.

Il ne savait pas si ça devait le surprendre, ça aussi. Depuis le début, il avait toujours trouvé Kanda très beau et s'était, bien malgré lui, attaché à sa présence. En apprenant à le connaître un peu plus, en dépit de leurs engueulades, cet attachement avait grandi. Il avait cru vouloir s'en faire un ami, rien que ça… Peut-être qu'au fond, il voulait plus. Imaginer Kanda embrasser quelqu'un… Rien que l'avoir vu draguer l'autre fois lui avait fait bizarre. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber amoureux d'un alpha aussi compliqué que lui, ou d'une personne, pour ce que ça faisait. Allen savait que comme il était un oméga, beaucoup auraient pu s'attendre à ce qu'il recherche un alpha. Il se fichait un peu des statuts. Ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était la personnalité de l'individu.

Puis, il n'avait jamais cherché personne. L'idée du sexe le rendait confus, mais aussi l'amour. Pour le moment, il pensait à tout, sauf ça. Il y avait néanmoins ses sentiments pour Kanda. Est-ce que ça serait une mauvaise chose, d'aimer ? Ce n'était pas tellement ce qui le gênait. Il avait beau ne pas s'y intéresser, il n'était pas hostile à ça. Tout comme pour le sexe, encore que c'était autre chose. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que de tels sentiments s'accomplissent. Kanda avait à peine accepté d'avoir quelques amis, alors prendre un amant permanent… Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait envie avec sa condition. Allen pouvait le comprendre. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attacher davantage, ou d'avoir des attentes pour une relation qui n'aurait pas lieu.

Voilà que ça l'attristait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça se passe mal pour lui, ou qu'il ne ressente pas les choses comme les autres ? Des petites larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler sous ses paupières. Allen ferma son livre et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Il enserra ensuite son oreiller, se sentant pathétique.

Une série de _beep beep_ sauvages retentirent.

 **Lavi :** Ça va, mec ? T'avais l'air pas bien, ce soir, avec Lena on se demandait si t'avais un problème

 **Lenalee :** Oui, tu peux nous parler, si tu veux !

Allen se mordit la lèvre en lisant. Ils tombaient à pic. Il hésita un moment, puis voulut être honnête.

 **Allen :** Je commence à me poser des questions sur mes sentiments pour Kanda.

 **Allen :** Et il vient à peine de me dire qu'il m'acceptait en tant qu'ami, s'il le découvrait, ça foutrait tout en l'air…

Il sentit une larme couler, qu'il essuya rageusement.

 **Lavi :** Oh merde… Tu veux qu'on vienne te voir pour en parler ?

 **Lenalee :** Ou on peut se rejoindre à la salle de loisir !

 **Allen :** C'est gentil mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je sois un peu seul, je me sens pas très bien

 **Lenalee :** Tu es sûr que tu l'aimes ?

 **Allen :** Je sais pas si on peut parler d'amour, mais je tiens énormément à lui, et je me suis senti jaloux quand il parlait de voir un oméga…

 **Lavi :** Ça fait un moment que je me disais ça, sans te vexer, Al… Tu as toujours été beaucoup attaché à Yû

 **Allen :** Tu m'aides pas trop en disant ça, Lavi.

 **Lavi :** Désolé, j'ai encore été indélicat ^^'

 **Allen :** C'est pas grave, laisse… Je suis paumé. Je veux pas tout foirer. Mais je m'attache de plus en plus, et je sais que lui ne pensera jamais à moi comme ça…

 **Lenalee :** On peut pas savoir ! Regarde moi et Rosa, on aurait vraiment pas dit qu'on s'intéresserait l'une à l'autre, et pourtant !

 **Lavi :** Tu as rencontré Rosa en te promenant en ville avec moi, ça a rien à voir

 **Lenalee :** Je me comprends, et je suis sûre qu'Allen aussi

 **Allen :** De toute façon les choses ont toujours été compliquées avec Kanda… Je sais bien que c'est mort…

 **Lavi :** Pour l'instant panique pas et laisse les choses se faire

 **Lenalee :** C'est ça, attends de voir comment ta relation avec lui change, et puis tu aviseras !

 **Lavi :** Si ça te pèse trop tu pourras éventuellement lui dire, si tu lui fais sentir qu'il est libre de refuser sans que ça impacte votre amitié, il devrait pas y avoir de problème, sauf s'il est con

 **Allen :** … Je veux pas médire de lui mais on parle de Kanda, j'ai peur que ça le fasse flipper si jamais je le fais et qu'il se barre…

 **Lenalee :** C'est vrai, c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux attendre, quand votre relation sera plus solide, et que ça sera déjà plus naturel pour vous d'être amis

 **Allen :** Oui, tu as raison…

 **Lenalee :** Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

 **Lavi :** On se rejoint demain matin, si tu veux

 **Allen :** Ça marche :) merci de votre écoute ^^'

 **Lenalee :** c'est normal

 **Lavi** **:** Idem ! Faut pas hésiter, Al !

 **Allen :** J'y penserai ! A demain alors ! :)

 _Allen se met au lit, essuyant ses yeux humides. Parler avec ses amis lui a évité de craquer comme un idiot._

 _ **Scène 57. Narration.**_

Le lendemain, le trio d'amis s'était réuni. Allen avait pris la décision d'écouter Lenalee, il fallait dire que c'était le conseil le plus censé. Autant faire mûrir tout ça. Kanda lui avait envoyé un message pour qu'il le rejoigne pour un entraînement, comme d'habitude. C'était rassurant pour lui de se dire que l'alpha l'acceptait de plus en plus sans que ça ne pose de problème, au moins. Il avait échangé ses odeurs avec ses amis et s'était, pour ainsi dire, rué jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

Ils varièrent les exercices, du corps à corps à des joutes, puis s'étirèrent pour conclure l'entraînement. Ils burent, s'asseyant l'un à côte de l'autre. D'habitude, ils parlaient un peu – se charriaient, surtout, et là, Allen avait du mal à trouver quoi lui dire. Sachant que Kanda ne serait pas celui qui ferait le premier pas…

« Ça va mieux, au fait, tes réflexions ? »

L'alpha, la bouteille au coin des lèvres, avala une gorgée avant d'arrêter une goutte en chemin sur son menton. Il laissa tomber ses mains, comme en train chercher ce qu'il allait répondre. Il finit par lui balancer un rictus.

« Ouais, je me suis détendu, ça a aidé.

—Ok, je suis content pour toi, alors. »

Kanda le toisa.

« T'étais vraiment si inquiet ?

—Ben, j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur que tu décides de me rejeter à nouveau, ou d'avoir fait une erreur quelque part. »

En disant ça, Allen était honnête. Le brun eut un air contrit. Sur son visage dur, c'était étrange.

« J'sais que je t'ai fait tourner en rond et que j'ai vraiment pas été cool avec toi au début, Moyashi.

—Je t'arrête tout de suite, » coupa le maudit, « c'était pas du tout un reproche, on en a déjà discuté et c'est réglé-

—Je tiens quand même à le dire. C'est à ce genre de trucs que je réfléchis, en fait. »

Sur ces mots, le Japonais but. Allen pencha la tête sur le côté, attentif. Il posa une main sur son épaule, timidement.

« Je comprends pas trop, tu culpabilises ? Tu veux en parler ? »

L'alpha haussa les épaules. Le blandin enleva sa main.

« C'pas mon genre de pleurer sur mon sort. »

Allen soupira, dépité.

« Se confier c'est pas pleurer sur son sort. Puis des fois y en a besoin. Je l'ai fait pas plus tard qu'hier soir et ce matin avec Lavi et Lenalee, et maintenant je me sens mieux. Donc tu veux en parler, ou pas ?

—T'as des problèmes ? »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, l'oméga rougit violemment. Il bégaya :

« N-non, mais tu sais bien, y a des moments où on déprime un peu, ça fait pas de mal de le dire… Enfin bref. C'est toi qui vois. »

C'était embarrassant, alors il détournait le regard. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il était idiot ! Tandis qu'il continuait à se morigéner, Kanda parla :

« J'ai agi de façon égoïste. Toute ma vie. » Devant le regard d'Allen, il se corrigea : « Je cherche pas à être réconforté, j'sais que c'est vrai. J'étais instable, con. J'me fais honte quand j'y repense. Le truc, c'est que j'ai longtemps pensé que personne comptait pour moi, et que je comptais pas non plus. Je voyais les tentatives de Lavi et Lenalee pour être proches de moi comme leur désespoir de pas être seuls dans toute cette merde qui se manifestait. Ça me plaisait pas. »

L'oméga était bouche bée devant ces paroles. Kanda qui exprimait ses sentiments… Il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension ! Il n'osait pas parler, ne rien dire, de risque de le braquer. Kanda ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Toi aussi, j'te voyais comme ça. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, mais quand je me suis rendu compte que je m'inquiétais pour toi, je l'ai pas accepté. J'avais des raisons de pas vouloir me lier, autant à toi qu'aux autres. J'en ai toujours. Rien que le fait d'être Exorciste et d'courir un danger de mort permanent, c'en est. J'ai tout bazardé, je pense autre chose maintenant, et je me rends d'autant plus compte qu'avant j'étais un gros con. Je suis toujours un gros con. J'me demande si j'ai pas accepté pour des raisons de merde, si ça fait pas de moi un connard, et si je fais bien. »

Allen se tendait, ayant du mal à suivre où il voulait en venir, mais il s'efforçait d'écouter.

« Je t'apprécie sincèrement, eux aussi, je remets pas ça en question. Seulement, ça me rend paumé. C'est ça le truc, j'suis trop paumé. »

Là, le symbiotique comprit. Kanda ne savait plus où il en était. Il avala sa salive, et commença prudemment.

« C'est pas grave, tu sais. Il y a des moments où ça arrive. Je connais pas ta vie en dehors de notre… boulot, si on peut dire, mais tu as laissé entendre que c'était pas simple. Être malade ne l'est pas non plus. Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. T'as peur d'avoir accepté par égoïsme, en fait ? »

Le Japonais ne baissa pas la tête. Il eut une moue d'irritation. Allen lui prit la main.

« Si on cherche bien, tout ce qu'on fait est égoïste. Quand c'est un peu, ce n'est pas forcément un problème. Si tu as compris que t'avais besoin de nous, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Parce que tu sais qu'on t'apprécie vraiment et si c'est sincère de ton côté, alors y a rien à se reprocher.

—Je me reproche que j'aurais pas assumé dans d'autres circonstances, j'me connais. »

Allen lui tira la langue.

« On est pas dans d'autres circonstances, Bakanda. » Il retrouva son sérieux. « J'aurais beaucoup aimé que tu l'assumes à cause d'autres choses, je te l'avoue. Je suis persuadé que tu aurais pu autrement. Ta maladie… J'aime pas ça. Mais j'aime mieux savoir qu'on est là pour toi, plutôt que de se dire que tu es seul là-dedans. »

Il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main. Kanda grogna entre ses dents.

« J'mérite pas ta considération, vu comme je t'ai traité. T'sûr que tu veux être l'ami d'un type comme moi ? »

Un silence flotta tandis qu'Allen posa sa main libre au niveau de l'interstice entre les tatamis au sol. Il comprenait de plus en plus ce qui se passait vraiment chez son ami.

« Ne t'en veux pas comme ça, Kanda. Je peux vraiment comprendre ce qui t'a poussé à agir comme ça. Ça ne justifie pas tout, non, mais j'ai aussi trop insisté, alors c'est pas grave. On a trouvé un moyen de gérer notre relation d'une façon à ce qu'elle nous convienne à tous les deux. Et tu sais, maintenant tu as des gens qui comptent pour toi, et tu comptes pour eux. »

Il serra sa main dans la sienne, aussi gentiment que possible.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, » poursuivit-il, « tu as toujours des expressions amusantes, tu as un caractère dur mais tu es gentil et tu me fais me sentir bien. C'est ça, l'amitié. On se connaît pas encore beaucoup, je pense quand même que tu es une super personne. »

Son cœur battait plus vite pendant qu'il disait ces mots. Il se força à s'en ficher. Kanda parut sincèrement surpris.

« Eh ben, Moyashi… Je m'imaginais pas que tu me ferais limite une déclaration d'amour. »

Il était un peu sarcastique, cependant, ses traits étaient encore écarquillés. Allen visualisa leurs mains entrelacées et s'écarta brutalement.

« Si tu prends ça comme ça, je te ferais plus jamais ce genre de compliment, Bakanda, et je suis Allen ! C'est toi qui t'inquiète, j'essayais de te rassurer, c'est tout ! »

Kanda grommela, croisant les bras. Il lui sembla qu'il rosissait un peu.

« J'étais pas si inquiet et j'avais pas besoin d'être rassuré…

—Tu te fiches de moi ? Avoue-le, Kanda, » l'interrompit Allen. « Ce dont tu me parlais, ça s'appelle des insécurités. Et c'est pas grave, on est beaucoup à en avoir. C'est loin d'être génial, mais c'est pas notre faute. C'est en les acceptant et en parlant d'elles qu'on les dépasse. »

L'alpha se renfrogna. C'était ce qu'un esprit censé avait dit au blandin un jour – Lavi, qui, malgré son tempérament fantasque, faisait preuve d'un bon sens étonnant. Il ne voulait pas que ces paroles braquent Kanda, alors il changea de sujet :

« Je suis content que tu m'aies fait confiance pour ça, en tout cas, et je ne te juge pas. Je t'ai vraiment pardonné, n'aie pas peur.

—J'avais pas peur. » Face à l'expression d'Allen, le kendoka soupira. « Ok, j'étais pas tranquille. Content, Moyashi ? »

Allen lui sourit.

« Bon, merci d'avoir écouté mes conneries, » ronchonna Kanda, sans décroiser les bras de son torse, « et merci de m'avoir pardonné. »

Il parlait d'un ton dur et distant, pourtant l'oméga capta quelques débuts de bégaiements, rapidement maîtrisés.

« C'est normal. On fait un troisième round, ou tu veux t'arrêter là ?

—T'es sûr de tenir le choc ? »

Allen se redressa promptement, adoptant une position de combat.

« Je te retourne la question. »

Kanda lui sourit. Il s'en fut.

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **Et oui, Kanda sourit et se confie ! Je voyais bien le fait que sa vie écourtée puisse causer une remise en question précoce chez lui, et je crois que pour le moment c'est le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire pour cette fiction, j'espère que ça donne bien du coup :D.**

 **Quant à Allen, il décide de taire ses sentiments par peur pour le moment !**

 **Hors ça, petite info, comme annoncé sur SOS pour ceux qui suivent, j'ai créé un blog d'auteure où je compte parler de projets persos, de thèmes qui me plaisent et de fanfics, et où je mets aussi des extraits de chapitres à venir, pour cette fic notamment ! Le lien est sur mon profil si jamais vous voulez du teasing ou me suivre sur d'autres projets ! ;) (l'extrait du chapitre 16 sera publié mardi, en revanche, mais d'ici là y aura des projets en vrac et d'autres extraits qui seront mis, donc n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour à l'occasion !)**

 **Des avis sur ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	16. Acte 16 - Sentiments

**Hello !  
**

 **Ce chapitre est une petite tarte à la crème x'D (par là, je veux dire qu'il est tout léger et doux !) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Plus qu'une dizaine et c'est fini, ça me fait drôle :').  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 58. Narration mixte.**_

 **Moyashi :** Tu peux me dire comment ça se fait que tu es allergique à tout ce qui se rapporte à la littérature, Bakanda ?

Kanda soupira. Une heure qu'Allen lui brassait les couilles avec sa passion pour la lecture. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé pendant une semaine, l'oméga était parti en mission, l'alpha aussi. Sa mission avait été relativement chiante, tandis que celle du blandin avait été apparemment agitée. Il était passé par beaucoup de combats, et il veillait un Lavi blessé à l'hôpital de Singapour. Il le lui avait révélé quand le brun l'avait recontacté, étonné de ne pas avoir été asticoté par ce petit crétin en sept jours complets. En un sens, Kanda appréhendait avec cynisme sa réaction. L'autre lui foutait la paix, et il y revenait. C'était l'effet Moyashi. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer éternellement, pas plus qu'il n'en avait envie. Il était bien plus attaché à ce type qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Dire qu'il s'était même confié à lui, et que ça lui avait fait du bien… Putain.

Un sourire éclair écarta ses lèvres. Il ne ferait pas ça tous les jours. Carrément pas. Une part de lui, la plus orgueilleuse, en était froissée. L'autre se disait, comme il s'en était déjà fait la réflexion auparavant, qu'il devait voir les choses autrement, d'un point de vue plus mature, avec surtout moins de fierté mal placée. C'étaient ses résolutions, sauf qu'avec son caractère, il fallait un temps pour les appliquer. Allen avait raison, en tout cas. Il avait des insécurités à régler. Et il y arriverait bien tout seul, quand bien même se tourner vers _un_ _ami_ lui avait été d'une bonne aide, il l'admettait bon gré mal gré. C'était passé de toute façon.

Pour l'heure, il pressentait encore un éternel débat où ils ne seraient jamais d'accord, avec une gentille irritation.

 **Bakanda :** C'est pas que je suis allergique, je lis un peu, mais toi, t'es limite plus rat de bibliothèque que Lavi

 **Moyashi :** Rat de bibliothèque ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

 **Bakanda :** Un petit peu

 **Moyashi :** Et je peux savoir sur quels livres tu as daigné poser tes yeux, monsieur 'je lis un peu' ?

 **Bakanda :** Des mangas, encore que je suis pas fan, et surtout des essais scientifiques, ou de philo et psycho

 **Moyashi :** Sérieusement ?

 **Bakanda :** Ouais, je m'intéresse pas aux histoires, surtout aux faits

 **Moyashi :** On est pas du tout le même type de lecteur…

 **Bakanda :** Je vois ça. Laisse-moi deviner, tu aimes les amourettes tranquilles où tout se passe bien du début à la fin ?

 **Moyashi :** T'aimes me ridiculiser en fait c'est ça ?

 **Bakanda :** À peine un peu, Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** C'est Allen, et perdu ! J'adore les histoires d'aventures et d'actions, mais de temps en temps, je dis pas non à des choses plus légères, oui, y a pas de mal à ça ;)

 **Moyashi :** Je te voyais vraiment pas lire de la philo, en tout cas

 **Bakanda :** Chacun son délire

 **Moyashi :** Tout à fait ! :p Mais ne te moque pas de moi si tu aimes les lectures intellectuelles, c'est aussi lire ;)

 **Bakanda :** Je lis pas des idioties, au moins

 **Moyashi :** Arrête cinq minutes avec ton syndrome du trou du cul cynique, Kanda

 **Moyashi :** La lecture de roman n'a rien de ridicule, même les histoires simples ou les romances. Certaines sont mieux tournées que d'autres, c'est la vie, mais c'est pareil en science.

 **Moyashi :** Il y a toujours eu des théories foireuses, après tout, et certaines se sont faites publiées.

 **Bakanda :** Mon syndrome du trou du cul cynique ?

 **Moyashi :** Félicitation, tu sais lire, Kanda :p

 **Bakanda :** Et tu disais que je te ridiculisais quand je t'accusais d'aimer ça, alors que tu les défends ?

 **Moyashi :** Parce que je savais très bien que venant de toi c'était pas gratuit. Mais en fait y a rien de ridicule à ça, c'est juste pas ta tasse de thé, et pas trop la mienne, j'avoue, mais bon

 **Bakanda :** Pourquoi tu prends partie pour, alors ?

 **Moyashi :** Bah parce que certains aiment et je vois pas le mal à ça, de temps en temps j'aime bien, c'est tout

 **Moyashi :** Tu passes à côté du sujet, en plus

 **Bakanda :** Quel sujet ?

 **Moyashi :** T'es vraiment un crétin… Je t'avais lancé sur les sciences et les théories foireuses ! Lisant des essais, tu dois en connaître pas mal, non ?

 **Bakanda :** Ouais, ça je te l'accorde.

 **Moyashi :** T'as des anecdotes ?

 **Bakanda :** Parce que ça t'intéresse ?

 **Moyashi :** Bah ouais !

 **Bakanda :** Ok, laisse-moi chercher

 **Bakanda :** Bon, on va commencer par du trash. Y avait un gars qui militait pour imposer le cannibalisme pour éviter les famines, et il avait fait un essai pour expliquer pourquoi il fallait le faire selon lui, en quoi ce serait bénéfique pour la société. Il disait que ceux qui voulaient pas mourir pouvaient donner un bras ou une jambe.

 **Bakanda :** Je m'étais jamais autant poilé de ma vie

 **Moyashi :** Sérieux… ? Et ça t'éclate, ça ?

 **Bakanda :** Ouais.

 **Moyashi :** Ça me fait plus flipper qu'autre chose, y a vraiment des tarés…

 **Bakanda :** C'est ce qu'est drôle

 **Moyashi :** Et dans quelle école t'a été pour avoir cette passion pour les essais chelous, Bakanda ?

 **Bakanda :** J'ai pas été à l'école

 **Moyashi :** Pourtant c'est obligatoire de nos jours… Même pour les Exorcistes… Comment ça se fait ?

 **Bakanda :** J'ai suivi des cours par correspondance auprès de ce vioc de Tiedoll pour acquérir le niveau primaire. Pis j'ai rejoint la congrégation à 13 piges, et c'est Bookman qui nous faisait les cours.

 **Bakanda :** Comme à 16 ans on est pu obligés, on avait les bases et on a pu se consacrer entièrement aux missions. J'imagine que pour toi c'est pareil, non ?

 **Moyashi :** Ah c'est vrai que Lenalee et Lavi m'ont dit qu'eux aussi avaient suivi des cours comme ça, mais ils ne t'ont pas mentionné ^^

 **Moyashi :** Quant à moi… Ma scolarité a été assez chaotique :')

 **Bakanda :** Genre ?

 **Moyashi :** Eh bien quand mon père adoptif était encore en vie, il travaillait dans un cirque itinérant et on bougeait tout le temps, puis quand Cross est devenu mon tuteur… J'ai suivi des cours par correspondance aussi, sauf que comme je passais derrière lui tout le temps, c'était assez compliqué

 **Moyashi :** Il me faisait courir tous les jours et je devais faire mes exercices le soir -_- j'y passais jusqu'à 3h du matin, parfois, avec l'envie de le tuer ! Cet espèce d'enfoiré irresponsable…

 **Moyashi :** Hm, je m'emballe un peu…

 **Bakanda :** Je vois ça, putain, tu mâches pas tes mots avec Cross, ça change de te voir parler comme ça

 **Moyashi :** En fait, j'avoue qu'il m'a bien gonflé, mais je préférais ça. C'était vraiment horrible, quand j'étais obligé d'aller à l'école. Avec mon bras étrange, j'étais la tête de turc, à chaque fois c'était toujours les mêmes regards dégoutés et les mêmes moqueries. Et quand j'ai eu ma cicatrice et mes cheveux blancs, que j'ai été maudit, j'ai supplié mon maître de m'inscrire aux cours par correspondance. Alors voilà.

 **Moyashi :** J'en garde un très mauvais souvenir en fait…

 **Bakanda :** On change de sujet si tu veux, pense pu à ça

 **Moyashi :** Non, ça me dérange pas d'en parler, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas

 **Bakanda :** Vide ton sac, je l'ai fait l'autre fois

 **Moyashi :** Y a pas grand-chose à dire, juste qu'à cause de ça, je suis hyper complexé, des fois j'y repense et ça me fait pleurer (te moque pas steuplais, Bakanda)

 **Bakanda :** J'allais pas me moquer, idiot.

 **Moyashi :** Ouais… Merci… fin bon, je n'ai pas été qu'une victime non plus, même si y a rien de mal à ça… Une fois je me suis battu avec des alphas qui s'étaient moqués de moi parce que je suis un oméga, il y en a un à qui j'ai mordu la main à sang. J'ai changé d'école juste après, et j'étais fier de moi X'D

 **Bakanda :** Dis donc, ça change du Moyashi poli avec tout le monde, ça.

 **Moyashi :** J'étais très bagarreur à l'époque :') je me suis calmé en grandissant, même si j'avoue que je serai capable de me battre si on m'agressait

 **Bakanda :** Normal, tu te défends. Souviens-toi de comment on se bastonnait au début, on pouvait pas se blairer.

 **Moyashi :** C'est vrai que je t'aurai bien cogné plus d'une fois

 **Bakanda :** Bah voilà. Pense plutôt à ça qu'à des trucs qui te font chialer

 **Bakanda :** Puis, ton bras et ta cicatrice, on s'y fait, pas besoin de complexer

 **Moyashi :** Dis pas ça.

 **Bakanda :** Quoi ?

 **Moyashi :** Je sais que c'est faux, et que c'est loin d'être esthétique.

 **Bakanda :** C'est pas beau, oui

 **Moyashi :** J'avais dit pas esthétique, mais merci, tu dis les mots justes…

 **Bakanda :** C'était maladroit. C'est pas beau mais c'est une partie de toi, alors ça va

 **Moyashi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 **Bakanda :** T'es loin d'être dégueulasse au niveau du reste, alors on voit pas que ça

 **Moyashi :** Je ne comprends toujours pas…

 **Bakanda :** Laisse tomber, et retiens que t'es pas moche

 **Moyashi :** Je dois prendre ça comment ?

 **Bakanda :** Pour mon avis, et bien. Pourquoi, Baka Moyashi ?

 **Moyashi :** Oh pour rien… Merci, Kanda *cœur*

 **Bakanda :** Les petits cœurs évite, je déteste ça

 **Moyashi :** C'était un réflexe… Enfin je le fais avec Lavi et Lenalee quand on se dit des choses gentilles, le prends pas autrement…

 **Moyashi :** Merde, j'espère que tu l'interprètes pas bizarrement !

 **Bakanda :** J'avais compris mais même, et non

 **Moyashi :** Ok, désolé ^^''

 **Bakanda :** Pas grave, et de rien

 **Moyashi :** En tout cas ça m'a remonté le moral

 **Bakanda :** Tant mieux. Chiale pas pour des conneries.

 **Moyashi :** Promis !

 **Moyashi :** Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche et rentrer à l'hôtel

 **Bakanda :** Ok

 **Moyashi :** Peut-être que ça va te paraître bizarre, et j'avoue que je l'ai jamais demandé mais… tu veux bien qu'on s'appelle ? Je me sens un peu déprimé, et j'ai envie de parler avec toi, ça fait longtemps, en plus

 **Bakanda :** Pourquoi ça ?

 **Moyashi :** Ben parce que tu me manques…

 **Bakanda :** Ok, ça marche. À tout à l'heure

 **Moyashi :** :)

 _Kanda arrête la conversation, quelque peu dubitatif. Il manque à Moyashi ? Il ne l'a vraiment pas vu venir. Ça ne devrait pas le surprendre venant de ce type, mais le truc, c'est qu'il capte que lui aussi. Et ça le touche. Putain, il a la sensation de devenir aussi niais que le gamin…_

 _ **Scène 59. Narration mixte.**_

L'alpha se trouvait à la salle de musculation de l'Ordre. Il venait de finir une série d'exercices à la barre et des squats, et comptait enchaîner avec un dégressif. Sachant qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se mettre en échec, il allait commencer bien lourd, et il verrait bien jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Marie s'entraînait non loin de lui, les deux hommes échangeant un mot de temps en temps, vu qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Ça faisait longtemps que le chauve n'était pas revenu à la congrégation, et Kanda en était assez réjoui, si on peut dire venant de lui. L'homme en profitait aussi beaucoup pour passer du temps avec Miranda, ce que le kendoka avait vu venir gros comme une maison. Marie était lui aussi un alpha, et Miranda une bêta. Ils se tournaient autour depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelque chose ne se passe. Ça le faisait marrer.

Il repensa brièvement à Moyashi. Hier, leur appel avait été plutôt… sympa. Ils s'étaient échangés des anecdotes de lectures, Kanda sur ses essais pour le moins douteux, Allen sur ses lectures évasives. Ça avait été instructif, ils s'étaient engueulés sur le bienfondé de leurs loisirs mutuels, Allen lui avait promis une dérouillée en entraînement parce qu'il s'était moqué de lui à cause du synopsis d'un de ses bouquins, et lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'arriverait même pas à le foutre par terre. Autant dire que le Moyashi l'avait eu mal. Ils avaient bien ri. Ça faisait longtemps que Kanda n'avait pas ressenti cette sorte de picotement caractéristique dans le ventre qui survient lors d'un fou-rire plaisant.

Ensuite, l'oméga avait tenu à lui demander si ça allait mieux, pour l'autre fois. Kanda avait coupé court, tout en le rassurant pour être sûr qu'il n'y revienne pas. Ils avaient vite dévié, et il trouvait Allen adorable.

Ces souvenirs réveillaient de doux sentiment en lui, ce à quoi il n'était pas habitué.

Après sa séance de sport, et une bonne douche bien chaude, il vit qu'il avait quelques textos. Lenalee lui demandait si elle pouvait méditer avec lui, et deux de Moyashi. Il déverrouilla son application message.

 **Moyashi :** Yo, Bakanda ! Lavi sort de l'hôpital vendredi prochain, donc je vais bientôt rentrer !

 **Moyashi :** Fin vendredi, pas celui de la semaine prochaine, celui qui arrive, là, cette semaine ! A plus :) (On pourra s'appeler demain soir ?)

La formulation eut le mérite de faire marrer le Japonais. Il éteignit l'écran, passant en mode veille. Il répondrait suite à sa méditation et un bon repas. Il savait déjà qu'il était partant.

 _ **Scène 60.**_

 _ **Une semaine plus tard.**_

 **Moyashi :** Lavi, Lenalee et moi on joue à la console dans la salle de loisir, tu veux nous rejoindre ?

 **Bakanda :** Tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand y a trop de monde.

 **Moyashi :** Mais on est tes amis, Bakanda, viens !

 _Kanda fronce les sourcils à cette phrase, pourtant vraie. Et Moyashi réattaque._

 **Moyashi :** On sera trois en plus de toi, on va pas te bouffer

 **Bakanda :** Comme si j'avais peur que vous me bouffiez. Je veux être tranquille

 **Moyashi :** Lavi nous brasse de l'air pour que tu viennes, et Lenalee et moi on en a envie aussi

 **Moyashi :** S'il te plaît

 _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**_

 **Moyashi :** Bakanda ?!

 **Bakanda :** Patience, on peut pu iech' tranquille ici

 **Moyashi :** C'est sympa pour le détail, j'apprécie

 **Bakanda :** Vous jouez à quoi ? Si vous jouez à une connerie type Mario c'est mort

 **Moyashi :** On joue à The Evil Within, un jeu d'horreur

 **Bakanda :** Ouais, ok, je viens

 **Moyashi :** OUAIIIS !

 **Bakanda :** Calme-toi, Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** Combien de fois faudra que je te dise que je m'appelle Allen ?

 **Bakanda :** T'as pas fini de le répéter

 **Moyashi :** Tu me soûles.

 **Moyashi :** Amène-toi, au lieu de m'enrager !

 **Bakanda :** J'arrive, Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** Tu fais exprès ?

 _Kanda ne donna aucune réponse._

 _ **Scène 61. Narration.**_

C'était au tour de Lenalee de tenir la manette. Tandis que le personnage se battait contre des zombies dans le décor d'une ville fantôme, les conversations allaient de bon train entre les quatre amis, si on omettait Kanda qui s'impliquait naturellement peu. Un canapé rouge faisait face à un écran de télévision et une Xbox, Allen et Lavi avaient révélé avoir cotisé pour l'acheter avec les gars de la section scientifique, apparemment, beaucoup en profiteraient pas mal. La Chinoise et le rouquin étaient assis sur le canapé, tandis que Kanda se trouvait par terre, à côté d'Allen. Dans cette position, leurs jambes croisées se frôlaient presque, ainsi que leurs bras nus. Les trois bavards dialoguaient. Si Kanda lançait quelque 'tch' de temps en temps, lorsque Lavi l'asticotait ou qu'Allen cherchait à le contredire, il attendait son tour.

Puis, comme un fait exprès, Lavi lâcha soudain une bombe :

« Au fait, Lena, c'est quand qu'on revoit Rosa ? »

Allen se figea à côté de Kanda, qui se mit à chercher qui était cette Rosa. Lenalee ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un depuis son aventure avec la Noah, sachant qu'Allen était supposé lui avoir dit la vérité. Il sentit son front se plisser.

« Je ne sais pas, » fit cette dernière, nonchalante, « elle est assez occupée. Peut-être bientôt.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu la fréquentes, déjà ? » demanda Kanda. « T'as changé de meuf ? »

Lenalee pencha la tête sur le côté, sincèrement interloquée.

« Non, absolument pas, qu'est-ce qui te ferait dire que… ? »

Allen blêmit quand le regard de Kanda s'arrêta sur lui. Le brun vit l'Anglais s'éclaircir la gorge, et il commença à se lever.

« J-Je vais aller aux toilettes. »

Comprenant le signal, l'épéiste ne cilla pas.

« Moi aussi. »

Il était furax. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver sans savoir ce qui avait poussé Allen à mentir, mais il n'y avait que cette solution à ses yeux. Juste quand ils quittèrent la salle, le maudit lui glissa :

« Je n'ai pas menti, c'est une question de sentiments. Je t'expliquerai. »

Aux yeux du Japonais, ce n'était pas un argument recevable. Il attendrait tout de même de voir la suite de ce que le maudit allait déclarer avant toute chose.

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **Et oui, on oublie pas Lenalee et Road XD. Kanda n'approuve pas et va sans doute y avoir un peu d'eau dans le gaz entre le Yullen avec leur désaccord ;). Un peu de backgorund aussi, avec les anecdotes du passé des personnages :).  
**

 **Plus cette fic avance plus je m'éclate avec ! J'espère que ça se ressent :3 !**

 **Edit du 31/08/18 : L'essai sur le cannibalisme que lit Kanda existe réellement, j'ai pas le nom de l'auteur ni son titre mais en fait c'est un texte ressorti avec le mouvement littéraire du surréalisme (que je kiffe trop parce que c'est WTF xD) qui avait pour but de choquer par des thèmes incongrus et se destinait à mettre le lecteur, ou spectateur s'il s'agissait d'un film ou d'une pièce de théâtre, mal à l'aise. J'imagine trop Kanda se bidonner en lisant ce genre de trucs tordus, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi XD. Si y en a qui sont intéressés n'hésitez pas à taper 'surréalisme' et 'mouvement dada' sur google, et vous verrez que c'est rigolo :p.**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis sur cette fiction, pour me dire si ça vous plaît ou pas ^^ ! En général vous êtes assez peu sur ce site, c'est pas grave et le concept est un peu spécial donc je m'y attendais, mais n'hésitez pas, je mords pas et je m'intéresse à ce que vous pensez :3 !  
**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	17. Acte 17 - Dissonance

**Hello !  
**

 **Je suis toute excitée de vous présenter ce chapitre, qui est plus long que d'habitude, et j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire :3 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 62. Narration.**_

Dans les couloirs, ils prirent soin de s'éloigner un peu et de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Kanda toisait Allen avec une colère noire. Ce dernier sentit son ventre se tordre, sachant que ça risquait fort de mal finir. Le brun ne perdit pas de temps avant d'attaquer :

« J'peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as menti ? Tu saisis le danger que tu lui fais courir, là ?! »

Allen décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot, lui non plus.

« Je lui ai dit la vérité, Kanda ! Elle le sait ! »

L'épéiste calma sa verve une demi-seconde… avant d'écarquiller momentanément les yeux. Puis sa bouche se tordit d'agacement :

« Quoi ?! Tu veux dire qu'elle a décidé de rester avec une Noah ?

—Ce sont les affaires de Lenalee, » rétorqua fermement Allen. « Elle pense que Road est sincère. Si tu es son ami, Kanda, tu dois comprendre et respecter son choix.

—J'vais pas respecter qu'elle se tape une ennemie et qu'elle nous mette dans la merde. »

Furieux, le Japonais amorça un mouvement pour repartir dans la salle de loisir, sans doute avec l'intention d'en découdre, mais Allen rattrapa son bras :

« Kanda, je suis sérieux. Je ne sais pas comment te convaincre, mais je suis persuadé qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et tu la perdras si tu vas faire un scandale. » La bouche du brun se retroussa, aussi, le blandin claqua : « Et je t'en voudrai moi aussi.

—Tu es sérieux ? »

Haussant les sourcils, l'épéiste s'enrageait intérieurement, Allen pouvait le voir.

« Je pense aussi que ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur choix, » concéda-t-il, « mais elle m'a dit qu'elles ne parlaient jamais de l'Ordre ou des Noés ensemble. Elles s'aiment. Elle se sent sûrement déjà assez mal comme ça, alors ne va pas l'enfoncer. S'il te plaît. »

Kanda se dégagea furieusement.

« Ok, je fermerai ma gueule, tant que ça me retombe pas dessus, c'est pas mon problème. Mais tu m'empêcheras pas d'avoir mon opinion.

—J'ai pas dit le contraire. »

Sur un 'tch' assassin, le brun s'en alla. Allen baissa les bras. Il décida de ne pas s'en faire. Kanda était fâché, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, cependant, ça passerait sûrement.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Lavi dans le couloir adjacent.

« Lavi ? » questionna-t-il idiotement.

Le borgne croisait les bras, largement aussi sévère que Kanda tout à l'heure.

« J'ai trouvé bizarre la façon dont vous avez réagi, Yû et toi. Alors je vous ai suivi. Allen, j'ai tout entendu. »

Ok, si la discussion Kanda lui avait semblé être une épreuve, un Lavi irrité était carrément une hécatombe. Il fallait le comprendre, ils partageaient tout tous les trois jusqu'à présent, et le rouquin ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi il était exclu.

« Donc Lenalee, toi et Yû vous savez qu'elle sort avec Road, et moi on me dit qu'elle s'appelle 'Rosa' ?

—Écoute, Lavi, Kanda n'est au courant que parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je me suis tourné vers lui, et comme il m'a conseillé de tout dire à Lenalee… Quand je l'ai confronté, elle était au courant, on a préféré ne rien dire.

—Très bien. »

Allen tenta un sourire, mais en voyant Lavi retourner dans la salle fumasse, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Lavi ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter la brunette qui fit tomber la manette dans le creux formé par sa robe rose.

« T'as pas quelque chose à me dire, Lenalee ? »

Cette dernière regarda Allen, qui se tenait en retrait, pris de court.

« Je ne comprends pas… Où est Kanda ?

—Yû est parti, » fit Lavi sèchement à la place du blandin, « il est en colère.

—Mais pourquoi ? »

Lenalee n'y comprenait rien. Allen se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment intervenir, et Lavi lâcha :

« C'est bon, je sais que tu sors avec Road.

—Quoi ? » Lenalee était outrée. « Allen, tu lui as dit ?! »

Le maudit releva les mains. Définitivement, ça partait mal.

« En fait, il m'a entendu en discuter avec Kanda, je…

—Tu l'as dit à Kanda ? Bon sang, Allen, on ne peut pas te faire confiance ?!

—Ça n'a rien à voir ! » s'insurgea le maudit. « J'ai reconnu Road quand tu nous l'as présenté, je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'en ai parlé à Kanda, j'étais perdu !

—Ok, » fit la jeune fille sur un souffle irrité qu'elle voulut retenir, « mais vous en discutez dans les couloirs ?!

—Il n'y avait personne, on avait pas vu Lavi ! »

Le borgne eut un rire cynique.

« Donc tu ne comptais pas me le dire, Lenalee ? Et toi Allen, tu as été te plaindre à Yû, mais moi, tu ne m'as pas fait confiance ?

—Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Ils s'étaient tous deux écriés en même temps. Lenalee prit une inspiration :

« Est-ce qu'on peut simplement essayer de se calmer ? Je n'en aurais pas parlé à Allen s'il ne m'avait rien demandé au sujet de son identité, et Lavi, ce n'est pas contre toi, s'il te plaît…

—Je comprends, » rétorqua durement le borgne, « sincèrement, je peux comprendre. Je sais que c'est stupide de ma part de faire une scène, mais je l'ai un peu mal. On est proches, toi et moi, Lena. Tu m'as demandé d'être ton premier, c'est une preuve de confiance, et de t'aider à prouver ton orientation sexuelle. J'ai accepté. » Le blandin ne se sentit d'un coup plus _du tout_ à sa place dans la conversation. « Et Allen, on t'en a parlé alors qu'on aurait pu garder ça pour nous, simplement pour ne pas que tu te poses de question si c'était bizarre entre nous. Merde, avec ça, je pensais pas que tu me cacherais ça. Que _vous_ me cacheriez ça.

—Lavi, je suis désolée, » Lenalee eut le visage rougi, et en moins d'une demi-seconde, elle se mit à pleurer, « s'il te plaît, crois-moi. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, tu as bien vu la réaction de Kanda, c'est grave ce que je fais. Une part de moi se doute que tu m'aurais soutenu, mais on ne peut pas en être certain ! Essaie de comprendre !

—Oh mais je comprends. Je suis désolé, je vais juste avoir besoin de digérer. Au fait, j'avais des sentiments pour toi avant, Lenalee, et s'ils sont à sens unique, j'étais heureux que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un de bien. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Sur ces mots, l'archiviste partit, bousculant Allen au passage. Tout ça avait laissé le maudit sur le carreau, et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Lenalee pleurait maintenant à chaud de larmes, de lourds sanglots. Bordel. L'oméga déglutit :

« Lenalee, pardon, je ne voulais pas…

—Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Allen. C'est moi. J'ai complètement merdé. Je n'ai même pas vu que Lavi m'aimait, et je lui ai demandé ça, je suis vraiment odieuse.

—Mais non, ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne savais pas ! »

Allen fonça aux côtés de son ami, qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il se passa un long moment durant lequel elle pleura. Bon sang, ils se retrouvaient dans une situation impossible…

 _ **Scène 63.**_

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard.**_

 _Il est tard, Allen est dans sa chambre, il regarde une série sans être plongé dedans, une boule au ventre. Il déteste la situation dans laquelle se trouve leur petite bande d'amis. Il a quitté une Lenalee sanglotante qui voulait être seule, Kanda ne répond pas à son message, et il n'a pas osé recontacter Lavi. Puis, son téléphone clignote. Il s'en rend compte tardivement et repère une notification._

 **Lenalee :** Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec Lavi

 **Allen :** Désolé, je regardais un truc ! Il s'est passé quoi :) ?

 **Lenalee :** T'inquiète ^^

 **Lenalee :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Lenalee :** Je vais l'ajouter dans la conv, on va t'expliquer

 **Allen :** Ok ^^

 _ **Lavi a rejoint la conversation.**_

 **Lavi :** Salut…

 **Lenalee :** Calme-toi, je suis sûr qu'Allen ne t'en veut pas, hein, Allen ?

 **Allen :** Oui j'arrive à comprendre que c'est compliqué entre vous et que tu aies été fâché, j'avoue que j'ai été un peu gêné mais bon ^^'

 **Lavi :** Non mais c'est moi qui m'en veux. Je me suis conduit comme un minable.

 **Allen :** Dis pas ça !

 **Lenalee :** Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était faux. Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été attentive à tes sentiments…

 **Lavi :** Enfin bref, je tiens à m'excuser devant vous deux, encore une fois, j'aurais pas dû réagir si mal… Je me suis senti exclu, et j'ai été blessé que Lenalee ait préféré une Noah à moi, et je me sens con. Lena, mes sentiments pour toi sont terminés, et je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé la personne que tu voulais. Et Al, je comprends que tu n'aies préféré rien me dire par respect pour Lenalee. Désolé de t'avoir parlé si mal.

 **Allen :** Vous ne voulez pas qu'on en discute face à face plus tard plutôt que par message ?

 **Lenalee :** Non, parce que j'ai quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un qui ne voudra pas être présent avec nous, et je vais l'ajouter dans la conversation

 _ **Kanda a rejoint la conversation.**_

 **Kanda :** Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? C'est quoi tous ces messages ?

 **Lenalee :** Parce que je sais que tu connais mon secret, et que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous les trois.

 **Kanda :** Si Moyashi t'a aussi dit ce que j'en pensais t'as pas envie d'en discuter avec moi.

 **Lenalee :** Kanda, s'il te plaît.

 **Lenalee :** _… en train d'écrire._

 **Lenalee :** Bien, Lavi, Allen, et Kanda, vous me connaissez bien. J'avais 11 ans quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, Kanda, et toi, Lavi, j'en avais 13. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et vous êtes très important pour moi. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour vous deux. Allen, ça fait déjà un an, et tu es comme mon petit frère. Je sais que tu fronces les sourcils et lève les yeux au ciel devant cette tirade que tu trouves gnangnan, Kanda, mais tout ça pour dire que je ne ferais rien qui vous mettrait en danger. Road et moi, on gère nos sentiments comme des grandes. On a décidé que si on devait s'attaquer frontalement un jour, quand les choses deviendront sérieuses, on arrêterait tout s'il le fallait. Je l'aime et elle m'aime, c'est tout pour le moment.

 **Lenalee** **:** Je sais que c'est compliqué à accepter et je vous demande de comprendre et de me laisser le faire, pas de ne pas avoir d'avis.

 **Lenalee :** Voilà, est-ce que je peux compter sur votre soutien ?

 **Allen :** Tu connais ma réponse Lenalee *cœur*

 **Lavi :** Moi aussi, tu sais ce que j'en pense

 **Kanda :** Bande de glands.

 **Lenalee :** Kanda…

 **Kanda :** J'ai rien à dire, mais je changerai pas d'avis.

 **Lenalee :** Merci de ta compréhension

 **Kanda :** Ouais c'est ça

 _ **Kanda a quitté la conversation.**_

 **Lavi :** Te bile pas Lena il va avoir du mal avec ça mais il finira par comprendre

 **Lenalee :** Oublie pas que je le connais depuis sept ans, je le sais bien ^^

 **Allen :** Au moins il a été relativement courtois, on va dire :')

 **Lenalee :** On se rejoint tous les trois ?

 **Allen :** Je veux bien, je m'ennuyais devant ma série x'(

 **Lenalee :** Et toi, Lavi, tu veux ?

 **Lavi :** Bien sûr ! :D Et encore désolé ^^'

 **Lenalee :** Laisse :) à tout de suite les gars !

 _Après un 'à toute !' d'Allen et Lavi, la conversation se clôtura._

 _ **Scène 64. Narration mixte.**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Kanda évitait soigneusement Lenalee. Allen lui avait bien proposé de les rejoindre de nouveau, celui-ci refusant toujours. Lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient à deux, ou se retrouvaient pour un échauffement à la salle de musculation, il avait courageusement abordé le sujet. Le Japonais restait laconique, c'était à peu près comme parler à un mur, alors il abandonnait vite. Au moins, Kanda avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de soutenir Lenalee.

Ce soir, Allen avait envie d'aller se balader en ville, de voir un film ou quelque chose. Lenalee sortait avec Road, et Lavi voyait une fille. En pensant à la façon dont il avait révélé à leur amie qu'il avait eu des sentiments, le blandin se demandait s'ils étaient tout à faits terminés et si Lavi ne cherchait pas à se consoler dans les bras d'autres personnes. C'était son problème et il ne jugeait pas ça, mais ça l'inquiétait pour son ami. Souffrir en silence n'était pas bon. Sachant que Lavi était assez grand pour gérer et venir parler s'il allait mal, il choisissait de ne pas faire attention.

À la place, il envoya un message à Kanda :

 **Moyashi :** Dis, j'ai envie de faire un truc en ville ce soir, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

La réponse siffla bientôt.

 **Bakanda :** Pourquoi ?

 **Moyashi :** Ben pour sortir entre amis

 **Moyashi :** J'aimerais bien qu'on se fasse un ciné, si tu veux :)

 **Bakanda :** …

 **Bakanda :** À la réflexion ouais, on aura qu'à aller bouffer dans un bar avant.

 **Moyashi :** Cool ! J'ai hâte !

 **Bakanda :** Baka Moyashi

Allen râla, après quoi ils convinrent de partir à vingt-heures. Il était particulièrement enthousiaste de passer la soirée seul avec Kanda, et il ne pouvait pas faire comme si son cœur ne tambourinait pas du tout dans sa poitrine quand il y pensait.

 _ **Scène 65. Narration mixte.**_

Le bar où l'emmena Kanda possédait une ambiance tamisée. Il s'appelait _Red Fever_. Des lumières murales aux ampoules enfermées dans des abat-jours aux motifs fantaisistes éclairaient chacune des tables accolées aux murs, et un rideau séparait la grande salle de l'entrée. La couleur rougeâtre des lampes se reflétait aux quatre coins de la pièce, donnant en effet au bar un aspect rougeoyant. Entre les tables, il y avait un espace où quelques personnes dansaient. Il y avait des jeunes gens de tous statuts, ce qui frappa l'oméga, et une ambiance propre à la séduction. Certains couples, sans doute nouvellement formés et d'un soir, se draguaient à cœur joie. Allen et Kanda s'étaient assis au fond, pour profiter de la musique tout en étant tranquilles. Ils discutaient.

« Tu viens souvent ici, alors ?

—Ouais, la musique est bonne, et y a pas mal d'omégas, comme le bar est situé dans un quartier safe.

—C'est ici que tu… rencontres, alors. »

Allen n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher d'en faire la remarque. Il n'avait pas encore commandé, mais Kanda avait déjà pris une bière. Il attendait que le serveur revienne pour demander un soda, ou peut-être une bière lui aussi. Kanda ricana.

« J'me tape pas des omégas ou des meufs dès que je viens ici. J'y vais des fois juste pour boire. J'passe pas mon temps à tremper ma queue, hein. C'est un bar avant tout.

—Je ne jugeais pas, tu sais. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. »

Ça le gênait de rentrer dans ce type de conversation, mais d'un côté, il ressentait toujours ce petit pincement.

« J'sais, Moyashi. Mais tu regardes partout en rougissant comme si tu craignais de voir des gens s'envoyer en l'air, on est pas dans un spa libertin.

—Encore heureux, je crois que j'en mourrais de gêne. »

Kanda eut un rire sec et même Allen consentit à se détendre à ce sujet.

« Et la bouffe est bonne, ici ? »

Pile quand il posait cette question, le serveur passa. C'était un gars lambda, bêta, avec des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus. Kanda l'interpella :

« Mets-moi une deuxième bière, et apporte-nous le plat du jour.

—Je suis toujours étonné de ta capacité à boire sans être bourré. »

Aux paroles du barman, le Japonais rit presque gentiment. Allen décida de commander à son tour :

« La même chose pour moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Kanda fit les gros yeux :

« Nan, lui tu lui mets un soda. »

Le serveur opina en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Le maudit était outré.

« Attends, d'où tu m'empêches de commander ce que je veux ?

—J'ai pas oublié que t'as que seize ans. Donc pas de bière pour toi.

—Oh mais allez Kanda, te fous pas de moi. Quand on va dans un bar avec Lavi et Lenalee, on prend des bières tous les trois. »

Le brun croisa les bras.

« Lavi est le seul de vous à avoir dix-huit ans, ce qui veut dire que c'est sa responsabilité. Et là c'est la mienne.

—Pour une bière ? Tu me surprotèges, Bakanda. J'ai pas six ans ! » Allen fronçait les sourcils, sincèrement agacé. « Puis, si tu trouves que je suis trop jeune, fallait pas m'emmener ici.

—Cet endroit est safe, c'pour ça que je t'ai amené. Mais t'as pas besoin d'une bière pour apprécier le repas. »

Allen soupira froidement.

« Je comptais prendre une bière, pas me torcher. Laisse tomber. »

Voyant qu'il faisait la gueule et que ses arguments ne portaient pas, Kanda demanda au serveur d'apporter une bière pour Allen quand il arriva avec les commandes. L'oméga consentit à sourire. La conversation se fit sur des choses et d'autres. Quelques taquineries et quelques silences, comme d'habitude.

Puis, alors que Kanda et Allen avaient bientôt fini leurs assiettes et débattaient du choix du film, un alpha vint vers eux. C'était un grand brun baraqué, et Allen fut étonné de le voir s'adresser directement à lui.

« T'es plutôt mignon, je t'ai jamais vu par ici. C'est ton alpha, ce type-là ? »

Il posa une main vigoureuse sur l'épaule de l'oméga et toisa Kanda. Allen se crut dans la cinquième dimension. Il faisait frais en ce moment, aussi, il portait un sweat à manches longues, et il s'était fait une mèche pour cacher sa cicatrice, comme souvent lorsqu'il sortait. Si les 'dégâts' étaient cachés, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'il pouvait susciter chez les alphas. C'était rare, mais trois en l'espace de quelques mois, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant… Et autant dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment flatté, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout que ses vues étaient dirigées vers Kanda…

Ce dernier était tendu. Allen n'eut pas le temps de grommeler qu'il n'était pas intéressé que le kendoka s'était mis sur ses pieds et empoignait l'autre par le bras, l'obligeant à le lâcher. De nouveau, le blandin fut paumé.

« Tu lui fous la paix, j'suis clair ?

—C'est ton oméga ? Il a pas ton odeur, et il sent pas du tout l'alpha, s'tu vois ce que je veux dire. Faudrait peut-être y faire honneur un jour ou l'autre, mon gars. »

L'autre était goguenard. Allen n'apprécia pas ce ton de fanfaron. Comme s'il était un morceau de viande que ce type inconnu avait envie de croquer. C'était une métaphore assez clichée, mais le commentaire déplacé était un peu de cet acabit. Il allait hurler que ça ne le regardait pas, armoire à glace ou pas, mais Kanda s'en chargea.

« Tu dégages, ou j'te casse le bras. Comme si un connard comme toi pourrait mettre les mains sur lui. »

Là, Allen fut atteint. Pas dans un sens négatif, au contraire. Il y avait une telle hargne dans la voix de Kanda… comme de la possessivité et de la jalousie… Une part de lui pensait qu'il était capable de gérer ça seul et que Kanda, aussi bien intentionné soit-il, n'avait pas vraiment à s'en mêler, quand bien même il ne comptait pas l'en engueuler non plus… Et l'autre était carrément contente que l'alpha réagisse ainsi. Comme s'il le clamait. C'était un instinct stupide, et il lutta pour ne pas garder les yeux écarquillés comme le dernier des demeurés. Il força Kanda à lâcher l'autre.

« Ça suffit, stop. Tu ne m'intéresses pas, » dit Allen à l'intention de l'alpha musclé, « alors tu peux aller voir ailleurs pour t'amuser.

—Oh mais ton copain me l'a fait comprendre, p'tit gars. À plus ! »

Il partit en grognant, irrité, et Allen le vit aller emmerder deux autres personnes à une autre table. Kanda gardait l'œil courroucé et fusillait sa silhouette du regard, mais il s'était rassis.

Le silence entre eux fut un peu long. Allen le brisa finalement :

« C'était quoi, ça ?

—De quoi ? »

Le blandin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Enfin, tu as limite agressé ce gars alors qu'il posait les mains sur moi… Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas…

—T'as vu ce qu'il a dit ? Il voulait pas discuter, crois-moi. »

Allen se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas ça qui le gênait.

« J'ai compris, mais je veux dire, on est dans un environnement calme, pas une ruelle sombre, j'avais pas besoin que tu me défendes. T'aurais pu me laisser gérer. »

Il ne lui disait pas ça sur le ton du reproche. À vrai dire, il aurait pu s'insurger sur le fait que l'alpha ait voulu le défendre en pensant qu'il était l'oméga et que c'était donc son rôle, seulement, il ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière. Lui-même aurait pu aider un de ses amis – homme, fille, bêta, alpha, ou oméga – si une personne mal intentionnée ne voulait pas lui ficher la paix. La différence était qu'il ne voyait personne dans le rôle figé de la détresse en fonction de son statut. C'était simplement un être humain aidant un autre être humain à se sortir d'une situation sale, le genre et le second-sexe n'ayant pas d'importance là-dedans. Il se demandait juste pourquoi Kanda l'avait fait. Ce dernier tiqua :

« J'ai fait quoi de mal ? »

Kanda était agacé, et Allen se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Pile ce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'autre pense.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je disais juste que j'aurais pu m'en charger, mais j'apprécie ton geste. Je sais gérer les dragueurs et je suis pas né de la dernière pluie, c'est tout ce que je dis.

—J'ai pas dit le contraire. Juste que je connais ce genre de gars. David, le barman, va sans doute le virer à coup de pied au cul s'il continue, mais ils peuvent être lourds.

—Et je sais gérer les lourds. »

Allen rit un peu, semi-attendri par le comportement de Kanda, et semi-agacé.

« Je suis responsable, tu sais. C'est comme pour la bière, j'ai pas besoin d'être surprotégé.

—Bon, tu m'emmerdes. Je te laisserai te faire emmerder si ça te chante. »

Comme le brun se crispa, Allen aplatit ses mains sur la table en soupirant.

« J'ai pas dit ça, Kanda. C'est juste que dans les moments comme ça, j'ai un peu l'impression que tu me traites comme un enfant, et c'est un peu déconcertant, donc je me pose des questions.

—C'est surtout que je suis le plus âgé et que je suis responsable de toi pour le moment. Faut pas le prendre mal, c'est juste la vérité. »

' _Faut pas le prendre mal'_. Sa formulation laissa justement Allen choqué, comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle. Il aurait pu dire qu'il avait voulu l'aider, voulu être sympa, et qu'il tenait à lui, ça lui aurait plu… Mais ça, dit comme ça…

« Tu me vois comme un môme que tu babysittes, en fait ? »

C'était juste super vexant. Surtout avec ce qu'il ressentait.

« Moyashi, tu fais chier. Interprète pas tout ça.

—Non, toi, tu fais chier ! » s'exclama Allen. « C'est pas parce que j'ai pas de plan culs ou que je sors pas dans des bars seul comme toi que je suis un enfant !

—J'ai jamais dit ça, » s'énerva Kanda, « tu recommences à mal prendre des trucs pour rien.

—Mais tu me traites comme si j'étais ton petit-frère ou je sais pas quoi ! »

L'oméga sentait ses yeux le piqueter. Il était vraiment agacé. Kanda prit une lente inspiration, et expliqua :

« C'pas méchant, en fait, mais c'est un peu ça. Tu t'es pas énervé quand Lenalee te l'a dit par tel, et c'est des trucs qui m'ont fait réfléchir. Lenalee nous voit tous comme des membres de sa famille, et dans le fond, je capte un peu pourquoi. Elle et Lavi sont comme les frangins chiants dont je peux pas me débarrasser, et toi t'es un peu le petit dernier avec qui on avait trop d'écart pour se capter au début. »

Double claque, et dans le même moment. Allen serra les poings.

« Le truc c'est que t'es pas Lenalee, » s'énerva-t-il, « et que j'ai pas envie d'être ton petit-frère ! »

Kanda parut désarçonné à son tour. Le blandin grommela :

« Laisse tomber, on s'en va, il me soûle ce bar. »

En soit témoin ses jurons, il était agacé.

« Moyashi, le prends pas mal, merde !

—On va voir le film, je ne veux plus parler de ça. »

Kanda gronda mais laissa rapidement tomber. Ils payèrent, sortirent, Allen se calmant malgré sa vexation montante. Dire qu'il le voyait comme un frère, comme le petit-dernier, c'était avouer littéralement qu'il le voyait comme un enfant. Non comme un partenaire amoureux potentiel. Ça le blessait beaucoup, ça allait sans dire. Dans le fond, il savait que c'était gentil, et qu'il aurait dû s'estimer heureux. Sauf que la façon dont ça s'était passé faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'avaler.

Il aurait aimé qu'on lui explique pourquoi les choses étaient toujours aussi compliquées pour lui.

 _ _À_ suivre..._

* * *

 **Allen prend un peu les devants (bien que subtilement), malgré son malaise et son incertitude, j'aimais bien cette idée ! J'espère que ce retournement vous plaît ;) !**

 **Petit craquage de Lavi en prime, j'aime le sortir de son côté éternellement jovial XD.**

 **Quant à Lenalee et Road, ce n'est pas tout rose, même si les autres sont plutôt compréhensifs vis-à-vis de ça, et ce sera bien montré par la suite ;).**

 **Oh, btw, il y a un petit edit dans la note du précédent chapitre concernant l'essai sur le cannibalisme, il vient bien d'un vrai truc, et j'avais oublié de mettre la référence parce que j'étais distraite X'). Si y en a que ça intéresse go chap' précédent :).**

 **Btw, extrait du chap 18 sur le blog demain !**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser votre avis, même un "j'aime bien" fait plaisir :) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	18. Acte 18 - Possessivité

**Hello !  
**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Lost est quasi bouclée dans mes dossiers, il me reste deux chapitres, et j'en suis juste super contente ! Du coup je confirme ce que j'avais dit dans la note de début, on va bien passer au rated M ;). D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me dire si avec les propos du chapitre ça serait le bon moment pour switcher le rating !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

 _ **Scène 66.**_

 _ **Le lendemain.**_

 **Allen :** Je crois que j'ai jamais été autant déçu de toute ma vie.

 **Lavi :**?

 **Lenalee :** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'étais pas sorti au ciné avec Kanda hier ?

 **Allen :** Kanda m'a dit littéralement qu'il me voyait comme son petit-frère.

 **Allen :** SON PETIT-FRERE.

 **Allen :** Et moi qui l'aime… J'en suis sûr maintenant, je suis forcément amoureux de lui…

 **Allen :** Honnêtement, ça fait mal

 **Lavi :** Ah ouais toi t'es dans la zone arrière de la friendzone…

 **Allen :** …

 **Lenalee :** Abuse pas Lavi

 **Lavi :** Blague à part venant de Yû c'est très mignon mais soit ça refroidit… Il s'est passé quoi ?

 **Allen :** Il m'a amené dans un bar où il va souvent. Ce Bakanda a entrepris de se montrer protecteur avec moi, il s'inquiétait que je consomme de l'alcool, et quand un alpha est venu me parler (un gros lourd qui s'était rendu compte que je n'avais pas d'odeur d'alpha donc que j'étais libre et qui ne voulait qu'en profiter…) il l'a agressé limite, donc j'avoue que j'ai eu l'espoir qu'il soit jaloux, et j'aurai pu gérer seul mais ça m'a presque plu… ça fait très niais, je sais, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le ressentir comme ça ^^'

 **Allen :** Et ensuite on a discuté, j'ai essayé de demander pourquoi ça l'avait mis en colère, il me parlait de responsabilité, de nos âges… Et il m'a bien rappelé que je n'avais 'que seize ans'. Pour lui, je suis un enfant. Le pire étant que je suis pas juste triste, je suis agacé. Et je me sens trop bête... C'est vrai qu'il est plus vieux, mais on a que trois ans d'écart, mince…

 **Lenalee :** Allen, calme-toi. Je comprends que tu aies pris la mouche mais dis-toi que Kanda t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup s'il te dit ça, peut-être qu'il est maladroit et qu'il n'a pas encore assez réfléchi, tu verras bien ! Concentre-toi sur le fait que vous êtes proches !

 **Lavi :** Lenalee a tout à fait raison. Puis pour votre différence d'âge, il y en a pour qui ça compte, ça se comprend. Je ne dis pas que tu es pas mature, mais quand tu auras l'âge de Yû, tu le seras encore plus que maintenant, et quand on est jeunes, trois ans ça semble quelque chose, quand même.

 **Allen :** Donc pour toi aussi je suis un gamin ?

 **Lavi :** Mais non, Al, lis bien mes mots ! J'ai dit 'semble', c'est donc un apriori, et j'suis persuadé que Yûyû n'a pas réfléchi plus que ça. Il est très protecteur avec toi et plus d'une fois on t'a dit qu'il ne te regardait pas qu'avec des yeux meurtriers

 **Allen :** J'ai du mal à y croire, mais en imaginant qu'il ait de l'intérêt pour moi, c'est peut-être pour me mettre dans son lit, et il n'en est pas question…

 **Allen :** M'enfin s'il me voit comme un genre de petit frère, ça serait très bizarre qu'il ait envie

 **Lenalee :** On peut avoir de la tendresse pour quelqu'un et du désir, mais là n'est pas la question. Kanda est maladroit, il l'a toujours été. Attends de voir.

 **Allen :** Oui, on verra ^^'

 **Lavi :** Comment ça s'est passé après ça ?

 **Allen :** On a pas trop parlé et j'ai dit des choses qui l'ont agacé lui aussi, donc je crois qu'il doit être perdu ou fâché, il faudrait que je m'excuse.

 **Lenalee :** Commence donc par ça !

 **Allen :** Je vais initier une conversation, je vous tiens au courant

 **Lavi :** Alors à tout' mec !

 _ **Scène 67. Narration mixte.**_

 **Moyashi :** Hey, je suis désolé pour la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi hier, Kanda. Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on s'entraîne ensemble, aujourd'hui ? On pourra en rediscuter, si tu veux bien

Allen était anxieux. Il prenait son petit déjeuner à la cafétéria, tout en discutant de manière courtoise avec Marie, Miranda, et Krory. Ils plaisantaient gentiment. Discrètement, le symbiotique avait grainé des informations, Marie ayant révélé qu'il avait croisé Kanda sortant du réfectoire en arrivant. Il se doutait que l'aveugle ne devait pas être totalement sourd à l'intérêt qui perçait dans sa voix. Si seulement Kanda avait pu se rendre compte de quelque chose au lieu de le qualifier d'enfant… L'humiliation demeurait cuisante.

Quand son portable vibra, Allen en lâcha presque son bol, du lait coulant de son menton qu'il essuya maladroitement, en s'en emparant.

C'était son opérateur téléphonique avec la facture du mois.

Toujours au mauvais moment.

Il allait ranger, et le nom de Kanda apparut.

 **Bakanda :** Viens à 10h.

Plutôt froid, il fallait en convenir. Allen termina de manger et salua ses amis en quittant les lieux.

Il retrouva Kanda, qui lui texta d'entrer dans une petite salle d'entraînement. L'alpha portait un sweat gris sans motif allié à un pantalon de survêtement blanc, et Allen était tout en noir. Kanda avait lâché ses cheveux. En arrivant, Allen fut frappé par sa beauté, et par ses muscles qui ressortaient même avec les vêtements plus lourds – ça se rafraîchissait définitivement. Le regard qu'il reçut fut moins attrayant.

« Je suis désolé, » entreprit-il de dire en arrivant à sa hauteur, « je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver contre toi et bouder, c'était idiot. »

Un 'tch' répondit à ses mots. Allen fit craquer ses doigts nerveusement.

« Je suis assez touché si tu tiens à moi comme à de la famille, quelque part. Même si…

—J'ai pas voulu dire que si ce gars t'intéressait t'avais pas le droit de baiser avec, hein, » coupa Kanda.

Allen cligna des yeux. Une minute, Kanda croyait que… ? Mais avec quoi réfléchissait-il en l'absence de cerveau ?!

« Tu crois que ce lourdingue m'intéressait ? Ce n'est absolument pas le cas, et je reconnais que tu m'as rendu service, c'est juste que j'aurai pu m'en débrouiller. Je me serais jamais laissé faire comme ça ! »

Kanda sembla réfléchir. Le maudit était sincèrement étonné qu'il en soit venu à cette conclusion. Puis, le kendoka conclut :

« Tant mieux pour toi. Comme tu n'as pas d'odeur d'alpha et que tu n'en portes aucune trace, il a déduit que tu étais vierge et c'est tout ce qui devait l'intéresser. »

Cramoisi, Allen s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« Pardon ?!

—Moyashi, j'ai aussi senti ça. Me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant qu'avec les odeurs ça se sait ? »

Le blandin savait, oui. Sauf que l'odeur d'alpha, même sur un oméga qui avait une sexualité active, s'effaçait progressivement en l'absence de lien. Le lien se faisait par une morsure, c'était une manière de sceller la relation. Il pouvait être brisé et un oméga pouvait avoir plusieurs marques, tout comme un alpha, évidemment. Kanda dut suivre le fil de ses pensées :

« En général l'odeur change, comme une sorte d'aigreur. Ça arrive que non, mais c'est plus rare. La tienne est pure.

—J'aurai pu avoir eu un rapport il y a un moment, marmonna Allen, têtu.

—Peut-être. Je te dis juste ce qu'il a dû comprendre. »

L'oméga croisa les bras :

« S'il avait eu raison, ça change quoi, de toute façon ?

—Rien, à part pour ce genre de cons. » Kanda cilla à peine. « Ce mec était menaçant, j'ai réagi, j'aurai peut-être pas dû. Je te laisserai gérer à l'avenir. Je voulais pas que tu te sentes pris pour un con. »

Allen expira doucement.

« Je t'en veux pas. C'était juste l'accumulation, et le fait que tu aies dit que tu me voyais comme un petit-frère… Je suis content que tu te sentes concerné. Mais je sais me débrouiller, oui, merci de me faire confiance. »

Kanda hocha la tête.

« Bon, on s'entraîne ?

—Ouais. Hm, Kanda ? »

Allen se mordit la lèvre devant son visage attentif.

« Ne pense pas que les imbéciles comme ça m'intéressent, » il voulait le clarifier, aussi espérait-il faire comprendre à Kanda _qu'autre chose_ l'intéressait, « Je ne suis absolument pas du genre à avoir des plan-culs, pas que je pense que c'est mal, mais c'est pas mon style. Je suis plus intéressé par du sérieux, et j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal avec le s-sexe. » Il était rouge pivoine. « Ne me prends pas pour un enfant pour autant, s'il te plaît.

—Donc t'es bien puceau ? » le railla Kanda.

Le maudit sentit son visage prendre feu.

« J-Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi.

— À ton âge y'a rien d'alarmant, Moyashi.

—La ferme, Kanda !

—Arrête de gueuler dès que j'fais allusion à ton âge. » L'épéiste avait pris une voix plus ferme, irrité. « J'ai commencé un an plus tard qu'à seize ans, je m'en foutais un peu avant. Si tu veux un conseil, branle-toi bien avant pour découvrir ton corps, et t'as beau être un oméga, utilise du lubrifiant la première fois parce qu'avec le stress tu mouilleras peut-être pas assez. Protège-toi, te force pas si t'as pas envie, et te restreins pas si t'as envie. Une fois que t'as compris ça, t'as tout compris. »

Comme sur le point de se liquéfier sous la gêne, Allen avait la bouche sèche. Il accepta les conseils d'un mouvement de tête interdit, bredouillant :

« On-on peut commencer ? » Sa face était brûlante. « L'entraînement.

—J'avais compris, Moyashi.

—Arrête de me taquiner si tu ne veux pas que je gueule et appelle-moi Allen ! »

Kanda lui ébouriffa les cheveux brusquement, c'était davantage une tape, geste qui stupéfia presque le jeune Walker.

« Va chercher un sabre en bambou et bouge-toi l'cul. »

En s'exécutant, Allen vit que Kanda se marrait encore.

 _ **Scène 68. Narration mixte.**_

Dans sa chambre après une bonne douche, quelques heures après l'entraînement, Allen repensait aux paroles de Kanda. Il avait déjà réfléchi à son rapport conflictuel à la sexualité, son absence de besoin en la matière. Il s'était renseigné, et si le terme de l'asexualité était revenu dans ses recherches, il sentait d'instinct que ce n'était pas son cas. Il ressentait une curiosité, plutôt lointaine, à s'imaginer avec un partenaire au lit. Il avait – bien sûr – déjà eu des érections, mais il les laissait passer d'elles-mêmes, ne s'y intéressant pas. C'était un afflux de sang, pas un impératif. Quant au fait de _se vider_ , ça s'était produit quelques fois dans son sommeil, il avait eu des éjaculations nocturnes, et il ne se rappelait pas réellement de ce que faisait son corps dans ces moments. C'était assez rare. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment touché. Ça lui était arrivé de masser son sexe au travers de son caleçon, car il pouvait de temps à autre se sentir un peu excité et être curieux, pourtant, il ne s'était jamais pris en main. Et quand il faisait ça, il n'allait pas jusqu'à se faire jouir. C'était plus du tâtonnement qu'autre chose.

Il ne se sentait pas encore à maturité à ce niveau-là, ou pas dans la bonne situation. Il se pensait amoureux de Kanda, et quand il s'imaginait avec lui… Peut-être quelque chose chauffait un peu dans son bas-ventre. Peut-être qu'il ne ressentait du désir qu'en fonction de son partenaire, ou peut-être qu'il était encore trop jeune et pas assez avancé sur ce sujet pour s'y risquer.

Tout de même inquiet, il décida d'en parler à Lavi. Ils avaient beau être un bêta et un oméga, ils étaient deux garçons, et il était plus à l'aise pour aborder ce sujet avec lui qu'avec Lenalee ou Kanda.

 **Allen :** Salut Lav', je te dérange pas :) ?

 **Lavi :** Je lis un coup mais non !

 **Lavi :** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon petit Allen ? Yû et toi, ça va ? Tu veux que je rajoute Lena' dans la conv ?

 **Allen :** Non, s'il te plaît, c'est à toi que je veux parler

 **Lavi :** Je t'écoute !

 **Allen :** C'est un peu bizarre…

 **Lavi :** C'est à ça que ça sert un meilleur ami, écouter les trucs bizarres

 **Allen :** Kanda et moi on est réconciliés, et on a un peu parlé sexe. Ça m'a rappelé les difficultés que j'ai avec ça…

 **Lavi :** Attends, attends, tu parles de cul avec Yû :o ?

 **Allen :** C'est pas ce que tu crois !

 **Lavi :** Ah mais je crois rien !

 **Allen :** Sérieux, il m'a dit que le gars qui m'a abordé à déduit que je n'avais pas eu de relation sexuelles à cause de mon odeur d'oméga, et Kanda a compris à mes réactions que c'était vrai, suite à quoi il m'a donné des conseils :')

 **Lavi :** Quels genres ?

 **Allen :** Sur comment bien réussir sa première fois, ce genre de truc

 **Lavi :** Et qu'est-ce qui va pas en fait ? C'est assez délicat de sa part

 **Allen :** La même chose que quand on en a parlé l'autre fois, je me sens comme un alien, je supporte même pas de me toucher, je sais pas si c'est normal…

 **Lavi :** Allen et Alien ça ressemble, il faut le dire ! ;)

 **Allen :** Lavi, t'es chiant…

 **Lavi :** Bon, sérieux, stop la parano, la pousse de Soja !

 **Lavi :** Je t'ai déjà expliqué que chacun est différent, y en a à qui faut du temps

 **Lavi :** Dans l'idéal, et je sais pas si c'est ce que Yû t'a dit ou pas, faudrait arriver à se toucher, ne serait-ce pour se connaître soi-même, prendre en charge son propre plaisir, etc

 **Lavi :** Y'a des gens qui ne se sentent pas à l'aise d'avoir du plaisir seul ou qui ne veulent pas, c'est un choix aussi, après, c'est clair que si ça te dégoûte carrément, faut comprendre pourquoi et essayer de le dépasser. Tu ferais riennn de mal en te caressant, bien au contraire !

 **Lavi :** Si t'as envie d'avoir ton premier rapport avant d'essayer seul ou après, c'est à toi de voir. Faut pas se mettre la pression. On est dans une société hypersexualisé et ça peut être anxiogène de se sentir obligé de le faire, on se comprend sur ça

 **Lavi :** Après faut pas se laisser bouffer par l'anxiété, mais laisse-toi le temps

 **Lavi :** Ou demande un petit coup de main à Yû, ça peut pas faire de mal non plus ;)

 **Allen :** Va te faire voir, Lavi !

 **Lavi :** Avec plaisir :p

 **Allen :** Sérieusement, merci pour tous tes conseils… Je me sens mieux, c'est vrai que j'angoisse pour rien et que je dramatise ^^'

 **Lavi :** Tout à fait, voilà ! Mais du coup vieux, excuse ma question, rien ne t'excite ? Du tout du tout ?

 **Allen :** Eh ben… y'a bien des trucs, mais bon…

 **Lavi :** Mets-toi en condition et tente une bonne branlette, ça te fera rien de mal :)

 **Allen :** Je sais pas si je préfère pas faire comme t'as dit et attendre d'essayer à deux avant de prendre les rennes, ça me rassure un peu ^^

 **Lavi :** Eh ben espérons que Yû soit pas trop long à la détente pour que mon pote Al' ne meurt pas sous la frustration sexuelle refoulée

 **Allen :** Exagère pas, et arrête de me taquiner sur ça, j'ai aucune frustration sexuelle en plus

 **Lavi :** Si tu le dis ;) et j'adore trop te taquiner, tu sais pourquoi Al' ?

 **Allen :** Je le dis, crétin ! Et parce qu'on est amis ?

 **Lavi :** Oui, et c'est comme être liés par Netflix !

 **Allen :** Hein… ?

 **Lavi :** C'est le signe d'une vraie amitié, du ciment, le signe qu'on s'associe ensemble, qu'on s'aime !

 **Lavi :** Le signe des cygnes, plus gros qu'un lac, l'amour libre plus gros qu'un chibre ! (Elle était osée, celle-là, j'sais)

 **Lavi :** Bref, quelqu'un avec qui tu partages tes séries, tu partages tes taquineries

 **Lavi :** C'est mathématique, mécanique !

 **Allen :** Ok te voilà reparti dans tes délires x')

 **Lavi :** Avoue que c'est drôle ;) téma les rimes internes et les métaphores, je gère la fougère !

 **Allen :** Évidemment, tu es un poète dans l'âme mon cher Lavi :p allez je vais te laisser :) merci de m'avoir écouté !

 **Lavi :** Au plaisir mon jeune ami, au plaisir ;)

Allen rangea son téléphone, un sourire rieur aux lèvres. Quand il était comme ça, Lavi l'éclatait.

Plus sérieusement, il espérait lui aussi que Kanda ne soit pas éternellement long à la détente. Il ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il puisse se passer quoique ce soit. À l'heure actuelle, il attendait de voir ce qui se passerait entre eux pour déterminer si lui révéler son ressenti était sage ou non. Étrangement, Allen n'était tout de même plus aussi abattu qu'au début, parce qu'il voulait y croire… Et en imaginant que Kanda ne lui retourne pas ses sentiments, il avait au moins gagné un très bon ami.

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **Alors pour les blocages d'Allen avec la sexualité, comme dans SOS et mon OS Better Than Sex pour ceux qui auraient lu, ce n'est toujours pas pour en faire un effarouché, mais car la sexualité dans l'omégaverse est assez spéciale avec les chaleurs/odeurs/instinct etc, donc je trouve logique que ça engendre de la crainte chez certains personnages dans ce genre d'univers x'). Et par rapport au personnage d'Allen lui-même, j'avoue que je l'imagine bien avoir un rapport à l'intime compliqué avec son passé, et ici ça se traduit par un blocage à cause du contexte, d'autant que c'est encore abstrait pour lui à ce stade de l'histoire, et il en est à un moment où il 'grandit' de ce côté ! :3 Puis, dans cette fic, les persos sont dans une société moderne hypersexualisée (un peu comme la nôtre, dans le fond x'D), comme le dit Lavi, et ceux qui ne s'y intéressent pas ou tardivement peuvent ressentir de l'anxiété, d'autant que la peur du sexe existe, c'est une problématique qui mérite d'être abordée, je pense :) !**

 **Pour reparler du rating, je pensais le laisser en T jusqu'au moment où il sera justifié, mais encore une fois, si vous trouvez que je devrais le faire maintenant, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :).  
**

 **Extrait du prochain chapitre sur le blog (lien sur mon profil :)) demain :D !**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas, comme toujours, vos commentaires font ma joie :) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	19. Acte 19 - Orage

**Hey hey !  
**

 **Ce chapitre est super long comparé à d'habitude, comme je l'ai dit sur SOS j'ai d'ailleurs failli ne pas pouvoir poster suite à des soucis de co mais heureusement tout va bien xD, je dois dire que j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours dessus !**

 **Petit teasing : la fic prend un nouveau tournant ici ;).**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 69. Narration.**_

Allen avait été convoqué sur une mission à trois avec Kanda et Lavi. L'ambiance n'était pas au beau-fixe. Ils étaient perdus dans les montagnes, sans réseau, sans lien avec les traqueurs, à chercher une Innocence introuvable. Surtout, la terre grondait, un orage menaçant d'éclater à tout instant. Kanda était irascible avec l'agacement, et Lavi jouait à l'asticoter davantage, ce qui rajoutait des braises sur un feu déjà bien allumé. Allen évitait de s'en mêler, s'il les aurait calmés d'habitude, car il en avait un peu marre, lui aussi. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'ils écumaient les fausses pistes, les faux renseignements et les mauvais chemins. Ils allaient encore camper dans la nature pour la nuit, qui approchait vivement. Les lueurs rougeoyantes du soleil mourraient petit à petit dans les cieux. Vu que la météo n'était pas au beau-fixe, ils étaient à la recherche d'une grotte, un refuge, quoique ce soit pouvant leur permettre d'éviter l'orage.

Ils finirent par tomber sur une sorte de cabane, sûrement utilisée comme abri en hiver. Elle comportait quelques couvertures et des rationnements en boîtes de conserve, ainsi qu'une casserole. Un espace pour faire du feu s'y trouvait. Ça tombait bien, vu le froid nocturne. Le seul problème était qu'elle était toute petite, ne pouvant pas accueillir plus de monde que ce qu'ils étaient. Le coin couchette était réparti autour du feu, et dans l'espace exigu, ils fouillèrent à la recherche de bois, papiers et d'allumettes. Rien. Dehors, l'orage tonnait furieusement. Quand bien même ils auraient été chercher du bois, ils n'avaient rien pour allumer. Il était possible de faire du feu avec des branches et un caillou, en frottant suffisamment fort. Pour ça, il fallait sortir. On les avait prévenus qu'il y avait des risques d'éboulement dans la région, et qu'il fallait éviter de crapahuter en cas de tempête.

Ils découvrirent bientôt que les boîtes étaient périmées, aussi, le lieu n'avait pas dû être réapprovisionné depuis un moment.

La pluie tambourinante sonnait tout comme. Lavi convint que c'était plus sage de passer la nuit comme ça. Il faisait certes froid, mais ils étaient encore en été. Ça suffirait pour le moment.

« On aura qu'à se serrer cette nuit et empiler nos couettes, » ricana Lavi, puis, farfouillant dans son sac, « c'est nos derniers sandwichs, nan ? »

Kanda grommela contre le temps et leur abri, pendant qu'Allen s'empressa de sortir son sandwich pour manger. Il devait avoir deux barres chocolatées dans son sac. D'habitude, Lavi lui en taxait une, et Kanda avait de pommes, sauf qu'il avait révélé avoir fini sa dernière hier. Ce n'était pas vraiment un dessert, mais ça faisait un bon complément alimentaire dans leur situation. L'un d'eux n'aurait rien d'autre qu'un sandwich et de l'eau. Soucieux, il se tourna vers l'alpha :

« Est-ce que tu veux ma barre de chocolat ? »

Le Japonais cligna des yeux.

« T'es symbiotique, Moyashi. T'en auras plus besoin que moi.

—Ça fait trois jours qu'on mange tous que des sandwichs, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir faim. Je peux vous donner les deux qui me restent. »

Lavi se mit à sourire et Kanda secoua la tête. Ils lui dirent tous les deux d'une seule voix :

« Garde-les. »

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, avec un Allen déçu qu'ils n'aient pas accepté sa proposition altruiste. Il le leur re-proposa, Kanda l'envoyant bouler sèchement. Le Japonais finit par maugréer :

« Il faut à tout prix qu'on retrouve les Traqueurs demain, ou au moins l'Innocence, qu'on puisse rentrer. On a pu de vivres, rien.

—Je suis d'accord, » dit Allen, approbateur, « mais on a tous les trois vu que les phénomènes se produisaient ici. Les éboulements, les tempêtes fréquentes, le froid de fin d'automne… Il y a quelque chose de non-naturel. On est proches. »

Kanda ne nia pas.

« Faudrait juste qu'on se retrouve pas piégés comme des cons trop longtemps. C'est plus sage d'essayer de rebrousser chemin, et de revenir après.

—Assez d'accord avec Yû. La situation n'est pas urgente, il ne faudrait quand même pas perdre de vu notre chemin. Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de rétablir le contact demain matin, au moins via les Golems ou nos mobiles. Peut-être qu'il y aura du réseau. »

Allen approuvait les plans de Lavi, le kendoka haussant les épaules.

« Compte pas trop sur le réseau. Mais soit, faites ça, moi je partirai en éclaireur demain matin. »

Le blandin se tendit. Il n'aimait pas que Kanda parte seul. Cependant, c'était son style, et c'était sans doute le plus intelligent à faire. Comme ça, Lavi et lui surveillaient l'accès à l'Innocence, et Kanda ramènerait des renforts, puis des vivres. Il acquiesça donc, se frottant les mains. Des courants d'airs s'infiltraient, et ils étaient particulièrement désagréables.

Comme ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, les trois jeunes gens installèrent leurs sacs de couchage côte à côte, Kanda grinçant de par cette proximité qu'ils ne pouvaient intelligemment pas refuser dans ces conditions. Ils se couchèrent, étalèrent les couettes au-dessus d'eux, Lavi bougonnant qu'Allen, qui avait eu la place au milieu, profitait du bout de sa couette en plus de celui de Kanda, donc qu'il était le mieux protégé. Selon lui, c'était une injustice. L'oméga soupira gentiment. Le rouquin était chiant.

« Arrête de geindre, Baka Usagi, » s'irrita Kanda à sa place, « On est tous les trois pas d'humeurs à ça et j'ai vraiment froid. Mes couilles m'en tombent, bordel.

—Colle-toi à nous, Yû, et tu auras plus chaud ! »

Il était déjà serré contre Allen, et ce dernier ne disait pas non à sa proximité. En plus du fait que pour un oméga, être si proche d'un ami signifiait un échange d'odeur et que c'était agréable, il profitait de sa chaleur corporelle. Aussi, il décida de laisser libre court à son audace :

« J'avoue que ça ne serait pas de refus, Bakanda, je gèle littéralement. »

Grognant comme un ours des cavernes mal léché, Kanda consentit à se coller contre lui. Le ciel sombre aidant, il s'endormit étonnamment vite, laissant Lavi et Allen qui peinaient tous deux à se décontracter avec le froid, malgré le duvet dans lequel ils étaient et les couvertures.

« Tu dois remercier l'Innocence, » chuchota un Lavi rieur lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre éclata.

Collés comme ils étaient, Allen dut se reculer contre Kanda, qui émit un 'hm' agressif dans son sommeil, pour frapper le torse de Lavi.

« Va te faire voir, espèce de crétin !

—C'était pour rire, Al. »

Se disant, il ébouriffa les cheveux. Allen consentit à se rapprocher de lui, non sans le fusiller de ses iris grisâtres.

« T'es quand même chiant.

—C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Lavi lui fit un clin d'œil, Allen levant les yeux au ciel.

Si le froid n'aidait pas, le borgne sombra bientôt. Le blandin mit un temps à trouver son confort, mais lorsqu'il se concentra sur les odeurs de Kanda et Lavi qui l'entouraient, il finit par partir, une sensation de confort dormante en lui l'emportant.

 _ **Scène 70. Narration.**_

Lavi ouvrit l'œil sur une sensation d'inconfort – il grelottait et avait mal à la tête. Conséquence de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Il se frotta la paupière, remettant son cache-œil en place, et remarqua que Yû était déjà réveillé. Il avait passé sa main au-dessus des couvertures, soutenant le dos d'un Allen emmitouflé et blotti contre lui avec une patience que l'archiviste ne lui connaissait guère. Ça le fit sourire. En croisant son regard, l'alpha entreprit de se justifier, enlevant sa main – mais sans repousser l'oméga.

« Il grelottait et il a éternué plusieurs fois dans la nuit, faudrait pas qu'il tombe malade.

—Bien sûr, Yû. »

Il ricana toujours. Le susnommé ne fit pas attention à son ironie.

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. »

Lavi haussa les épaules. Il saisit son sac, attrapant son téléphone et son Golem ainsi que Timcanpy, qu'il entreprit de traficoter pour essayer de capter une fréquence reliée à ceux des Traqueurs. Le kendoka se releva, dégageant doucement Allen qui roula, ne faisant que s'accaparer la portion de couette que son départ lui accordait. Malgré ses accents amusés, Lavi le concédait, c'était tout à fait adorable. Comme lui, Kanda préparait son sac. Ils n'avaient pas de quoi manger, aussi, ils n'allaient pas s'attarder.

« T'as quelque chose ? »

Yû demandait, quand bien même son ton était sceptique.

« Rien.

—Ok. Je vais y aller. Fais gaffe à toi, et à Moyashi. »

Lavi rigola.

« Tu sais qu'Allen t'hurlerait des injures au visage, s'il t'entendait ? Il est capable de se défendre, hein.

—J'sais, il est pas trop un boulet, » concédait le Japonais, « mais tu m'as capté. Ce gamin a le don de se foutre dans la merde.

—Allen serait fâché si tu le protégeais parce qu'il est un oméga, ou parce qu'il est plus jeune. »

Kanda se figea alors qu'il montait une bretelle de son sac sur son épaule. Il regarda le plancher usé du refuge, et un rictus étrange se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« C'pas pour ça que je m'inquiète.

—Tu l'aimes bien aussi, hein ? »

Le rouquin avait parlé sans réfléchir, dans l'impulsion du moment. Le regard interdit que lui envoya son ami manqua de le faire s'écrouler sous la crise de rire. Bon dieu, était-ce humainement possible d'être aussi à côté de la plaque ? Allen avait rudement bien choisi le surnom de _Bakanda_ pour Yû, c'était plutôt flagrant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent finement, en l'attente de la réaction de l'autre.

« C'est un pote, » abattit Kanda, « c'est tout.

—Tu sais, » Lavi avait bien conscience qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain glissant, aussi, il reprit à voix basse, « j'ai bien remarqué que tes regards sur lui étaient appuyés. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

—T'es convaincu que je le mate, en fait. »

Bon, ça, au moins, Yû comprenait.

« Et c'est faux ? » risqua-t-il.

Le brun se renfrogna. Lavi croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, lâchant les golems une seconde.

« Ce serait peut-être bien de lui montrer.

—Je m'intéresse qu'aux relations d'un soir, et c'est pas son genre.

—T'as jamais voulu concrétiser ? Une relation, je veux dire. »

Nouvelle expression crispée.

« Non. T'façon, il voudrait pas. »

Lavi eut un mouvement de recul.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Kanda haussa les épaules.

« J'me suis comporté comme un con avec lui pendant des mois, Baka Usagi, tu le sais. Fais pas genre d'avoir oublié. »

Perplexe, le rouquin l'écoutait. Le Japonais poursuivit :

« Tout ce qu'il connaît de moi, c'est ce gars paumé qui le repousse pour revenir l'emmerder, et qui s'énerve comme un gland pour rien.

—Oh, Yû, je devrais tellement t'enregistrer en train de dire ça !

—La ferme, » lâcha le susnommé froidement. « Bref, ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille, et je serais nul en couple. »

Lavi renversa sa tête en arrière en riant.

« Mec, tu peux absolument pas savoir avant d'essayer. J'ai jamais vraiment été en couple non plus, moi aussi j'ai surtout eu des relations qui durent pas trop, mais j'ai déjà été amoureux, et je me dis que si cette personne m'avait aimée aussi, ben j'aurais appris en essayant. Tu me suis ? Puis t'as fait le con, mais il t'a pardonné, vous passez souvent du temps ensemble, il ne connaît pas que tes mauvais côtés.

—Moyashi m'aime pas. »

Bon, ok, ce n'était pas le moment de rire, ce n'était pas le moment de s'écrouler de rire. Allen dormait, ils allaient le réveiller, et Lavi ne pourrait pas tirer les vers du nez de leur cher petit Yû. N'empêche, Kanda était pire que paumé dans toute cette histoire de sentiment. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour… Oh, il avait envie de se taper le derrière par terre tant le rire le prenait au ventre.

« Et toi ?

—Quoi moi ?

—Ben tu aimes Allen, ou pas ? »

Kanda secoua la tête.

« Je t'ai dit, c'est un pote. Il me plaît peut-être, mais ça s'arrête là. Je peux pas espérer plus avec lui.

—Tu contournes la question mon cher Yûyû.

—J'vais te foutre Mugen dans l'œil qui te reste si tu oses m'appeler comme ça une autre fois, t'vas pas la contourner celle-là ! »

Le rugissement du kendoka encoléré tira un 'hmm' étouffé d'Allen. Il dormait à poings fermés. Lavi reprit, plus doucement :

« Tu devrais y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Tu serais surpris… »

Ces derniers mots avaient été chuchotés. Kanda embrassa l'abri du regard, leurs sacs couchages étendus au milieu desquels Allen était roulé en boules, et émit un 'tch'. Il ouvrit la porte, délivrant une vue sur l'herbe mouillée et les sentiers escarpés qui menaient aux sommets plus hauts, surtout plus dangereux. Le ciel était gris, annonçant un autre déluge.

« J'y vais. »

Lavi acquiesça.

Peu de temps après, Allen se réveilla, demandant quasiment tout de suite où était Kanda. L'archiviste l'informa qu'il était parti, le symbiotique répondant un 'ok' inquiet, ce qui lui causa de sortir à peu près le même discours qu'à l'alpha, lui rappelant que Yû était capable de se débrouiller, qu'il serait vexé qu'il le croit incapable, etc… Ces deux-là avaient en commun leur foutu fierté, en plus de leur prédisposition à prendre soin de ceux qu'ils aimaient. D'une manière rude pour Yû, mais quand même.

Il ne toucha pas un mot à Allen sur sa conversation avec Yû, car ce n'était pas sa place. Il se demandait quand ces deux crétins handicapés des sentiments comprendraient où ils en étaient réciproquement. C'était désespérant.

 _ **Scène 71. Narration mixte.**_

La mission avait été accomplie. Kanda avait pu retrouver les Traqueurs et les guider jusqu'à Allen et Lavi, après quoi, ils durent encore gravir les passages abrupts pour dénicher l'Innocence. Ils avaient essuyé les tirs de quelques Akumas, et autant dire que combattre dans ces conditions avait été dangereux. Un des Traqueurs était blessé, il avait fini à l'hôpital avec un bras cassé en chutant –mais ça aurait pu être bien pire, sachant qu'il était tombé dans le ravin et s'était retenu à un espace suffisamment grand pour ce faire quelques mètres plus bas. Timcanpy l'avait remonté en augmentant sa taille. Lavi avait été blessé à la tête, il avait été autorisé à sortir en fin d'après-midi.

Kanda, Allen et deux autres Traqueurs étaient restés à l'hôtel en attendant d'en savoir plus sur l'état des autres. Comme Lavi venait d'être libéré, les exorcistes avaient été autorisés à rentrer le lendemain, tandis qu'un des Traqueurs resterait pour veiller celui hospitalisé.

Les trois exorcistes dînaient au restaurant de l'hôtel. Avant qu'ils ne s'installent, un alpha s'était encore approché d'Allen pour l'accoster, le retenant par le bras et lui chuchotant que c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un exorciste, doublé d'un oméga. Kanda s'était tendu, mais le blandin avait rétorqué si sèchement à l'alpha de le lâcher que même lui et Lavi avaient reculé. Kanda avait alors compris ce qu'Allen lui avait dit la dernière fois : il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de lui. Son ton tranchant et son visage innocent étaient _presque_ plus flippants que lui. Puis, Allen avait grogné qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que voulaient ce genre de type, Lavi et Kanda échangeant un regard dubitatif.

Ils rentrèrent bientôt et au QG, et après un entraînement, Kanda confia à Allen que son odeur commençait à changer. Ce dernier ne comprit pas, aussi, le Japonais s'expliqua :

« J'crois que je sais pourquoi les alphas s'approchent comme ça de toi. C'est en lien avec ton odeur. »

Le blandin prit des couleurs immédiatement :

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, je ne comprends pas…

—C'est pas ce que t'as fait, c'est ce qui va arriver. Tes chaleurs, Moyashi. Tu n'as jamais été en chaleurs, non ? Elles pourraient arriver prochainement. »

Allen faillit s'étouffer. Bien sûr, il était un oméga. Bien sûr, ça arrivait normalement entre treize et seize ans. Plus souvent seize ans. En y pensant… il savait que c'était la période où les omégas demandaient à un alpha de les initier. Et lui qui peinait ne serait-ce qu'à gérer sa sexualité normalement. Il devint livide.

« Je ne veux pas les avoir. »

Il aurait cru que Kanda allait se moquer, mais devant face paniquée, il soupira en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« C'est rien de grave, Moyashi. T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Peut-être qu'elles arriveront dans deux-trois mois, on sait pas.

—Tu ne comprends pas, Kanda ! » s'écria Allen. « J'ai peur du _désir_. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être en chaleurs, aucune. »

Depuis qu'il avait discuté avec Lavi, il avait cherché un peu en lui et s'en était aperçu. Kanda hoqueta, sans comprendre.

« Comment ça, t'as peur du désir ? »

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Promets-moi que tu ne me jugeras pas.

—Moyashi… »

Kanda souffla, irrité.

« Promets-le-moi !

—Je promets. »

L'oméga prit une inspiration :

« Ça me stresse, d'imaginer une relation sexuelle. Globalement, je suis pas bien quand on me touche. J'accepte que Lavi et Lenalee me prennent dans leur bras, c'est mon maximum. Et me toucher moi-même… J'ai un rapport assez bizarre à ça. Ça me stresse aussi, en fait. Je suis ridicule, tu dois te le dire, et me prendre pour un effarouché, mais…

—J'comprends. J'ai pas de blocage, mais j'peux comprendre. Ça a pas été facile pour toi quand t'étais gamin, tu m'as déjà expliqué. »

Allen déglutit. Il sentait ses joues et son front chaud. C'était gênant.

« Je ne sais pas si lié ou si je suis juste pas normal.

—T'en as parlé avec les autres, là ?

—Lavi et Lenalee pensent que je m'inquiète trop.

—J'suis d'accord avec eux. Faut que tu te détendes, Moyashi. »

Le dit Moyashi secoua la tête encore une fois.

« Le truc, c'est que j'ai aucun partenaire, aucune envie, et si ça me tombe dessus comme ça, je saurai pas gérer. »

La main de Kanda trouva le chemin de l'épaule dénudée du blandin à nouveau. Il portait un t-shirt trop grand qui glissait de ses épaules.

« Si ça te rassure, je pourrai… te prendre en charge.

—Pardon ?

—Pour tes chaleurs. »

L'atmosphère de la pièce avait changée, et Allen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles – ni ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Kanda expliqua :

« Je me suis déjà occupé d'un oméga en chaleurs. Un gars que je voyais comme ça, elles se sont déclenchées, il était pas protégé et il a paniqué. Je l'ai rassuré du mieux que j'ai pu et j'ai pris soin de lui. J'ai aussi été lui chercher une pilule contraceptive, et on a gardé le contact deux-trois mois au cas où quelque chose se produirait. J'ai porté mes couilles, et contrairement à ce que t'as vu l'autre fois, je traite bien mes plans culs. »

Allen rougit, aussi, Kanda poursuivit :

« En bref, on se connait depuis un moment, toi et moi, et ça me dérangerait pas, si ça te dit aussi. C'est à toi de voir.

—Te sens pas obligé, Kanda.

—J'me sens pas obligé. Maintenant, je te l'ai dit, c'est à toi de voir. »

Le blandin hésitait. Sincèrement.

Kanda avait effectivement l'air de bien traiter ses partenaires, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait être si gentil au point de s'occuper d'un oméga en chaleurs et de chercher à prévenir un éventuel… _accident_. C'était une réaction plus que responsable, en effet. Dans le fond, c'était une réaction décente, mais beaucoup n'auraient pas assumé. Avec ses sentiments pour lui, il ne voulait pas qu'ils couchent ensemble juste parce qu'il serait en chaleurs. S'il prenait l'exemple de Lavi et Lenalee, ils avaient couché ensemble alors que Lavi avait des sentiments pour elle sans qu'elle ne le sache. Ils l'avaient bien géré, même si Lavi en avait souffert sans en parler, et que Lenalee s'était sentie coupable en l'apprenant. Sauf que lui n'avait aucune envie de faire ça.

Il ne voulait surtout pas être un plan d'un soir pour Kanda, s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux.

Il nia d'un mouvement de menton.

« Je trouve ça très gentil, mais non merci. Je te l'ai dit, je veux pas de plan comme ça, je préfère le sexe au sein du couple. »

Kanda lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« C'est comme tu veux. »

La tête basse, Allen marmonna entre ses dents :

« Tu me trouves même pas attirant, ça servirait à rien, en plus. »

Comme interloqué, Kanda le fixa.

« C'est ça qui te pose problème ?

—Non, » réfuta le blandin, « Mais quand même, ça compte, ça aussi.

—Tu m'as jamais posé la question, Moyashi. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux.

« Parce que c'est le cas ? » Il devenait cramoisi. « Je te plais ? »

Sans le savoir, Kanda se retrouvait dans sa précédente position, à se mordre l'intérieur de la joue – le Baka Usagi avait dit qu'il devait montrer à Moyashi qu'il lui plaisait, après tout. Le Japonais ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était en train de foutre et ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais à part dans de rares cas, il n'avait jamais été du genre à réfléchir trois cents ans. Il suivait ses pulsions. Il soupira, se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« Tu dirais quoi, si je te touchais, comme ces alphas ont essayé de le faire, ou si je commençais à te draguer ?

—Je sais pas… Kanda, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Tu veux dire que… ? »

Le kendoka s'irrita. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait était une bonne idée, mais quelque chose en lui disait qu'il devait faire comprendre à Moyashi que si, il lui plaisait. Il hocha donc la tête.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je disais ? » Allen était interdit. « Que tu comprendrais pas, même si un alpha te foutait la main entre les cuisses. Faudrait que je fasse ça, pour que tu piges ? Si c'est l'attirance qui te fait refuser, c'est pas un souci de mon côté. »

Rouge pivoine, Allen déglutit.

« Écoute… Je suis flatté, Kanda. Mais l'attirance ne me suffit pas, sans sentiments, ça ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. Je ne veux pas ça. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Je suis trop perdu sur ma sexualité pour pouvoir m'y lancer. J'espère que tu comprends. »

Kanda avala difficilement sa salive. Il savait déjà que Moyashi n'était pas intéressé par ça, et lui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui offrir ce qu'il attendait. Peut-être bien qu'en fait, il n'aurait pas été contre. Sauf que ce n'était pas sur sa sexualité qu'il était perdu, mais sur sa façon de gérer une relation. Il ne pouvait pas faire subir ça à Allen. Il avait peut-être un peu insisté idiotement, Moyashi manifestait son refus, c'était net.

Il se releva, s'aidant du sol. Il passa encore une main dans les cheveux du blandin.

« J'vais prendre une douche, on se voit plus tard.

—O-ouais. » Il partait, et il entendit la voix d'Allen : « Ça ne change rien entre nous, cette discussion ? »

Le cœur de Kanda se serra. Tout à fait ce qu'il redoutait.

« C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai fait une proposition, et toi qui a refusé. C'est à toi que faudrait demander ça.

—Eh bien non… Kanda, je… Enfin, non, ne t'en fais pas. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kanda peinait à y croire. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir en soupirant. Il avait le sentiment qu'il venait encore de merder. Il y avait une sensation de froid désagréable entre eux.

En voyant Kanda s'éloigner, Allen se rua presque sur son téléphone. Il était bien trop sous le choc pour penser à faire autre chose. Et il était triste, car cette conversation avait tout d'un stop ambulant. Immédiatement, il envoya un message à Lavi et Lenalee, sur leur conversation groupée.

 **Allen :** Oh mon dieu

 **Allen :** Oh mon dieu

 **Lavi :** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, mec ?

 **Lenalee :** Tu ne t'entraînais pas avec Kanda ?

 **Allen :** Kanda vient de m'avouer que je lui plais

 **Lavi :** Sérieux ?! Oh bordel ! Et vous sortez ensemble ?

 **Lenalee :** Wow, je m'attendais pas à ça, félicitation !

 **Allen :** Vous emballez pas…

 **Lavi :**?

 **Allen :** En fait, il m'a dit que mes chaleurs pourraient bientôt arriver, c'est un alpha, donc il sent ça… Et j'ai flippé, je lui en ai parlé, et il m'a proposé de coucher avec lui pendant mes chaleurs

 **Allen :** J'ai refusé, ça m'intéresse vraiment pas de ne pas le faire sans ressentir quelque chose

 **Allen :** Mais je ne pense pas que c'est un mal, hein ! Vous l'avez fait et je ne vous juge pas pour ça, je ne juge pas non plus Kanda pour ses aventures, c'est juste ce que je veux moi, bien sûr

 **Lenalee :** Tu nous en as déjà parlé et on ne s'est jamais senti jugé par ton point de vue, n'aie pas peur

 **Lavi :** Oui puis on peut ne pas vouloir les mêmes choses et se respecter ! Va au bout de ta pensée, t'inquiète pas

 **Allen :** Ouais… Bon, toujours est-il que c'est tout, il ne ressent rien d'autre que de l'attirance pour moi, et c'est définitivement mort

 **Lavi :** Il t'a dit qu'il ne ressentait rien pour toi ? Tu lui as avoué tes sentiments ?

 **Allen :** Non mais c'est plutôt clair que c'est mort après ça, s'il m'aimait, s'il y avait une chance, il me l'aurait dit

 _Allen éclate en sanglots en écrivant ces mots, de sorte qu'il n'entend pas les doubles vibrations de son téléphone. Ses larmes jaillissent longtemps, alors qu'il se sent totalement idiot et stupide d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'espérer. Ah ça, ça lui apprendra ! Comme si ça pouvait être si simple…_

 _Quand il parvient à regarder téléphone, il voit flou les messages de Lavi et Lenalee._

 **Lavi :** Allen, tu devrais vraiment dire à Yû ce que tu ressens

 **Lenalee :** D'accord avec Lavi

 **Lavi :** Sérieux, Al, laisse pas passer cette occasion et te laisse pas abattre

 **Lavi :** Crois-moi, tu pourrais être très surpris

 **Lenalee :** Oui, Allen, on ne peut pas savoir !

 **Lenalee :** Ne garde pas ça pour toi, en tout cas !

 **Lavi :** Allen ?

 **Lavi :**?

 **Lavi :**?

 _Allen esquisse un soupir à l'accumulation de message. Il s'essuie les yeux. Son cœur et son ventre se contractent._

 **Allen :** Pour qu'il me dise qu'il ne m'aime pas et que ça mette un malaise entre nous, encore plus que maintenant de mon côté ? Il n'est pas con, il l'a bien senti que ça m'a mis mal, et il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi…

 **Allen :** Laissez tomber, c'est mort

 **Lavi :** Allen, tu dois lui dire

 **Allen :** Mais tu veux vraiment que je me fasse jeter ou quoi, Lavi ?!

 **Lenalee :** Bien sûr que non mais on sait quelque chose que tu ne sais pas

 _Le cœur d'Allen fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprend pas vraiment._

 **Allen :** De quoi ?

 **Lavi :** C'est pas à nous de le dire, mais parle à Yû

 **Allen :** Je vais y réfléchir…

 **Lavi :** Ok, prends ton temps

 **Lenalee :** Prends la bonne décision, Allen, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas

 _Allen lâche son portable, on ne peut plus paumé._

 _Ne sachant que faire, il décide de rester là le temps de se remettre de ses émotions._

 _ **Scène 72. Narration.**_

 _ **Plus tard, dans la soirée.**_

Kanda était paumé lui aussi, pour pas changer. Depuis que Lavi lui avait parlé il y a quelques jours de ses sentiments pour Allen, il n'avait pas arrêté de tout retourner. D'autant que le blandin venait de lui envoyer en message qu'il voulait le voir. Le kendoka regrettait la façon dont s'était soldée leur conversation. En y repensant, il avait été totalement lourd avec sa remarque taquine – qu'il jugeait lui-même, en fin de compte, déplacée – et con. Il avait dû le brusquer, forcément, surtout que l'autre lui avait dit qu'il avait peur du désir juste avant. Il était le roi des cons, en fait. Tout simplement. Un con royal.

Putain, lui qui refusait d'envisager plus avec Allen pour ne pas lui faire de mal, il avait instinctivement recommencé à faire le con. Il était beau, à suivre ses pulsions. Il savait déjà ce qu'il dirait quand Moyashi serait là : il s'excuserait pour son comportement, tout simplement, en espérant que le blandin le lui pardonne. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il le contactait, il était peut-être confus sur ses intentions, et il se devait de le rassurer. Il n'avait jamais voulu se servir de lui et le blesser, ni rien d'autre du genre. Et s'il avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui, ce qu'il refusait de considérer, il ne voulait pas lui faire subir son comportement de boulet en relation sociale, encore moins lui apporter une mauvaise expérience.

Il avait répondu au message du blandin, lui intimant de le rejoindre dans la salle de loisir. C'était un lieu neutre, ce serait bien pour la conversation qu'ils auraient.

Le Japonais arriva le premier, et Allen le rejoignit peu de temps après.

Ils ne se saluèrent pas et essayèrent de parler en même temps :

« Je… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux. Kanda se renfrogna durement.

« Moyashi, je suis désolé.

—Désolé ? »

Il semblait étonné, et Kanda n'y fit pas attention.

« J'aurais pas dû te faire ces commentaires lourdingues et complètement beauf, pas alors que tu m'avais dit que t'avais peur du sexe, j'voulais pas…

—Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne suis pas là pour te reprocher ça ! »

La bouche sèche, Kanda le fixa.

« Alors quoi ? »

Les lèvres d'Allen tremblèrent, et le brun vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ça le mit mal à l'aise, et il n'y comprit rien.

« Moyashi, tu…

—C'est vraiment dur, ce que je vais dire, alors sois patient. »

Le sang de Kanda ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait l'impression que cette réaction était disproportionnée pour leur échange de tout à l'heure, d'une part, mais de l'autre, il comprenait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il merdait, loin de là.

« Tu veux pu me parler, en fait ?

—Mais… quoi ? »

Allen n'en revenait pas.

« Bah j'sais pas, » s'irrita le Japonais, « j'ai fait de la merde avec toi depuis le début, et…

—Kanda, arrête, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi parler. »

S'exécutant, le brun était énervé. Il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir son mot à dire et être coincé comme ça. En revanche, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. »

Alors que les larmes dévalaient le visage d'Allen, Kanda fut littéralement en bug. Les sentiments… Moyashi en avait pour lui ? Immédiatement, instinctivement, il chercha en lui-même. Il ne savait rien démêler. La sécheresse dans sa bouche s'intensifia.

« Merde, j'ai du mal avec l'amitié, alors être en couple… Moyashi, putain…

—Ce n'est pas ton cas, je m'en doute. Ce n'est pas grave. Il fallait juste que je te le dise, c'est pour ça que j'ai été bizarre tout à l'heure. Pardon.

—Mais t'excuse pas bordel ! J'sais pas où j'en suis sur ça. »

Une main s'essuyant le visage, Allen reniflait.

« Comment ça ?

—J'suis désolé, Moyashi, j'suis désolé, je capte rien à tout ça. »

Le blandin secoua la tête.

« N'aie pas peur, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre quelque chose, c'est pas grave si ce n'est pas ton cas, je te promets qu'on peut rester amis.

—C'est pas ça le problème ! »

Brièvement, en voyant le visage éberlué de l'Anglais, Kanda se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient aussi paumés l'un que l'autre, sur ce coup. Et ils étaient ridicules. On ne peut plus ridicules.

« Tu me plais, » avoua-t-il sèchement, « et j'aurai pas été contre coucher avec toi, j'ai pas réfléchi plus loin, moi. Je regrette ce que je t'ai proposé. Bordel, je serai aussi nul en couple que je le suis en pote, Moyashi…

—Arrête, » l'interrompit Allen, « tu es un très bon ami, et tu n'es pas obligé de m'accepter. Je n'attends rien de toi. Tu peux refuser en toute sérénité si tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi, pas besoin de t'embrouiller. Je risque juste d'avoir besoin de digérer.

—Le souci est pas là, je t'ai dit ! »

L'oméga finit par s'énerver à son tour :

« Si, il est là ! Il est juste question de savoir si c'est réciproque ou non, et si ça ne l'est pas, ce n'est pas grave, oublie ce que j'ai dit !

—Mais je veux pas oublier, j'sais juste pas où j'en suis, j'sais pas ce que je ressens ! »

Ils criaient tous les deux. Allen déglutit.

« Tu sais pas ce que tu ressens ? »

Kanda se crispa.

« J'aime être avec toi, et je veux pas te perdre. J'me suis attaché à toi. Peut-être que je ressens des trucs bizarres, mais ça s'arrête pas là.

—Ce n'est pas 'bizarre,' » rétorqua le maudit, « c'est la même pour moi. Et ça s'arrête où ? Je ne comprends pas.

—Le truc en plus, » soupira Kanda, « c'est qu'il y a ma condition. Je t'ai dit que j'allais pas vivre vieux, et je peux très bien claquer dans les mois à venir si j'ai un combat trop rude. J'veux pas te blesser en m'investissant égoïstement dans une relation sans avenir, et t'as vu comment je me suis conduit avec toi ? Je suis con, je capte rien en relation, en mes sentiments et en ceux des autres, je suis pas délicat et brusque, je risque de te blesser. J'serais pas le petit-ami de rêve, tu mérites mieux. »

Face à son discours, Allen prit le temps de sécher toutes ses larmes de deux mains agacées, et le toisa avec un visage furibond.

« Tu me refais exactement le même coup que quand tu as accepté de te réconcilier avec moi. Tu t'en rends compte ? »

Le kendoka resta muet, et con.

« Bordel, Kanda, je ne suis pas en sucre, je gère plutôt bien nos relations et ta brusquerie tant qu'on est amis, ça changera pas si on est plus ! Je suis pas toujours fin et délicat, moi non plus. Si tu disais un truc vraiment blessant, je te le dirais et on en parle, y a toujours des conflits dans une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, on abandonne pas pour si peu ! Et je ne veux pas un petit-ami de rêve, espèce d'imbécile, tu me prends pour quoi ?! Quant au fait que je mérite mieux… C'est plutôt toi qu'à peur de foirer et de pas être à la hauteur.

—T'as oublié ma condition, » le coupa sèchement l'alpha, sans contredire, ce qu'Allen nota.

Le symbiotique secoua la tête.

« J'allais y venir. Je t'aime. » Kanda écarquilla les yeux. « Je t'aime, ça ne veut pas dire être ensemble soixante dix ans, ne plus pouvoir rien faire l'un sans l'autre, abandonner son individualité, sa liberté et ses moments à soi pour faire passer la relation en premier. Je t'aime, ça ne me met pas en position de faiblesse, ça ne te donne pas d'emprise sur moi, ça ne m'en donne pas sur toi et ça ne veut pas dire que tu m'appartiens. Rien de tout ça. Je t'aime, ça veut juste dire que là, maintenant, t'es la personne qui me fait du bien. Tu saisis ? »

Il y eut un long silence. Allen se remettait de son éclat en respirant fort, et Kanda haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« T'as lu quoi pour me sortir cette tirade ? »

L'oméga rougit.

« C'est juste un point de vue que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir ! » Avant que le silence ne réinstalle, Allen réattaqua : « Enfin, franchement, on s'en fout des mois à venir. Je vais pas vivre vieux, moi aussi, je suis symbiotique. Je peux aussi mourir tué par un Akuma, ou que sais-je encore. C'est ça que je veux dire, et je pense sincèrement que tu devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça, si tant est que tu ressentes la même chose que moi. J'ai envie qu'on soit ensemble quand même, justement parce que tu me fais du bien. Est-ce que c'est réciproque ? Si tu oublies une seconde tes peurs. »

Kanda n'aimait pas avouer qu'il avait des peurs. Quand bien même il voulait s'ouvrir, ça lui faisait toujours cet effet. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas reculer. Et c'était comme ça qu'il grandirait, il le réalisait au fond de lui, si un restant de fierté mal placé bataillait contre la logique. Il ne voulait pas laisser gagner sa fierté. Des fois, il fallait la garder, pour ne pas tout accepter et se faire marcher dessus. D'autres, l'égo était simplement une merde qui se situait dans des recoins où il n'avait rien à faire et qui freinait plus qu'autre chose.

« Oui. »

Allen avait les yeux aussi ronds que lui. Ils eurent le réflexe commun d'avoir un rire nerveux, sec pour l'alpha et une sorte de pouffement nasal pour l'oméga.

« Donc tu veux bien qu'on essaie une relation ? Sans pression, juste pour voir comment ça se passe, et se laisser guider. »

De nouveau, Kanda sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

« Oui, j'accepte. Mais Moyashi, j'vais vraiment être un boulet-

—Tout comme moi. Je suis bloqué sexuellement, rappelle-toi. Il va falloir y aller doucement, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas. »

Le Japonais leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que l'Anglais se triturait les doigts.

« On a le temps pour ça, c'pas parce que j'ai l'habitude d'autre chose que je peux pas me retenir, je parle au niveau du reste.

—Je serais carrément un boulet partout, Bakanda, » rit Allen, un peu dépité. « Alors ne t'en fais pas, on sera deux. Et je me doute que tu peux te retenir.

—Ok. »

L'ambiance gênante s'installait. Aussi, l'oméga la brisa. Il se doutait qu'il était celui qui devrait faire le premier pas pour _ça_. Il ne faudrait certainement pas compter sur le Bakanda. Qu'il était perdu, c'était mignon.

« On peut s'embrasser ? » Devant le visage de Kanda, il rougit. « Ça fait un moment que je me demande ce que ça fait, donc… »

Road lui avait bien volé un baiser, mais il était si rapide qu'Allen n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé. Ça ne comptait donc pas. Le brun le dévisagea.

« Tu es sûr ?

—Oui. C'est pas parce que j'aurais envie qu'on y aille doucement niveau sexe que je ne peux pas accepter d'autres contacts.

—Ça marche. »

Très maladroitement, ils rapprochèrent leurs corps et se jetèrent des regards de biais. Kanda sentait l'agacement monter en lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un, pourtant, un certain stress demeurait dans sa cage thoracique – et merde.

Il se pencha, et Allen leva le bout de ses pieds pour l'atteindre. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, l'oméga sursautant légèrement à la sensation fraîche. Kanda fut attendri par son innocence, qu'il commençait à peine à entamer. Le blandin entreprit de bouger les lèvres avant lui, ce qui le surprit. L'épéiste mena cependant vite la danse. C'était chaste, légèrement appuyé, quasi enfantin. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, et Kanda ricana devant un Allen couleur tomate.

Il tendit la main, la posant sur son crâne, massant gentiment. Avec surprise, l'oméga se laissait faire, s'abandonnant au contact. Avec un petit rire, il fut le premier à briser le calme :

« Tu vois quand je te disais que je voulais pas être ton petit-frère !

—Tch, j'ai compris. J'essaierai d'être un bon alpha. »

Allen se hissa sur ses pieds pour lui voler un rapide baiser.

« Tu le seras. J'ai confiance, Bakanda. »

Le susnommé n'était pas bien sûr de lui, mais en même temps, il était quelque peu… content. Ce qui était étrange venant de lui. Moyashi lui retournait ses sentiments – car Kanda se rendait compte que c'était bien ça, sans en avoir conscience, il nourrissait une affection significative pour lui. Comme pour beaucoup de chose, il fallait essayer. Le Baka Usagi avait eu raison, tout comme Moyashi.

Allen proposa qu'ils regardent un film tous les deux, pour finir la soirée en beauté après cet orage émotionnel. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête placide.

Et dans l'ombre, pour une très rare fois, Kanda sourit.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **Pour le passage de la déclaration d'Allen, y a pas mal de trucs que j'ai envie de dire, donc désolée ma note va être un poiiiil longuette ;). D'une part, j'avoue m'être un peu inspirée de la vidéo de SolangeTeParle, une youtubeuse qui produit des contenus assez originaux dirons-nous, "dire je t'aime" pour les tournures de phrases :p. (Je vous conseille la vidéo si vous êtes curieux, personnellement je partage son point de vue, et je trouve bien qu'il y ait des personnes qui pensent comme ça) Donc ça doit être la deuxième fois que je traite de verbalisation des sentiments dans une histoire avec ces personnages, j'admets que c'est un thème que je trouve intéressant à aborder justement parce que c'est assez mal vu et à mon sens c'est très dommage !**

 **Qu'on s'entende bien, je préfère dire ça maintenant pour qu'on interprète pas mal mes propos, y a plusieurs types de relations et plusieurs façons de vivre les choses, je trouve bien qu'on diversifie les façons d'écrire des mêmes personnages et les relations qu'ils pourraient avoir, etc. Après, j'approuve pas qu'on le fasse en débinant les autres façons. Et on râle énormément sur le fait de faire dire "je t'aime" dans une fiction, c'est fou, ou même seulement de se baser sur la romance pour décrire une histoire. Combien de fois je suis tombée sur des auteurs qui trouvaient excessivement valorisant de ne pas s'être épanché sur les sentiments et de ne pas avoir mis de "je t'aime" (ce qui est un choix valide en soi, on s'entend, et leur goût) en véhiculant en revanche du mépris sur les histoires qui le faisaient, ou de gens qui râlent contre le romantisme sur leur profil, comme si c'était un concept invalide. Alors qu'objectivement il n'y a rien de mal à faire l'un ou l'autre, et ça n'empêche absolument pas de décrire des relations de façon mature et de ne pas tomber dans la niaiserie. (La notion de "niaiserie" étant hautement subjective à mon sens, d'une part ^^)  
**

 **Dans un couple qui s'aime, exprimer son affection est sain. Certes, certains n'en ont pas besoin, ne le font que rarement, ou par gestes et ça leur va, encore une fois, rien n'est toujours pareil, j'aime bien quand des histoires représentant les choses comme ça sont écrites et je le fais moi-même aussi parfois, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il faudrait arrêter de mépriser la tendresse et l'affectif, et de mettre des codes un peu ridicules sur ce qui est "une romance de qualité ou non" dans la fanfic', ou ailleurs, sur ces concepts. (Cela dit, évidemment qu'ils peuvent être tout à fait mal gérés et tarte certaines fois, hein, ça arrive, même souvent, regrettablement, sauf que c'est dommage de tout mettre dans le même sac...) Ça n'empêche personne d'avoir ses goûts, mais ce qui ne nous plaît pas personnellement peu plaire à d'autres et inversement, ça se respecte. Aussi, c** **'est de la fiction, mais à travers l'écriture on renvoie des messages, et on est tous influencé par les informations qu'on reçoit dans nos séries, films, mangas, livres... Et les fics aussi, pour ceux qui en lisent énormément. Surtout la romance, on prend souvent la romance pour un genre inoffensif et tout con, mais comme ça représente un élément souvent important (bien sûr pas à chaque fois) de la vie humaine, on ne peut juste pas nier la portée de ce qu'on dit sur les relations à travers ça.** **De fait, dans le message qu'on renvoie en crachant sur ça, ça me semble assez mauvais, car c'est induire qu'exprimer ses sentiments affectifs n'est pas bien et qu'il faut le garder en soi parce que sinon c'est gnangnan. Et c'est un peu... bête, comme morale, je trouve. On peut tout à fait aussi ne pas avoir de message à chaque fois et écrire les choses comme on le veut sans se prendre la tête, mais alors le mépris du reste n'a rien à faire là, c'est léger contreproductif, je pense :).  
**

 **Donc oui, c'est sûr le "je t'aime" peut être accessoire dans la romance, comme tout (la romance elle-même peut être accessoire, l'action peut être accessoire, tout est accessoire dans un texte au final !), mais c'est aussi valide de l'écrire, je pense qu'il ne faut pas le "diaboliser". Puis, je vais un peu m'avancer, mais concrètement, les blocages émotionnels c'est problématique et pas très agréable, il faut en avoir conscience. C'est tout là l'emploi du terme "blocage". Surtout que dans le cas d'Allen et Kanda, je les imagine bien pouvoir adopter les deux comportements, selon le contexte et ce qu'on choisit de décrire. Ils pourraient tout à fait être aux prises avec leur fierté et bloqués, c'est l'interprétation à laquelle on penserait en premier par ailleurs, donc peiner à communiquer leurs sentiments de peur de paraître faible l'un devant l'autre, ça, c'est sûr. Tout comme, à la réflexion, si on creuse plus loin, et c'est ce que j'aime bien mettre en scène pour le moment, ils pourraient se le communiquer pour une _même_ raison de fierté et en étant prêt à se défendre en cas de réponse méprisante par audace. Ils ont deux tempéraments décisionnaires et n'ont pas honte de ce qu'ils pensent, et l'air de rien, ça joue beaucoup dans le fait d'arriver à exprimer ses émotions. Enfin du moins c'est comme ça que je le vois ! ;)  
**

 **Du coup cette note est déjà super longue, désolée du gros pavé, mais je tenais vraiment à exprimer et expliquer ce point de vue, qu'on voit peu et que j'aimerais bien voir davantage respecté, si chacun est libre de penser/préférer ce qu'il veut x').**

 **Otherwise, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu dans sa globalité :D ! Le Yullen commence ;) ! J'avais prévenu que ce serait progressif mais comme cette fic n'est pas comme SOS qui est méga progressive, bah ça avance plus vite :p. En espérant que ça aussi ça vous plaise ! ^^  
**

 **Reviews ? :) N'hésitez surtout pas à réagir, après tout ça, ça fait plaisir :D !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	20. Acte 20 - Clarté

**Heyyy people !  
**

 **Alors nos deux idiots sont maintenant en couple, on peut présager qu'il va leur falloir un peu de temps pour se faire à la relation, et ce chapitre décrit cette étape, ce qui servira pas mal pour la suite of course ;) !**

 **Fluff et moments mignons au programme, j'espère que vous allez aimer :3 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 73. Narration mixte.**_

Ça faisait à peu près une semaine qu'Allen et Kanda sortaient ensemble, à présent. Juste après sa déclaration, quand Kanda et lui s'étaient assis devant un film en discutant comme les deux amis qu'ils restaient malgré ce changement, il avait pris le temps d'envoyer un message à Lavi et Lenalee.

 **Allen :** Alors vous le saviez, hein ?

 **Lavi :**?

 **Allen :** Que Kanda était perdu sur ses sentiments pour moi

 **Allen :** On a réglé ça, il a des doutes, mais on tente quand même

 **Lenalee :** C'est génial, Allen ! Mais toi, tu n'as aucun doute ?

 **Allen :** Je vous l'ai dit, ça fait quelques temps que je ne doute plus de mes sentiments

 **Allen :** Vu ce que je lui ai dit, en plus, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Et je n'en ai aucune envie.

 **Lavi :** Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

 **Lenalee :** Raconte-nous !

C'était un abrégé de leurs conversations. Conformément à la demande de la jeune Chinoise, Allen leur avait tout raconté petit à petit, Lavi l'ayant allégrement félicité pour son audace d'avoir dit à Kanda qu'il aimait et d'avoir détaillé qu'il voulait dire par là. L'air de rien, il fallait une sacrée détermination et du courage pour faire une telle chose. Le blandin était fier de lui. Et fier du kendoka, aussi. Malgré ses peurs, qu'Allen voyait bien qu'il assumait bon gré mal gré, il leur avait laissé une chance. Pour sa part, il était franchement optimiste pour cette relation. Ils passaient d'amis à bien plus, et ça pouvait occasionner des appréhensions. Le blandin était, en revanche, convaincu qu'être en couple ne casserait pas la dynamique instaurée entre eux. Ça l'enrichirait, au mieux. Ce qui changerait réellement ne serait rien de négatif.

Ils continuaient à plaisanter, à se taquiner, et le reste viendrait ensuite. Une relation se construisait à partir d'une évolution, de toute manière. C'était le principe même.

Durant leur visionnage, Allen avait tendu la main vers Kanda, espérant la tenir dans la sienne. L'épéiste avait grommelé que ce n'était pas trop son genre de tenir les mains, aussi, il s'était contenté d'apposer une douce caresse au niveau de son poignet. Lorsque le symbiotique avait essayé de s'appuyer contre l'épaule de Kanda sur un coup d'œil mi-défiant, pour le plaisir de l'embêter, mi-sérieux quant à la recherche de son approbation, ce dernier n'avait pas râlé. Allen en avait été satisfait.

Au moment de se quitter, ils avaient convenus maladroitement d'échanger leurs odeurs par un câlin rapide – c'était ce qui se faisait dans un couple. Allen était rentré dans sa chambre avec les joues rouges et le cœur tambourinant.

Entre temps, d'autre scénettes de ce genre s'étaient reproduites, car ils se recherchaient l'un l'autre. Ils se voyaient toujours un jour sur deux pour s'entraîner vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de mission, commençaient des discussions fugaces par textos en embrayant sur ce qu'ils faisaient ou en se chambrant quand l'envie les en prenait, ça ne différait pas d'avant. La seule chose qui avait vraiment changée, c'était qu'ils reconnaissaient qu'ils entretenaient une relation, qu'ils avaient des sentiments à faire grandir, et tentaient de le faire. Les baisers, les petites caresses fugaces ou les embrassades étaient encore rares, et plutôt succinctes dans leur durée. C'était encore tâtonnant et embarrassant.

Ils avaient tous deux à apprendre les gestes de tendresses, la bonne façon pour eux de communiquer leur affection naissante, après tout. Ils étaient donc maladroits. Pour le moment, Allen voyait bien que Kanda se retenait de trop initier, de peur de le brusquer. Comme ils cherchaient encore leurs repères, il n'en était pas totalement insatisfait. Parce qu'il ne voulait tout de même pas que Kanda le croit trop réfractaire, d'autant que ce n'était pas le cas, il avait tenu à lui rappeler une fois qu'il avait le droit de tenter quelque chose, et qu'il lui dirait s'il ne voulait pas. Peut-être que depuis ça, ils s'embrassaient un peu plus facilement, donc il ne regrettait nullement son initiative. Ils avançaient lentement, sans pression, et c'était agréable.

Ce soir, Allen était plongé devant une série comique avec Lavi et Lenalee, quand il reçut un message du brun, lui annonçant qu'il partait en mission le lendemain, et qu'il venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Il en fut brièvement contrarié – ils commençaient à peine ensemble, il aurait bien aimé qu'ils puissent profiter. Mais c'était leur vie, après tout. Ils avaient la chance de pouvoir mener une vie d'adolescents ou jeunes adultes normaux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission, cependant, leur travail d'Exorciste restait une tâche importante. Sauver l'humanité des Akumas et déjouer les plans du Comte Millénaire, une guerre qui sévissait, voilà aussi ce qui rythmait leur quotidien.

Il texta à Kanda de prendre soin de lui, hésita à rajouter une émoji cœur, sachant que son petit-ami était le genre à trouver ça gnangnan, il abandonna, et lui écrivit qu'il allait lui manquer. Il obtint un « moi aussi, j'te tiens au courant » et sourit, sentant son ventre se tordre gentiment. Qu'ils se manquent lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble sur une mission n'était résolument pas nouveau.

Allen était sincèrement heureux de ce que devenait leur relation.

 _ **Scène 74.**_

 **Bakanda :** Putain, ça fait quatre jours que j'accumule les combats, j'suis mort, j'ai pas pu te contacter avant

 **Moyashi :** Aucun problème, Kanda ! Comment tu vas ? :)

 **Bakanda :** Crevé, soulé, je veux rentrer

 **Moyashi :** Ça rime :p mais courage, vous avez localisé une Innocence ? Y a des complications ?

 **Bakanda :** Pas encore, et non, hormis les Akumas. La routine, quoi.

 **Bakanda :** Et toi, ça va ?

 **Moyashi :** Oui, mais tu me manques… :$ j'ai hâte qu'on se voit !

 **Bakanda :** La même, Baka Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** Tu sais que j'ai mangé des Sobas aujourd'hui ?

 **Bakanda :** Et qu'est-ce que ça fout ?

 **Moyashi :** Je pensais à toi et j'ai voulu goûter, j'aime beaucoup ;)

 **Bakanda :** Tch. Moi j'mange que de la merde. Les restaus du coin proposent que des trucs dégueulasses, j'en peux plus de bouffer tout ça

 **Moyashi :** Tu es où ?

 **Bakanda :** En Finlande, et y pèle grave

 **Moyashi :** Mets-toi dans les couvertures le soir et prends une boisson chaude, ça te fera du bien :) !

 **Bakanda :** P'tête mais je suis pas avec mes couvertures et mon thé tout le temps

 _Allen pianote sur son clavier un moment, peu sûr de quoi répondre. Il a une idée, mais n'ose pas. Ça sonne un peu cucul, et il ne sait pas comment le prendrait Kanda. Il se moquera sûrement. Puis –ils sont un couple après tout, se faisant violence :_

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** Je te ferais bien un câlin pour te réchauffer, si j'étais là…

 **Bakanda :** Tch

 **Bakanda :** On s'en est même pas fait un la semaine dernière, depuis l'autre fois, tiens

 **Moyashi :** Justement, c'était vraiment agréable… ça te dirait qu'on échange nos odeurs quand tu seras rentré ? La tienne est partie de sur moi, et j'imagine que toi aussi

 **Bakanda :** Ouais, j'marche. Tu fais quoi, ce soir ?

 **Moyashi :** Je vais aller me promener en ville avec Lavi, et toi ?

 **Bakanda :** J'prends un repas avant de partir, je vais pas rester longtemps

 **Bakanda :** Lenalee vient pas avec vous ?

 **Moyashi :** Elle est avec sa copine

 **Bakanda :** Avec Road Kamelott

 **Moyashi :** Ouais.

 **Moyashi :** Au fait tu savais que Marie avait demandé Miranda en mariage ? :D C'est adorable !

 **Bakanda :** J'sais, il m'a dit, et noie bien le poisson

 **Moyashi :** Je veux pas qu'on en parle si c'est pour qu'on se dispute, Kanda, c'est inutile… Tu m'avais dit que tu m'en voulais pas d'être de son côté, en plus

 **Bakanda :** C'est le cas, t'inquiète, ça me fait juste chier, ce qu'elle fait. J'capte pas.

 **Moyashi :** Elle l'aime, c'est tout, tu peux comprendre, non ?

 **Bakanda :** D'un côté oui, mais pas quand il s'agit d'une ennemie. Ça me reste en travers de la gorge.

 **Moyashi :** Je ne devrais rien dire, mais Lenalee aimerait que tu la rencontres

 **Bakanda :** Déjà fait, lors d'un combat

 **Moyashi :** Autrement, Kanda

 **Bakanda :** Qu'elle propose, j'dirai non

 **Moyashi :** Lenalee ne laisse filtrer aucune information, et elle n'est pas manipulée, essaie de ne pas être si hostile

 **Bakanda :** On verra

 **Bakanda :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Je vais devoir y aller, j'te reparle plus tard, Baka Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** Ok :) j'ai juste une question ! ;)

 **Bakanda :** ?

 **Moyashi :** Quand tu m'appelles 'Baka Moyashi', ça veut dire quoi ? Je veux dire, tu m'appelles déjà Moyashi pour m'emmerder (et si je ne râle plus à chaque fois, ça ne me plaît toujours pas, sache-le), je comprends pas pourquoi tu rajoutes 'Baka'

 **Bakanda :** À ton avis ?

 **Moyashi :** Bah j'en sais rien, sinon je demanderais pas, Bakanda *rire*

 **Bakanda :** C'est affectueux, on va dire

 **Moyashi :** Oh…

 **Moyashi :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Moyashi :** C'est trop mignon *cœur* (tu excuseras cet émoji, je peux pas résister, là) (et te fais pas d'illusion, j'aime toujours pas être appelé Moyashi ! Je suis Allen !)

 **Bakanda :** C'pas mignon, laisse tomber (tu resteras Moyashi pour moi, Moyashi)

 **Bakanda :** Je dois vraiment y aller

 **Moyashi :** À plus Baka Bakanda ! ;) (Enfoiré)

 **Bakanda :** … tu crains (Petit con)

 **Moyashi :** pas tant que toi :p (Allez sauve-toi, sale Bakanda)

 _La conversation se termine. Allen sourit joyeusement. Il est content de voir que tout va bien._

 _ **Scène 75. Narration.**_

Allen partit en mission quatre jours avec Marie et Krory. Il échangea de brèves nouvelles avec Kanda, qui n'était apparemment pas prêt de rentrer, ainsi qu'avec Lavi et Lenalee, qui avaient eux aussi été envoyés sur une mission en duo. Il songea que les téléphones portables étaient très pratiques, sans ça, avoir des nouvelles des autres aurait été plus laborieux, et beaucoup plus complexe. Grâce à ça, au moins, il savait ce qui leur arrivait quand quelque chose se produisait, et ils pouvaient se réconforter de garder un minimum le contact.

Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Au moment où le blandin put rentrer à l'Ordre, Kanda envoya un message le prévenant de son retour le surlendemain. Allen en fut ravi, ça faisait déjà une semaine, et si c'était loin d'être énorme, avec leur début de relation, il avait un peu hâte qu'ils puissent se retrouver. Surtout qu'il n'oubliait pas leur promesse tacite d'échange d'odeur. Presque idiotement, il n'attendait plus que de se blottir contre Kanda, maintenant qu'il en avait le droit. Après tout, ça ne l'était pas tant que ça. Sa chaleur et ses odeurs étaient agréables, puis, ce serait lui. Rentré, chaud et vivant. C'était ce qui importait à Allen. À chaque fois, savoir que ses camarades s'en étaient sortis le comblait de joie, peu importe qui ils étaient. Avec leur intimité, bien sûr qu'Allen tenait particulièrement à sa présence. C'était naturel.

Entre temps, il s'entraîna avec ses deux partenaires de mission. Le maigre temps se passa vite, puis vint le jour de l'arrivée de Kanda.

Il décida d'aller l'accueillir à la gare, vêtu de son uniforme, slalomant entre les gens qui le dévisageaient, attentif sans trop l'être – à cause de l'habitude et de la curiosité – à la présence d'un Exorciste ici, ou peut-être en raison de sa cicatrice qu'il ne cachait pas par une mèche trop longue, cette fois.

Les portes métalliques du train s'écartèrent. Un Kanda blasé descendit parmi la foule avec sa valise, suivi de près par deux Traqueurs. Quand l'alpha lui avait donné l'heure de son débarquement, le maudit ne lui avait pas dit qu'il serait là. En conséquence, son petit-ami fut surpris.

Allen sourit en arrivant face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Moyashi ? »

Pas de salutation, il n'arrondissait pas les angles, du Kanda. Cela lui fit hausser les épaules innocemment.

« Réfléchis un peu, pour une fois. Ça ne se voit pas ? Je suis venu t'accueillir. »

Le brun était interdit, aussi, Allen délaissa la taquinerie, s'inquiétant :

« Ça te gêne ? Je ne voulais pas te…

—Bien sûr que non, débile, » soupira Kanda, l'interrompant, « mais pourquoi ? »

Là, brièvement soulagé, Allen ricana.

« T'es vraiment _lent_ , » doucement, il saisit sa main, lui tirant la langue, « Bon retour. »

Ses joues rougissaient un peu. Aussi, cette fois, Kanda parut comprendre. Il eut une sorte de rictus, relativement doux. Il libéra sa main de celle d'Allen, la posant sur son crâne. À côté d'eux, les Traqueurs se taisaient et les observaient. Si aucune annonce officielle n'avait été faite, fallait pas déconner, tous ceux à la congrégation qui avaient remarqué leur rapprochement semblaient étonnés que l'irascible kendoka ait accepté le joyeux Allen Walker à ses côtés. À leurs petits gestes qui ne trompaient pas, très brefs car Kanda lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les démonstrations publiques, certains avaient les yeux qui leurs sortaient littéralement de la tête. C'était à peu près leurs cas. Kanda ne faisait pas attention, et Allen leur offrit un petit sourire chaleureux, qu'ils lui rendirent, finalement attendris.

« Ouais. J'suis content d'être revenu. Cette mission m'avait gonflé.

—Toi, content ? Ça change, tiens. »

En ignorant la taquinerie, Kanda étira ses zygomatiques en une tournure moqueuse.

« T'es venu pour avoir ton échange d'odeur, hein ?

—Pour te voir, surtout, Bakanda. » Allen leva les yeux au ciel. « Tant que t'en parles, je dirais pas non, si ça te dit aussi ? Je sais qu'on est en public, donc ça peut attendre notre retour. »

Il était plus timide. La main du brun retrouva le sommet de son crâne.

« C'est comme ce que tu m'as dit, Baka Moyashi, » répondit-il, « tu peux essayer des choses, et j'te dirais si je veux ou pas. Pis on est ensemble, après tout. J'suppose que pour cette fois… »

Il soufflait, comme agacé. Allen comprit instantanément et ouvrit les bras en se jetant doucement contre le torse de Kanda. Il eut un sourire qui lui dévorait les joues. Concrètement, lui aussi avait un peu de mal avec la présence des gens autour d'eux. En revanche, il avait tellement ruminé sa hâte de voir l'épéiste qu'il s'en fichait. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, le symbiotique appréciant les senteurs âpres qui se dégageaient du beau Japonais. À sa réaction étonnamment ouverte, il en déduisait que Kanda aussi était content de le voir. Il en fut réjoui.

 _Merde, on pourrait trop faire cuire un œuf sur mes joues_ , pensa Allen, déconfit.

Il allait se reculer, quand le brun plaça un doigt son menton, lui faisant relever le visage. Allen comprit de nouveau, et rougit. Rectification, Kanda devait vraiment avoir attendu de le voir pour faire ça – et il hésita un peu. L'alpha lui laissait le temps de réfléchir, il paraissait hésiter aussi. Ils ressemblaient à deux adolescents niaiseux, qu'ils étaient peut-être en fin de compte, sans que ce soit péjoratif. Ils en étaient mutuellement à leur première relation, ils découvraient leurs sentiments. Et là, ils étaient sujets à une montée d'affection qu'ils voulaient exprimer, sans trop savoir comment et sans mièvrerie aucune. Après tout, ils ne faisaient rien de mal ou de honteux en prenant part à une relation saine.

Le blandin hocha la tête, aussi, le brun l'embrassa doucement. Sa langue caressa à peine sa lèvre inférieure. Allen trouva ça agréable. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à aller plus loin. Ils se séparèrent, jetant chacun un coup d'œil furtif autour d'eux, comme pour chercher les regards moqueurs ou méprisants. Il n'y en avait pas, ou alors ils s'en fichaient tant qu'ils ne les voyaient.

Ils reprirent le chemin de l'Ordre en discutant normalement, échangeant à propos de la mission de Kanda et du quotidien à l'Ordre pour Allen. Comme d'habitude, en somme. Tout ça avait un goût on ne peut plus… naturel.

Peut-être qu'ils commençaient un peu à se décoincer, et que cette semaine de distance alors qu'ils aspiraient à se découvrir les y avait aidé.

 _ **Scène 76. Narration.**_

Trois semaines plus tard _,_ entrecoupés d'une petite mission avec Kanda qui avait duré six jours, Allen commençait à être plus habitué à leur relation, et réciproquement.

Peu de catastrophes dû aux Akumas ou aux manifestations paranormales étaient reportées dernièrement, ce qui leur avait laissé l'occasion de passer davantage de moments ensemble et de prendre un peu plus leurs marques. Allen avait invité son petit-ami dans sa chambre afin de l'initier à une série, Black Sails, sur le thème des pirates. Ils s'étaient enfilés la première saison à vitesse grand V ces derniers jours, et discutaient de choses et d'autres durant leur visionnage. Le blandin était allongé entre les jambes de Kanda, tous deux couchés sur son lit, l'ordinateur sur le torse. Dans cette position, sa tête reposait contre le cou du brun, et ce dernier se plaignait de temps à autre que ses cheveux le chatouillaient. Allen était fréquemment chatouillé, pour sa part, par le timbre chaud de la voix du kendoka très près de son oreille, qu'il entendait derrière lui.

Ça retentissait en lui d'une manière profonde, il ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer. De même, il jouait un peu avec les mains de Kanda – qui consentait à le laisser les lui tenir de temps en temps, maintenant. Ses doigts longs et fins le fascinaient. C'était bête, mais c'était des petits détails qu'il appréciait, et qui contribuaient étrangement à son attirance pour l'alpha.

En plus gênant, Kanda aimait bien déposer des baisers dans son cou, l'accès lui étant facilité par leurs positions. Allen avait beau râler, dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça _ici_ , il le faisait pour l'agacer. En fait, l'oméga ne savait pas vraiment s'il n'aimait pas, ça lui faisait juste un frisson bizarre et tout s'agitait dans sa tête. Il préférait, en conséquence, éviter.

Ils terminaient un autre épisode. Comme il était tard, Kanda le prévint, à regret mutuel évident, qu'il devrait aller se pieuter, selon ses propres termes.

« Reste, » lui demanda Allen, cramoisi, « on peut toujours se serrer dans le lit. »

Il s'était levé pour reposer l'ordi sur son bureau, et il attrapa les câbles restés posés sur la couette pour les y poser également. Le brun dardait un regard soupçonneux sur lui.

« Pour que tu dormes affalé sur moi et que j'ai tes cheveux dans la gueule ?

—T'as vu la longueur des tiens ? » se gaussa le blandin, revenu s'allonger sur lui, « Tu pourrais littéralement m'étouffer avec toute ta perruque, Bakanda, mais je prends quand même le risque ! »

Kanda poussa un soupir.

« Ok, j'reste avec toi. »

Allen lui fit un grand sourire, et se retourna pour coller un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Kanda grogna un peu.

« J'ai envie qu'on discute, je l'avoue.

—De quoi ? »

Le blandin retourna chercher sa main, le kendoka bataillant gentiment avec la sienne avant de le laisser entremêler leurs doigts sur un sourire victorieux.

« De nous. » Comme Kanda sembla se raidir, Allen soupira tendrement. « Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de problème. Au contraire.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sa voix était monotone, pourtant, l'Anglais se doutait qu'il était réellement concerné.

« Ben, je me sens bien avec toi, Bakanda. Je suis bien dans notre relation, et j'aurais voulu savoir si tu ne regrettais pas pour le moment… Comme tu avais quelques doutes, quand on s'est mis ensemble. »

La main de Kanda serra la sienne.

« Moyashi, j'me sens bien aussi. » Il soupira à son tour, conciliant, « J'le montre peut-être pas des masses, et je le dis pas non plus, mais non, je regrette rien. J'resterai pas pioncer dans ton lit étroit, sinon. »

Allen émit un petit rire. Il attira le visage de l'alpha à lui, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Kanda vint appuyer sa main chaude dans le bas de son dos. Il caressa gentiment.

« T'en fais pas, je trouve que tu le montres bien, au contraire. » Le brun haussa les sourcils. « Tu acceptes ma proximité, ainsi que plus de choses de moi… et ça veut dire beaucoup de ta part, je le sais. Je suis heureux que ce soit réciproque, dans ce cas. »

En grommelant contre leur échange trop sentimental pour lui, Kanda fut celui qui l'attira pour un baiser. Ses lèvres se heurtèrent aux siennes, douces mais envahissantes, et Allen comprit le signal. Il avança timidement sa langue, caressant la lèvre de l'alpha. Ce dernier fit de même. Lorsque le blandin chargea dans sa bouche, se laissant guider par ses pulsions et ses envies, Kanda recula. Il s'essuya sa bouche, un peu de salive ayant coulé, surpris.

Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas encore essayé les baisers langoureux. Les câlins, les petits baisers plus ou moins intenses, des effleurements tendres, il y en avait eu, et ils s'y habituaient. Allen lui avait confié que ça l'intimidait un peu, parce que ça semblait tellement sensuel et intime, qu'il lui ferait comprendre quand il serait prêt. Son blocage avec ce qui tenait lieu à l'intime ne partirait pas comme ça, si Kanda ne disait rien, il en complexait un petit peu. Honnêtement, il avait craint que ça rebute Kanda, et il était étonné que ce ne soit pas le cas – ça l'angoissait. Ce dernier lui avait parlé rapidement de ses histoires, il savait donc qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude des personnes timides ou qui prenaient leurs temps. Un baiser comme ça ne semblait être rien pour la plupart des gens, Allen le savait.

Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un effarouché et il voulait dépasser ses blocages, seulement, c'était compliqué. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu ne pas aimer montrer une facette de lui aussi fragile à Kanda – mais leurs relations avaient suffisamment changées pour qu'il soit au-dessus de ça, s'il craignait quelque peu ses remarques et que ça le contrariait tout de même pour le principe. Aussi, il avait appréhendé que ça soit potentiellement la goutte de trop, que le brun ne se satisfasse pas d'une relation trop 'soft' pour un début, que ça lui semble trop enfantin.

Pourtant compréhensif, le kendoka n'avait rien dit, et il avait acquiescé, laissant l'Anglais réellement touché par sa patience à son égard. Ça avait augmenté sa confiance en lui.

Maintenant que ce n'était plus autant un problème, Allen ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement devant le visage troublé de Kanda.

« Je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise, je te l'ai dit, alors… J'ai envie. »

Kanda fronça un peu les sourcils :

« Est-ce que t'es sûr ?

—Oui, Kanda, j'en suis sûr. » Il se mordit la lèvre. « J'aurai encore besoin de temps avec le sexe, mais ça, ça va. »

L'alpha opina, et il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Quand ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, le kendoka prit les choses en main, sa langue chargeant gentiment, mais avec assurance. Allen se laissa faire au début, docile face à la chaleur cuisante dans son visage et ses membres, puis, il prit les rennes à son tour. Curieusement, et il avisa avec contrariété que c'était intentionnel chez Kanda, il gagnait la bataille paisible qu'ils livraient. Les mains de l'alpha retenaient ses hanches, et lui se cramponnait à ses bras. Leurs corps se rapprochaient instinctivement, la chaleur augmentant, et petit à petit, Allen se sentait plongé contre Kanda, réceptif à son étreinte. Ce, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Dès qu'ils se séparèrent, Allen inhala l'air, gêné au possible et haletant. Son ventre faisait des loopings étranges, il était vraiment _perdu_. Il n'aurait pas cru que ce serait… comme ça.

Kanda se marrait en le disséquant de ses orbes sombres.

« Alors, cette expérience ? »

Le blandin déglutit. Comme il ne voulait pas se démonter, il eut un sourire provocant.

« On va dire que j'ai hâte de remettre ça, voir si tu peux mieux faire.

—Si je peux mieux faire ? Parce que toi t'as aucun rôle là-dedans ? »

Allen haussa les épaules.

« Non, mais je débute, tu peux m'apprendre quelques trucs… »

C'était gênant, dit comme ça. L'alpha eut un rictus arrogant.

« J'ai l'temps de te montrer, t'inquiète. » Il hochait la tête, aussi, Kanda avisa son expression désireuse de plus. « Mens pas, Baka Moyashi, j'vois que t'as aimé.

—Ouais, vraiment beaucoup. »

Allen caressa son avant-bras gentiment en ricanant.

« Merci d'être patient avec moi, Bakanda. »

Le Japonais secoua la tête.

« Ça me dérange pas, je t'ai dit que je regrettais pas. Je te l'ai avoué, ce qu'on a, c'est hyper différent de mes histoires de cul, et je galère un peu. J'ai peur de foirer. Mais quand tu me dis que tu te sens bien, ça me va, et je vais à ton rythme.

—J'ai peur de foirer aussi, » avoua Allen en ricanant, « et je me pose beaucoup de questions.

—Tu foires pas, et quelles questions ? »

Allen lui sourit, avant de se faire rattraper par l'embarras.

« Toi non plus, et ce serait… à propos des relations sexuelles. »

L'alpha fut celui qui vint lui prendre la main – sans doute pour la première fois, il initiait.

« Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. On peut en parler ensemble, mais on est pas obligés. C'est pas en gardant ça pour toi que ça t'avancera, de toute façon. »

Allen le savait bien. Il avait confiance en Kanda, et il voulait parler. Il se fit violence, baissant la tête, ainsi que sa fierté :

« Ne te moque pas, mais tu penses que ça fera mal ? Tu as déjà couché avec un oméga non-expérimenté, ou même quelqu'un d'un autre statut ? Je sais que je vais avoir l'air bête, mais ça m'angoisse un peu d'être… décevant, comme tu as déjà pas mal d'expérience. Je sais que prendre le temps doit être frustrant pour toi, j'ai peur de déjà te décevoir. »

C'était sorti, et le maudit réalisa que ça lui avait fait du bien.

« Alors, d'un, » fit Kanda agacé, « j'me moque pas. Tout le monde réagit pas à la douleur de la même façon, certains la ressentent pas, à ce que j'ai entendu, donc j'sais pas. Deux, non, j'ai jamais couché avec une personne vierge, ça ne veut pas dire que j'saurai pas y aller doucement. Tu me déçois pas, sinon j'aurai pas dit que j'étais bien. Côté cul, tu seras juste pas à l'aise, timide et hésitant, mais ça ira mieux petit à petit. Tu dois pas flipper pour ça, j'attends pas de toi que tu sois le roi de la baise, mais tu seras pas nul pour autant. »

Encore une fois, le maudit appréciait la patience du kendoka avec lui. Il opina doucement. Kanda se pencha, l'embrassant sur le front. Allen trouva ce geste super mignon, et il fut refroidi par la pichenette qu'il se reçut à la suite. Insultant son compagnon goguenard, il consentit à se livrer davantage :

« Il n'y a pas que ça, aussi.

—Bah vas-y, crache tout. »

Allen osa un sourire.

« Eh bien… Mon bras, et ma cicatrice, je complexe énormément, je te l'avais dit. Tu m'as dit que je te plaisais, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être attirant nu, et quand bien même, ça me stresse de m'exposer. J'ai l'habitude des regards de dégoût sur mon corps, j'en ai gardé le souvenir, et c'est plutôt dur pour moi. Le fait d'être intime, le désir… ça fait beaucoup.

—C'est parce que t'es pas encore prêt, » lui rétorqua simplement Kanda, « et c'est pas grave. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, on ira doucement, j'ai compris ça. Je m'en fous, Moyashi. T'inquiète pas, je te trouverai ni nul, ni moche, et le reste, on gérera le moment voulu. Dis-toi qu'on est déjà intime comme ça, et ça se passe bien, ça sera pareil pour plus quand tu le voudras aussi. »

Le blandin hocha la tête. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à ses craintes, d'un point de vue pratique, mais ça le rassérénait quand même d'en avoir parlé avec son petit-ami. Le brun insista :

« On prendra le temps, Moyashi. Stresse pas.

—J'ai compris, Bakanda, et merci pour tout. »

Un 'tch' lui répondit. En vérité, l'oméga n'aurait jamais cru que _Kanda_ puisse se montrer aussi rassurant. Il changeait vraiment, et il prenait vraiment soin de lui. Comme il le lui avait promis, il était un bon alpha. Allen se laissa embarquer volontiers lorsque l'alpha chercha à l'embrasser de nouveau. Conformément à sa première tentative, l'oméga glissa sa langue le premier, trouvant un Kanda totalement réceptif cette fois. L'échange devint petit à petit plus câlin, et ils finirent par s'endormir l'un comme l'autre, s'engouffrant dans la torpeur chaude du sommeil.

Quelques jours plus tard, Allen envoya un SMS à Kanda, lui demandant de le rejoindre ainsi que Lavi et Lenalee dans la salle de loisir pour jouer à un jeu vidéo tous ensembles. Ils n'avaient pas retenté l'expérience depuis leur discorde au sujet de la relation de Lenalee et Road, aussi, il pressentait un refus. Il attendit la réponse un bon moment, cependant, contre toute attente, l'épéiste accepta.

Le maudit en était ravi. Kanda s'ouvrait de plus en plus. À lui, mais aussi avec leurs amis. Allen lui-même parvenait à s'ouvrir et à s'épanouir d'une manière plaisante. Ils continuaient d'apprendre l'un de l'autre, et avançaient maintenant ensemble. Il était certes un Exorciste, il était maudit, menait une existence précaire, mais il vivait, et à présent, il aimait.

Ça sonnait un peu bête, il en rougissait et en convenait, assumant totalement, mais lui qui cheminait seul depuis la mort de Mana se voyait heureux d'avoir trouvé de fidèles compagnons de routes, et peut-être quelqu'un pour avancer main dans la main avec lui.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si bête que ça, en réalité. Peut-être que c'était bien d'être accompagné sur un chemin houleux, afin d'éviter de se perdre.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **Ce chapitre était donc assez doux, et encore une fois, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Allen verbalise un peu ses craintes à la fin, c'est réaliste qu'il passe par là, et ça va lui permettre de prendre confiance ;). Quant à Kanda, il essaie de gérer comme il peut, on peut dire qu'il ne s'en sort pas trop mal lui aussi, s'il est encore un peu perdu sur certaines choses :p. Comme dit dans le texte, ils se cherchaient au début et se cherchent encore un petit peu :3.**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas, vous ferez une auteure heureuse et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez :) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	21. Acte 21 - Foi

**Hey hey hey !  
**

 **Et oui, je poste un jeudi en même temps que SOS, j'avais envie x3. Alors pour ceux qui ne suivraient pas la page FB (lien sur mon profil aux éventuels intéressés), Lost est finie finie, je suis grave fière et j'avoue être grave impatiente d'avoir tout posté !**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre, qui est plus court que les précédents, mais n'est quand même pas dépourvu d'événements :p.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Réponse anonyme :**

 **Guest : Merci, contente que tu aimes ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Scène 77. Narration mixte.**_

« Allez, Yû ! » s'énerva Lavi, « accepte. Tu peux bien faire un effort.

—Non.

—Kanda, » dit doucement Lenalee, « fais-nous plaisir, même Allen veut que tu fasses un effort.

—Moyashi et vous deux pouvez aller vous faire foutre.

—Bakanda, sois pas si fermé, bon sang ! T'abuses ! »

Juché sur le canapé de la salle de loisir, Kanda croisait les bras, à la dernière place à gauche, entouré de Lavi, qui le toisait avec un rare sérieux dans le fauteuil juste à côté, et Allen et Lenalee répartis à côté de lui. Entre eux trois, il était cerné, pourtant, il ne fléchissait pas le moins du monde. Ça aurait été mal connaître l'animal que de croire que l'acculer suffirait. Lenalee était sincèrement piquée par son refus, surtout qu'il n'était pas des moindres pour elle. Avec son mauvais caractère, le Japonais s'obstinait à garder une expression fermée, et à la rabrouer. Allen avait le visage froncé, obligatoirement agacé par l'attitude de son petit-ami. Kanda faisait beaucoup d'effort, mais il demeurait bougrement borné. C'était sa personnalité, tout simplement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble comme ça. Kanda devenait plus ouvert au fait de passer du temps avec eux, s'il déclinait de temps à autre leurs invitations. Les premiers temps, elle n'avait pas osé. Puis, comme il s'intégrait davantage avec eux, elle avait enfin eu le courage d'aborder le sujet Road. Lenalee tenait à ce qu'il la rencontre. Encore une fois, Kanda était loin d'être ouvert sur la question.

En l'occurrence, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Si Lavi et Allen choisissaient de croire en la bonne foi de Lenalee, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils faisaient confiance à Road les yeux fermés, et même la Chinoise leur avait confié que tout n'était pas rose entre elles et qu'il leur arrivait de se disputer quand Lenalee tentait de la faire réfléchir à l'aspect destructeur des desseins de son clan. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Kanda pour sa réaction, et dans le fond, elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il ne changeait pas d'avis. Elle espérait juste qu'il pourrait au moins tolérer, en omettant toute acceptation.

Aussi, et comme la jeune fille remarquait bien la colère grandissante d'Allen, emporté par son désir de ne pas la voir peinée et fâché contre son indélicatesse, et qu'elle ne voulait pas semer la zizanie dans leur couple nouvellement formé, elle fit un geste de la main visant à taire les voix de l'archiviste et du blandin.

« Kanda, » commença-t-elle en le prenant par la main, ce dernier se crispant, prêt à l'envoyer paître, « s'il te plaît. Ce sera comme avec Allen et Lavi l'autre fois, une sortie dans un bar, en heure de journée. Il y aura du monde, on ne sera pas seuls, et elle sera sous forme humaine. Donc inoffensive.

—Je ne changerais jamais d'avis, alors pourquoi tu veux que je la rencontre ? »

La brunette soupira et tritura les mèches d'une de ses couettes de sa main libre.

« Simplement pour que tu vois nos comportements. Tu me connais, et ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, » Kanda grinça des dents à ces mots, « tu verras par toi-même si j'ai l'air manipulée. Je suis prudente, je te l'assure. Et elle m'aime vraiment, sinon elle n'accepterait pas de rencontrer trois exorcistes en plus de moi dans un lieu publique.

—Elle attend peut-être que ça pour s'en payer une belle bande, c'est ce que Tyki Mikk a fait. »

Lenalee se mordit la lèvre.

« Tyki Mikk agissait selon l'un des plans du Comte, et sans faire de grandes effusions. Là où on sera, si elle nous fait disparaître dans l'une de ses dimensions, si des Akumas nous attaquent, les gens verront forcément quelque chose. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Et si elle voulait vraiment tuer des Exorcistes, elle m'aurait tuée dès le début où nous nous sommes retrouvées seules à seules, ou ensuite. Nous tuer tous les quatre serait trop flagrant, surtout qu'elle tient étrangement à Allen.

—Et t'es dans sa tête ? » attaqua l'alpha.

Sans se raidir, Lenalee soupira.

« Elle l'a reconnue elle-même, et je l'ai déduit. C'est très délicat, » avoua-t-elle, « que vous soyez au courant tous les trois de qui elle est. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. »

Allen baissa la tête, semblant ressentir la culpabilité, aussi, en secouant la tête à son égard, espérant chasser son sentiment, la Chinoise embraya vite:

« Mais c'est fait, et je veux juste m'assurer que vous me soutenez, et vous rassurez sur le fait que je sais ce que je fais, je te l'ai dit l'autre fois. Kanda, fais un effort. Juste une fois, et tu en penseras ce que tu veux ensuite. Fais-le pour moi. Tu m'as toujours été d'une grande aide en m'acceptant lors de tes méditations, et tu m'as prouvé plus qu'une fois que tu me respectais. S'il te plaît, n'arrête pas maintenant. »

À ces mots, le brun chassa vivement sa main, encoléré :

« M'fais pas du chantage affectif, j'te préviens. J'aime pas ça.

—Ce n'est pas du chantage affectif, Kanda ! C'est une faveur importante pour moi ! »

La jeune femme élevait elle aussi la voix. Ils étaient deux têtes de mules, et ça risquait de durer si aucun d'eux ne flanchait. Ayant bien compris que ça se jouait sans eux, Allen et Lavi se taisaient. Ils étaient attentifs à l'échange, les laissant régler ça ensemble, ce qui était de loin l'option la plus intelligente pour le moment.

Plus personne ne parlait, aussi, Lenalee fixait Kanda droit dans les yeux, celui-ci ne flanchant pas. Effectivement, le contact visuel se prolongea, comme s'ils cherchaient l'un et l'autre à se faire flancher mutuellement, tout en ayant aucunement l'intention de céder, avec leurs caractères butés. Lenalee était plutôt conciliante, douce et gentille, seulement, quand ça touchait ses intimes convictions ainsi que ses actions, elle ne se laissait pas faire, devenant obstinée ainsi que déterminée. C'était ce qui la rendait attachante, en plus de sa bonté naturelle.

Allen savait que même _Kanda_ n'y était pas insensible.

Aussi, au bout d'un long temps, un fort soupir agacé frappa les esgourdes des trois amis.

« J'accepte, m'emmerde pas. »

Lenalee se jeta au cou de Kanda, ce dernier lui grondant de dégager. Elle s'exécuta, non sans le regarder avec gratitude.

« Bon, on poursuit le jeu ? » demanda Lavi. « Yû perdait, on recommence à zéro pour lui laisser une chance, le pauvre ! »

Ils jouaient à Mario Kart tous les quatre, et Kanda gérait visiblement mal la sensibilité de la manette Wii en comparaison de la Xbox. Il conduisait comme un pilote bourré, peinant à faire tenir le guidon droit et ainsi à prendre de l'avance. Son véhicule zigzaguait, sortait du circuit et explosait sur le côté, chutait dans le vide… Bref, une catastrophe. Résultat, les trois autres se moquaient plus de ses accidents de parcours qu'autre chose.

« Nan mais j'ai la manette pété, » s'irrita le kendoka, « et j'joue jamais, t'façon.

—C'est des excuses ça, Bakanda. »

Le susnommé s'irrita.

« On t'a pas sonné, Moyashi. Et non, ma manette part en couille, j'sais ce que je dis.

—Je suis Allen, et je suis d'avis que c'est toi, qui part en cacahuète, pour ne pas parler vulgairement. Tu devrais arrêter les shots de Tequila dans la cuisine de Jerry. »

Kanda lui beugla des injures, aussi, Lavi et Lenalee ricanèrent.

« Gardez vos querelles d'amoureux pour plus tard, » leur glissa le rouquin sur un air amusé, « Même en couple, vous changerez pas, vous, hein ? »

Il récolta deux « la ferme » suivi d'un Lavi pour Allen, le teint d'un beau rouge tomate, et d'un Baka Usagi pour Kanda, fumasse. En les regardant, la jeune fille du groupe riait gentiment.

Il fallait l'avouer, ils passaient tous les quatre un bon moment.

En sortant dans les couloirs, Lavi et Lenalee partirent de leurs côtés, et Allen demanda à Kanda s'il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui. L'alpha accepta, aussi, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser. Kanda lui ébouriffa brutalement les cheveux en le traitant de 'petit con'. Quand il le faisait, Allen s'en fâchait au début. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que c'était sa manière de lui montrer de l'affection. Il y avait matière à revoir, cependant, c'était mieux que rien.

« J'ai trouvé ça gentil, » dit-il, « que tu fasses un effort pour faire plaisir à Lenalee. »

L'épéiste se renfrogna.

« Je changerais pas d'avis, tu sais.

—Je sais, » concéda doucement Allen, « elle ne t'en blâme pas, et moi non plus. On est contents que tu fasses un effort, c'est déjà beaucoup. »

Kanda aplatit une main brutale sur son crâne et se crispa ensuite, signe qu'il voulait changer de sujet.

« Bon, tu veux faire quoi ? Un entraînement ?

—J'aimerais plutôt qu'on se retrouve dans une de nos chambres, pour faire un échange d'odeur… Et peut-être quelques baisers. »

Un 'tch' goguenard et approbateur rétorqua à sa requête, alors qu'Allen prenait quelques couleurs. Comme provocant, il lui asséna :

« Avec la langue, hein. »

Là, Kanda eut un sourire amusé.

« T'aimes vraiment ça, à ce que j'vois, Moyashi. T'es toujours en train de m'en demander.

—Bah c'est agréable, et ça chatouille un peu la bouche, c'est vraiment bien, » concéda le maudit en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. « Puis appelle-moi Allen, Bakanda. T'es pas content que je m'y fasse ?

—Tch. Bien sûr que si. »

Mis d'accord sur cette perspective, le jeune couple partit mettre son dessein à exécution en se charriant gaiement – relativement pour le kendoka, mais son rictus amusé ne pouvait pas être ignoré.

 _ **Scène 78.**_

 **Lavi :** J'te dérange pas, Al ? :)

 **Allen :** Non absolument pas, Kanda dort à côté de moi X) !

 **Allen :** Il y a un souci ? :)

 **Lavi :** 'dort à côté de toi' ? ( : Alleeeeeennn ;)

 **Allen :** On a passé la soirée ensemble, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois :')

 **Lavi :** Vous n'avez encore rien fait de ce côté-là… ?

 **Allen :** Non, j'ai encore besoin de temps… ça me stresse déjà moins qu'avant, on a discuté de mes blocages et il a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, alors on verra bien :)

 **Lavi :** Ok mec, désolé je te taquine un peu ;) et j'en suis ravi pour toi, sincèrement :D

 **Allen :** Tu es venu pour ça ou y a quelque chose ?

 **Lavi :** Non, y a vraiment quelque chose.

 **Allen :** Ah ? C'est rare que tu te confies, c'est grave Oo ?

 **Lavi :** Non, c'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler grave !

 **Lavi :** Tu te rappelles quand je vous disais, à toi et à Lenalee, que je passais beaucoup de temps avec la section scientifique et Komui pour avoir des informations sur les récentes inventions de l'Ordre ?

 **Allen :** Oui… ?

 **Lavi :** Komui m'a avoué qu'il était attiré par moi, malgré notre différence d'âge

 **Allen :** …

 **Allen :** Komui ?

 **Allen :** Komui Lee, notre Komui Lee ? Je m'y attendais pas…

 **Lavi :** C'est moi qui ai reçu sa déclaration alors imagine un peu ma gueule quand il me l'a annoncé, ça devait être fendard :')

 **Allen :** Et toi, tu es attiré par lui ? Je veux dire, il approche de la trentaine, mais il est plutôt bel homme

 **Lavi :** C'est aussi mon ressenti, ce pourquoi je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirai. Et j'avoue que je le trouve brillant. Quand il ne me parle pas de ses mécaniques farfelues pour tenter de créer une intelligence supérieure qui saurait protéger Lenalee coûte que coûte, ça, c'est super flippant

 **Allen :** Alors c'est un début, si jamais il te plaît ! Essayez peut-être d'apprendre à vous connaître, de voir si ça fonctionne

 **Lavi :** Y a quand même un gros hic… Lenalee

 **Allen :** Je comprends pas trop, Lenalee n'est pas son frère, elle n'ira pas te tuer pour ça :') elle sera même contente que quelqu'un l'accapare et qu'il lui fiche la paix !

 **Lavi :** Je pense aussi, mais le truc c'est que c'est 'moi', sans me la péter, on est proches, et elle a l'habitude que Komui prenne soin d'elle, elle nous a déjà confié que ça lui ferait bizarre de voir Komui avec quelqu'un, et quand bien même elle nous a dit qu'elle ne réagirait pas aussi violemment, je ne veux pas que ça fasse un froid et qu'elle me voit inconsciemment comme celui qui lui vole son frère

 **Lavi :** En plus, on a couché ensemble, elle et moi. C'était juste comme ça, mais si Komui venait à l'apprendre un jour, il serait furieux… Bien sûr je me verrais pas lui dire de but en blanc 'au fait, j'ai dépucelé ta sœur', sauf qu'on sait jamais si ça peut pas surgir d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je me sentirai un peu mal

 **Allen :** Tu es d'une finesse, Lavi… Pire que Kanda, des fois :') mais bref, tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui dire, et peut-être qu'avec le temps il se fera à l'idée que sa sœur grandisse, et puis je suis persuadé que Lenalee ne t'en voudrait pas ! Tu n'as pas de raison de te sentir mal, si vous vous plaisez mutuellement, je vois pas où est le souci

 **Lavi :** J'aimais Lenalee et j'ai un ticket avec son frère, c'est bizarre

 **Allen :** Ils ne sont pas les mêmes personnes et qu'ils soient de la même famille n'empêche rien vis-à-vis de toi, tu te mets trop la pression

 **Lavi :** Dixit celui qui disait 'c'est mort, Yû m'aimera jamais !' alors qu'il est endormi dans ton lit (:

 **Allen :** Arrête -_- ! Et justement, j'avais tort de me monter la tête, alors ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, crétin !

 **Lavi :** Y en a un que j'ai fâché :p

 **Allen :** Non, mais tu es un crétin :p

 **Lavi :** Enfin merci de m'avoir écouté, Al, t'es chou !

 **Allen :** De rien :)

 **Lavi :** Au fait, tu diras à Yû que Lena' a arrangé ça pour vendredi prochain avec sa copine !

 **Allen :** Il était d'hyper bonne humeur (et oui, ça lui arrive, je te vois venir), si je lui parle de ça, je vais me retaper le Kanda grincheux x(

 **Lavi :** Comment ça se passe entre vous, hormis le sexe ? :) Tu nous avais dit que ses efforts te bluffaient au début, et ces derniers temps, Lena et moi on est curieux :3 !

 **Allen :** Vraiment très bien… J'avais peur qu'on ait du mal en sortant ensemble, mais en fait non, ça n'a rien changé. Il faut parfois qu'il fasse des efforts et moi aussi, il y a eu des moments embarrassants, c'est sûr, après… Je suis vraiment bien, et j'ai confiance en lui, il est génial avec moi

 **Allen :** C'est le genre de trucs que je ne lui dirai jamais :')

 **Lavi :** Adorable, j'en suis juste trooop content pour toi ! Bon, à plus, Al ! ;)

 **Allen :** Tu me tiens au courant pour Komui et toi ?

 **Lavi :** Ouaip :) dis rien à Lena en attendant !

 **Allen :** T'en fais pas ^^ à plus !

 _ **Scène 79. Narration.**_

Le jour J survint bientôt.

Allen, vêtu d'un jean simple et d'un sweat ample, tenait la main d'un Kanda bougon qui avait absolument tenu à garder son uniforme – sans doute pour lancer les hostilités avec Road. C'était justifié et sa méfiance était légitime, cependant, il fallait une nouvelle fois constater qu'au niveau de la tête de con, le kendoka en tenait une belle couche.

Ils se retrouvèrent au même bar que la dernière fois. Lenalee était déjà attablée avec Road, proche de l'entrée, et elles discutaient en se tenant par la main. Allen fut attendri de voir qu'elles ressemblaient à un couple normal, si on oubliait qu'il s'agissait d'une Noah et d'une Exorciste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Allen constatait qu'il appréciait Road. Seulement, il connaissait son côté calculateur et son sadisme. Elle n'avait pas l'air comme ça avec Lenalee, qu'elle traitait avec une délicatesse sans faille – comme avec ses fameuses poupées, les rares fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Selon Lenalee, elle ne changeait pas d'attitude dans l'intimité. Comme beaucoup de personnes, la jeune adolescente avait plusieurs facettes. Et elle choisissait justement de montrer la meilleure à Lenalee.

Ça pouvait être aussi beau que dangereux. Aussi, ils étaient dans une atmosphère étrange, d'aise et de mise à distance tacite, car certains sujets étaient bannis, et que la méfiance demeurait tapie. Chez Kanda, c'était plutôt ostentatoire. Allen eut un petit rictus désappointé.

Ils s'assirent, commandèrent, et commencèrent à parler. Kanda se taisait obstinément. Pour faire la conversation, Road leur avait fait remarquer qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Allen avait rougi, et l'alpha avait détourné le regard. Au bout d'un moment, comme agacée par son aura polaire, la bouclée rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant.

« Tu es Yû Kanda, c'est ça ? »

Le susnommé la regarda sans répondre. Lenalee les fixait aussi, attendant de voir ce que la Portugaise allait lui dire.

« Je comprends vraiment que tu sois en colère à cause de ma relation avec Lenalee. Un seul des miens est au courant, et il me fait la morale constamment. »

Avec son sourire, Allen devina à qui elle aurait pu se confier.

« Mais je t'assure qu'elle ne me parle pas de l'Ordre, on aborde jamais ces sujets. Je suis simplement comme mon oncle, » ricana-t-elle, « j'aime vivre en tant qu'humaine. Et je ne veux pas que ma vie d'humaine croise ma vie de Noah.

—Tu as déjà attaqué Lenalee, » rabattit Kanda, « tu savais qui elle était. Tu t'es tournée vers elle, va pas m'dire que c'est innocent.

—Non. » Road sourit. « J'avais flashé sur elle dès le début, et je regrettais beaucoup qu'on soit ennemies. C'est comme ça des fois, même si on est pas fait pour être ensemble, on s'attire. »

Elle jeta un regard sur Allen, ce dernier ayant un haussement de sourcil interloqué. Parlait-t-elle de l'attraction étrange qu'elle avait semblé nourrir pour lui au début, ou… d'autre chose ? Il ne voyait pas quoi, alors il ne s'y attarda pas.

Lenalee reprit :

« On a toutes deux consciences qu'on est pas dans le monde des bisounours, et justement. On est d'accord que dans ce cas, s'offrir du bonheur est ce qui est le plus important. Même si ça semble plutôt égoïste.

—Enfin, si ça se gâte, je crois qu'elle vous l'a dit, on en restera là. On est ensemble, mais on a pas l'intention de le rester forcément quarante ans ou d'avoir un enfant. Ça serait difficile vu qu'on est deux nanas, en plus deux bêtas, » gloussa la jeune fille, « encore que ça ne me dérangerait pas d'essayer de les faire, même sans résultat. »

La Chinoise lui donna un coup de coude alors que Road était hilare face à son rougissement. Elle toussa dans son poing pour se retenir de s'esclaffer :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est bien ensemble et qu'on profite, mais on ne s'enchaîne pas. C'est tout simple pour nous. »

Lavi et Allen acquiescèrent.

« J'avoue que j'ai encore en travers de la gorge la fois où tu m'as enfermé dans un de tes rêves et soumis à des illusions, » fit le borgne.

Allen ne put s'empêcher de renchérir :

« J'ai aussi en travers dans la gorge que tu m'aies embrassé. »

Kanda, qui avait visiblement décroché, sembla soudain se réveiller.

« Attends, quoi ?! »

Road gloussa.

« Oh, y en a un qui est jaloux ! »

En ricanant gentiment, elle rendit tardivement son coup de coude à Lenalee, qui lui lança d'éviter de chercher Kanda car il n'était pas patient. Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Lavi se reprit :

« Bref, Lena' a dû te dire qu'Al et moi on acceptait, même si on avait nos avis là-dessus. C'est Yû qu'a vraiment du mal.

—M'appelle pas par mon prénom. »

Allen se tourna vers Kanda.

« Calme-toi un peu, Bakanda. Tu avais dit que tu essaierais pour Lenalee. »

Le susnommé décroisa les bras, soufflant de rage.

« Elle a fait son speech, la mioche mutante également, » Road s'exclama un 'hé !' outré, « j'pense toujours la même chose. Mais ouais, soit, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, c'est votre problème, j'admets ça. Donc je tolère et je fermerais ma gueule, c'est ça que tu veux entendre, Lenalee ? T'es libre de faire tes conneries, je dirai rien. »

La Chinoise lui sourit.

« Peut-être en moins agressif, mais oui, je suis contente que tu comprennes. »

L'alpha acquiesça, la jeune femme lui souriant.

Road les interrompit par une exclamation joueuse :

« Bon, on fait quelque chose pour s'amuser tous les cinq ? C'est bizarre pour moi de traîner avec autant d'humains, Exorcistes de surcroît, mais on va dire que ça m'éclate ! J'ai envie de jouer. »

Ah, Road ne changeait vraiment pas.

L'archiviste parut réfléchir.

« Un bowling ? Y en a un pas loin, ou on peut aller à la patinoire !

—Je vote pour un bowling ! » s'enthousiasma Road.

Kanda grogna :

« J'ai pas envie de m'amuser avec vous, moi.

—Oh, ça va, le Schtroumpf grognon ! » La Portugaise agita un index accusateur devant lui. « C'est pour une après-midi, ça ne peut pas faire de mal ! »

Lenalee ricana et Allen prit la parole :

« Kanda est un peu grincheux, mais il va faire un effort, hein ? »

L'espace d'un instant, il crut que son petit-ami allait l'envoyer chier. Il clôt les paupières, comme prodigieusement agacé, et recroisa les bras. Puis, non sans ne pas paraître irrité, il lâcha un « ouais » sec. Le blandin l'embrassa sur la joue, en profitant pour lui chuchoter :

« Crois-moi, Lenalee en sera heureuse.

—J'ai compris, » dit Kanda dans un murmure encoléré lorsqu'il se repoussa.

Road gloussa qu'ils étaient 'trop adorables', et le Japonais se tendit. Allen lui offrit un haussement d'épaules.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'un bowling entre des Exorcistes et une Noah, ça avait de quoi donner… !

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 **Road entre en scène !**

 **Pour le passage du début avec Kanda qui galère pour la manette, j'avoue que je m'inspire de vécu, les manettes sur les jeux de courses sont hyper sensible, et j'imaginais trop Kanda rager avec XD.**

 **Quant au KomuiLavi, il me semble avoir prévenu qu'il y aurait un autre couple plutôt rare mis en scène il y a quelques chapitres :3 ! Voici donc ;) !**

 **Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà retrouvé un extrait du chapitre 22 sur le blog (lien sur mon profil aussi), pour ceux qui veulent du teasing après lecture, et je l'ai déjà dit sur SOS mais il y a aussi un planning d'écriture où j'annonce mes divers projets importants et les sorties de fics que j'aimerais bien lancer quand la publication de Lost sera arrêtée ^^. Ah, j'ai tellement hâte !**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos ressentis dans une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage grave mine de rien !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu :D !**


	22. Acte 22 - Expérience

**Hello !  
**

 **Un chapitre plutôt long et doux en perspective, et qui va amener quelques évolutions :3. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 80. Narration mixte.**_

Il était tard. Kanda était parti en mission, et couché dans son lit, Allen réfléchissait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Et pour cause, une érection furieuse lui comprimait la cuisse. Depuis qu'il avait parlé de ses peurs avec l'alpha au sujet de son inexpérience et des craintes que le sexe lui inspirait, conformément à ce qu'il avait avoué à Lavi, il était beaucoup moins angoissé par ça. Il commençait même à en avoir _envie_. Ce n'était peut-être que ça. Le fait de ne jamais avoir sérieusement été en état de considérer la question, son passé qui lui faisait craindre la proximité physique et émotionnelle (il avait eu du mal quand son amitié avec Lavi et Lenalee était devenue forte, alors qu'il ne s'agissait _que_ d'amitié, et s'il était jovial et amical à toute épreuve, il peinait à faire pleinement confiance, ainsi qu'à s'appuyer sur les autres), son propre physique qui l'inquiétait, et le fait qu'il avait un peu tendance à ressasser ce qui lui faisait peur et à appréhender, s'il se débrouillait toujours pour en faire une force et avancer.

Allen était quelqu'un de sensible, mais aussi de déterminé, encore que l'un n'empêchait nullement l'autre. Au contraire, ça renforçait sa détermination, car les décisions qu'il prenait lui venaient du cœur.

Et il était en phase de faire un choix nouveau. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'avancer sur _ça_ aussi. Ça faisait un peu plus de deux mois que Kanda et lui étaient ensemble, quand il y pensait. Il était temps de faire quelque chose...

Son téléphone vibra méchamment. Un message de Kanda.

 **Bakanda :** Ma mission est une fausse alerte, je rentre demain

Allen sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Kanda était parti depuis quatre jours, et il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la question.

 **Moyashi :** Super ! J'aurais quelque chose à te dire, quand tu seras là…

 **Bakanda :** Quoi ? Dis-le-moi maintenant

L'oméga ressentit une sorte de frisson entre les jambes et sa bouche s'assécha instantanément. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Après tout, il fallait se douter que Kanda préférerait savoir tout de suite de quoi il était question. Comme Allen prenait toujours son courage à deux mains et adorait provoquer Kanda –il avait beau s'être confié à lui avec leur proximité, ça ne changeait pas, il imagina avec un malin plaisir son visage changer drastiquement d'expression en lisant sa réponse…

 **Moyashi :** J'ai envie de toi.

Tant pis pour son cœur en phase d'exploser et ses joues en feu. En fait, il _croyait_ qu'il avait envie de lui, du moins, il commençait à le vouloir. Sauf que ça sonnait mieux dit comme ça. La réponse de Kanda ne tarda pas :

 **Bakanda :** T'es sérieux, Moyashi ?

 **Moyashi :** Je préfère que tu m'appelles Allen quand on a ce genre de conversation, Bakanda !

 **Moyashi :** Et oui, enfin, je sais pas si je veux le faire tout de suite, mais j'ai envie

 **Bakanda :** Tu n'es pas prêt, donc

 **Moyashi :** Plus qu'avant, en tout cas, et je suis beaucoup excité quand on s'embrasse dernièrement, ça me rend tout bizarre… Alors j'aimerais essayer

 **Bakanda :** T'sais qu'on est pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout si t'es pas sûr de toi. On peut commencer par se toucher, faire des préliminaires, trucs comme ça.

 **Moyashi :** C'est une idée, oui… ça me plait bien :)

 **Bakanda :** Pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant ?

Derrière son écran, Allen blêmit et leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Cet imbécile devait bien en avoir une idée… !

 **Moyashi :** Réfléchis cinq minutes, idiot -_- Je suis excité, voilà pourquoi…

 **Bakanda :** C'est toi l'idiot, Mo-ya-shi

 **Bakanda :** Sans déconner, je pensais pas que tu me texterais après une branlette, ou peut-être que t'es encore en train de le faire, là ?

 **Moyashi :** Je ne fais absolument rien, espèce de pervers !

 **Bakanda :** Tu devrais t'y mettre, j'arrive que demain… J't'avoue que ça m'excite, t'imaginer te toucher, avec ta bouille innocente… Putain, je bande.

 **Moyashi :** Ma bouille, Bakanda ? Tu dis ces mots-là, toi ?

Derrière cette boutade, Allen cachait sa gêne.

 **Bakanda :** Attends d'être demain et tu vas voir quels mots je te dirai

 **Moyashi :** J'ai hâte d'en entendre plus mais vas-y mollo, hein…

 **Bakanda :** J'te brusque ?

 **Moyashi :** Non, non, c'est juste que je préfère commencer doucement.

 **Bakanda :** T'inquiète pas, je serai doux

 **Moyashi :** Ok, merci :)

 **Bakanda :** Tu vas faire quelque chose pour ton excitation, Moyashi ?

 **Moyashi :** Ça t'excite vraiment de m'imaginer me masturber ? Et je ne sais pas, je t'avais dit que j'étais pas trop porté sur ça, ça a pas changé.

 **Bakanda :** T'as pourtant dit que t'étais moins gêné, j'croyais que t'avais essayé depuis

 **Moyashi :** Bizarrement, je serais prêt à commencer à deux, mais ça me fait bizarre de faire ça tout seul… Et je sais, tu m'as déjà dit que y avait rien de plus normal, c'est juste moi qui ne me voit pas le faire

 **Bakanda :** Faut pas être rebuté

 **Moyashi :** Ça me rebute pas, mais je me vois juste pas le faire comme ça, je sais pas, j'ai du mal avec ça, je comprends pas trop pourquoi ^^'

 **Bakanda :** Bon, ça me dérange pas de le faire pour toi si t'as du mal avec le fait de le faire seul. On est deux mecs, c'est pas compliqué, et je sais où toucher chez un oméga

 **Bakanda :** Après, faudrait que tu saches gérer ton propre plaisir. Tu pourras mieux me guider pour t'en apporter plus. Je peux te connaître, mais c'est mieux que tu te connaisses toi-même. Déjà, à la première pénétration, ça serait un plus si tu te branlais pendant que je serai en toi. Et si tu sais comment te toucher, ça sera plus agréable. J'pourrai le faire aussi, si tu préfères que je contrôle, ça sera un effort en plus pour moi, mais c'est ok. Ça te rassurerait peut-être de t'occuper si ça fait mal

À ces mots, Allen soupira. Il stressait toujours un peu pour la douleur, après tout, le nouage, qui se produisait à la fin de tout rapport sexuel entre alpha et oméga, avait la réputation de faire mal pour un oméga. Kanda poursuivait :

 **Bakanda :** T'es libre de ne pas vouloir te branler, hein, ou de vouloir le faire plus tard, quand t'auras pris l'habitude et que t'auras de vrais besoin. Te mets pas la pression pour ça non plus. Après, ça peut vraiment être mieux pour toi

 **Moyashi :** Pardon, mais tu deviens tellement éloquent quand on parle de sexe, c'est super drôle :')

Le maudit rigolait en effet nerveusement à la lecture des messages de Kanda.

 **Bakanda :** Espèce de petit imbécile

 **Moyashi :** Sérieusement, je sais que tu as raison, et merci de me dire que je peux faire plusieurs choix, ça me soulage :)

 **Bakanda :** Tant mieux

 **Moyashi :** Ça ne me dérangerait pas trop d'essayer seul, mais j'ai du mal à me mettre en condition…

 **Bakanda :** Si je te textais des trucs salaces, ça t'aiderait ?

 **Moyashi :** Hm… Tu ferais ça ?

 **Bakanda :** Ou je peux t'appeler et te chuchoter des trucs salaces, aussi

 **Moyashi :** C'est un peu gênant…

 **Bakanda :** C'est comme tu veux, on peut attendre demain, et j'te donnerai la meilleure branlette de toute ta vie

 **Moyashi :** La meilleure ? J'espère quand même qu'il y en aura d'autres plus sympa que la première X)

 **Bakanda :** C'tait une façon de parler, pour vendre un peu le truc

 **Moyashi :** Je vais pas pouvoir dormir si tu essaies de me « vendre » encore des idées comme ça (tu ferais un commerçant sur-enthousiaste, pour le coup)

 **Bakanda :** Sur-enthousiaste ou pas, si tu peux pas dormir, c'est que ça marche

 **Moyashi :** Ouais…

 **Bakanda :** Je t'appelle, ou pas ?

 **Moyashi :** T'es chaud, toi…

 **Bakanda :** Toi non ?

 **Moyashi :** Un peu…

 **Bakanda :** A toi de voir

 **Moyashi :** Appelle-moi.

 **Bakanda :** Ok, j'vais pisser et je t'appelle

 **Moyashi :** Tu casses l'ambiance romantique, Kanda !

 **Bakanda :** Tu m'as pas dit que tu voulais une ambiance 'romantique', Moyashi

 **Bakanda :** Sans déconner, j'sais pas trop y faire en ambiance romantique, donc j'sais pas trop ce que t'attends là-dessus

 **Moyashi :** J'ai pas dit ça non plus, et c'était une façon de parler, pour vendre un peu le truc ;) et j'attends rien ! ;)

 **Bakanda :** Ok, donc tu te fous de ma gueule

 **Moyashi :** :p

 **Bakanda** : Tu riras moins demain, crois-moi, je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté

 **Moyashi :** Au lieu de me menacer dépêche-toi de faire ton affaire et appelle-moi

 **Bakanda :** Je vais prendre mon temps, j'me retiens depuis ce matin, c'est chiant

 **Moyashi :** T'es rentré y a pas longtemps ?

 **Bakanda :** Ouais

 **Moyashi :** Alors pourquoi t'y as pas été directement ?

 **Bakanda :** J'avais envie de bouffer, et de te parler

 **Moyashi :** Oh… C'est adorable…

 _Dix minutes plus tard._

 **Moyashi :** Kanda, dépêche-toi…

Il fallait l'avouer, Allen était un peu anxieux, tout en ayant la tête fiévreuse par l'excitation. C'était bizarre de se dire qu'il allait faire _ça_ tout en étant au téléphone avec Kanda. Et en même temps excitant. Son sexe pointait au travers de son pantalon de pyjama, il se tortillait sous l'inconfort, sentant qu'il serait très frustré de laisser passer cette érection sans y faire quoique ce soit. C'était une première pour lui et cette insistance de son corps quant à s'apaiser lui faisait un effet étrange.

Puis, le téléphone sonna, et Allen vit le nom de Kanda en identifiant appelant. Il décrocha, devinant déjà la voix goguenarde de son compagnon :

« T'as pas trop attendu, Moyashi ?

—Tu sais pas engager une conversation poliment, toi ? »

Allen se renfrognait. Car si, il avait attendu. Il n'attendait que ça.

« J'ai vérifié ma valise pour demain, » ricana le Japonais, ignorant sa remarque, « j'ai pas pensé à te prévenir.

—Avoue que ça te plaisait de m'imaginer m'en rager en attendant…

—Un peu. »

Il ricanait encore. Finalement, sa voix retentit encore – elle était grave, forte, ferme, et suave :

« Tu bandes toujours ?

—D-Dis pas ça comme ça, Bakanda !

—Tu veux que je dise ça comment ? »

De nouveau, le maudit se renfrogna.

« Laisse tomber… et oui. »

Un 'tch' retentit à son oreille. Allen eut la bouche sèche.

« Alors on commence ?

—Commencer quoi ? »

Kanda se marrait, c'était indéniable. Toute cette historie avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. Et Allen avouait qu'hormis la gêne de se masturber au son de la voix de son petit-ami, il était aussi amusé. Et content d'entendre la voix de Kanda.

« Tu sais…

—Dis-le. »

Il faisait monter la tension, d'instinct, Allen sut que ça allait avec leur affaire. Il s'énerva :

« Chauffe-moi, merde à la fin, Bakanda ! »

Un rire sec à ses oreilles, puis Kanda commença :

« Où sont tes mains, là ?

—Sur mon ventre. »

Allen le sentit chauffer.

« Caresse doucement. » Puis, quelques instants après, « Tu portes quoi ? Ton pyjama ? Enlève le bas, caleçon avec. Après, retourne masser ton ventre en descendant. »

Le son de la respiration de Kanda, de la sienne, et le bruit de ses mouvements.

« Ça y est.

—Caresse ton bas-ventre, descends au pubis. Pas trop vite, touche la peau, écoute ton corps et les sensations.

—Ok. »

Allen faisait tout ce que disait Kanda. Il avait chaud, et en avait profité pour enlever son haut. C'était _vraiment_ excitant. Les caresses le faisaient frissonner, il imaginait la main de Kanda à la place de la sienne. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit avec lui…

Il faisait comme Kanda le disait. Il fallait admettre qu'à moitié nu, avec sa main qui massait le bas de son corps, il était gêné. Mais c'était érotique. Les sensations étaient plaisante, un touché de chair douce, chaude, et des frissons dans son corps. Entre ses jambes, son sexe semblait s'éveiller au son de la respiration de Kanda et de la sienne qui se faisaient écho.

Allen se surprenait à vraiment apprécié ce petit jeu.

« J'ai déjà la main autour de ma queue, » souffla soudain le kendoka.

L'oméga glapit, cessant immédiatement tout mouvement.

« Bon dieu ce que t'es cash, Kanda, la délicatesse, tu connais ?!

—Ose me dire que ça t'excite pas. »

Allen ne put rien rétorquer, au grand amusement de son petit-ami.

« Tu bandes complètement, ou t'as une demi-molle ?

—J-Je dirai que c'est bien d-dur.

—Prends-toi en main. »

La chaleur de sa paume entoura son sexe érigé. Il gémit en abaissant la main, aussi, Kanda comprit qu'il s'était exécuté.

« Maintenant, fais la revenir de la base vers le gland, » Allen ferma les yeux sous la sensation en effectuant son premier mouvement de bras. C'était tellement profond, comme sensation… « C'est bien, c'est ça, va doucement, prends ton temps. » Il donnait ses injonctions en se fiant aux respirations d'Allen qui s'emballaient avec ses gestes. « Caresse les veines. Certaines sont plus sensibles que d'autres, trouve celles qui te font le plus d'effet. Refais un mouvement de pompe. Encore et encore, pas trop vite. »

Un petit cri échappa à l'oméga. Le souffle rauque de Kanda lui fit écho, et il entendait des sons étouffés – il n'était pas le seul à prendre du plaisir.

« Bien, » dit Kanda, « après, tu vas caresser ton gland. Toute la zone, effleure là du doigt, étale le liquide qui s'en écoule, et malaxe un peu. Tu vas voir, c'est super bon. Là-dessus, le pénis d'un mec, qu'il soit alpha, bêta, ou oméga, fonctionne exactement pareil. Le tien sera sans doute plus sensible. »

Ses doigts se mirent en mouvement sur la base de son sexe trempé. Allen manqua de lâcher le téléphone sous la violence du stimulus. Il s'arqua en arrière, gémissant bruyamment, et, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, il éjacula. À son petit cri étouffé et sa respiration sifflante, Kanda s'enquit :

« Moyashi ? T'es prêt à continuer ?

—J-Je viens de… Enfin, j'ai… »

Allen avait du mal à se remettre de son orgasme – ça l'avait pris par surprise, ça avait été tellement intense ! Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir un tel plaisir. Il avait chaud, et son visage était écarlate. Il venait de se masturber au téléphone, avec Kanda. _Bordel_.

Il y eut un silence.

« T'as joui ?

—Oui… »

Allen était honteux. Ils venaient à peine de commencer, et il jouissait directement, c'était ridicule. L'alpha rit, aussi, il s'en vexa :

« C'est normal, Baka Moyashi. » Allen pinça les lèvres. « Tu l'avais jamais fait, non ?

—Juste touché comme ça, au travers du caleçon, alors non…

—C'est _normal_ , n'aie pas honte. »

Au ton de sa voix, Allen sut qu'il l'engueulait. Il sourit un peu.

« T'as ressenti quoi, Moyashi ? T'as aimé ?

—Eh ben… » L'oméga ressembla ses sensations, « c'était vraiment agréable… J'ai été très étonné. Je dois dire que… » Il eut un petit rire. « J'ai encore envie.

—Tu m'étonnes. Maintenant que ton corps a goûté la sensation de l'orgasme, il va te la réclamer. Ça t'aidera à être à l'aise avec la sexualité, à affirmer tes désirs. C'est pour ça que je te le recommandais. »

Allen opina, bien que Kanda ne puisse pas le voir.

« Tu as… hm… joui, toi ?

—Pas encore. »

Le brun avait une voix neutre. Pour le blandin, c'était une occasion. Il en voulait plus, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

« Tu veux continuer ? J'ai vraiment envie, tout de suite. »

L'alpha rit encore une fois.

« Eh, ben tu plaisantais pas. »

L'oméga se mordit la lèvre, et sans lui laisser le temps d'être embarrassé, Kanda ordonna :

« Caresse-toi-même si t'es au repos, avec les bons mouvements, ça va te faire rebander. »

Allen obéit, retrouvant le chemin de son sexe, et, de sa main libre, serrant le téléphone contre son oreille. Il était toujours sous le coup de la gêne, mais il s'en affranchissait beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il fallait avouer que c'était, encore une fois, une manière plutôt ludique de tester tout ça.

« J'ai hâte d'être demain, Kanda, murmura-t-il après avoir avalé sa salive.

—Moi aussi. »

La voix de l'alpha était presque tendre, ce qui le laissa surprit et le cœur battant. Parti comme ils l'étaient, ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit-là…

 _ **Scène 81. Narration mixte.**_

Le lendemain, Allen se sentait entre la gêne liquéfiante et le désir tout aussi intense de voir Kanda. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir essayé la masturbation avant, c'était tellement bien, finalement ! D'un autre côté, il était heureux que ça se soit passé comme ça. Il avait pu découvrir un peu plus son corps, tout en se rapprochant de son amant et lui faisant part de son ouverture à de nouvelles choses. Il était fier de lui pour ça. Et puis, il n'avait pas été le seul à prendre du plaisir. Kanda aussi. Avec une certaine malice, qu'Allen avait toujours possédé, il s'était enorgueilli de voir les réactions du kendoka, de voir jusqu'où il pouvait le faire réagir et jouer sur son désir. Il en était encore à l'aspect découvert de tout ça, cependant, ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

Rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'ils feraient quand ils seraient seuls, il ressentait l'excitation violente encore peu familière lui secouer l'intérieur.

Lenalee et Lavi étaient partis en mission ensemble depuis plusieurs jours, aussi, Allen reçut un message d'eux :

 **Lavi :** Yo, Al !

 **Lenalee :** Coucou Allen, comment tu vas ? On a été occupé par la mission, c'était vraiment chaud

 **Allen :** Pas de souci, vous inquiétez pas ! Ça va bien, Kanda rentre de mission aujourd'hui, j'ai hâte de le voir :) et vous ?

 **Lavi :** Tranquille ! Ça va, Yû et toi?

 **Lenalee :** Ça va aussi :) Oui, raconte-nous !

 **Allen :** Eh bien…

 **Lavi** **:** Des soucis ?

 **Lenalee** **:** ?

 **Allen** **:** Non, non, rien de mal !

 **Allen** **:** Je lui ai dit que j'étais prêt à faire les préliminaires, et hier, on s'est un peu… excité, dirons-nous, c'était juste trop bien

 **Allen** **:** Je suis plus vraiment stressé par ça, enfin pour l'instant, et j'ai l'impression que tout se débloque petit à petit, on verra ensuite

 **Lenalee :** C'est super !

 **Lavi :** J'approuve ! Ah, notre petit Allen grandit :'(

 **Allen :** Arrête, Lavi -_-

 **Lavi :** Je rigolais :p non sérieux, je me rendais compte que tu étais moins anxieux, mais là, tu avances beaucoup !

 **Allen :** On va dire qu'il m'y a aidé… Il est vraiment gentil, j'aurai jamais cru ça de lui avant qu'on soit ensemble :') et il en faut de la patience avec mon cas, je suis super touché

 **Lenalee** **:** Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir des craintes vis-à-vis du sexe quand on est inexpérimenté, Kanda est capable de comprendre ça ! Ton 'cas' n'est rien de grave, Allen !

 **Lavi** **:** Même moi j'en avais au début tu sais :)

 **Allen** **:** Vous me l'avez déjà dit oui et merci de me rassurer ^^

 **Lenalee :** En tout cas, si tu vois qu'il veut aller plus loin et que tu n'es pas prêt ou si tu veux arrêter, il faut que tu le lui dises, ne te force pas par peur de l'irriter, je suis sûre qu'il ne réagira pas comme ça ! Avec Road, on a mis un peu de temps avant de coucher ensemble, parce qu'on attendait de voir si ça tenait et si on était à l'aise ! C'est quand elle m'a avoué son identité qu'on l'a fait pour la première fois, c'était vraiment génial, parce qu'on avait fait mûrir la relation et qu'on le voulait vraiment toutes les deux

 **Lenalee** **:** Enfin, je veux dire qu'il y a un moment pour tout ^^

 **Allen** **:** Je sais, Lenalee, ne t'inquiète pas :)

 **Lavi** : Tu nous tiens au courant en tout cas ;)

 **Allen** **:** Pas de problème ! :)

 **Allen :** Je vais vous sembler bête, peut-être, mais j'ai le sentiment que j'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir, tous les deux :') je me serai jamais vu en train d'avoir des conversations si intimes si naturellement avec des gens avant vous

 **Lenalee :** C'est parce qu'on est tes amis :p

 **Lavi :** Nous aussi, on a de la chance de t'avoir, Moyashiii :3

 **Allen :** Lavi, m'appelle pas comme ça !

 **Lavi :** Sinoooon j'ai une nouvelle, enfin… Je vois quelqu'un :) Pour du sérieux, pour une fois. Eh ouais, c'est une première pour moi ^^'

 **Allen :** Oh… ?

 **Lenalee :** Qui est-ce ? :D

 **Lavi** **:** Je vous en parlerai si ça marche vraiment, en tout cas, je tenais à vous l'annoncer

 **Lenalee** **:** Je suis trop heureuse pour toi !

 **Allen** **:** Moi aussi :)

 **Lavi :** Merci :3

 **Lenalee :** Rien à voir moi non plus, mais Road aimerait bien qu'on refasse un bowling, tous les cinq :') allez savoir pourquoi, elle adore Kanda

 **Lenalee :** Enfin, elle adore surtout l'énerver en t'accaparant, Allen x') et moi avec haha

 **Lavi :** J'reconnais que c'était énorme, j'ai cru que Yû allait lui balancer sa boule dans la gueule, et je crois que même elle a un peu flippé

 **Allen :** Kanda n'aurait rien fait, je l'avais à l'œil, mais c'est clair que c'était amusant x) J'aurais bien aimé que Road soit une humaine comme les autres, elle est vraiment sympa quand elle est comme ça

 **Lenalee :** Et moi dont…

 **Allen :** Excuse-moi, c'était un peu maladroit ^^'

 **Lenalee :** Non, laisse, c'est la vérité :)

 **Lavi :** Donc on réorganise ça ? :p Allen, tu pourras nous ramener ton ours des cavernes ? ;)

 **Allen :** Mon ours des cavernes ?

 **Lavi :** Yû, bien sûr !

 **Allen** : c'est le surnom qui m'a étonné ! XD j'avais compris, quoique t'aurais pu parler aussi de Timcanpy, comme il a encore grossi…

 **Lenalee :** Mon frère se plaint souvent qu'il dévore ses inventions, d'ailleurs

 **Allen :** Je sais pas ce qu'il a, il a développé un goût pour tout ce qui est métallique ^^' je lui dis d'arrêter mais il veut pas :/

 **Lavi :** Il a des lubies, ce petit ! Komui m'en a parlé, il braillait tout ce qu'il savait, c'était adorable

 **Lenalee :** … adorable ? Tu trouves mon frère adorable ? Et c'est vers toi qu'il se tourne pour pleurer sur ses inventions, maintenant ?

 **Lavi :** Abominable !* c'est le correcteur :') puis je passais par là, attends, tu sais bien qu'il se plaint à tout le monde dans ces cas-là, hein

 **Allen :** Il a bon dos, le correcteur…

 **Lavi :** Mec, déconne pas ! Komui fait super flipper quand il est comme ça :')

 **Lenalee :** De toute façon c'est vrai qu'il est à moitié flippant et à moitié attendrissant XD mais également si très agaçant :')

 **Allen :** Je vais devoir vous laisser, Kanda arrive bientôt :)

 **Lavi :** Et tu as très très envie de te retrouver seul avec lui :)

 **Allen :** Très juste, mais me taquine pas, imbécile !

 **Lenalee :** Les garçons :p à plus Allen, et souviens-toi de mon conseil !

 **Lavi :** Eclatez-vous :p

 _Allen secoue la tête en fermant la conversation. Son appréhension a presque disparu, et il meurt d'impatience._

 _ **Scène 82. Narration.**_

Une fois leur conversation de groupe arrêtée, Allen envoya un texto à Lavi, pour lui demander s'il s'agissait bel et bien de Komui, quand il avait annoncé avoir une relation. Il s'en doutait fortement, mais pour le cas où… Lavi répondit par l'affirmative, en l'engueulant de l'avoir taquiné au sujet du correcteur, ce à quoi Allen rétorqua que c'était de bonne guerre, vu toute les fois où il l'avait chambré à propos de lui et Kanda. Son 't'es dans la zone arrière de la friendzone' lorsqu'il s'était plaint d'avoir été considéré comme un frère par l'alpha ne lui avait pas vraiment plu, s'il n'avait pas épilogué sur le sujet à cet instant. Lavi s'était excusé, admettant qu'il pouvait être un peu lourd. Allen le rassura, il lui avait déjà pardonné, il avait juste voulu se venger un petit peu.

Ils discutèrent encore, et le symbiotique reçut un message du Japonais. Il arrivait vers 14h, et il était presque midi.

Allen alla au réfectoire et sauta sur son repas en trépignant intérieur contre le temps si lent, un curieux sentiment pesant sur sa cage thoracique. La crainte revenait un peu maintenant que ça se rapprochait. Cela étant, il décida de la chasser, se concentrant sur son envie de se blottir contre Kanda, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Ils n'attaqueraient sûrement pas de suite, ça leur laisserait le temps de discuter un peu.

Il prévint Kanda qu'il l'attendrait dans sa chambre, et celui-ci lui dit qu'il déposerait son rapport de mission avant de le rejoindre.

Allen essaya volontiers de se détendre, en lisant, regardant quelque chose à la télé, ou faisant des recherches en ligne, cependant, rien ne l'aidait à s'enlever de la tête ce qui s'était passé la veille et le fait qu'ils allaient renouveler l'expérience _en_ _vrai_.

Ils avaient joui trois fois de suite chacun grâce à leur session de caresse téléphoniques, et pour lui qui n'avait jamais été jusque-là avant, ça avait été très intense. Le fait de s'exciter à deux et de gérer ça chacun de son côté, faute de mieux, avait été intéressant, quand bien même la dimension physique de ce genre d'échange l'attirait davantage. Au moins, il savait comment se toucher, et il aimait bien ça, tout compte fait. Il avait recommencé ce matin, à son réveil avec une érection matinale. Si ça lui faisait un effet étrange, Kanda avait eu raison : il était maître de son plaisir, de cette façon. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était définitivement pas _désagréable_.

Des coups retentirent contre sa porte. Il ouvrit, et Kanda apparut, portant un pantalon et un débardeur noir, signe qu'il s'était récemment changé. Il lui souriait avec cet air arrogant qui l'irritait autant qu'il le faisait craquer. Le blandin s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

« Comment tu vas depuis hier, Baka Moyashi ? »

Allen se renfrogna.

« Commence pas par me charrier, Bakanda !

—J'te salue, tu me fais toujours le reproche que je suis pas poli. »

Là-dessus, l'oméga consentit à rire, comprenant sa plaisanterie mêlée à son ironie. Il tendit les bras en direction du kendoka, lui demandant implicitement un échange d'odeur. Kanda concrétisa l'étreinte, Allen se plongeant contre son torse chaud. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, son odeur lui manquait terriblement dès qu'il n'était pas avec lui. C'était ça, l'instinct d'oméga et d'alpha. Son corps voyait qu'ils étaient proches, il y avait le désir et l'affection, alors il voulait qu'ils se lient. Que Kanda le morde. De cette façon, ils scelleraient leur relation. Kanda serait réellement son alpha. En général, ça se produisait lors de l'accouplement. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts, Allen du moins. Cela étant, cet instinct expliquait aussi le désir d'Allen qui se réveillait.

Il inspira l'odeur âpre mais si agréable de Kanda, pendant que celui-ci frottait son nez contre le creux de son cou. Allen gémit quand il apposa un baiser.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ici, râla-t-il.

—Mens pas, tu frissonnes.

—Parce que c'est pas agréable !

—Parce que t'aimes ça. »

L'oméga bougonna et l'embrassa lui aussi au même endroit, Kanda sursautant contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

—Tu vois ce que ça fait, comme ça. »

L'alpha se marra.

« Ouais, mais moi au moins j'admets que j'aime bien, j'ai juste été surpris. »

Ils commençaient tout de suite à s'asticoter même en ne s'étant pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. C'était typique d'eux. Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

« La ferme, Bakanda. »

Ce disant, il releva la tête et fonça agripper ses lèvres. Le plus âgé ne le repoussa pas, participant au contact, ses mains descendant sur les hanches d'Allen. Il le repoussa en arrière, jusqu'à le faire basculer sur le lit. Dans ce contexte, l'oméga eut un petit mouvement de recul, ses pupilles tressautant, et il croisa le regard de Kanda. Il ne bougeait pas davantage les mains. Ça le rasséréna, et, dans un souci d'orgueil, il intensifia le baiser en premier. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes, le souffle court, et s'essuyèrent les lèvres en ricanant. Allen replongea sa tête dans le cou de Kanda, et inversement. Ils avaient abandonné leurs fiertés mal placées, laissant s'installer l'instant de tendresse qu'ils voulaient secrètement tous deux, en étant trop idiots pour se l'avouer.

« Tu m'as pas dit si ça allait, Moyashi. »

Allen ricana.

« T'avais dit que t'aimais pas les échanges concon du style 'salut ça va', faut savoir.

—En général mais des fois c'est bien de demander. »

L'oméga sourit contre sa peau.

« Ça va super bien. Et toi ?

—Aussi. Je crève d'envie d'être là depuis ce matin. »

Ignorant son cœur qui rata un battement, Allen préféra se gausser :

« Tu virerais sentimental ?

—T'as un problème ? »

Grognant, Kanda était piqueté dans sa fierté. Allen rit.

« Non, y a pas de mal à ça. Je suis juste… un peu étonné. Mais c'est très mignon.

—Fais pas genre toi non. Y'a qu'à voir ta tirade quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments. »

Piqué au vif à son tour, l'oméga gonfla un peu les joues.

« Bah, ouais, j'avoue. Et elle était très sincère, ma soi-disant tirade, comme tu dis ! »

Kanda se marra en redressant son visage, qu'il lia une énième fois au sien. Ce fut un baiser chaste, et affectueux. Allen comprit que Kanda ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, alors il sourit. Puis, ils se regardèrent tous deux, sans parler, sans ciller, avec le corps chaud de l'un contre celui de l'autre. C'était une tension calme, saine, mais insistante. Et ils savaient tous deux pourquoi.

À la surprise du blandin, le kendoka fut celui qui entama :

« On veut tous les deux la même chose, hein, Moyashi ? »

Allen détourna le regard.

« Appelle-moi par mon fichu prénom ! Et c'est possible, oui…

—T'es pu sûr ? Tu regrettes, hier ? »

Ça eut le mérite de recentrer le jeune Walker.

« Absolument pas, » déclara-t-il fermement, « ne pense pas ça.

—Ok. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Allen déglutit.

« J'ai toujours envie, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais juste pas comment… commencer. »

Kanda embrassa son front.

« Laisse-moi faire, je guiderai. » L'oméga opina timidement. « Si tu veux arrêter, si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu dois me le dire tout de suite. Pas de fierté mal placé, pas de peur du jugement, écoute-toi. T'as saisi, Moyashi ?

—Je sais, » le maudit s'agaçait, « tu me conseilles ce qu'on m'a déjà dit. Je le sais bien. J'avoue que je ne suis pas tout à fait serein, mais je pense que c'est normal. »

Il cherchait l'approbation dans le regard de l'alpha, et c'était bizarre pour lui d'agir ainsi. Dans cette situation, il se sentait vulnérable. Peut-être que ça aussi, c'était une chose qui le bloquait avec le sexe et l'intimité. S'abandonner à l'autre, se montrer fragile, plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée. Étrangement, laisser un accès à ses émotions le dérangeait moins. La preuve, dans un moment d'impulsion, il avait avoué à Kanda qu'il l'aimait. Son corps… Ce n'était pas la même chose.

Kanda hocha la tête, inconscient du trouble en lui.

« Ça l'est. Souviens-toi que je ne ferais que ce que tu veux, tu passes avant là-dedans. »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas envie de 'passer avant', tu sais. On est deux, je veux qu'on prenne du plaisir tous les deux, et je sais que tu dois être frustré. » Devant le regard de Kanda, il ne s'arrêta pas. « Je suis content que tu sois si patient avec moi, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un peu peur que tu me prennes pour un gamin ou une espèce d'oméga effarouché ridicule. En fait, je sais bien que ce n'est pas grand-chose, je sais que ça fait partie de la vie, et que je stresse pour rien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

L'alpha soupira.

« Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que t'étais ridicule ?

—Tu l'as pas dit, mais… Merde, Lenalee et Lavi me répètent que je m'en fais trop, tu me l'as dit, je sais. Sauf que je sais très bien aussi que ce n'est rien d'anormal, le sexe, et j'en fais toute une montagne pour rien. »

Ses paroles le firent hoqueter. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux rougis et qu'il commençait à pleurer. Humilié, Allen baissa la tête et se frotta les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à faire passer les larmes, aussi, il essaya de se dégager de leur étreinte, avec l'intention pure et simple de courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, mais Kanda l'attira contre lui.

« Ça suffit, calme-toi. C'est ce que tu penses, ça ? »

Allen laissa couler une larme sans répondre.

« Je t'avais dit l'autre fois que je comprenais, ça a pas changé. Tu vas le prendre mal, mais t'as seize ans, c'est normal que tu saches pas où tu en es, et ça dépend des gens. C'est pas ridicule. Je l'aurais peut-être pensé en ayant quinze piges, mais j'ai grandi. Pis, le fait d'avoir eu plusieurs omégas, même si c'était des plans d'un soir, ça m'a fait voir plusieurs personnalités et des gens avec différentes attentes que j'ai respectées. J'en ai eu un plus timide que toi, qui n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Pour un plan cul c'est rare, mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'envoyait en l'air sans relation et il avait honte. C'était pas pour lui, et on a rien fait. »

Attentif, le blandin l'écoutait, continuant de pleurer doucement.

« On causait parfois de nos vies après le cul avec les autres types, y en avait qu'étaient du genre très gnangnan, d'autres pas du tout, c'tait comme ça, on se revoyait pas, on se jugeait pas. J'aime pas beaucoup les gens, mais ça m'a fait grandir et ça m'a ouvert. » Allen se taisait. « C'que je veux dire, c'est que je suis avec toi, et si je jugeais pas des gars que je m'emmerderais jamais à revoir, je vois pas pourquoi j'te jugerais. T'as rien fait de mal, et c'est normal que t'aies besoin de temps. Je t'ai dit que j'avais compris que tu l'avais pas eu facile, moi non plus, ça file des blocages affectifs et ça renferme, et je crois que c'est ce que t'as. »

Il tapait dans le mile. Impuissant face à la vérité, Allen se tendait, mais il ne voulait pas nier. Les relations humaines n'étaient pas toutes roses, et même si celle qu'il entretenait avec Kanda se passait très bien, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas peur de tout gâcher ou que ça tourne mal à un moment ou un autre.

« R'garde, je refusais de m'attacher avant de te connaître. J'ai pris mon temps, mais je m'y suis fait une raison. Aimer m'était jamais venu à l'idée. Et on est là. »

Allen se figea, le rouge aux joues. Kanda ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Il avait dit qu'il se sentait bien, certes, qu'il voulait tenter avec lui… Et il était en train de le sous-entendre. Il redressa son visage larmoyant, faisant fi de toute honte :

« Tu veux dire que… ?

—J'te juge pas. Alors n'aie pas peur de me dire stop ou de me dire que tu n'es pas prêt. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Non, pas ça, tu as que tu n'avais jamais pensé à aimer et tu dis que maintenant ça a changé. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, ou… ? »

Surprenant Allen, Kanda évita son regard et rosit un peu.

« J'suppose que ouais. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça en matière de déclaration, mais ça ravit Allen. Il se serra contre lui.

« Je te remercie d'être ouvert à ce sujet et de me rassurer. T'es adorable.

—La ferme, Moyashi. »

Allen leva les yeux au ciel. Il se pinça les lèvres.

« C'est Allen. On peut… commencer ?

—Tu veux vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête à deux reprises. Avec un tel discours, Kanda l'avait pour le moins galvanisé.

L'alpha raffermit son étreinte dans le bas de son dos, l'Anglais se pressant sans vergogne. Enfin, alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent, une main de Kanda se faufila entre leurs torses et entreprit d'enlever sa chemise. Allen leva le regard sur lui, celui du brun se faisant rassurant.

« Je vais essayer quelque chose, laisse-toi faire. »

Allen lui faisait confiance, aussi, il ne protesta pas. Torse nu, il frissonna en sentant les doigts de Kanda frôler le bas de ses reins. Celui-ci enfouit la tête dans son cou, comme pour le sentir, et il se mit à déposer plusieurs baisers. L'oméga ne râla pas plus que tout à l'heure, quand bien même les étranges frissons le reprenaient. Il était aussi anxieux. Son bras gauche était exposé, et s'il ne pouvait jamais faire grand-chose pour sa cicatrice en plein visage, il était rassuré de se dire qu'il pouvait porter un sweat ou une veste fine par-dessus un t-shirt pour le cacher, à part s'il faisait vraiment trop chaud. Il n'était jamais tranquille de s'exposer comme ça.

Kanda descendit de son torse à son bras, qu'il s'amusa à parcourir avec sa langue, au grand étonnement d'Allen. Il gémit bruyamment, la peau était comme à vif, et son bras gauche lui faisait toujours une impression étrange… Arrivé à la croix au dos de sa main, Kanda en fit le tour avec sa langue, ce qu'Allen trouva terriblement sensuel et presque terrifiant. Puis, il suçota ses doigts, un par un.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que t-tu fais… ?

—Ça se voit pas ? »

Kanda recommença, et il lui fit une sorte de baisemain. Non, c'était ça, il l'avait fait. Allen blêmit un peu.

« Je n'aime pas trop ici aussi… »

C'était faux, contrairement à la sensation violente à son cou, Allen appréciait les picotements directement plaisants. Il ne se savait pas aussi sensible de cet endroit. Kanda soupira.

« J'sais que t'es anxieux. Que t'aimes pas que je regarde ta cicatrice, que tu la caches, comme tu caches ton bras. Faut pas.

—Ose me dire que c'est beau. »

Il baissait de nouveau la tête. Ne voulant pas le laisser s'apitoyer et que ça fasse comme tout à l'heure, Kanda le força à redresser le visage et accapara ses lèvres.

« C'est toi, » fit-il en se détachant, et il fondit embrasser sa nuque, le faisant glapir de surprise, « et tu m'plais, _Allen_. »

Cela parut suffire à l'oméga. Il cessa toute résistance et se détendit entre ses bras, le laissant l'embrasser et caresser la chair à sa portée à loisir. Des fins gémissements ponctuaient ses mouvements, ainsi que ses respirations hâtives. Entre deux baisers sur le côté de la nuque, au niveau de la clavicule, et ses mains qui passaient de son ventre à ses flancs, de ses flancs à son dos, Kanda finit par se dire qu'il l'avait assez agacé, ou peut-être pas encore assez. Allen était déjà excité. Et lui aussi.

Il pencha sa tête au niveau de sa poitrine, et prit l'un des tétons pointés en bouche. Le maudit sursauta immédiatement à la sensation, ce qui l'amusa. Il répéta le manège avec le deuxième bout de chair, harcelant la pointe d'un appendice habile, se réjouissant des tressautements de son propriétaire. Allen gémissait son nom entre deux succion, il n'avait plus un centimètre carré de blanc sur le visage, et ça plaisait à Kanda, il ne fallait pas mentir. Un certain égo d'être celui qui lui faisait découvrir ces sensations _le_ _premier_ était présent. Cependant, il était loin d'être seulement fanfaron, il avait le désir de respecter son partenaire et de le faire se sentir à l'aise.

Aussi, quand il descendit la main à la boucle de sa ceinture, il l'interrogea :

« Tu veux arrêter, Moyashi ? Ça va, ça t'a plu ? »

Allen parut en profiter pour reprendre son souffle.

« Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. Redis-le.

—Tu réponds pas à ma question.

—A ton avis, Bakanda ?! »

Le souffle court, les lèvres gonflées et les joues rouges, Allen était un appel vivant à la luxure. Kanda sourit. Il lui baissa son pantalon, et siffla entre ses dents en découvrant son sexe érigé.

« T'es plutôt bien monté. »

Hoquetant d'embarras, comme il n'avait pas dû s'y attendre, Allen le toisa, interdit. L'alpha ricana.

« Ça pourra nous être utile, quand tu seras plus habitué.

—Tu veux dire que tu me laisserais être au-dessus ? »

Kanda acquiesça. Les omégas étaient des hommes, et ils pouvaient eux aussi pénétrer, après tout, si leurs corps étaient également conçus pour l'être. Allen frissonna, appréciant l'idée d'être en Kanda. Tout comme, à la réflexion, celle de l'avoir en lui. Peut-être pas cette fois, mais plus tard, il serait ravi d'essayer.

Ils ne tergiversèrent pas. Suite à un bref regard à la recherche de son autorisation, Kanda enroula la main autour de son sexe. L'oméga se pétrifia. C'était différent de son propre touché, et quand le Japonais bougea la main, il se sentit assailli violemment par le plaisir. Il y avait sans doute le fait d'être touché par un autre qui y jouait beaucoup. Les mouvements de bras de l'alpha, fluides, sans interruption malgré l'intensité grimpante – Allen avait tendance à ralentir lorsqu'il se sentait emporté – le faisaient se tortiller contre lui, à la recherche de plus de plaisir, tout en tentant maladroitement de s'en extirper. C'était bon, il n'allait pas le nier.

« Où est-ce que tu ressentais le plus de plaisir en te touchant ? finit par demander Kanda d'une voix rauque. Guide-moi. »

Allen s'exécuta, poussant ses doigts sur une veine un peu plus épaisse que les autres, et le faisant revenir de là jusqu'à son gland.

« Si tu fais ça, » murmura-t-il, « mon dieu, je vais… »

Et l'alpha fit exactement ce qu'il lui avait montré, jouant à titiller son gland d'un pouce agaçant. Allen avala bruyamment sa salive. Il se cambra quelque peu. Une idée commençait à migrer dans la tête du kendoka.

« Ça te dit que je te montre quelque chose ? Que tu peux faire en tant qu'oméga. »

Il libéra son pénis, et si Allen fut frustré, il accepta.

Au summum de la gêne, il le sentit passer les mains sur ses fesses, jusqu'à les glisser entre la fente, rencontrant son anus. Il gémit lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent le cercle de chair.

« Putain, t'es trempé. »

Kanda se mordait la lèvre, visiblement excité par ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. En fait, Allen n'était pas au summum de la gêne. Il venait d'en découvrir un nouveau pan, beaucoup plus intense.

« J-Je suis un oméga, » tenta-t-il, « c'est comme ça que…

—Attends, tu crois que je le sais pas ? » Question rhétorique. « J'remarque juste que tu mouilles beaucoup.

—Et t'as toujours aucun tact. »

Le blandin poussa un gémissement aigu lorsque, d'un index et d'un majeur, le kendoka massa son entrée. Il ressentait des picotements intenses qui le faisaient frissonner jusqu'au bas-ventre, ça chatouillait. C'était presque aussi intense que la stimulation avec son sexe.

« Tu sais ce que, c'est ici ? »

Allen réfuta d'un mouvement de menton embarrassé. On lui avait expliqué comment marchait le sexe pour un oméga. Il savait pour le nouage, il savait qu'il saignerait en étant en chaleurs et lorsqu'un alpha se nouerait à lui, entrant dans sa cavité utérine, il percerait la fine paroi qui la protégeait – la présence de l'utérus qui lui permettrait de concevoir causait ces désagréments, et les omégas avaient ça en commun avec les femmes, si ça ne fonctionnait pas exactement pareil, pour des raisons évidentes. Ça, c'était nouveau.

« C'est des glandes, » lui expliqua Kanda, en bousculant l'une d'entre elles, qui se révéla particulièrement sensible, d'un doigt, Allen se mordant la lèvre, « si tu sais comment les stimuler, tu peux jouir grâce à ça. Donne ta main, j'vais t'apprendre à le faire. »

Allen obéit. Alors que Kanda le guidait pour qu'il se touche, il fut lui-même étonné de sa propre moiteur. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il était excité et totalement largué. Sa fierté s'en agaçait, à cause de cette impression de vulnérabilité qui revenait, mais il décida de s'en moquer.

L'alpha plaça sa main à l'endroit où il l'avait touché, et Allen mima les mêmes mouvements que lui. Kanda l'encouragea à trouver son rythme. Bien vite, cela fut agréable, et il soupira entre ses dents :

« Tu peux le faire ? J'avoue, hm, que je préfère un peu quand c'est toi. »

Il était furieusement gêné de l'aveu et rit nerveusement. Impassible, Kanda s'exécuta. Allen entoura son cou de ses bras, pour se pelotonner contre lui.

Pour être tout à fait franc de son côté, Kanda aussi aimait le faire. Toujours pour le fait d'être celui qui lui faisait expérimenter ça. En vérité, il avait hâte de pouvoir montrer à Allen tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire à deux quand celui-ci en exprimerait l'envie. Ils n'iraient pas loin, il ne comptait même pas lui mettre ses doigts, juste le caresser, ce serait suffisant pour cette fois. En revanche, il jugeait important que l'oméga sache lui-même comment il fonctionnait et qu'il apprivoise son corps. Il était jeune, il avait le temps pour ça, et si ça ne le gênait pas de lui enseigner certaines choses, connaissant le caractère d'Allen, il savait que ce dernier serait heureux d'avoir son indépendance à ce sujet plus tard. Il était encore trop peu à l'aise, mais quand il serait habitué, ils pourraient bien s'éclater et jouer de leurs deux forts tempéraments au mieux.

Bien vite, les mouvements de ses doigts furent plus prompts, et Allen gémissait sans retenue contre lui. Il finit par souffler :

« Je veux te toucher aussi, Bakanda. »

Et cela plut à Kanda, qu'il montre des signes de participations. Après avoir descendu sa fermeture éclair et son caleçon d'une main hésitante, Allen saisit son sexe, écarquillant un peu les yeux en le découvrant. Le sexe d'un alpha était très différent de celui d'un oméga, ou même d'un bêta. La base était bombée, imitant la forme des testicules, et le gland formait une excroissance, c'était ce qui provoquerait le nouage. Quand Allen la frôla, Kanda frémit à son tour, et déglutit avec une apparente difficulté.

Il s'en fut pour les deux garçons. Après un nouveau temps d'arrêt, ils se caressèrent, s'embrassant amoureusement, Kanda de plus en plus excité à l'entente des gémissements alliés aux sons mouillés.

« Un jour, » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'un Allen rougissant, qu'il entreprit de mordiller, « je t'boufferai le cul et tu me supplieras de te prendre. »

Allen émit un son étouffé et parut proche de protester, du moins Kanda le crut, mais il jouit violemment contre lui à la place. Sa propre main s'activa dans le même instant, aussi, Kanda éjacula à son tour. Ils étaient salis et essoufflés, étrangement tout aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre.

De cela, le Japonais fut un peu fâché. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa première fois, très loin de là, mais avec Allen, c'était un peu différent de ce à quoi il était habitué.

L'oméga lui lança un regard stupéfait :

« C'était quoi, ça… ? »

Kanda se renfrogna.

« J'aime bien chauffer pendant les rapports, d'solé si ça t'a déplu. J'le ferais pu. »

Allen secoua la tête. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Non, c'est pas ça, tu m'as juste sorti ça d'un coup, je m'y attendais pas. Mais, » il reprenait des couleurs, « je ne serais pas totalement contre. Un jour. »

Kanda sourit. Il se pencha pour baiser son front.

« Alors, c'était bien ? »

Le maudit le regarda droit dans les yeux, souriant en venant de lover entre ses bras.

« Ouais, bien sûr que ça l'était, Bakanda. » Le temps de douceur fut rapidement balayé. « Par contre, on est tout poisseux… J'ai envie de me laver. »

Cela fit rire le kendoka. Il grogna un 'tch' et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Si Allen râla pour la forme, il en fut réjoui, car ils partageaient un moment complice.

Kanda avait déjà laissé quelques affaires propres dans sa chambre, et une fois rhabillés, ils décidèrent de prendre le temps de discuter un peu avant d'aller s'entraîner une heure, après quoi Kanda annonça qu'il voulait passer sa soirée à méditer et pioncer. L'oméga approuva ce programme.

Il était, surtout, sincèrement heureux de cette expérience.

Et pour une rare fois dans la conversation, la main de Kanda vint trouver la sienne.

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **Bon, le chapitre aura bien porté son titre, je crois XD.**

 **Juste une toute petite précision pour les passages qui font état de l'anatomie des omégas et des alphas, c'est donc comme dans SOS pour les connaisseurs, j'ai tenu à réexploiter cette idée et s'il y en a ici qui ne la lisent pas et trouveraient ça un peu chelou de prime abord, ça se justifie par le prompt en lui-même et sa parodie, en plus d'une certaine logique : si l'ut** ** **érus des omégas est fertile et fonctionne, il faut bien qu'il y ait des cycles et qu'il ne marche pas tout seul, si on veut du réalisme. Le prompt de l'omégaverse introduit les chaleurs, mais je trouvais logique de pousser et d'introduire des saignements avec l'idée qu'il y a bel et bien certains animaux qui perdent du sang pendant leurs chaleurs, et que si on suit la logique de l'utérus chez une femme, le corps humain fonctionne en sécrétant du sang, c'est donc encore une fois plausible. De même pour l'hymen, décrit ici comme une paroi protégeant la cavité utérine, ça se forme à cause de la présence de l'utérus, chez les humains et chez certaines espèces animales, et qui n'a techniquement peu de rapport avec la virginité, en vérité, ce qui explique cette description.  
****

 ** **Quant aux alphas, le thème reprend le principe de meute, dérive donc du concept des loup-garous, et c'est de fait souvent présent dans l'omégaverse, les sexes des alphas ont un "nœud" qui reste coincé dans le corps de l'oméga à la fin de l'accouplement, un peu comme chez les loups/chiens. En omettant le côté, il faut l'admettre, peu glamour de la chose, c'est intéressant au niveau de l'évolution et de la démarcation des sous-genre masculins dans ce prompt.****

 ** **Sinon pour revenir au chapitre en lui-même, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Allen prend un peu plus ses aises, et le Yullen avance un peu dans leur relation :3.****

 ** **Comme la dernière fois, vous pouvez retrouver un teasing sur le blog (lien sur le profil) et (teasing avant l'heure !) je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera un peu... mouvementé :p. (Mais peut-être pas comme vous le croyez ;))****

 ** **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage !****

 ** **Merci d'avoir lu !****


	23. Acte 23 - Vérité

**Hey hey !  
**

 **Et oui, un jeudi soir :D. J'avais envie, j'avoue ! ;)**

 **Donc ce chapitre va un peu faire bouger les choses, et préparez-vous émotionnellement, car... vous verrez bien :p.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 83. Narration mixte.**_

 _Un mois plus tard._

Allen s'était réveillé avec une impression étrange, alors que tout allait bien. Il était revenu hier d'une mission avec Lavi, et il savait que Kanda et Lenalee étaient partis à la Branche Asiatique en renfort. Lavi et lui avaient eu le temps de dîner ensemble, puis le rouquin avait foncé voir Komui, avec qui ça devenait visiblement sérieux. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à Lenalee. Quand bien même Allen restait persuadé qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal et essayait de le rassurer, il réussissait à comprendre ses réticences. Il se doutait que ça finirait par lui passer, au fur à mesure de son implication avec l'Intendant. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient ne trompaient pas l'œil observateur sur la teneur de leur relation, alors le blandin se demandait si la Chinoise ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué… ça aurait été son genre, elle était plutôt maligne et comme elle faisait passer le bien-être des autres en priorité, Allen présumait qu'elle ne sauterait pas dans le tas si Lavi ne le faisait pas.

La pensée lui tira un sourire, qui s'évanouit bientôt.

Il s'étira entre ses draps, se mordant la joue en pensant que ça faisait déjà deux semaines que Kanda et lui ne s'étaient pas vus, ou de manière très épisodique. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui, surtout que leurs instants sensuels s'intensifiaient de plus en plus, et qu'il commençait à se sentir… prêt. Peut-être pas encore complètement, mais il envisageait sans mal l'idée de faire l'amour avec Kanda, alors qu'il y a encore quelque temps, il ne se projetait pas là-dedans. Ce serait une bonne occasion pour approfondir leurs préliminaires. La pensée le fit rougir, un doux sentiment chauffant en lui.

Il décida d'ignorer son mauvais pressentiment et s'essuya les yeux, prêt à se lever pour aller se doucher et commencer sa journée. Au moment où il se redressait, son téléphone avec lequel il s'était endormi tomba du lit. Timcanpy le lui rattrapa et Allen l'en remercia mentalement, content qu'il ne l'avale pas, parce que ça aurait été son genre. Son goût du métallique n'était pas parti… Il avait failli bouffer le portable de Kanda, une fois, et l'oméga avait dû le retenir de lui faire la peau.

Il allait le poser sur sa table de chevet, mais il vibra.

Un message de Lenalee arriva, puis d'autres. Le blandin ne comprit pas. Il ouvrit son application message d'un œil dubitatif.

 **Lenalee :** Oh mon dieu, Allen… Il est arrivé quelque chose…

 **Lenalee :** Mes mains tremblent, je n'arrive pas à écrire…

 **Lenalee :** Appelle-moi, s'il te plaît

 **Lenalee :** Allen, vite

Allen ne perdit pas une seconde. Il appela Lenalee et fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'elle décroche.

« Allô, Lenalee ? Tu as des soucis ? Où est Kanda ? Tu es bien avec lui, non ? »

A peine-prononça-t-il le nom de l'épéiste que des sanglots lui répondirent.

Et son cœur en lâcha presque.

« Lenalee ? Lenalee, réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! »

Il faisait un effort pour ne pas lui hurler dessus, tant il paniquait. Il était debout sur son lit en jetant des coups d'œil déboussolé à sa petite chambre toute en largeur plongée dans le noir et Timcanpy qui voletait à côté de lui.

« Je… Je suis désolée, » bredouilla Lenalee, « il y a eu un accident, Allen. Ne va pas imaginer le pire, Kanda n'est pas mort, mais… Mon dieu, il ne se réveille pas. Je suis à l'hôpital de la Branche Asiatique et les médecins disent qu'il est dans un état critique. Je viens d'avoir Komui. Je… »

Elle fondit de nouveau en sanglot. Kanda était comme un second frère pour elle, ça devait être difficile à voir. Quant au blandin, il se mit à pleurer lui aussi, mais refusa de se laisser aller à de grands éclats. Pas tant qu'il y avait encore une chance qu'il s'en sorte. Il laissa couler des larmes silencieuses et prit un instant d'arrêt pour demander, voix rauque :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il entendit la brunette renifler de l'autre côté du fil.

« Eh bien… On s'est battu avec des Akumas. Des niveaux 3, il y en avait beaucoup, et j'ai… j'ai perdu connaissance. Kanda m'a mise à l'abri, donc… »

Allen comprit quand elle se remit à pleurer, n'ayant plus la force de continuer. Il leva sa main pour se frotter un œil trempé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, exactement ?

—Je ne sais pas. Il ne se réveille pas, c'est tout. Ils vont le faire examiner et ils devraient m'en dire plus tout à l'heure. Habituellement, il guérit vite, et là… Komui va venir nous rejoindre. Bak lui a parlé, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais… »

Elle étouffa un autre sanglot. Allen opina, tremblant intérieurement.

« Tu… Tu me tiens au courant ?

—Oui, évidemment. » Il y eut une pause. « Allen, je…

—Ne culpabilise pas, Lenalee. Il t'engueulerait s'il t'entendait. »

Ainsi, l'oméga se forçait à sourire. La respiration de Lenalee était hachée.

« Donne-moi de ses nouvelles, » lui dit-il, « et prends soin de toi.

—Oui. »

Ils raccrochèrent, et Allen tremblait encore quand il reçut un message de Lavi.

 **Lavi :** Vieux… Komui m'a dit qu'il prenait un avion pour la Chine. Yû a eu un pépin, j'imagine que Lenalee te l'a dit…

 **Lavi :** Je lui ai demandé à ce qu'on vienne, vu les circonstances, il est d'accord, j'imagine que t'as envie de voir Yû

 _Allen saute sur les messages, qui lui tirent une maigre satisfaction._

 **Allen :** Lavi, tu es vraiment le meilleur, tu le sais ?

 **Lavi :** Je te le ferais bien écrire sur un post-it mais dépêche-toi de préparer ta valise, on part en début d'après-midi !

 **Allen :** Très bien

Le blandin ne traîna pas. Il voulait voir Kanda, et il était mortifié par les événements…

 _ **Scène 84. Narration.**_

Ils partirent en effet au début de l'après-midi pour l'Angleterre et arrivèrent au petit matin en Chine, qui était en avance de sept heures. Le voyage avait duré près d'onze heures et demie, le décalage horaire alliés au stress, plus le manque de sommeil, les rendait tous les trois tendus. Ils ne parlaient pas. Allen vit Lavi tenir la main de Komui, discrètement, de même que le Chinois tenait la sienne. L'Intendant était inquiet pour Kanda, mais aussi pour sa sœur, qui avait eu des blessures également. Allen s'interdisait de flancher pour le moment, en dépit de sa tension interne. Le brun et le rouquin avaient tenté de le réconforter, Lavi lui avait même proposé un échange d'odeur, l'oméga refusant gentiment.

Il ne savait que trop bien le danger que ce coma, car Komui lui avait appris que ça dépassait le simple niveau d'évanouissement, signifiait avec sa condition. Et il en savait si peu… L'Intendant était au courant, et son inquiétude sur son visage n'aidait pas Allen à se rasséréner. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Pour ne pas commencer à penser au pire. Il voulait se montrer fort, pour Kanda.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à regagner les locaux Chinois de l'Ordre Noir, ainsi que le service hospitalier. Ils apprirent que la chambre de Kanda était située au troisième étage. Le temps leur parut long, même en prenant l'ascenseur.

Ils arpentèrent quelques couloirs, trouvant une Lenalee assise sur un banc, un café dans la main, fixant le sol d'un regard creux. Elle portait son uniforme d'exorciste et avait les cheveux mouillés. Lavi la héla. Elle parut reprendre vie et jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle à côté d'elle.

Allen courut dans ses bras. La brunette se mit à pleurer contre lui, bégayant sa culpabilité et sa peine. Il la laissa faire, lui frottant le dos gentiment. Komui prévint Lavi qu'il allait voir Kanda et leur dit qu'ils pourraient venir quand il l'aurait ausculté. Après avoir posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Allen et Lenalee, il entra dans la chambre juste en face.

Le blandin était frustré de se dire que les murs le séparait de Kanda. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à être inquiet, Lavi et Lenalee l'étaient tout autant que lui. Ils l'aimaient tous, si Allen, étant lié à lui d'une manière particulière, ressentait juste un immense vide à l'idée qu'il pourrait potentiellement le _perdre_ pour toujours.

Il étreignait toujours Lenalee, et sentit bientôt une chaleur dans son dos – Lavi. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, l'oméga consentant à laisser couler une petite larme, serrant les dents pour éviter que d'autres ne suivent.

« Tu peux pleurer, Al, » chuchota Lavi, « personne n'irait te blâmer pour ça. »

Allen serra d'autant plus les dents, intensifiant leur étreinte.

« Je ne veux pas pleurer comme si on l'enterrait alors qu'il s'en remettra. »

Il l'affirmait, manière pour lui d'espérer. Et il y croyait. Ce Bakanda avait intérêt à ne pas leur claquer dans les pattes maintenant, ou sinon, quand viendrait son tour, il ferait subir à son âme les pires tourments quand ils se retrouveraient !

Lavi lui massa l'épaule gentiment avant de s'assoir, les deux autres l'imitant. Ils attendirent, se tenant par la main.

Komui sortit bientôt de la pièce.

« Si tu veux aller le voir, Allen, tu peux. J'ai fait quelques prises de sang, il y aura des analyses à faire, et en attendant, son état semble stabilisé. Il faut encore qu'il se réveille. Je vais m'entretenir avec Bak-Chan. »

Il eut un sourire de mise, mais faux.

« Lavi, occupe-toi bien de Lenalee. »

Le borgne opina. Allen se redressa, ouvrant la porte d'une main tremblante.

« Vous ne venez pas ? » demanda-t-il aux deux autres.

La brunette secoua la tête.

« Je suis là depuis le début, et je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je sais que vous non plus, avec le voyage.

—Quant à moi, » dit le rouquin, « je sais que tu es son oméga, tu dois avoir besoin d'être seul avec lui. Je viendrais le voir après, je vais m'occuper de Lena, comme l'a dit Komui. »

Le maudit força un sourire et les remercia. Il clôt la porte derrière lui en entendant Lenalee proposer à Lavi de poser sa tête sur ses genoux pour somnoler un peu.

Kanda se trouvait au milieu du lit, branché à des électrodes et une perfusion sanguine à la main droite. Il avait les cheveux détachés, le torse nu et bandé, les yeux clos, bien droit. Il semblait éteint, si on oubliait le bruit des moniteurs.

Allen resta debout à le fixer une lourde poignée de secondes. Puis il tira la chaise non loin du lit et l'en approcha. De sa main, il saisit celle de Kanda, et la serra précautionneusement, comme s'il avait peur de pouvoir le briser rien que par un toucher.

Il essayait de retenir son angoisse, mais ses yeux étaient brillants.

Kanda s'en sortirait, il en était certain.

 _ **Scène 85. Narration.**_

Il fallut à peu près une semaine pour que Kanda émerge de son coma.

Une semaine d'inquiétude, de tests à répétitions, de Komui qui donnait des explications avec l'air de ne pas vouloir s'avancer… C'était éprouvant, nerveusement et psychologiquement. Allen n'avait pas eu le temps de s'apitoyer, il passait son temps à s'échiner pour convaincre Lenalee qu'elle ne devait pas culpabiliser – ce qui ne marchait pas – et à s'incendier d'injonctions à tenir le coup, avec tant de dureté que même Kanda aurait pu trouver cela excessif, dès qu'il se laissait aller à penser qu'il ne se réveillerait peut-être pas.

Car ça avait été une des hypothèses de Komui, qu'il avait avancé tête basse et visage pétrifié d'impuissance. Et l'idée était tellement glaçante qu'Allen s'était senti transpercé par un poignard invisible en l'entendant.

Pourtant, ce matin, alors qu'il dormait dans une des chambres du QG qu'il partageait avec Lavi, ils avaient reçus un coup de téléphone.

Kanda s'était réveillé.

Ils étaient sortis avertir Lenalee dans la chambre juste à côté de la leur, et avaient fusé dans la section de l'infirmerie.

Allen sentait son cœur gros de joie. Il n'était pas le seul. Ils étaient tous revigorés par cette nouvelle.

Kanda fronça les sourcils à leurs mines de déterrés lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans sa chambre. Allen se jeta pratiquement à ses côtés et laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues malgré lui. Il n'arrivait plus à les contenir, le mélange d'émotions faisait simplement trop. Lenalee et Lavi se rapprochèrent également, lui adressant des saluts.

Komui annonça qu'il aurait besoin de subir d'autres analyses avant de déterminer s'il pouvait partir, et fit savoir à Kanda qu'il s'entretiendrait avec lui en privé quand ils seraient tous partis. Le Japonais eut une micro-expression contrariée, s'il ne broncha pas.

Ils parlèrent longtemps tous les quatre, ou du moins, tous les trois. Kanda les écoutait, la mine agacée, sans mot dire. Il serrait juste la main d'Allen dans la sienne. Lavi et Lenalee finirent par lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement et déclarèrent qu'il leur laissait de l'intimité.

Si le blandin n'aurait certainement pas été leur demander qu'ils partent, il voulait en effet être seul avec Kanda.

Ce dernier toisa son visage larmoyant en soupirant lorsque les autres sortirent.

« Tu vas arrêter de chialer, Moyashi ? J'suis vivant. »

Allen passa un bras devant ses yeux pour s'essuyer, lui tenant toujours la main. Il finit par afficher lui aussi un visage exaspéré.

« T'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur. J'ai vraiment cru que… » les mots moururent dans sa gorge, « Komui a dit…

—C'est pas passé loin, je sais. J'ai pris de gros risques, c'est ma faute. »

Le maudit sentit une larme couler de son nez jusqu'au milieu de ses lèvres. Il l'arrêta rageusement. Pourquoi fallait-il que Kanda ait une telle condition ?

C'était injuste.

« Tu as sauvé Lenalee, et tu as accompli la mission. C'est bien.

—Alors chiale pas. »

Allen secoua la tête. Il leva les mains en amorçant un geste, comme pour les poser au-dessus des épaules de Kanda et s'approcher, mais il n'osait pas. Celui-ci le toisa, dubitatif.

« Je peux te faire un câlin ?

—Tch. Fais pas cette gueule, je suis pas en sucre. Viens. »

Et il se décala pour lui faire une place. Allen prit le temps d'ôter ses chaussures, des converses noires qu'il portait avec un pantalon de jogging et pull gris trop large, enfilés hâtivement, et sauta sur le lit, au-dessus d'une petite barrière qui protégeait un malade d'une chute de lit. Le kendoka émit un « hm » moqueur en le réceptionnant contre lui, le blandin s'inquiétant de lui avoir fait mal - Komui avait parlé de côtes fêlées, ç'aurait été la dernière chose à faire que d'empirer le tout, et techniquement, Allen se morigéna qu'il aurait été plus intelligent d'y penser avant. Bien entendu, sa sollicitude fit râler le concerné, et Allen s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, tout en faisant attention.

Leurs corps plus près, ils s'embrassèrent. Ou du moins, Allen releva le visage de Kanda pour le lier au sien. L'alpha se laissait faire. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur, et commença à bouger. C'était dénué de désir, plutôt chaste malgré le frôlement des langues, surtout affectueux et amoureux. Empreint de sa peur de le perdre. Il empoignait doucement ses épaules, tandis que Kanda avait les mains dans son dos. Ses larmes se mêlaient à leurs baisers. L'alpha le toisa, visage courroucé, mais il ne disait rien. Il devait bien se rendre compte que c'était difficile pour lui de le voir dans cet état.

Quand Allen fondit en larmes dans son cou, il parla :

« C'pour ce genre de trucs que je voulais pas me lier, au début. D'solé d'te faire du mal. »

L'oméga recula la tête. Kanda avait le regard un peu fuyant, entre la résignation et la honte.

« Ne dis pas ça. Surtout pas maintenant. Tu es là, et je ne regrette pas. Tu ne me fais pas de mal, espèce de Bakanda ! Je suis heureux. »

Le Japonais l'attira à lui, posant un baiser au sommet de son crâne. Allen se sentait terriblement bien, contre son torse chaud et ses bras musclés. Il aurait voulu rester infiniment dans cette position, si ça pouvait sembler dérisoire comme pensée… Il avait beau avoir séché ses larmes, elles ne tarissaient pas, il avait eu tellement peur et s'était tellement retenu que sa joie conjuguée à tout son stress le faisait exploser.

Patient, Kanda le laissait s'émouvoir contre lui. Il l'embrassait de temps à autre, et caressait son dos de sa main ferme. Allen était conscient qu'il devait, encore une fois, ne pas passer le meilleur des moments. Pourtant, son indulgence lui faisait plaisir. Il voulait être là pour lui, lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre, et surtout, qu'il était ému de le sentir là, bien vif, contre lui. Ils se sentaient, les odeurs flottant de l'un à l'autre, les enveloppant. Allen raffermissait sa détermination : il voulait être lié à Kanda. Et il chérissait leur relation, plus que tout.

« Je t'aime, » chuchota Allen en se pressant étroitement, ses larmes s'étant un peu calmées, « tellement, si tu savais… Je suis si content que tu sois réveillé, si content d'être contre toi. Yû, je t'aime. Je suis heureux que tu sois là, tellement heureux… Yû… Serre-moi plus fort. »

Kanda se tendait instinctivement. Allen ne l'avait que rarement appelé par son prénom, voire jamais, justement parce qu'il savait qu'il détestait ça. Le kendoka appréciait ça, il savait que chez lui, c'était une marque de respect. Qu'il finisse par le faire… était logique, avec leur couple. Ça durait depuis un peu plus de trois mois, théoriquement, ils auraient même dû passer l'étape des prénoms avant. Kanda avait du mal à laisser quiconque l'appeler par son premier nom. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas rebuté qu'Allen le fasse. Il ne dit rien. Il accentua même son étreinte, accordant de l'affection à l'oméga – _son_ _oméga_ – frémissant d'émotions contradictoires. À ses traits tirés, il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup, et Kanda s'en voulait de lui avoir causé du souci.

Cet abruti avait beau dire qu'il ne lui faisait pas de mal, le brun savait que c'était faux. Allen n'était pas le seul à être blessé. Il peinait également les autres.

En dépit de ça, il était touché. Lui aussi, il était heureux d'être là, de sentir Allen contre lui, Allen et son odeur douce d'oméga, sa senteur vanillée, avec une pointe de sucre. Allen et sa douceur, Allen et sa gentillesse… ainsi que sa pugnacité et son caractère bien trempé.

 _Son Moyashi._

« Je t'aime aussi, Allen, » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front quand il releva des yeux écarquillés sur lui. « T'inquiète pas, j'reste là. »

Ainsi donc l'alpha verbalisait ses sentiments en bonne et due forme. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui faisait pas bizarre de le dire, mais il l'avait fait et ne le regrettait pas. Le contexte le justifiait, s'il pouvait dire ça. Et il le _ressentait_. Il était bien obligé de l'admettre.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et restèrent collés ensemble une bonne partie de la soirée, Allen blotti dans le petit espace entre le corps de Kanda et la barrière du lit d'hôpital.

 _ **Scène 86. Narration mixte.**_

Kanda put rentrer à Londres une semaine plus tard. De fait, Lavi, Lenalee et Allen rentrèrent avec lui. Komui leur annonça qu'il resterait en Chine quelques jours supplémentaires. L'archiviste eut une moue déçue qui n'échappa pas à Lenalee. Vu les circonstances, ce n'était pas le moment pour une confrontation, alors elle se tut.

Le Japonais fut mis à pied. Il écopait de deux bonnes semaines de repos, à voir si ce délai serait rallongé ou non. Allen resta à son chevet quelques jours, s'occupant bon gré mal gré d'un Kanda alité et agacé de sa sollicitude, car n'aimant pas être objet de tant de précaution. Au bout de cinq jours, Komui le convoqua et lui demanda de partir en mission. Il lui laissa la possibilité de refuser avec les circonstances, se trouvant très magnanime sur le coup. Allen accepta la mission. Il savait que Kanda avait visiblement besoin d'air, et qu'il aurait été scandalisé qu'il dédaigne une mission pour le veiller comme s'il était mourant. L'oméga savait qu'à sa place, il aurait eu les mêmes réactions.

En revanche, quelque chose le perturbait.

Kanda avait eu une longue entrevue avec Komui. Allen n'était pas bête, il savait que le scientifique lui avait forcément parlé de sa santé. Et il ne voulait rien dire. Quand le blandin l'interrogeait, il restait muet.

Il ne voulait pas créer de dispute, donc il ne cherchait pas plus loin pour le moment. Intérieurement, ça le blessait. Il aurait aimé que l'alpha lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour lui révéler la teneur des informations.

Au bout de son troisième jour de mission, durant laquelle il avait essuyé combat sur combat, il profita d'un moment où il déjeunait en terrasse avec Miranda, sa partenaire de mission, pour envoyer un SMS à son petit-ami.

 **Moyashi :** Salut Kanda ! Comment tu vas ? :)

 **Bakanda :** _… en train d'écrire_

 **Bakanda :** Toujours pas mort

 **Moyashi :** T'es vraiment con. Je prends de tes nouvelles, et je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout…

 **Bakanda :** J'sais, Moyashi. Mais t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter

 **Moyashi :** J'ai pas besoin de prendre des nouvelles, aussi ?

 **Bakanda :** J'ai pas dit ça

 _Allen est agacé, mais il préfère laisser couler pour cette fois._

 **Moyashi :** Donc comment tu vas aujourd'hui, Bakanda ?

 **Bakanda :** Je m'emmerde, j'ai hâte de repartir en mission

 **Moyashi :** Je comprends, c'est pas drôle d'être bloqué à rien faire ^^' j'avoue que j'ai envie de te voir…

 **Bakanda :** J'ai envie aussi

 **Moyashi :** En plus, ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est amusé, tous les deux…

 **Bakanda :** Tu parles de cul ?

 **Moyashi :** La subtilité et toi -_-

 **Bakanda :** On est pas potes ensemble, elle et moi, ouais

 **Moyashi :** Marrant de te voir le reconnaître :p

 **Moyashi :** En tout cas, j'ai envie…

 **Bakanda :** T'es pas le seul, Baka Moyashi. Crois-moi que tu vas prendre cher quand je t'aurai sous le nez

 **Moyashi :** Prendre cher ?

 **Bakanda :** Façon de parler, j'vais bien m'occuper de toi

 **Moyashi :** Si tu le dis ;)

 **Bakanda :** C'est une promesse, Moyashi. Sinon, ta mission se passe bien ?

 **Moyashi :** Je dirais pas bien… C'est un peu compliqué, et Miranda est épuisée à force d'utiliser son Innocence, ça m'inquiète

 **Moyashi :** D'ailleurs je vais devoir te laisser, on va y retourner !

 **Bakanda :** A plus, et fais gaffe à toi

 _Là, Allen sourit. Kanda est froid, mais il semble rasséréné, en comparaison d'au début._

Il se passa encore trois jours au bout du quel ils ne trouvèrent aucune Innocence, mais avaient au moins débarrassé la petite région de France où ils s'étaient établis d'un bon nombre d'Akumas. Ça n'avait donc pas été vain.

Dans le train pour rentrer, Miranda dormait paisiblement, et Allen pianotait sur son téléphone. Il remit une mèche de cheveux blancs derrière son oreille, notant qu'ils les avaient peut-être laissés trop pousser. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour les non-dits qui pesaient entre lui et Kanda. Et il en parlait présentement à Lavi et Lenalee, qui le réconfortaient comme ils le pouvaient.

 **Lavi :** Tu sais que Yû a du mal à se confier, il l'a déjà fait beaucoup avec toi. Là, ça doit être dur pour lui

 **Lenalee :** Essaie de lui demander des explications en lui disant que ça te pèse, je suis sûre qu'il le comprendra

 **Allen :** J'ai peur qu'il m'envoie chier…

 **Lavi :** Il t'aurait envoyé chier y a quelques mois, oui. Mais maintenant ? J'pense pas, Al ! Au pire, s'il veut pas en parler, il te dira de quoi te rassurer, d'à ce que tu nous dis, il s'ouvre à toi

 **Allen :** Le truc c'est que sur son lit d'hôpital, il me disait que c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager. J'ai peur qu'il me quitte s'il a l'impression que ce serait mieux pour moi.

 **Lenalee :** N'imagine pas le pire, il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait et tu nous a dis que vous aviez prévu une soirée coquine, ça ressemble pas tellement à un couple qui va rompre, ça ;)

 **Allen :** Il y a de la tension, je la sens. Tout ne repose pas sur ce qu'on dit ou ce qu'on prévoit…

 **Lavi :** De ton côté parce que tu sais qu'il te cache quelque chose et du sien parce qu'il sent que tu dois être distant, ou différent dans ton attitude. Parle-en avant que ça n'explose !

 **Allen :** Je suis vraiment inquiet qu'il finisse par se dire ça, malgré tout ce qu'on a fait, en fait… Ce serait logique avec toutes ses peurs…

 **Lenalee :** Raison de plus ! Tu dis ses « peurs », alors rassure-le !

 **Allen :** Oui, je sais que vous avez raison…

 **Lavi :** Tu nous dis ça à chaque fois et à chaque fois quand tu mets en pratique ce qu'on te dit tu le comprends encore mieux, alors f-o-n-c-e !

 **Allen :** Exagère peut-être pas trop, des fois, tes conseils tombent à plat ;)

 **Lenalee :** Comme ses blagues :p

 **Lavi :** Hé pourquoi on s'acharne sur moi tout d'un coup ?

 **Lenalee :** J'ai pas pu résister, excuse-moi ! ;) Bref, Allen, tu iras parler sérieusement à Kanda ?

 **Allen :** Oui, je le ferais. J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec lui, et je veux que notre couple dure.

 **Lenalee :** Si tu lui parles tout devrait bien se passer

 **Lavi :** On est derrière toi !

Allen répondit avec un émoji smiley et les prévint qu'il dormirait un peu. Il avait sommeil, mais aussi envie de cogiter sur sa technique d'approche avec Kanda…

 _ **Scène 87. Narration.**_

Allen venait de déposer son rapport de mission. Il fonça immédiatement à la salle de méditation, où Kanda avait dit qu'il l'attendrait. Apparemment, il avait récemment été réautorisé à s'entraîner. Ça avait dû sévère si Komui lui avait interdit les entraînements près de deux semaines… Le ventre d'Allen se crispa sous l'angoisse.

Ils s'embrassèrent en se saluant. L'oméga lui proposa d'aller dans sa chambre. Ils seraient sans doute plus à l'aise pour ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Seulement, les choses ne se passèrent pas vraiment comme prévu. Il avait sous-estimé le désir que son compagnon avait de le voir, et peut-être pas nécessairement pour les mêmes choses que lui. Kanda ferma la porte et l'attrapa doucement par le bras. Il commençait à se pencher sur lui, lentement. Vaincu, ce qui n'était pas difficile, Allen se laissa docilement embrassé. Il devait admettre qu'il le voulait.

En revanche, lorsque l'alpha le poussa en direction du lit, commençant à jouer avec les boutons de son uniforme, Allen le repoussa gentiment. Il baisa ses lèvres rapidement et articula doucement :

« J'aimerais bien qu'on parle, avant. »

Kanda soupira, mais lui rendit le baiser. Il posa une main sur son crâne, caressant brièvement. Il s'assit donc au bord de son lit, à côté du blandin.

La confrontation devait bien venir un jour. Lenalee et Lavi avaient raison. S'il ne prenait pas le taureau par les cornes, ça ruinerait leur couple. L'oméga ne le voulait pas.

« Crache le morceau. J'ai remarqué que t'étais tendu, en ce moment. J'sais que tu t'inquiètes, j'comprends, et j'sais que j'ai pas été facile ces derniers jours, mais…

—C'est pas seulement ça, Kanda. »

Le brun le toisa, interdit.

« En fait, je sais bien que tu as discuté de ta santé avec Komui, avoua le maudit, et tu ne m'en dis rien. Je n'aime pas ça. On est ensemble, tu pourrais me le dire, ou au moins me dire si c'est grave ou si tu as besoin de mon soutien. Je peux comprendre que tu aies du mal. » De nouveau, les yeux du Japonais étaient ronds. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à celle-là. « Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, que tu as peur de me blesser, mais je veux être avec toi et je l'endurerais s'il le faut. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es malade. Je ne veux pas que tu te renfermes comme une huître, comme tu le faisais avant, et que tu t'éloignes de moi. »

Allen conclut son exclamation par une respiration difficile. Au moins, c'était sorti.

Le soupir du kendoka n'en fut que plus inquiétant, vu qu'Allen paniquait à l'idée de jeter la pierre qui détruirait l'édifice.

« Moi non plus. C'est pas seulement ça. » Le blandin le fixa dans les yeux. « Y a énormément de chose qu'il faudrait que je te dise. J'y réfléchis, et ça me rend énervé à l'idée d'en parler. Une part de moi en a envie. J'sais pas si tu serais prêt à entendre la vérité, par contre.

—Je serais prêt, Bakanda ! Je tiens à toi et je…

—Ce n'est pas que ça, » coupa abruptement Kanda, « c'est que c'est compliqué. Et compliqué pour moi de me livrer. »

Allen crut comprendre.

« Eh bien livre-toi sur ce que tu veux. J'aimerais juste savoir si ta santé est en péril, et ce que je pourrais faire. Si tu veux pas me dire le reste, ça me va. Si tu veux m'en parler, je suis pour aussi. Je ne te force pas. »

L'épéiste posa la main sur son avant bras.

« Je sais que tu ne me forces pas, et j'y réfléchissais avant que tu m'en parles. J'en ai envie, avec notre relation, je tiens pas à te mentir. C'est juste la merde. J'sais pas par où commencer. »

Allen déglutit en voyant que Kanda était si sérieux.

« C'est pour ça que t'étais tendu ?

—C'est toi qu'était tendu. »

Ils se toisèrent tous les deux. Le silence envahi la pièce, avant qu'ils ne le brisent par un rire synchronisé. Sec pour Kanda, certes, mais il avait ri.

« Tu tires une gueule de chiotte, Moyashi, attaqua-t-il justement.

—Et t'es pas mieux avec ton imitation de la carpe crispée.

—La carpe crispée ? »

Le Japonais fronça les sourcils. Le symbiotique rit encore.

« Oui, t'avais entrouvert la bouche en gardant ton expression blasée, c'était assez drôle… »

Un tch lui répondit, aussi, Allen voulut recentrer la discussion :

« Donc, Bakanda ? Ta santé ? »

Kanda abdiqua.

« C'est pas bon. J'ai encore perdu du temps. Komui sait pas combien. Peut-être deux ans. Peut-être moins. Je pourrais en regagner si j'arrêtais les missions quelques temps, et il essaie de me faire tenir le coup. »

Ignorant la montée de larmes violente susceptible de l'assaillir à cette nouvelle, Allen resta neutre.

« On trouvera une solution, forcément. Tu feras attention et on trouvera. J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses guérir… »

L'alpha secoua la tête.

« Moyashi, je guérirais pas. J'vais commencer par là. En version courte, je suis un type d'exorciste particulier.

—Particulier ? »

Comprenant qu'il se livrait, le maudit était attentif.

« T'es symbiotique, et j'suis autre chose. Je peux pas trop expliquer. Ma vie se gangrène chaque fois que je me bats, et le temps qui passe me l'arrache petit à petit. J'ai été élevé dans la Branche Asiatique. Mes gènes sont spéciaux, et c'est ce qui cause tout ça. Je risquais aussi de devenir fou, d'avoir des hallu, et je tiens le coup en étant constamment en train de me surveiller.

—C'est... C'est dû à ton Innocence ? Ou juste à toi ?

—Au deux, on va dire. C'est propre à ma condition, mais y a des trucs qui sont passés. »

Ou plus ou moins. Allen ne devait pas le savoir. L'oméga avala difficilement sa salive.

« On va dire que je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais peur de te lier. Tu es le seul dans cette condition ? »

Le visage de Kanda se renfrogna. A cet instant, Allen comprit que non. Il tendit les bras et avant que l'Asiatique ne comprenne, il l'avait déjà poussé en avant pour l'enfouir contre son torse. C'était assez cocasse avec leur différence de taille, et pas en sa faveur. Cette révélation le laissait pourtant de marbre, si ça l'aurait piqué dans sa fierté d'habitude.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, si tu ne veux pas. »

L'alpha grogna contre lui, mais ne se dégagea pas.

Il n'avait pas voulu parler d'Alma. Ça aurait été ouvrir la porte au sujet de ses visions, de ses rêves incessants, et de son angoisse.

Il ne dirait pas tout. Il ne le pouvait pas, et il ne préférait pas. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux. Pas alors qu'Allen tolérait aussi bien ses non-dits et ses secrets. Il aurait pu le quitter pour une relation moins compliquée s'il l'avait voulu. Il ne le faisait pas, et rien que pour ça, il méritait la vérité.

Celle qu'il était en position de lui accorder.

« Y'avait un type avec moi, quand j'étais gosse. Il est devenu taré, et il a fallu qu'il meure.

—Mon dieu… J'imagine que… C'était ton ami ?

—On peut dire ça. J'en dirais pas plus sur ça, Moyashi. Désolé, c'est tout ce que tu peux savoir. Un jour, je t'en dirais peut-être plus. Pour le moment, c'est impossible. »

Un faible 'ok' répondit. Allen pleurait. Kanda se redressa, le toisant sans savoir que faire. Il se sentait coupable, sachant, encore une fois, que ce qu'il lui faisait traverser n'était pas plaisant.

« Je sais que tu dois être paumé, Allen. Je peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas apprécier.

—C'est pas ça. Je suis content que tu m'aies dit ça et je t'en demande pas plus. Je pleure juste parce que ça me fait de la peine pour toi. Et parce que toi tu ne pleures pas, alors que tu pourrais. »

L'alpha chercha son regard sans comprendre.

Le blandin l'attira de nouveau à lui. Kanda était éberlué de le voir si tendre envers lui, il lui caressait les cheveux d'une main et massait son dos de l'autre. Le pire étant _qu'il_ fermait sa gueule. Il acceptait de se faire materner ainsi, et acceptait d'être consolé, s'il ne montrait aucun signe de tristesse évident.

Habituellement, il aurait gueulé qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, aurait préféré tourner court et aurait orienté la conversation sur le sujet de la sexualité pour faire virer l'ambiance de bord. Sauf qu'il se sentait bien entre les bras d'Allen. Ils lui transmettaient une force que Kanda possédait certes déjà, mais que, comme tout individu –c'est bien ce qui le faisait grincer – il pouvait parfois apprécier de se voir insuffler par un autre. Surtout son partenaire. Ainsi, il appréciait en son for intérieur ses gestes d'affection, si ça le décontenançait comme il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait son genre. C'était surtout la situation, qui l'exigeait.

C'était pour ça qu'il s'était ouvert sur sa condition, sans tout déballer. Pour ça aussi qu'il avait évoqué Alma. Son grand tabou.

Il se fit violence, décidant de rompre l'échange. Il avait aimé ce câlin, en profitant infiniment, en revanche… Son idiote de fierté ne se bridait pas si facilement.

Redressant son visage, il embrassa gentiment Allen.

« Merci d'comprendre. »

Il rougissait un peu, ça lui faisait bizarre de s'ouvrir de cette manière.

L'oméga rigola doucement.

« Merci à toi de me faire confiance. Je suis convaincu qu'on trouvera une solution, et je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Crois-moi.

—Baka Moyashi. »

Malgré tout, le kendoka caressa sa joue, Allen s'appuyant dans le contact. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de changer de sujet, à force.

« Bon, maintenant tu sais ce qui faut savoir, on peut reprendre où on en était, si t'as envie…

—Oui, j'en meurs d'envie, fit l'oméga. Je veux aussi essayer quelque chose. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense. »

Kanda haussa les sourcils à son visage soudain cramoisi, interrogatif sur ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

« Eh ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

—Te sucer. »

Ok, celle-là, de but en blanc et si brutalement, l'alpha ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Moyashi voulait…

Il s'étrangla avec sa salive, le symbiotique étant visiblement sérieux. Il le sondait avec opiniâtreté. Kanda était celui qui doutait.

« T'es pas obligé de le faire, hein. »

Allen roula des yeux.

« Je le sais, mais j'en ai envie, Bakanda.

—Fais ce que tu veux. »

C'était presque étrange de voir comme son Moyashi s'était détendu au sujet de la sexualité en l'espace de trois mois et demi… Il lui avait définitivement volé son innocence… Kanda esquissa un sourire, malgré la boule dans sa gorge, et son érection déjà présente derrière son jogging.

Joueur, Allen s'assit sur ses genoux et happa ses lèvres.

Il lui susurra de le laisser mener ensuite, commençant à lécher le lobe de son oreille. C'était doux, c'était tendre, et il en fallut peu pour que l'ambiance propice ne s'installe. Les petits rires d'Allen ponctuaient l'échange, Kanda n'étant pas en reste. Sans oublier d'accorder à Allen le monopole de l'action, il aimait bien jouer lui aussi, faufilant ses mains sous sa veste et sous son haut, cherchant à l'exciter en touchant ses points sensibles. Attention que le maudit lui rendait tout à fait. La gêne disparaissait petit à petit de ces échanges, ce qui les rendait plus appréciables et leur permettait d'explorer leur corps de façon plus optimale à chaque fois.

« Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'encore un mois, lui chuchota Allen entre un baiser appuyé sur la joue, et je serai prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

—C'est toi qui vois. Je t'ai dit que ça me dérangeait pas. »

Naturellement, Kanda avait hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses avec Allen, d'autant que leurs moments câlins devenaient de plus en plus torrides. Ça aurait été hypocrite de dire qu'il n'était pas _du_ _tout_ désireux à ce stade. En sachant que ça rendait Allen à l'aise, et qu'ils avaient dépassé le cap des échanges platoniques depuis un moment, ça lui convenait quand même. Le maudit hocha de nouveau la tête et entreprit des caresses sur son torse en même temps qu'il léchouillait sa nuque. Kanda gémit. Il était sensible de cet endroit. Allen avait fini par comprendre que contrairement à lui, qui râlait dès qu'il s'en approchait, le brun n'était franchement pas contre être embrassé là, au contraire.

Les mains du blandin palpaient ses muscles, tandis qu'il couvrait son cou de baisers. C'était agréable, un flot de sensation familière pour lui, mais toujours nouvelles dans leurs cas. Qu'Allen soit aussi entreprenant était en effet rare. Il abandonnait sa timidité, surtout qu'il ne se démerdait vraiment pas mal. L'instinct qui s'éveillait, et le fait qu'il lui avait bien appris, sans doute. Kanda n'allait franchement pas s'en plaindre.

Il eut un sourire quand le blandin, venu s'agenouiller entre ses jambes, baissa son pantalon et son caleçon, libérant son sexe dressé.

Allen tenta de le prendre en bouche une première fois – sans succès. La deuxième fois, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Kanda lui intima de prendre son temps. La première fois, ça pouvait être compliqué. Avec toute la bouffe que l'oméga s'enfilait, étonnant qu'il ait conservé son réflexe vomitif. L'alpha lui en fit la remarque pour le railler, récoltant un doigt d'honneur vu que sa bouche était occupée. Rieur, il resta patient, au bout de la troisième tentative, le blandin y parvint. Il n'allait pas loin, mais c'était suffisant pour que _la_ sensation exquise étreigne le bas-ventre du Japonais qui gémit entre ses dents.

S'il eut du mal, petit à petit, l'Anglais finit par trouver son rythme. Kanda eut à peine le temps de marmonner qu'il lui rendrait la pareille qu'il se vit contraint de le prévenir qu'il jouirait dans sa bouche s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite. Il eut un regard d'autorisation, et ne put se retenir davantage. S'il toussa un peu, Allen ne se plaignit pas et avala goulument sa semence.

L'affaire conclue, ils se regardèrent de nouveau, Allen entre ses cuisses, rouge et essoufflé, et lui non pas en meilleur état.

Kanda se racla durement la gorge.

Allen était le mélange parfait de l'innocence et de la luxure en cet instant…

« Déshabille-toi et grimpe sur le lit, lui intima-t-il. Ça va être ton tour. »

L'oméga rougit et se débarrassa de son uniforme. Quand il fut torse nu, Kanda attrapa ses hanches avant qu'il ne puisse enlever son pantalon.

Il rit quand il se retrouva projeté dans sa position précédente, son rire s'étranglant en avisant les mains de l'alpha sur le bouton, qui sauta bien vite. Le pantalon fut descendu en bas de ses chevilles, le caleçon avec. Kanda ricana à la vue de son érection déjà bien dure, signe que sa fellation l'avait excité. Le blandin rougit, nettement moins à l'aise que tout à l'heure, étrangement. Il se fit néanmoins violence.

« T'sais que ton pénis est sensible, en tant qu'oméga ? »

Allen fut interloqué. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Je crois que je l'ai bien remarqué, oui. Pourquoi ?

—Prépare-toi juste à prendre ton pied, Mo-ya-shi. »

Il ne put rétorquer qu'il fut pris en bouche. Le moins que le blandin put dire, c'est que Kanda honora sa promesse.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée au lit, oubliant leurs tracas comme un petit couple lambda qu'ils n'étaient regrettablement pas.

Après tout, ça faisait du bien, de se perdre en rêverie, des fois.

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **Certains m'avaient dit que Lost leur faisait vivre un ascenseur émotionnel, je crois que là ce chapitre doit caractériser en lui seul cette impression XD. Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas de la petite frayeur du début ;).**

 **Kanda finit lui aussi par s'ouvrir à Allen et ça chauffe encore entre eux... Vont-ils arriver à ébullition :p ?**

 **Encore une fois le petit extrait du chapitre 24 sur le blog, lien profil, si vous voulez du teasing ;) !**

 **Btw, une mini-fic d'entre 4 et 6 chapitres (je suis encore en train de le déterminer) devrait bientôt voir le jour sur ce fandom maintenant que cette fic est finie dans mes dossiers ! J'avais réalisé une sorte de sondage sur la page FB pour déterminer son thème, et je laisse la surprise à ceux qui n'y ont pas mis le nez, quant aux autres, les résultats du "sondage" seront annoncés demain :D.**

 **Reviews sur tout ça ? N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	24. Acte 24 - Un coup de chaud

**Hello les gens ! (Encore jeudi ;))  
**

 **Un chapitre qui va peut-être vous réchauffer par la froideur hivernale qui nous gagne petit à petit... (Winter is coming ! Aux fans de GOT XD)**

 **Je vous laisse lire et découvrir, et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 88.**_

 **Lavi :** Yo, Allen ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

 **Allen :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Lavi :** J'ai enfin parlé à Lenalee

 **Allen :** Pour Komui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

 **Lavi :** T'avais grave raison, elle l'a super bien pris… Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour rien :')

 **Allen :** Je te l'avais dit :) Lenalee n'est pas du genre à faire des histoires pour si peu :) !

 **Lavi :** Ouais, elle m'a même dit qu'elle était contente pour moi, et pour lui aussi. Elle m'a vraiment encouragée ! Et elle est aussi contente qu'il lui fiche la paix :')

 **Allen :** Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'elle dirait ça ! Vous allez pouvoir assumer votre relation, c'est vraiment super !

 **Lavi :** Assumer, c'est vite dit

 **Lavi :** Il est le responsable de notre organisation, et même si les temps ont changé, ce serait mal vu qu'un bêta comme lui sorte avec un bêta comme moi. Deux hommes de même statut, ou deux femmes, ça ne passe pas partout. Il m'a bien prévenu ^^'

 **Lavi :** Auprès de Lenalee, on pourra ne plus faire semblant et avoir la conscience tranquille, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un oméga ou une fille. Aux yeux de tous, ce serait bizarre… C'est triste à dire, mais c'est comme ça

 **Allen :** Je n'avais pas réfléchi à tout ça, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que les vieilles instances de l'Ordre sont vieux jeux… C'est sûr que ça risque d'être compliqué pour vous à la longue si ça devient vraiment sérieux (est-ce que vous le voulez ? ^^) Mais au moins, le principal est réglé, Lavi ! :) Vois déjà le bon côté !

 **Lavi :** Il aimerait, et moi aussi, je te l'avoue

 **Lavi :** C'est tellement bizarre, je m'étais jamais posé comme ça, et avec un mec en plus

 **Allen :** L'attirance et les sentiments ne se commandent pas toujours, et ils peuvent changer, c'est bien ce qu'on dit :)

 **Lavi** **:** Je sais ouais ! En plus, on est compatible sur tous les plans, et on s'éclate vraiment ensemble au pieu, j'suis trop bien avec lui !

 **Allen :** Content pour toi ! Hm… excuse mon indiscrétion, mais il y a quelque chose que je me demande

 **Lavi :** Vas-y mon petit Al'

 **Allen :** Je suis pas petit -_- bref, entre vous… qui est en dessous ?

 **Lavi :** Oh ! Tu t'intéresses à ça, toi ?

 **Allen :** Bah quoi, tu me poses bien des questions sur moi et Kanda…

 **Lavi :** Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas relevé vu que ce genre de sujet te gêne un peu

 **Allen :** Et bien ça ne me gêne plus trop comparer à avant, je te ferai dire !

 **Lavi :** Dois-je en conclure que c'est pour bientôt avec Yû ;) ?

 **Allen :** Peut-être, ça se pourrait…

 **Lavi :** C'est intéressant :p

 **Allen :** Tu réponds pas à ma question ;)

 **Lavi :** Eh ben on alterne régulièrement, et je dois avouer que la sodomie, c'est plutôt pas mal

 **Lavi :** Par contre j'avais un mal de chien au début mon gars, j'ai cru que j'allais pu pouvoir m'assoir de toute ma vie ! Heureusement ça s'est arrangé mais je morflais vraiment :')

 **Allen :** Tant mieux si ça s'est arrangé ! T'avais eu si mal que ça… ?

 **Lavi :** Beaucoup au début mais après ça allait, comme je t'ai dit ! Pourquoi ? Ça t'inquiète ?

 **Allen :** Moyennement… J'ai pas peur de la douleur, mais j'avoue qu'à cet endroit, un peu quand même… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

 **Lavi :** Tu sais qu'en tant qu'oméga ton corps se lubrifie et chez toi c'est un peu fait exprès :p

 **Allen :** Je le sais, crétin ! Mais tu sais comment sont faits les omégas, et le nouage avec un alpha… Ça me fait peur, ça

 **Lavi :** Tu en as parlé à Yû ?

 **Allen :** Une fois oui, ça m'a rassuré, mais maintenant que ça se rapproche, je me remets à stresser ^^'

 **Lavi :** Tu lui as dit que tu étais proche d'être prêt ?

 **Allen :** Pas encore

 **Lavi :** Dis-le lui et parlez-en de nouveau ! Puis dis-toi que t'as de la chance, t'as pas encore eu tes chaleurs, et le faire dans ces conditions te rendra plus serein !

 **Allen :** Je ne pense pas qu'on le fera demain non plus, hein, mais c'est sûr que je préfère comme ça. Je pense que dans une ou deux semaines ce sera bon ^^'

 **Lavi :** Va à ton rythme en tout cas :)

 **Allen :** T'inquiète pas pour ça :) ! Je vais te laisser, Kanda dort et je vais pas tarder, je lisais à côté de lui ^^ bonne nuit ;) !

 **Lavi :** A vous aussi, les amoureux :3 !

 _Allen soupire en lui envoyant un smiley. Lavi est chiant, mais aussi adorable quand il le veut. Il pose son téléphone sur la table de chevet, son livre avec, et se tourne vers Kanda assoupi, le visage face mur, lui tournant le dos. Il sourit et se colle contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque après avoir dégagé ses cheveux. Son odeur agréable finit par l'emporter._

 _Cette semaine serait une bonne semaine, il le pressentait !_

 _ **Scène 89. Narration.**_

Le lendemain matin, Allen s'éveilla en roulant sur le côté, sorti du sommeil par une main forte qui retenait sa hanche. Il sursauta, croisant le regard amusé de Kanda.

« Si je t'avais pas retenu, tu te cassais la gueule. »

Le blandin grogna entre ses dents. Il était, quelque part, étonné que Kanda ait réussi à tenir tout son corps d'une seule main – ok, il était très fort, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pesait rien ou comme s'il n'avait aucun muscle ! Son égo était un peu entaché quand il se disait qu'à sa place, il n'en aurait pas fait autant. Kanda ne le laissa pas s'ébattre avec sa fierté. Il l'attira dans un câlin possessif et colla deux lèvres avides contre les siennes. Ce qui marcha plutôt bien pour le distraire. Allen fut bientôt allongé sous Kanda, les draps se froissant avec leurs mouvements. Ils ne portaient qu'un boxer, s'étant ôtés leurs pyjamas pour quelques caresses la veille. Allen rougit lorsqu'un baiser éclot dans son cou, une main massant la ligne entre son ventre et le sous-vêtement. Il était acculé, et s'il était parfaitement honnête, il aimait peut-être un peu ça. Tout comme, de temps à autre, il aimait être celui qui prenait l'ascendant sur Kanda.

Le léger regard de surprise qu'il affichait lors de ses instants le faisait beaucoup rire.

Ce matin, il était d'humeur à s'abandonner. Il hocha donc la tête lorsque Kanda voulut descendre la main, un œil le sondant, cherchant son approbation. Avec un sourire taquin, l'alpha fit glisser leurs corps, de sorte qu'Allen se retrouve dos à lui. Il faufila sa main à l'arrière de son caleçon, l'oméga comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire. Il se raidit quand Kanda caressa son entrée tout en embrassant son cou, lui chuchotant qu'il était déjà mouillé. Allen le traita de pervers, mais il ne pouvait pas nier son excitation.

Les doigts habiles et fermes de son compagnon lui faisaient perdre pied. Allen ne nia pas ses pulsions plus longtemps :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux me les mettre ? »

L'alpha soupira contre lui.

« Quoi ?

—Tes doigts, Bakanda. »

Le blandin était au comble de la gêne. Il ferma durement les yeux, content d'avoir le visage dos à Kanda. Son souffle contre son oreille acheva de l'enflammer.

« T'en es sûr, Moyashi ?

—Appelle-moi Allen dans ces moments-là ! »

Le susnommé savait ce qu'il voulait, mais Kanda avait le don de le frustrer à refuser de dire son prénom dans un contexte si intime. L'alpha rit à son oreille.

« Bien, comme tu veux, _Allen_. »

Proche de protester contre le ton goguenard, Allen gémit en sentant une phalange le pénétrer. La sensation était nouvelle, pas totalement désagréable, et il fallait dire qu'avec l'excitation, il frissonnait. Kanda embrassait son épaule et son dos, poussant le doigt plus loin. Il fut rentré en entier sans mal. Lorsque Kanda lui demanda s'il pouvait en mettre un autre, il hocha la tête timidement. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, et il se tendit. Le Japonais s'en aperçut et s'enquit de lui avoir fait mal. L'oméga nia, lui chuchotant juste d'être doux, ce à quoi Kanda répondit que c'était prévu en l'embrassant tendrement sur une joue. Il le prévint qu'il allait bouger les doigts, lui intimant de se plaindre au moindre inconfort.

Le maudit opina. Les sensations furent un peu étranges au début, et s'il appréhenda la douleur, il fut rapidement surpris de découvrir qu'il n'y en avait pas tant que ça… Les mouvements lui apportaient même un certain bien-être. Kanda s'inquiéta de la façon dont il se sentait, Allen lui assurant que tout allait bien. Ses doigts continuèrent de bouger, les picotements agréables saisissant Allen de plein fouet. Sa main gauche enserra une partie de l'oreiller, l'autre tenant le drap contre lui. Il se sentait cramoisi, avait chaud et frémissait là où Kanda l'embrassait, tandis que son touché lui faisait un effet tellement génial qu'il ne savait plus que faire. Son souffle se faisait court, chaque mouvement de Kanda le désordonnant davantage.

Il gémit bruyamment quand un point précis le fit s'arquer, un baiser s'échouant au milieu de ses omoplates. Il entendit le ricanement du brun, qui demanda la permission d'accélérer son rythme. Le blandin le lui accorda. Alors, les sensations furent plus intenses, ses poings se serrant au maximum, et l'orgasme le saisit bientôt. Intense, renversant, et peu discret. Il éjacula sur un son aigu, et haleta sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Allen se retourna, ayant le temps d'apercevoir Kanda essuyer sa main trempée sur les draps, ainsi que porteur d'un beau sourire fier. Il fronça les sourcils et avala sa salive. Le Japonais bandait, il voyait une bosse qui ne trompait pas entre ses jambes. Avant que l'alpha n'ait le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit, le symbiotique l'attira dans un baiser et glissa la main entre ses cuisses.

Kanda sourit, se laissant faire docilement, ce qui était étrange venant de lui.

Devenu habitué à l'exercice, Allen ne mit que peu de temps à le faire jouir, Kanda serrant les dents en éjaculant contre lui, gémissant de manière presque silencieuse, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Bon sang, ce qu'il aimait le rendre comme ça ! Allen avait hâte de savoir quels sons et quelles expressions Kanda arborerait quand il le laisserait être en lui…

Se souriant, ils s'embrassèrent et se fixèrent, l'un contre l'autre.

« Bonjour à toi, dit Allen d'un accent joueur.

—Tch. B'jour. »

Kanda lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le plus jeune pouffant.

« T'as aimé, Moyashi ?

—Je suis Allen, » s'irrita le blandin, rougissant bien vite, « et oui… j'ai vraiment adoré. Tu as été très doux. Merci. »

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel.

« M'remercie pas, p'tit con. C'est normal. »

Allen secoua la tête. Il s'extirpa des couvertures, poussant Kanda à s'allonger droit dans le lit, et grimpant au-dessus de lui. De là, il entreprit de l'embrasser plus longuement et sautilla gaiement sur son torse. Ils étaient salis, mais ils s'en fichaient. Allen rit.

« Non, je suis content. Il faut que je t'avoue un truc. »

Sous lui, Kanda l'observa, prêt à ce qu'il poursuive.

« Je… » Le blandin se sentait redevenir tomate, « J'aurais besoin d'une semaine, peut-être deux, pour me préparer psychologiquement, et après ça… J'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour. »

Allen fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas déglutir ou baisser les yeux après de telles paroles. Il avait peur que ça sonne cucul, mais il décida de s'en moquer aussi. Sans relever, l'alpha empoigna gentiment ses hanches, qu'il se mit à caresser.

« Ça marche. On en rediscutera, t'façon. »

L'Anglais hocha la tête.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je l'admets, je me pose les mêmes questions qu'avant, mais j'ai vraiment envie.

—Tu appréhenderas sans doute jusqu'au moment venu, lui dit le brun. Souviens-toi que je suis ton copain, j'suis pas là pour te mettre mal à l'aise, ni te blesser. »

Tendrement, Allen posa une main sur son visage. Comme l'épéiste avec ses flancs, il le caressa à son tour.

« Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il y eut un petit silence. Kanda vint chercher sa main, qu'il tint dans la sienne, et Allen alla chercher son autre main. Ils bataillèrent faussement, appréciant ce moment confortable après un autre « câlin » agité.

« J'risque d'avoir une mission, prochainement, » confia le Japonais, « Komui a dit que je pourrais bientôt reprendre le service. »

Le cœur d'Allen se serra à cette idée. Il préféra changer de sujet :

« On va se laver et on va à la cafétéria déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim ! »

Son ventre gargouilla furieusement, comme pour illustrer son propos. Kanda ricana et l'oméga lui-même consentit à rire. Il glissa de sur lui et retomba sur le lit, commençant à se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le brun se leva à son tour, l'avertissant qu'il regarderait ses mails sur son ordinateur, où Komui lui avait transféré des informations sur sa prochaine mission, avant de le rejoindre sous la douche, ce qui le fit rougir violemment – ce n'était pas la première fois que Kanda faisait ça, et il fallait dire que c'était plutôt embarrassant pour lui d'être entièrement nus l'un devant l'autre. Avec ce qu'ils allaient faire, cependant, Allen essayait de devenir neutre à ce sujet...

Il avait ôté son caleçon et commencer à tourner les robinets de douches, quand son prénom fut appelé dans la pièce d'à côté. Et l'alpha qui l'appelait par son _prénom_ , c'était suffisamment étonnant pour qu'il accoure.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il avait juste décroché une serviette et l'avait enroulé autour de sa taille. Kanda tourna l'écran d'ordinateur vers lui, où, dans l'espace réservé aux adresses de sites sur son moteur de recherche, plusieurs liens de recherches récentes menaient sur des sites dédiés à la médecine, plus précisant aux maladies graves.

« J'ai appuyé sur espace dans la barre de recherche pour taper mon mail et ça s'est déroulé, » expliqua l'alpha. « C'est par rapport à moi, tout ça ? Tu t'en fais tant que ça ? »

Il semblait étonné, et Allen s'en sentit énervé, oubliant sa tenue légère.

« A ton avis ? On est ensemble, espèce d'imbécile ! Bien sûr que je m'en fais pour toi !

—C'était pas un reproche, » soupira Kanda, « j'ai été surpris. Si tu te poses tant de question, t'as qu'à demander. »

De nouveau, Allen fronçait les sourcils, s'il se détendit un peu.

« T'as dit que tu pouvais pas m'en dire plus, je voulais pas risquer de t'énerver ou d'avoir l'air de ne pas comprendre que ce soit compliqué pour toi. »

Kanda vint harponner ses hanches, le poussant en avant pour l'assoir sur ses genoux. S'il fut étonné du geste, Allen se laissa faire.

« Demande-moi. Je pourrais peut-être pas répondre à tout, mais ce que je peux dire, tu le sauras.

—Ok, » accepta l'oméga, « je me demandais juste ce que tu voulais dire par condition particulière, et comment prévenir les… moments où… Enfin, quand tu risques d'être faible. »

Le regard du Japonais vacilla, de même que sa mâchoire se contracta. C'était visible, il n'avait pas aimé sa verbalisation de la chose, ou sa manière de le faire. Il avait sans doute manqué de finesse. Allen se racla la gorge.

« J'avoue que certaines recherches datent d'avant, quand on se disputait tout le temps. J'étais inquiet pour toi. J'avais trouvé des sites qui parlaient de dépression, ou ce genre de choses, occasionnés par une maladie, et je cherchais quoi faire. »

De nouveau, Kanda semblait plus contracté.

« C'est donc bien ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois, notre histoire te fait du mal. »

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Elle m'en a fait pendant la période où tu étais bizarre, oui, on en a parlé. C'est plus la même chose pour maintenant, je t'ai dit que je tiendrais le coup et que j'étais bien avec toi. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir en m'engageant. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je m'inquiéterais même si tu étais en bonne santé. C'est simplement normal. »

Il y eut un silence, les bras de Kanda le serrant tendrement.

« Ouais, » finit-il par souffler, « t'empêche quand même pas de vivre pour un truc que je peux pas changer. J'ai p'tête eu une période de dépression, c'est vrai, Komui s'inquiétait que ça m'arrive. Je m'en suis pas rendu compte. »

Allen lui tenait les mains, visage tourné vers le sien, cherchant à lui transmettre son soutien. Le brun finit par répondre à sa question :

« On peut pas vraiment prévenir quand ça va arriver. Ça dépend de la violence du combat, et de comment je le vivrais. Avec certains combats violent, j'encaisse jusqu'à ce qu'un autre, plus moindre, me fasse flancher. Ça varie selon comment je récupère, et je vais vraiment faire attention. Ma condition… Je peux vraiment pas t'expliquer, mais tu trouveras pas de réponse sur Google, Allen. Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que je gère. Marché conclu ? »

Le blandin eut une petite moue, mais il acquiesça. Il voyait que Kanda était touché par son inquiétude, même s'il ne savait pas comment le gérer.

Cette discussion l'avait quand même rasséréné. Il se sentait un peu mieux par rapport à ses inquiétudes. Il fallait dire que l'accident de Kanda en avait remué pas mal. Son ouverture, si elle était appréciée et qu'Allen, par respect, n'avait pas voulu le forcer… lui avait aussi laissé pas mal d'interrogations.

Il se releva et dénoua sa serviette autour de sa taille, faisant fi de la chaleur qui envahissait son visage rosé.

« Tu me rejoins sous la douche ? J'ai envie d'un deuxième round. »

Le message était plutôt clair, et Kanda mordit à l'hameçon. Il délaissa l'ordinateur et attrapa sa paume tendue, s'engouffrant avec lui dans la salle de bain.

Des bruits de baisers, des gémissements et soupirs de plaisirs ne tardèrent pas à retentir, couvert par le son de l'eau qui s'écoulait sur leurs corps nus.

Allen jouit en entendant Kanda lui déclarer de nouveau son amour, et lui rendit l'attention en l'embrassant avec passion.

Ils traverseraient ça, quoiqu'il arrive, il voulait rester optimiste.

 _ **Scène 90. Narration mixte.**_

Kanda fut envoyé en mission quelques jours plus tard. Avec nervosité, Allen lui promit qu'il serait _prêt_ lorsqu'il serait de retour. L'alpha lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était obligé de rien et que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre encore, mais il n'avait pas insisté plus que ça comme le blandin avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir. Il se rendait compte qu'il se déridait lors de leurs expérimentations diverses, il faisait donc confiance à son assurance. Naturellement, il avait de plus en plus hâte, lui aussi. Pour autant, il savait qu'il devait se caler sur le rythme d'Allen. S'ils avaient dû progresser au sien, il serait passé à la casserole le premier soir. Il n'était pas un animal, il était capable d'attendre.

Au bout d'une semaine de galères dans un village paumé, le Traqueur demanda la permission de rentrer au QG, qui lui fut accordée. Dans la foulée, prenant un café à l'auberge, Kanda reçut des messages pour le moins inhabituels :

 **Moyashi :** Je me sens bizarre, Kanda…

 **Moyashi :** Désolé d'insister, mais c'est vraiment… Je sais pas à qui en parler d'autre…

 **Moyashi :** Kanda ? Tu es là ?

 **Moyashi :** Yû, c'est important, s'il te plaît…

Fronçant les sourcils, le Japonais s'empressa de répondre :

 **Bakanda :** Calme-toi, je suis là. Explique-moi ce qui t'arrive

 **Moyashi :** Je sais pas…

 **Bakanda :** Tu es malade ?

 **Moyashi :** Peut-être, j'ai mal à la tête, tout tourne, et je me sens super bizarre

 **Bakanda :** Va à l'infirmerie

 **Moyashi :** Je peux pas marcher, et je suis bloqué dans ma chambre

 **Bakanda :** Envoie un message à Lavi et Lenalee pour qu'ils viennent t'aider, ils sont encore à l'Ordre, non ?

 **Moyashi :** Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent ! Je te dis que c'est bizarre !

 **Bakanda :** Si tu ne m'expliques pas tout, je pourrais pas t'aider. Là où je suis, je peux pas faire grand-chose, alors tu vas te calmer, Allen !

 **Moyashi :** Mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je vais pas bien, je panique !

 **Bakanda :** Putain, dis-moi juste ce qui se passe, je m'inquiète

 **Moyashi :** C'est gênant…

 **Bakanda :** Je suis ton mec, putain. Tu m'envoies des messages comme ça, crache le morceau.

 **Moyashi :** Ok…

 **Moyashi :** Je me suis réveillé avec une érection, j'ai voulu me toucher, et ça se passait comme d'habitude, sauf que j'ai remarqué que je… mouillais beaucoup, on va dire... J'ai changé de caleçon, mais ça continue, et j'ai commencé à avoir la tête qui tourne et le ventre qui se tord, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre, j'ai chaud

 **Moyashi :** J'ai ouvert une fenêtre et ça n'y fait rien, alors qu'il fait plutôt froid…

 **Moyashi :** Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit dans cet état

 **Moyashi :** Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive

 **Bakanda :** Ok, alors respire un bon coup et calme-toi. Est-ce que tu saignes ?

 **Moyashi :** Pourquoi tu veux que je saigne ? Tu penses quand même pas que ça pourrait être les chaleurs ?

 **Bakanda :** Si tu mouilles comme une fontaine et que t'es 'bizarre', comme tu dis, y a pas trente six solutions.

 **Moyashi :** Ne parle pas comme ça, Kanda, c'est vulgaire et c'est pas drôle !

 **Bakanda :** J'suis sérieux, Moyashi

 **Moyashi :** Oh mon dieu… je fais quoi ?!

 **Bakanda :** Respire, essaie de te lever et d'aller te nettoyer, et appelle de l'aide

 **Moyashi :** Mais dans cet état je veux pas…

 **Bakanda :** Je reviens que demain, et tu pourras pas passer la journée enfermé

 **Bakanda :** Préviens quelqu'un, et appelle-moi, je serais présent pour toi, t'inquiète pas

 **Moyashi :** Ok…

Kanda grommela entre ses dents en lisant la réponse. C'était bien le moment pour Allen d'avoir ses chaleurs. Ils n'avaient même pas encore fait leur première fois, et déjà qu'il n'était pas des plus assuré concernant le sexe avant, il avait sérieusement peur que ça le choque. Inquiet pour son petit-ami, il pianota des doigts sur la table en attendant sa réponse.

Au bout de dix minutes, son écran se ralluma.

 **Moyashi :** J'ai été me laver, et Lenalee et Lavi vont m'amener à l'infirmerie

 **Moyashi :** Je peux t'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent ?

 **Bakanda :** Bien sûr

 _Et voilà une sacrée merde,_ pensa Kanda, alors qu'il décrochait l'appel d'un Allen terrifié dont la voix frémissait déjà contre ses oreilles.

 _ **Scène 91. Narration.**_

Finalement, les choses s'étaient réglées assez facilement. Kanda avait rassuré Allen du mieux qu'il l'avait pu, et quand Lenalee et Lavi étaient arrivés, il avait raccroché sur un murmure embarrassé qu'il le rappellerait. Par la suite, il lui avait raconté combien être porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie enroulé dans une épaisse couverture par Lavi avait été humiliant pour lui, les discours informatifs de l'infirmière, et sa galère à enfiler le tampon pour oméga qu'elle lui avait donné. Il n'en aurait besoin que quelques heures, il pourrait l'enlever avant le lendemain, et il en avait un de rechange au cas où les saignements perdureraient. Kanda s'était moqué gentiment de ses tourments pour la forme, si, en vérité, il était maintenant largement aussi inquiet que lui.

Avec ses chaleurs, Allen allait être davantage porté sur ses pulsions. Il allait sentir bon. Il savait se maitriser et ça ne lui faisait pas peur personnellement, mais il craignait de l'intimider sans le vouloir, d'un moindre petit dérapage, que ce soit par une parole ou un acte qui le mettrait mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne le veuille, peur qu'il se renferme et n'ose plus lui faire part de ce qu'il voulait quand ils seraient ensemble. Peur de complication, aussi. Allen se plaignait de douleurs au ventre, et il l'avait appelé en pleurs le soir. Il était celui qui avait vraiment peur, évidemment.

Le brun était dans le train pour rentrer, et il était quasiment seul dans le wagon. Il reçut un message d'Allen, qui lui proposa un appel vidéo. Il accepta immédiatement.

L'écran s'afficha. Il voyait qu'Allen était couché dans son lit, bordé de couvertures bien chaudes, et un peu fiévreux, rougi, mais souriant. Il lui sourit donc en retour.

« Comment tu te sens, Baka Moyashi ? »

Allen bredouilla un « bien » en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Kanda.

L'oméga rit et ferma les yeux, comme assailli par un frisson. Ok, l'alpha comprit qu'il était déjà dans un stade avancé de ses chaleurs. Il ferait la conversation avec un Allen à moitié là.

« Tu as toujours mal ? Tu saignes encore ? »

Allen roula sur lui-même, le téléphone suivant le mouvement, et il bougea la tête en rigolant. On aurait plus dit qu'il se frottait le visage contre l'oreiller, plutôt qu'il mimait un oui ou un non. Kanda fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, il était complètement bourré aux phéromones. Putain. Et il avait l'air d'être tout seul, en plus. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Un oméga en chaleurs pouvait facilement perdre le contrôle et faire n'importe quoi.

« Moyashi, réponds-moi. Tu es seul ? L'infirmière t'a dit quoi faire en cas de problème ? Lavi et Lenalee sont où ? »

Mais tout ce que le blandin semblait savoir faire était rire.

« J'aime te voir inquiet, t'es trop mignon, chuchota-t-il en enfouissant son menton dans les draps, je veux que tu sois avec moi.

—Moyashi, se fâcha Kanda, élevant la voix, tu dois me répondre. Je serai là cet après-midi, je veux savoir si tout va bien. »

Il insistait, pour être sûr que l'oméga comprenne. Celui-ci n'arrivait manifestement pas à émerger de ses sens en bataille. Il semblait peiner à rassembler les informations qu'il lui demandait. Kanda grogna entre ses dents :

« Allen… »

Il l'appelait de plus en plus par son prénom. Après tout, ils essuyaient pas mal de moment important. L'oméga fut celui qui fronça les sourcils, visiblement confus :

« T'énerve pas contre moi !

—Je suis pas énervé, » s'adoucit le Japonais, s'il était en réalité un peu irrité, « mais tu divagues et je veux que tu me répondes.

—Ben parle-moi autrement, déjà. »

Même en chaleurs, Allen restait lui-même. Kanda esquissa un rictus.

« Tu es seul ? » redemanda-t-il.

L'oméga hocha la tête en soupirant.

« Lavi viendra m'apporter à manger tout à l'heure. L'infirmière a dit de mettre de la lavande devant la porte pour ne pas que les alphas et les bêtas du QG sentent mon odeur. Même Lenalee et Lavi sont étonnés, ils trouvent que je sens très bon ! » Ça avait l'air de l'amuser, en même temps de le gêner puisqu'il rougit, et il se calma vite. « Je crois que je n'aurais plus besoin du tampon, je me sens bizarre avec de toute façon. Ça y est, j'ai répondu à tout ?

—Tu peux pas m'empêcher de m'en faire pour toi, » dit Kanda, reprenant ses mots.

Allen eut une moue.

« Je sais, Bakanda. Je suis juste… fatigué.

—T'as plus mal ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'oméga secouait la tête.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir. »

Kanda acquiesça.

« Bien. Je vais raccrocher et je te rappelle quand j'arrive en Angleterre, ok ? »

Allen approuva. Kanda allait lui intimer de dormir, quand le blandin se passa la langue sur les lèvres :

« Kanda, j'ai envie…

—On verra quand je serai là. Repose-toi. »

Dans ces conditions, bien sûr qu'il aurait envie. L'alpha savait que ce n'était pas un bon indicateur au niveau du consentement, et il préférait voir Allen en personne avant de lui donner son accord, pour ne pas profiter d'un oméga en chaleurs qui ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait vraiment ou non dans le tumulte en lui.

Allen sembla piqué par sa réponse, mais il ne dit rien. Mentalement, Kanda s'en excusait. Il préférait néanmoins être ferme.

« À tout à l'heure, Moyashi. Si ça va pas, tu m'appelles et tu appelles quelqu'un près de toi, compris ?

—Je suis pas bête, Kanda, je sais ! » Le blandin souffla, faisant un effort pour se calmer. « À tout à l'heure. J'ai hâte que tu sois là. »

Avec tendresse, le Japonais lui répondit qu'il partageait son ressenti.

La conversation se coupa.

Il y avait eu un petit peu de tension car ils étaient tous les deux stressés. Après tout, c'était une grosse épreuve qui les attendait.

Kanda resta calme, mais il appréhendait. Il s'était peut-être occupé d'un oméga en chaleurs auparavant, mais pas d'Allen. Pas de son Moyashi. Pas de _son_ _oméga_.

Tout lui semblait soudainement bien plus compliqué…

 _ **Scène 92. Narration.**_

Kanda arriva à l'Ordre en milieu d'après-midi, accueilli par un Lavi et une Lenalee angoissés à son entrée dans les locaux. Immédiatement, il s'inquiéta.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Moyashi ?

—Il refuse de manger et il pleure. On a voulu le calmer, mais il nous a dit de partir, alors on l'a laissé, sachant que tu arriverais, » expliqua Lenalee, le front froncé, embarrassée, « il est vraiment effrayé et avec Lavi on ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a refusé de voir l'infirmière. »

Les hormones, ça. Allié au stress, ça ne devait pas faire bon ménage.

« Je dois déposer mon rapport, et je file le voir, » les informa-t-il avec flegme.

Il allait partir, mais eut un mouvement d'arrêt.

« Merci de vous être occupés de lui. »

Lavi rigola tandis que Lenalee eut un sourire attendri.

« C'est aussi notre ami, Yû, n'oublie pas !

—Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Kanda fonça jusqu'au bureau de Komui, le fourreau de Mugen battant sa hanche. Il en profiterait pour demander une mise à pied. Les chaleurs d'un oméga pouvaient durer entre quatre et douze jours. Une première fois, ça tendait à être soit très court, soit très long. Il faudrait donc prévoir.

De plus, son instinct d'alpha refuser de laisser Allen seul. Il venait à peine d'être rentré, et son odeur lui envahissait déjà les narines – alors qu'il ne l'avait pas mordu, il n'était, théoriquement, pas encore son oméga. Cela signifiait qu'il sentait fort, et que tous pouvaient savoir qu'il y avait un oméga en chaleurs non-lié parmi eux. Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Surtout, il parvenait à sentir, rien qu'à la force des phéromones, que leur propriétaire était anxieux.

Autant faire vite.

 _ **Scène 93. Narration.**_

Enfin, Kanda regagna la chambre.

Dans le couloir ombragé, il fut forcé de prendre une inspiration profonde pour démêler la violence des phéromones du blandin qu'il sentait l'envahir. L'oméga dont il s'était occupé était déjà expérimenté, et il n'y avait pas eu d'odeur de désarroi ou d'angoisse. Juste le désir, l'envie de sexe, et bon dieu que ça avait été bon. Une des meilleures baises de toute sa vie. Ce que sentait Allen n'avait presque rien à voir. Alors c'était ça, un oméga en chaleurs terrifié la première fois. Les odeurs étaient attrayantes, mais en même temps trop confuses pour qu'il ne cède à l'attraction. Il saurait se maitriser aussi quand les odeurs d'Allen seraient calmes.

Il ne toqua pas, tournant violemment la poignée, tombant sur un Allen roulé dans une couette monstrueusement épaisse, dans laquelle il semblait ridiculement petit (l'oméga aurait hurlé s'il avait su ce qu'il pensait), cette impression se dissipant lorsqu'il en émergea pour le zyeuter comme s'il peinait à croire qu'il se trouvait là – toujours hagard à cause des phéromones. Kanda referma la porte soigneusement et posa son manteau sur le bureau à sa gauche avant de s'approcher de lui.

« On m'a dit que tu l'avais mal, » fit Kanda en s'asseyant au bord du lit, se forçant à ricaner sèchement pour chasser son stress et passant une main dans les doux cheveux blancs, « ça va mieux ? »

Allen gémit à son contact, et secoua la tête en s'enfouissant de nouveau dans les couvertures.

« 'Ai soif, Kanda… Super soif… »

Grommelant entre ses dents, Kanda se précipita chercher un verre d'eau. Être déshydraté lors des chaleurs était très mauvais pour un oméga. Il revint avec le verre, qu'Allen prit d'une main gauche hésitante, et l'avala d'une traite. Il le tendit vers lui, sa bouche s'ouvrant alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. L'alpha comprit et alla chercher un autre verre.

Enfin, Allen sembla aller mieux. Kanda vit qu'il tremblait. Il passa la main sur son visage, cherchant à vérifier sa température, et tira l'énorme couverture dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé.

« T'es trop couvert, et tu portes un pyjama à manches longues boutonnés jusqu'au cou, Baka Moyashi. Enlève-le. »

Le blandin rougit et se mordit la lèvre. Il se taisait, commençant néanmoins à s'exécuter, aussi Kanda le taquina :

« Eh bah, t'as avalé ta langue ? »

Il avait conscience en réalité que ce n'était pas très facile de former une pensée cohérente dans ces conditions. Allen eut une expression irritée.

« Te fous pas de moi, je suis pas bien, c'est pas le moment.

—Je te taquinais, Moyashi. »

Allen leva les yeux au ciel. Il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un caleçon. Kanda le borda gentiment. Il allait lui demander s'il pouvait encore de l'eau, mais l'oméga tint sa main.

« Yû, » commença-t-il d'un ton vacillant et le visage cramoisi, « je crois que j'ai vraiment envie. Très envie. Mon corps est vraiment bizarre. Et j'ai peur. »

Avec les chaleurs, c'était à parier. Kanda resta calme.

« C'est normal dans ton état. Essaie de te concentrer pour me dire ce que tu veux qu'on fasse. C'est mon avis, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux passer tes premières chaleurs en entier avant de le faire, que tu ne regrettes pas après. À part si tu es réellement sûr de vouloir le faire. Mais si tu as déjà du mal à penser, ça va être compliqué à juger. Tu dis que tu as peur, c'est pas très bon non plus. »

Le maudit se roula dans les draps de manière à être plus proche de lui.

« Je sais pas. Je veux bien qu'on fasse la même chose que d'habitude. J'ai essayé de me toucher, et ça n'a pas…

—C'est normal aussi. Tu es vachement plus excité que d'habitude. »

Allen opina.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il. « On s'arrête à nos caresses ? »

Kanda soutint son regard.

« C'est à toi de le dire.

—Je sais pas… J'étais vraiment prêt, avant, tu sais. Je suis désolé-

—Arrête, » soupira le Japonais, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front malgré son agacement, « t'as pas à t'excuser, je te l'ai dit des dizaines de fois. On le fera quand tu seras sorti de tes chaleurs, alors. C'est bien ce que je préférais. »

Timidement, Allen chuchota que lui aussi.

À ses yeux gris vacillant et la rougeur de ses joues, le brun voyait qu'il était sous l'emprise des chaleurs. Kanda ôta son propre vêtement, attentif au regard d'Allen qui suivait ses mouvements, cherchant à y détecter de la crainte ou quelconque signal d'arrêt.

Enfin, il se pencha en avant et captura ses lèvres pour un doux baiser, les gémissements de l'oméga ainsi que sa chaleur corporelle le frappant de plein fouet. Il était rendu si sensible… Leurs langues se mêlèrent, les mains de l'alpha se posant sur ses hanches, le sentant frissonné. Allen n'eut même pas la force de râler, comme il le faisait d'habitude, quand Kanda l'embrassa dans le cou. Il caressait son ventre, revisitait ses muscles et ses courbes qu'il commençait à plutôt bien connaître. Il sentait bon, c'était indéniable. Mais Kanda restait conscient de lui-même et de l'oméga.

Il finit par faufiler sa main dans le caleçon d'ores et déjà trempé, et donna quelques caresses à son pénis avant de lui enlever le sous-vêtement, obtenant son approbation d'un signe de tête.

Instinctivement, Allen se retourna, comme s'il espérait qu'il le prenne. Kanda ne le ferait pas.

Il se plaça à côté de lui, le déplaçant de sorte à ce qu'ils soient en cuillère. Sa main navigua entre eux jusqu'à ses fesses, et ses doigts le pénétrèrent. Ce ne serait pas totalement satisfaisant pour lui, mais assez pour le faire jouir et l'exciter dans ces conditions. Les gémissements d'aisance d'Allen l'encouragèrent. Celui-ci se retourna un peu, rendant la position plus ardue, afin d'embrasser ses lèvres. Kanda lui rendit le baiser pour mieux refondre dans son cou, Allen éjaculant en un râle sonore.

« C'était… intense… »

Le blandin venait de chuchoter, comme s'il ne s'en remettait pas. Kanda l'embrassa encore. Il avait été excité lui aussi, il n'allait pas mentir, mais il n'allait pas demander à Allen de le toucher dans son état. Pas alors qu'il avait passé un début de matinée seul et angoissé. C'était lui, qui avait eu besoin d'être soulagé. Il lui fallait maintenant du repos dans une atmosphère sécurisante.

« Dors un peu, après tu te laveras et il faudra changer les draps.

—Tu restes ? »

Le regard d'Allen était comme paniqué. Il tentait de se calmer, par fierté, mais le Japonais n'allait certainement pas se gausser de lui pour ça dans cette situation. Un oméga en chaleurs avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, pas forcément un alpha, mais au moins quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui, fusse-t-il de la famille ou un ami. Par contre, qu'il ait peur qu'il parte… Quel imbécile… Kanda haussa les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Baka Moyashi ? Que je vais me casser alors que t'es comme ça ? Et c'est moi qui suis lent ? »

Allen eut une moue irritée.

« Disons que les chaleurs me font descendre à ton niveau. On se comprendra mieux, comme ça.

—Attends de voir ce que tu vas prendre après ta sieste. »

Le blandin consentit à rire devant sa face vexée.

« Tu me ferais presque flipper, dans ces conditions. Mais j'avoue que ça ne me déplaît pas. »

Kanda secoua la tête.

« Pionce. »

Allen se repoussa dans les couvertures, jetant le même regard paniqué sur lui.

« Je vais aller me passer de l'eau sur la gueule, » lui dit Kanda en lui caressant les cheveux, « je reviens à côté de toi tout de suite. N'aie pas peur, je quitterais pas cette pièce sauf pour nous ramener des repas. Je prendrais soin de toi. »

Rassuré par ses mots, le symbiotique ferma les yeux. Le kendoka sut qu'à peine il serait levé qu'Allen serait endormi. Ce n'était que la première crise, elle le laissait épuisé. Ça promettait pour plus tard.

Kanda se promit de faire son possible pour qu'Allen ne souffre pas d'inconfort pendant ses chaleurs.

Conformément à sa promesse, il ne tarda pas à se coucher à côté de lui, vêtu de son caleçon et sorti d'une douche froide, finalement, pour se calmer un peu. Il enlaça l'oméga, qui se blottit dans l'étreinte, et ferma lui aussi les yeux.

 _ **Scène 94. Narration mixte.**_

Les chaleurs d'Allen avaient duré six jours. À part quelques douleurs, des saignements qui réapparaissaient sans que ce ne soit habituel mais pas anormal selon l'infirmière, il n'avait pas souffert, et Kanda avait fait de son mieux avec lui.

Naturellement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment quitté le lit, et ils étaient passés par quelques sessions de caresses si érotiques que Kanda s'était cru proche de le prendre sur le champ si sa conscience avait été moins solide. Quant à Allen, il l'avait supplié plus d'une fois. Chaque fois, Kanda l'enjoignait à se laisser aller à ses sensations sans penser, pour éviter que le désir ne prenne le contrôle de lui, et il réussissait à le calmer avant qu'il n'en vienne à dire et faire des choses que sa propre pudeur réprouverait quand il serait sorti de ses chaleurs. Il avait aussi demandé énormément de câlin, ce qui ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude. Allen appréciait beaucoup de se blottir contre lui pour inspirer ses odeurs, Kanda le savait déjà et ne s'en répugnait nullement, s'il avait peut-être eu du mal les premiers temps.

Ce matin, les odeurs avaient cessé. Allen était nu, emmitouflé dans une couverture propre dans le lit fraîchement changé, et il regardait en direction de la fenêtre d'un œil hagard.

Kanda leur avait amené un petit déjeuner, et il toucha son épaule pour l'amener à le regarder. Le blandin rougit et baissa les yeux, aussi, il comprit qu'il avait récupéré sa conscience normale.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Sa question était peut-être un peu con, mais indiquée avec la situation.

Allen eut un petit rire.

« Très bien. C'était… bizarre. Mais j'ai passé un bon moment, avec toi. » Il rougissait davantage. « C'était un peu comme on se touche, mais assez différent, du genre…

—Plus intense, et plus vital. »

Les mots de Kanda parurent heurter Allen de plein fouet.

« C'est ça. Je suis tellement gêné quand je repense à des choses que j'ai dites… »

L'alpha se mit à emmêler ses cheveux blancs, Allen ne protestant pas, le toisant simplement.

« Comme quoi ? »

L'oméga n'avait plus un centimètre carré de blanc sur le visage, et avec son teint laiteux, c'était parlant.

« Quand j'ai supplié qu'on couche ensemble, et le reste, quand j'ai… »

Allen baissa les yeux. Il lui était arrivé d'avoir des moments lucides, dans lesquels il avait tenu à s'ouvrir davantage sur son passé, racontant à Kanda des anecdotes sur sa vie avec son père, ainsi que des choses qui lui étaient arrivées en compagnie de son maître. Il avait pleuré que Mana lui manquait, et Kanda l'avait consolé en l'enlaçant tendrement. Il s'était endormi dans ses bras, sanglotant doucement. À son réveil, il avait eu une nouvelle crise, et quand il était redevenu plus maître de lui, l'alpha avait bien vu qu'il paraissait gêné. Il en avait déduit que c'était à cause de son propre comportement mais n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet.

En fait, sans qu'il ne se sente entièrement coupable de ça, il était un peu… contrarié, que Moyashi se confie à lui en sachant qu'il s'y refusait lui-même. Il s'en était voulu un peu. Car il savait que ce qu'Allen avait révélé n'était pas de l'ordre du trivial à ses yeux. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire autant, ça valait mieux pour eux. Pour le moment.

Sa main jouait tendrement avec les mèches.

« Ça me dérange pas. Je suis content que tu t'ouvres à moi. »

Les joues chaudes, Allen hocha la tête.

« Dis, tu crois que ce sera comme ça à chaque fois ? Mes chaleurs ? »

Kanda haussa les épaules.

« On a bien su les gérer, non ? Si c'est pas plus chiant, ça devrait pas être impossible. »

L'oméga lui sourit.

L'épéiste massa son crâne un moment, Allen finissant par s'endormir.

Qu'il était mignon, son foutu Moyashi.

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **Les chaleurs sont donc abordées dans ce contexte moderne où, contrairement à SOS, les particularités des omégas sont clairement établies et connues de la société, ainsi que des concernés. De même, par la connaissance de ce que sont les chaleurs et ce qu'elles entraînent, le vécu des protagonistes est moins brutal, vu qu'ils savent ce que c'est. Je trouvais ça logique du coup de le tourner plus dans la légèreté et j'espère que c'était plaisant à lire :) !**

 **Un chapitre doux, en contraste avec le précédent, bon y a pas eu de lemon malgré les chaleurs, ça ne s'y prêtait pas, mais il reste deux chapitres, vous vous doutez que c'est pour dans pas très longtemps, surtout que, encore une fois contrairement à SOS, les chaleurs ont un peu aidé Allen à savoir où il en est, vous verrez :3.**

 **Extrait du prochain chapitre sur le blog les gens ;). (Lien profil) Btw, j'oublie souvent d'en faire la pub mais sur la page FB (lien profil aussi) je mets des news et quelques fois y a des échanges de fanarts dans les commentaires et on s'amuse bien, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour ;).**

 **Reviews sur tout ça ? N'hésitez surtout pas, comme toujours connaître vos ressentis me fait toujours très plaisir et ça encourage beaucoup :) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	25. Acte 25 - Alpha et Oméga

**Hello !  
**

 **C'est le dernier gros chap', et je pense que ceux qui ont vu l'extrait du blog doivent être pressés de le lire ;).**

 **Je pense que le titre parle de lui-même, non ? :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 95. Narration.**_

Allen passa le reste de la journée à dormir, probablement une façon pour son organisme de récupérer.

Patient, Kanda ne quitta pas son chevet, allant tout de même chercher à manger, se retrouvant avec un énorme plateau de bouffe préparé avec amour par Jerry, à cause duquel il ne dut qu'à sa connaissance des lieux et sa dextérité le fait de ne pas se manger un mur ou faire tomber les abondantes victuailles.

L'oméga dévorait tout ce qui était mis à sa portée, comme un ogre des montagnes affamé, avant de se rendormir comme un loir. La double comparaison était bel et bien de mise.

C'était plutôt calme, si Kanda était amusé de sa proportion à devenir réactif pour la nourriture pour ensuite perdre toute énergie. Il n'y avait, cependant, rien de plus naturel. Pour sûr, les chaleurs l'avaient épuisé. Le Japonais se couchait à ses côtés, lisant pour sa part ou faisant une sieste, car il avait aussi été fatigué par tout ça. D'une façon différente.

Gérer la restriction de soi, prendre soin de l'autre et leurs multiples échanges sexuels, ça faisait beaucoup. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, pour ces derniers, enfin, une période de chaleur était quelque chose de très particulier.

Le lendemain, tout allait bien, et ils purent recommencer à vaquer à leurs occupations. Allen rougissait un peu quand il croisait le regard du kendoka, celui-ci savait que ça lui passerait. Ils avaient passé une grande étape, et l'avaient réussi avec brio.

Leurs mains liées lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre le lendemain pour aller déjeuner en fut une parfaite illustration.

 _ **Scène 96. Narration mixte.**_

Allen était dans la chambre de Lenalee, avec Lavi. Ils s'y étaient réunis pour discuter tranquillement de ses chaleurs, l'oméga leur ayant révélé qu'il avait plein de choses à leur raconter, et là, personne ne risquait de surprendre leur conversation ainsi que de les interrompre. Les adolescents se jaugeaient du regard avant que Lavi ne pose la question fatidique :

« Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu nous as fait peur, au début. Tu étais vraiment apeuré. Yû nous donnait des nouvelles, mais bon… »

Le visage rosissant, l'oméga approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

« Très bien. Kanda a été vraiment adorable. Je vous cache pas que j'ai eu assez mal au ventre et que ça me faisait bizarre, mais il a pris soin de moi, et ça m'a suffi.

—On est content pour toi. »

Ses deux amis lui souriaient tendrement. Lenalee le fixa, paraissant hésiter, suite à quoi elle changea une œillade furtive avec Lavi.

« Vous l'avez fait… ? »

Allen secoua la tête doucement.

« Non. Il a préféré qu'on attende pour après, que je sois redevenu moi-même, et c'est de ça que je voulais vous parler. Je vous avais déjà dit que j'étais prêt avant mes chaleurs. Ça m'a aidé. Durant tout le temps où il s'est occupé de moi, il a été tellement…, » il devenait petit à petit cramoisi, « tendre avec moi, que j'en ai encore plus envie. Je ne veux plus attendre. Je veux coucher avec lui ce soir. »

Sa détermination était parfaitement audible. Lavi demanda :

« Tu lui as dit ?

—Pas encore, ce matin on a déjeuné ensemble, et il est allé s'entraîner. On a pas trop eu le temps d'en parler, et hier j'ai dormi toute la journée, alors... »

Il se gratta la tête, comme embarrassé. Lenalee lui sourit.

« C'est bien que tu sois prêt, mais tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux le faire _ce_ _soir_ ? Tu bloquais beaucoup, Allen, et tu viens d'avoir tes chaleurs. Même si tu es plutôt sûr de toi, laisse passer un jour ou deux, non ?

—Je pense que c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre plus. Puis, ça fait quelques mois entre nous, je pense que ça devient réellement sérieux. » Le jeune Walker se passa la langue sur les lèvres. « En plus, j'ai été très frustré par les chaleurs… J'ai envie de lui. »

Lavi et Lenalee ricanèrent gentiment, de même que le blandin, si ses joues demeuraient cuisantes. Son portable vibra alors. Un message de Kanda. Allen leur fit signe qu'il allait répondre.

 **Bakanda :** Je sors de la salle de sport, tu veux passer l'après-midi avec moi, Moyashi ?

 **Moyashi :** Je suis avec Lavi et Lenalee, je te rejoins quand on a déjeuné tous les trois

 **Bakanda :** Tu vas bien depuis ce matin ? Pas de vertiges, ni de malaise ? Ça peut arriver

 **Moyashi :** Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! :) On se voit plus tard ! :)

 **Bakanda :** Fais attention à toi

 **Moyashi :** Promis ! *cœur*

Allen n'obtint pas de réponse. Montrant à ses amis leur conversation, il eut droit à deux regards attendris et étonnés.

« Eh bah, Yû a vraiment changé avec toi, c'est le total opposé de la façon dont il te parlait au début.

—Je suis contente qu'il ait changé, » remarqua Lenalee, « même avec nous, il est plus ouvert… »

Le maudit hocha la tête.

« Vous voyez bien. »

L'œil ourlé de malice, Lavi rit.

« Ah, notre petit Allen va devenir un homme !

—La ferme ! » s'agaça le blandin tandis que Lenalee donnait un coup de coude au rouquin.

Ils changèrent bientôt de sujet, et Allen se sentait réellement bien. Ses chaleurs n'avaient pas été qu'une partie de plaisir, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il en était ravi, ça avait réellement fait mûrir ses résolutions. Il avançait vers ses résolutions beaucoup plus confiant et enhardi.

 _ **Scène 97. Narration.**_

Allen rejoignit Kanda pour méditer avec lui après avoir déjeuner avec ses amis. Il détestait ça, soyons honnête. Il ne le faisait que pour passer un peu de temps avec Kanda, qui ne serait pas ouvert à la conversation avant d'avoir eu sa dose de méditation journalière.

Il devait avouer qu'il avait, aujourd'hui plus qu'à l'accoutumée, un mal fou à se concentrer. Ses yeux demeuraient résolument ouvert, à regarder le nez droit de l'alpha et ses traits enjôleurs, son dos et ses bras musclés. Bon sang, qu'il avait envie de se lover contre lui, là, maintenant, et d'être sous lui, de la manière la plus complète. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il avait révélé à ses deux comparses avoir été frustré. Kanda sentait bon, aussi. Une odeur largement aussi attirante que sa personne.

L'oméga se rendait compte qu'entre ses jambes, son sexe commençait à réagir aux stimulations visuelles. Il essayait de se calmer et de faire le vide, sans succès aucun. Peut-être était-ce aussi un effet des chaleurs récentes. Peut-être que c'était seulement la conséquence de son désir qui augmentait.

Un afflux de sang lui montait au visage, jusqu'à ses oreilles qu'il sentait bouillante. Il déglutit difficilement. Le Japonais allait se rendre compte de quelque chose avec tout ça. Celui-ci finit par se tourner vers lui, la face exaspérée :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Le blandin eut une petite moue, lui-même agacé par la violence des sensations en lui.

« J'arrive pas à me concentrer.

—J'vois ça, ouais. T'arrête pas de me mater. »

Là, Allen glapit presque, la bouche ouverte comme un imbécile, se fustigeant mentalement.

« T'as remarqué ?

—Difficile de ne pas le faire. »

Kanda ricanait, comme amusé. L'Anglais soupira.

« J'ai hâte que la séance de méditation se termine, je l'admets. J'ai envie de faire autre chose.

—Tu peux sortir si tu veux, j'te rejoindrai tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça ?

—Parce que tu es vraiment beau. »

L'alpha s'arrêta de rire. Allen le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans défaillir, imperturbablement sérieux. Il dut quand même esquisser un ricanement devant son expression étonnée.

Kanda entreprit de se pencher sur lui, coupant son rire à son tour en lui volant un baiser. L'oméga s'accrocha à ses lèvres lorsqu'il voulut se dégager, et passa les mains derrière son cou, pour mieux le rapprocher. Il ne contrôlait plus ses envies, n'ayant aucune envie de les maintenir. Son corps se serra bientôt contre celui de Kanda, ne lâchant ses lèvres que pour s'assoir entre ses jambes croisées. Il dominait le baiser, le brun lui accordant le contrôle en répondant par une main possessive sur ses hanches. Allen avait exactement la même emprise sur lui. Il finit par rompre le baiser, descendant dans le cou de l'alpha, baisant la chair à sa portée, ses mains ourlant déjà le bas de son débardeur.

Il était excité, et il se fichait complètement de l'endroit où ils étaient. Visiblement pas Kanda, puisque celui-ci l'arrêta.

« On est dans la salle de méditation, n'importe qui pourrait entrer. »

Ces paroles calmèrent un peu Allen. Il s'arrêta et se redressa sur ses genoux, embarrassé.

« Désolé, je m'emporte un peu…

—Les effets des chaleurs n'ont pas totalement disparus, hein ?

—Pas tellement, non. »

L'oméga l'étreignait toujours, osant un petit rire qui secouait ses épaules.

« On va dans la chambre ? » proposa-t-il à Kanda.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Tu fous ma séance de méditation en l'air, Moyashi.

—Oui, » concéda Allen en levant les yeux au ciel, « mais ce n'est pas en vain. Je veux qu'on le fasse. M-Maintenant. »

Kanda comprit à sa face rougissante. Il le toisa.

« Tu es sûr ? C'est pas les hormones ?

—Non, ce n'est pas les hormones. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit y a deux semaines. Kanda, s'il te plaît. J'ai envie de toi. »

L'alpha eut une sorte de rictus qui n'avait rien de moqueur, très doux, et qui surprit Allen. Il toucha sa joue gentiment, et le poussa à redescendre au sol.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Le blandin sourit, se faisant vite rattraper la gêne :

« Hm, ça va faire un peu niais, ce que je vais dire, mais je voulais faire ma première fois avec quelqu'un d'important. Tu l'es. Alors je sais que tu as déjà de l'expérience et que ce n'est pas ta première fois, mais j'espère que pour toi aussi, c'est pas rien. E-Enfin, j-e –

—Rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps on est ensemble ? » le coupa brutalement Kanda alors qu'il bégayait.

L'oméga rougit.

« Quatre mois et demi. »

L'alpha eut un rictus.

« Si c'était rien pour moi j'aurais brusqué les choses et je serais pas resté aussi longtemps, du con. Je t'aurais pas non plus dit que je t'aimais. Faut tout t'expliquer, t'es un vrai gosse. »

Il lui lança un regard moqueur de côté. Allen s'insurgea, réellement vexé :

« Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu exprimer ce que je ressens, connard ! »

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant que ses paroles avaient irrité son petit-ami. Il devait être un peu stressé par les hormones et sa décision, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment.

« C'pas ça, je dis juste que c'est évident, Baka Moyashi. » Ça ne parut pas calmer le maudit, aussi, il se corrigea et posa une main sur sa joue : « T'en fais pas, c'est pas rien pour moi.

—T'es quand même un connard.

—Et toi un petit con. »

Allen grommela qu'il n'était pas petit et avant qu'il ne reparte dans les tours, Kanda lui sourit. Il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, le contact paraissant cette fois-ci apaiser le plus jeune.

« Allons-y. »

L'oméga hocha la tête en souriant lui aussi. Il tenta de lui rendre son baiser, mais Kanda lui colla une pichenette sur le front, moqueur.

« Contiens-toi, Baka Moyashi. On ne va pas faire ça dans la salle de méditation, calme tes ardeurs.

—Mes ardeurs sont très calmes, Bakanda ! J'allais juste t'embrasser ! »

Sa moue boudeuse tira un sourire à Kanda, lui s'irritant.

Malgré son impatience, l'oméga se tint en effet tranquille. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Kanda, la sienne sentant encore trop les phéromones au goût de l'alpha, qui préconisait une atmosphère plus saine, moins chargée pour une première fois.

Allen se fiait à lui, écoutant docilement, car dans cette situation, il ne pouvait pas tellement faire autrement. Ajouté à cela qu'il ne trouvait rien à redire. Il faisait souvent frais dans la chambre de Kanda, plus que dans la sienne. Avec la chaleur qui émanerait d'eux, ce serait potentiellement agréable. Il n'avait plus peur et il n'appréhendait plus, cependant, il se demandait avec confusion à quoi ils ressemblaient pour ceux qui les croisaient dans les couloirs. Comme une sorte de peur puérile que leur dessein puisse se lire sur leurs visages.

L'Anglais n'y fit cependant pas attention et glissa sa main dans celle de l'épéiste. L'emprise ne lui fut pas dérobée, il était accepté. Ça lui suffisait pour se rasséréner.

Ils arrivèrent vite à la chambre de Kanda, y entrèrent et refermèrent la porte promptement. Allen alla s'assoir sur le lit, défaisant sa veste d'uniforme de doigts un peu tremblants par la gêne. Kanda ne tarda pas à venir à côté de lui, saisissant son poignet.

« Te dessape pas de suite. Je t'enlèverai tes fringues. »

Allen haussa un sourcil.

« Et si j'ai envie de le faire moi-même ?

—Tu peux aussi, mais t'sais qu'y a pas besoin de se précipiter. On va s'exciter un peu, comme d'hab. »

L'oméga hocha la tête, reconnaissant sa maladresse. Il rit un peu :

« Désolé. C'est comme la première fois où on s'est touché, je ne sais pas comment commencer, et je suis tellement stressé que je vais trop vite.

—C'est normal que tu sois paumé, souviens-toi de nos conversations. Je guiderai pour cette fois. Tout va bien se passer. »

Allen prit sa main et se rapprocha de lui pour un câlin.

« Je sais. On peut… ? »

Il ne perdait quand même pas le nord.

Les mains de Kanda sur son bassin approchèrent son corps du sien, et Allen se laissa embrasser. Il rendit immédiatement le baiser, l'approfondissant, comme il le faisait toujours dès que Kanda embrassait le premier. Il essaya d'oublier qu'ils allaient littéralement coucher ensemble, se concentrant sur l'échange érotique, l'amorce de préliminaires qu'ils avaient fait tant de fois, y compris pendant ses chaleurs où se retenir de plus avait été tellement difficile pour lui. Kanda baisa sa joue, le coin de sa bouche, le bout de son menton, dessous, pour aller à cet endroit qu'il ne détestait pas tant que ça entre son épaule et sa nuque.

Son ventre se tordait sous le bien-être. Allen décida de ne pas être en reste. Après tout, il initiait de plus en plus quand ils s'en tenaient aux attouchements, et sa fierté lui soufflait de ne pas être totalement inactif, s'il savait que Kanda pourrait le comprendre. De plus, il avait envie de toucher Kanda.

Ses mains se mirent bientôt en mouvement, caressant le torse de l'alpha au travers de son t-shirt, l'ourlant pour y introduire ses caresses à même la peau. Kanda le laissait faire, revenant attraper ses lèvres, qu'il mordilla fermement, faisant gémir Allen qui lui envoya un regard courroucé avant de faire de même. Ils eurent deux rictus joueurs, similairement. Ce genre de taquineries leur plaisait. Au travers de son pantalon, les mains de Kanda étaient posées sur ses cuisses, et les massaient du genou jusqu'à l'intérieur, ce qui le fit hoqueter silencieusement. L'une d'elles se posa au niveau de son entrejambe, qu'il massa, celle-ci s'éveillant bien vite au toucher expert.

Si Allen était parfois embarrassé de son manque d'expérience, dans ces moments-là, il était content de celle de Kanda. Les sensations qu'il lui apportait étaient réellement plaisantes, et enfin de compte, il n'était plus si apeuré que ça à l'idée de le décevoir, vu qu'il avait fini par devenir familier avec tout ça. Ça ne devrait pas être si différent une fois que Kanda serait en lui. L'oméga glissa ses doigts au niveau des tétons de l'alpha, qu'il s'amusa à agacer en même temps que Kanda pétrissait son pantalon. La bosse de son érection devenait de plus en plus réactive. Il finit par gémir suite à un mouvement trop prononcé. Contre son oreille qu'il léchait, Kanda gémissait lui aussi.

Ça partait plutôt bien, il devait le reconnaître.

Enfin, Kanda le fit se reculer. D'une main habile, il saisit le deuxième bouton de sa veste d'un air provocant :

« Tu retires tes fringues, ou j'le fais ? »

Allen soutint son regard. Il bomba le torse et écarta les jambes en soumission silencieuse – qui n'en était peut-être pas réellement, lui adressant un sourire narquois :

« Fais-le, si tu y tiens tant que ça. »

Sans lui répondre, Kanda s'appliqua à faire sauter les boutons à un à un, la veste s'ouvrant sur un t-shirt blanc, qu'il ourla pour le lui ôter, ébouriffant sa tignasse du même acabit au passage. Il joua à l'ébouriffer, s'arrêtant en lui collant un baiser sur le front. Allen rigola et se calma quand Kanda entreprit de masser son torse nu, de ses clavicules au milieu de son ventre, ses paumes allumant un brasier en lui. Cela lui coupa le souffle. Il sentit son pied gauche tiré, Kanda lui arrachant sa botte ainsi que sa chaussette qui vola dans la pièce, rejoignant la veste et le t-shirt, bien vite, le pied droit eut son sort. Ne restaient que le pantalon, que Kanda déboutonna adroitement, rasant son sexe érigé au travers du caleçon, qui suivit bientôt le reste de ses habits. Allen se retrouva nu, offert, se sentant étrange vu que cette fois, il savait qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas.

Le sentiment se stoppa quand il vit que Kanda s'apprêtait à se déshabiller lui-même. L'oméga l'arrêta, lui adressant un rictus pour le moins décidé malgré sa timidité :

« Je veux le faire pour toi, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. »

L'alpha ricana.

« Tch. Vas-y. »

Allen répéta le même manège que le kendoka, appréciant sa docilité. Tout en lui enlevant son t-shirt, il fut contraint de se lever, parce que Kanda était plus grand que lui, même assis, et il s'était bien foutu lui, Allen l'incendiant du regard en conséquence. De devant le lit, il en profita pour le faire se tourner et lui détacha les cheveux.

Kanda ne râla pas, s'il lui lança un regard surpris par-dessus son épaule.

Le maudit haussa les épaules.

« Tu es simplement magnifique quand ils sont lâchés. »

De nouveau, pas de réponse. Néanmoins, Kanda s'allongeait sur le lit, à l'horizontale du matelas, lui laissant le loisir d'enlever son pantalon, ainsi que de prendre l'ascendant sur son corps. D'une certaine manière, il se soumettait à lui. Allen jugeait cela agréable, parce qu'il n'agissait pas comme un alpha qui forçait sur son statut pour obtenir le contrôle. Il le laissait libre d'agir ou de ne pas agir. Ça l'aidait à prendre confiance, en plus de son attitude rassurante.

Alors Allen monta au-dessus de lui. Il martelait son cou de baiser, revenant vers son torse musclé, léchant ses tétons bien pointés, massant ses flancs. Kanda avait la bouche entrouverte, et s'il ne gémissait pas encore, son souffle qui s'emballait était le témoin de son excitation. Descendant à son bas-ventre avec la ferme intention de lui faire une gâterie, Allen lui baissa son pantalon et le caleçon dans un même mouvement, découvrant sa verge à moitié érigé. Il embrassa son bas-ventre, sa langue léchant le pubis, juste au-dessus de la toison qui s'y trouvait, et il le prit en main, avant d'approcher sa bouche. Kanda lui caressa la tête, le laissant faire.

Il lui avait répété plusieurs fois qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire depuis qu'Allen avait essayé. Si le blandin n'avait franchement pas aimé avaler, il aimait bien lui faire plaisir, et ayant reçu cet acte lui-même, il se rendait compte à quel point c'était bon. Il ne voyait pas de raison d'en priver son partenaire. Il l'engloutit à moitié, ayant du mal à le faire entièrement, et le pompa tout en exerçant un mouvement de bas en haut sur son membre de la tête. Kanda s'agrippa aux draps, se mordant la lèvre, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

Allen avait chaud, et il avait de plus en plus envie. Le goût sur sa langue n'était pas des plus exquis, mais pas dérangeant. Il s'appliqua, s'enorgueillissant des réactions de l'alpha.

Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire gagnait lentement sa bouche. Il était proche. Le brun le repoussa d'une main sur le crâne.

« M'fais pas jouir, c'est de toi qu'on va s'occuper d'abord.

—Comme tu veux. »

Allen s'essuya la bouche en rougissant, reprenant place sur le lit. Kanda finit d'enlever entièrement ses vêtements, sous l'œil excité du blandin.

Une fois nu tous les deux, ça semblait encore plus concret, se disait Allen.

Ce n'était définitivement pas la première fois, entre leurs masturbations mutuelles et leurs douches ensemble, mais mince… L'oméga se sentait de nouveau gagné par un embarras qu'il se força à ignorer. Kanda vola ses lèvres avec douceur, sa grande main chaude courant le long de ses flancs pour revenir à son torse, Allen rendant les caresses comme le baiser, se laissant acculer. Il appréciait la prévenance de l'alpha et sa douceur. Kanda ne mit que peu de temps avant de le prendre en main. Il lui infligea un mouvement de pompe, suivant par d'autres de plus en plus rythmé. Allen comprenait qu'il voulait le faire jouir, il lui avait déjà dit que ça l'aiderait pour la suite d'avoir un orgasme lors de la première fois.

Il s'abandonnait, appréciant de se sentir parcouru de baiser, caressé, aimé. Il se débrouilla quand même pour infliger à son tour une caresse sur le sexe de l'alpha, qu'il masturba en se synchronisant sur son rythme. Le kendoka grogna qu'il était têtu, mais le laissa faire. Allen sourit dans leurs baisers.

Quand tout devint trop intense, l'Anglais rejeta sa tête en arrière et dut arrêter ses mouvements. Il leva les mains, s'offrant aux sensations de plaisir qui l'accueillaient, gémissant le nom de Kanda sans pudeur, ou du moins assez peu pour l'ignorer.

Il sentit les tiraillements dans son ventre devenir plus intenses. Pourtant, à son tour, Kanda s'arrêta avant que la jouissance ne le gagne.

Il se marrait face à sa frustration visible.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais promis ? Que je te boufferais et que tu me supplierais ? » Allen eut les yeux ronds, et quelque chose en lui s'agita de bien-être à l'idée. « Retourne-toi. »

Kanda s'était, techniquement, déjà exécuté lors de ses chaleurs. La sensation avait été tellement intense que le symbiotique avait joui en très peu de temps. Il se jeta presque contre l'oreiller, avec trop de docilité pour que ce soit innocent, si bien que le Japonais rit. Son rire eut beau agacer Allen, il préféra se taire, ne voulant pas que Kanda change d'avis.

Les baisers reprirent de l'arrière de sa nuque à ses omoplates, dévalant dans son dos de même qu'un doux frisson enveloppa tout son corps. De ses mains, Kanda écartait ses fesses, introduisant deux doigts à la rencontre de son intimité déjà prête.

« J'crois qu'on aura pas besoin de rajouter du lubrifiant, si tu continues à mouiller comme ça, susurra Kanda contre la peau de ses reins.

—Est-ce que tu peux te la fermer, Yû ? »

Délibérément, Allen l'appelait par son prénom. Après tout, dans ce genre de moment, ça lui semblait important. Un baiser éclot sur une de ses fesses.

« J'ai pas envie. J'aime te taquiner. »

L'oméga se tut, refoulant l'agacement qui le saisissait. Il sursauta. La langue de Kanda traina, fraîche, le long de son coccyx, et fondit entre ses fesses. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à taquiner ses glandes sensibles, Allen agrippant l'oreiller à deux mains pour ne pas crier. Il avait cru que l'intensité était due à ses chaleurs, il n'en était rien. Quelques mouvements de langues habiles le rendirent déjà transpirant et frémissant. Les picotements de plaisir le traversaient depuis cet endroit jusqu'à son sexe, le plaisir vif le mettant au tapis. Il avait tellement chaud, c'était tellement bon… Sans oublier qu'il n'était pas très loin de l'orgasme quand le brun s'était arrêté, il ne tiendrait pas le coup éternellement.

Kanda n'avait pas eu tort. Il voulait qu'il le prenne, à chaque seconde un peu plus. C'était déstabilisant, ça lui faisait bizarre à cause de l'inconnu, mais il en avait envie. Soudain, la langue taquine lui envoya une décharge dans tout le corps. Il poussa un gémissement suraigu, un rire lui faisant écho. Kanda était visiblement fier de son petit effet.

Allen déglutit, tentant de sauver l'honneur :

« Te marre pas, Bakanda ! C'est pas drôle- Oh, merde… ! »

Kanda ne s'arrêtait pas, léchant avidement, Allen se renfonçant dans l'oreiller, ne boudant pas son plaisir. Entre deux succions, Kanda finit par reprendre sa respiration.

« J'me moque pas, t'inquiète. T'es juste trop mignon. »

Visage sanguin, Allen se bénit de pouvoir enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller et que l'alpha ne voit pas à quoi il ressemblait à l'instant même.

Les mouvements de sa langue reprirent, elle se faufilait entre les divers petits bouts de chairs et finit par pénétrer son anus. Elle n'allait pas loin, mais la sensation était agréable. Sa bouche l'embrassait, ses mains pressaient ses fesses sans douceur mais sans trop de fermeté. Quand Kanda ressortit sa langue pour faire le tour de l'anneau de chair, il éjacula violemment, son corps se raidissant sous la pression de l'orgasme. Allen haletait et avait soudain froid. Tout ses sens étaient dispersés.

Kanda baisa l'une de ses fesses et remonta jusqu'au haut de son dos, se plaçant juste à côté.

« J'te laisse te remettre et on continue ? Tu le sens toujours ? »

Même désarçonné par son orgasme intense, Allen leva les yeux au ciel. Comment Kanda croyait-il qu'il allait changer d'avis…

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Bakanda ?! » attaqua-t-il justement. « Je sais ce que je dis !

—Tu peux toujours te rétracter, je préfère demander. »

L'oméga trouva la force de se retourner. Il secoua la tête gentiment.

« J'adore la façon dont tu es doux et gentil avec moi, mais j'ai pas besoin que tu t'en fasses autant, ça va.

—Et tu râles quand j'te taquine, faut savoir.

—Parce que tu dis des trucs embarrassants, Bakanda ! Mais j'ai encore envie, et ça me dérange pas tant que ça ! »

Il l'avouait, finalement. Le brun en sembla satisfait.

« Très bien. Alors dans quelle position tu veux te mettre ? »

Allen vint chercher sa main, avec laquelle il joua un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu conseilles ? J'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir ton visage quand…

—Ce qu'est le plus pratique, c'est que tu te mettes à quatre pattes et que je te prenne comme ça. Mais tu te sentiras sans doute exposé, y en a qu'aiment pas, et tu me verras pas. Sinon, tu pourrais te mettre à califourchon sur moi, mais je te le déconseille tant que t'es pas plus expérimenté, pour le nouage, y aura pas moyen d'adoucir vu que j'aurais moins de contrôle sur les mouvements, t'aurais super mal. Tu peux aussi te mettre sur le dos, en missionnaire, mais faudrait que tu lèves les jambes et c'est peut-être pas super agréable pour tout l'acte au début. »

Allen réfléchit.

« Lever les jambes me gêne pas, je suis assez souple.

—Ouais, mais le temps que t'arrives à jouir et que je me noue à toi, tu peux douiller, et après, on passerait dix minutes comme ça. »

Le plus jeune déglutit.

« Dix minutes, carrément ? J'avais entendu que ça pouvait être moins long.

— À chaque fois que je l'ai fait ça a duré dix minutes. En général j'évitais, même avec la capote, ça fait trop intime, mais y en a qu'aiment ça et c'est agréable pour un alpha. » L'oméga rougit, opinant. « Sinon, ce qui serait peut-être le mieux, c'est qu'on se mette en cuillère. Selon l'angle qu'on prend, on pourra se voir et s'embrasser, et je sentirais plus facilement si tu te crispes, comme je serai collé à toi. »

Allen acquiesça. L'idée lui plaisait bien, ça semblait plutôt rassurant, comme position. Ni oppressant, ni trop distant.

Kanda se rallongea sur son flanc, lui faisant signe de se coller dos à lui. Allen s'exécuta, sentant sa chaleur et sa peau douce. L'alpha le fit pivoter, lui soulevant une jambe qu'il passa au-dessus de son bassin, le tenant à moitié retourné, le dos callé contre lui. Cette position parut confortable au maudit, qui ne pipa mot en voyant que Kanda se mettait à caresser son pénis pour raviver son érection. Il se pencha sur son oreille, l'embrassant juste en-dessous.

« Là, comme ça tu vois ce que je fais. T'es bien ?

—Oui, ça me va parfaitement. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« Je vais d'abord te branler un peu, et quand t'es dur, je te mets mes doigts. Histoire de te préparer, puis on pourra commencer.

—Ok. »

Allen était désireux, ainsi qu'impatient.

Ce ne fut pas long, encore une fois. Il ne tarda pas à sentir le bien-être traverser son sexe, ainsi, Kanda faufila sa main derrière son dos. Ses doigts le pénétrèrent, Allen ne bronchant pas car il commençait à être habitué. Kanda finissait toujours par trouver _ce_ _point_ en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles et se tortiller pour plus. Si ses doigts lui faisaient tant de bien, il imaginait, non sans une certaine avidité, que son membre lui ferait un meilleur effet.

Le plaisir grimpait, encore et encore. La chaleur en lui, le souffle de Kanda contre sa peau, son torse chaud… Allen eut, une fois de trop, la sensation qu'il ne voulait plus attendre.

« Y-Yû, je suis prêt. Je te veux en moi. »

Avec sa pudeur, ce n'était résolument pas facile pour Allen Walker de dire de tels mots. Cependant, c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait. Avec courage, il tenait à le dire clairement.

« J'ai une capote, et du lubrifiant, si tu veux, » offrit Kanda. « Je sais que je suis clean, je me suis toujours protégé avec mes plans-culs et j'ai fait un test au cas où. Je peux la mettre si ça te rassure, je m'en fous.

—Je pense que ça va aller, » sourit Allen, « de mon côté, il n'y a jamais rien eu, alors… On verra pour le lubrifiant. »

Un nouveau baiser éclot sur ses tempes.

Kanda souffla un 'ok' et souleva sa jambe, lui demandant de tenir en place. Le blandin voyait sa main entre leurs deux corps, guidant son pénis jusqu'à son entrée. Il la frotta de son gland, Allen se mordant la lèvre à la sensation qui n'était pas déplaisante. Il appréhendait un peu la pénétration, cependant, l'épéiste ne se précipitait pas. Il poussait légèrement, pour le dilater, excitant ses sens mis à rude épreuve. De ça, le plus jeune était reconnaissant. Kanda était définitivement un amant soigneux.

Enfin, celui-ci parla :

« Je vais y aller, Moyashi. Si ça ne va pas, tu dois me le dire immédiatement. Si tu te sens mal à l'aise, que tu veux arrêter…

—Je sais, » coupa Allen, gentiment agacé, « je sais. Je te le dirais. Tu me dis ça depuis le début. Et je suis Allen.

—Tch. Je préfère faire gaffe. »

Allen rit, son regard s'ourlant de plaisir.

« C'est pas la première fois que je te le dis mais tu es adorable, Yû. »

Le susnommé sembla rougir.

« La ferme. »

Sa main se raffermit sur sa hanche, l'autre guidant son sexe. Il cajolait la peau. L'embarras était de nouveau là, aussi, Allen détourna les yeux. Il prit une inspiration, se tenant prêt à sentir la douleur de la pénétration, mais la voix du brun retentit, le faisant sursauter :

« T'es magnifique, tu l'sais, Allen ? »

L'oméga vira complètement cramoisi, et chez lui, il n'y avait pas place au doute. Il ne comprenait pas ce compliment.

« Tu m'as déjà vu nu, hein…

—Ouais, et à chaque fois t'évite mon regard, mais y a pas de raison. J'adore ce que je vois, Moyashi.

—Continue à m'appeler par mon prénom, Bakanda ! »

Allen serra l'oreiller avec son poing, décidant d'apprécier malgré sa gêne.

Maintenant, il sentait le gland de Kanda avancer entre ses chairs. Ce fut étrange en premier lieu, mais il pensa que ce serait supportable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à s'avancer en lui. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, tout son corps se contractant, sa main se crispant sur l'oreiller. L'alpha s'arrêta immédiatement. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre sa joue, et Allen tourna légèrement la tête, sifflant entre ses dents. Il chercha à ce que les lèvres de Kanda rencontrent les siennes. Le baiser le rassura un peu, après quoi il se dégagea, lui faisant signe de continuer.

La tête de Kanda se posa contre la sienne. Son nez frottait contre le sien. Allen se sentit bien lorsque ses lèvres l'embrassèrent de nouveau.

L'insertion fut longue, et douloureuse. Chaque poussée de l'alpha lui causait des frissons étranges, et la sensation d'être lacéré intérieurement le déroutait. Il sentait la force de la tension interne lui embrouiller la tête. Des petits gémissements naissaient, qui n'étaient dû en rien au plaisir. Kanda demeurait patient et attentif, Allen ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il lui avait même proposé d'ajouter du lubrifiant, ce que l'Anglais avait fini par accepter. De son côté, il évitait de trop craindre la douleur, car il le voulait toujours autant, et car il savait que c'était normal. Il était aussi honnête, sa propre main se posant sur la hanche de Kanda pour tenter le réguler quand il souffrait. Kanda se calait sur son rythme, se fiant à la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui pour le pénétrer.

Allen eut l'impression qu'un temps infiniment long s'était écoulé avant que Kanda ne soit entièrement à l'intérieur. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à le regarder dans les yeux après cet instant si gênant…

Le Japonais prit possession de ses lèvres. Allen gémissait faiblement contre lui, toujours dérouté par la sensation étrange dans son intimité, et à la fois aux prises avec un désir étouffé par la douleur, certes, toutefois bien présent.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

—C'est… bizarre. Mais je veux continuer.

—Ok. J'irais doucement. » Allen hocha la tête, ses doigts caressant sa hanche, imitant les gestes réconfortant de Kanda. Par ça, il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait confiance. « Continue à me donner le rythme. »

Souriant, le maudit accepta. C'était si étrange de sentir Kanda en lui, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était _la_ bonne chose, il ne regrettait pas. S'offrir physiquement à un autre l'avait longtemps dérangé, effrayé. Ce n'était plus le cas. Pas avec son fichu Bakanda.

Les mouvements reprirent, doux, mais toujours curieux. Allen serrait les dents les premiers instants, la difficulté à respirer croissant en lui. Kanda s'arrêtait souvent, ne cessant d'être attentif, affectueux – il l'embrassait toujours et s'était remis à caresser son pénis, laissant en effet Allen lui imposer son rythme en pinçant sa hanche s'il accélérait encore trop.

Au bout de quelques instants, ce ne fut plus aussi désagréable.

La masturbation que lui offrait son amant et son rythme doux, très progressif, en lui, le calmaient. Il était toujours désarçonné par la force de la sensation, toujours mis au tapis par la pression, mais d'une manière appréciable et plaisante. Il ressentait toujours de la douleur, mais à ce moment-là, c'était le plaisir qui l'emportait. Allen limitait de moins en moins Kanda, qui resté calé sur le même rythme, le faisant passer avant. Allen en était frustré, d'un certain côté. Il aurait voulu que Kanda prenne autant de plaisir que lui. Sauf qu'il se doutait que s'il y avait été un peu plus franchement, il aurait eu bien trop mal. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Les sensations étaient tellement intimes, tellement profondes et déstabilisantes, qu'il ne pouvait que gémir, n'ayant même plus la force de protester quand Kanda trouva intelligent de lui vanter son intérieur serré. Sérieusement ! Allen était gêné, mais aussi excité. Il décida de céder à son contentement du fait que son partenaire apprécie d'être en lui.

Bientôt, Kanda eut un mouvement un peu plus prononcé. Allen lâcha un cri malgré lui. Il venait de se cogner à sa prostate si sensible, et sa main s'était accélérée sur son sexe. Il s'était contracté, aussi, Kanda étouffa un râle de plaisir.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et continuèrent sur cette lancée. Le Japonais continuait de privilégier son rythme, le symbiotique se sentant petit à petit glisser sur la pente de l'orgasme. Il ne pensait même plus au nouage, à la douleur qui viendrait ensuite, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était jouir. Il avait même envie que Kanda jouisse en lui.

Sa main était posée sur la hanche de Kanda, l'autre agrippait les draps, celle de Kanda au travail sur son pénis, il gardait proche de lui, son autre main caressant son corps. Allen gémit entre ses dents, une sorte de petit pleur aigu, signe qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Un baiser de l'alpha sur son cou le fit frissonner de la tête au pied, alourdissant son émoi.

« Tu me dis quand tu jouis, » chuchota difficilement Kanda.

Allen allait opiner, et tout implosa en lui par surprise. Il éjacula, son intérieur frappé d'un à-coup bien placé. L'intensité des doubles stimulations le fit se contracter, oublieux de tout le reste. Il jouit d'un orgasme renversant, sur un long gémissement. Kanda lui fit écho. Il continuait de bouger, prolongeant son plaisir.

Alors qu'Allen commençait à haleter, il lui demanda :

« Tu veux que je sorte, ou que je me noue à toi ?

—Quoi ?

—Je suis pas obligé d'éjaculer en toi, si t'as eu trop mal. Je peux jouir dans ton dos, me branler un coup. Bref, cracher ailleurs. »

Allen secoua la tête. Il avait envie que Kanda se noue en lui. Comme il l'avait dit, c'était quelque chose d'intime, et cette intimité-là, il la désirait vraiment.

« S'il te plaît, Yû. Fais-le.

—Ok, alors tiens-toi prêt. Je vais essayer de faire aussi doucement que possible pour le nouage. »

L'Anglais hocha la tête.

« Mords-moi, aussi.

—T'es sérieux ? »

Kanda le fixait sans comprendre.

« Bakanda, je veux que tu sois entièrement mon alpha. Mords-moi. »

Ses yeux bleus sombres le sondèrent. Allen ne flancha pas. Il eut un petit rire nerveux :

« Enfin, si tu veux de moi comme oméga.

—C'est pas ça le souci, Allen, vraiment pas. »

Ils se sourirent et se réembrassèrent. Kanda accéléra un peu ses mouvements de bassins, Allen les accusant sans se plaindre, d'autant que ce n'était pas si déplaisant. Quand il atteignit un suffisamment bon rythme pour se mettre en condition d'orgasme, il ralentit, procédant très lentement. Allen sentait quelque chose se passait, comme si l'excroissance de chair au bout du gland se libérait, le pénis le pénétrant plus loin à chaque secondes. Il frémit un peu, ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'on pouvait appeler agréable, mais il sentait qu'il devait passer par là.

Kanda poussait en lui de plus en plus. Allen gémit, l'alpha s'excusant. Il secoua la tête, mais à ce moment-là, une douleur aigue le pétrifia… Bon dieu. Son souffle fut court. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux draps, son corps tremblant un peu, et ses yeux ouvert sous la surprise – en lui, le sexe de l'alpha avait donné un coup en avant, et son nœud venait de… Putain, ça faisait mal. Il retint son juron en se mordant la lèvre, peinant à garder son calme alors qu'il se sentait empli jusqu'au fond de lui-même. Si loin, si profond. C'était déstabilisant. Sa tête tournait comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Ça le tiraillait et le lançait désagréablement. Kanda évitait de bouger, pourtant, il ne réussissait pas à garder son calme.

« Oh mon dieu… »

Une petite larme coula de ses yeux, il se contint, aidé d'un baiser de l'alpha.

« J'suis désolé, j'ai essayé de faire doucement.

—C'est pas grave, je le savais que j'aurais mal de toute façon. Je ne te le reproche pas. »

Kanda déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, essuyant ses larmes d'un pouce. Allen fut surpris du geste, mais rougit de bien-être. Enfin, si on oubliait sa douleur.

« Respire bien et calme-toi. Je vais éviter de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dénoué. T'as très mal ? »

Allen voulut nier, mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien de mentir dans cette situation. Il haussa donc faiblement les épaules.

« Un peu, ça va passer.

—Attends, je vais essayer d'enlever de la pression. »

Se disant, il se décala d'un demi-millimètre, essayant de moins s'appuyer sur Allen, qui lui offrit un regard un peu paniqué, craignant que cela n'augmente son mal-être. Il y eut un tiraillement léger, ça ne changea pas grand-chose, mais Allen était peut-être un tout petit peu moins dérangé.

Il sentit Kanda soulever une de ses fesses et éloigner sa tête pour regarder. Il blêmit.

« M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

—Je regarde si tu saignes beaucoup. Je peux sentir l'odeur. T'es sûr que t'as pas trop mal, Moyashi ? »

L'oméga fronça les sourcils.

« Ça saigne tant que ça ?

—Non, c'pas alarmant, mais je préfère demander. »

Allen haussa encore une fois les épaules.

« Ça va un peu mieux. T'as bien fait de bouger. Et appelle-moi par mon prénom ! »

Kanda acquiesça. Il passa un bras possessif autour de sa hanche, nichant sa tête dans son cou, geste qui attendri Allen autant qu'il le surprit.

« Tu veux que je morde maintenant, ou tu préfères qu'on soit dénoués ?

—Maintenant. Je veux être lié à toi. »

La permission lui étant accordée, Kanda glissa sa tête au milieu de sa nuque, à l'endroit si sensible qu'Allen avait du mal à définir s'il aimait être embrassé ou même caressé ici. Il ne dit rien, cette fois. Les dents de l'alpha s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Allié à la sensation en lui, il sentit une nouvelle larme couler, mais il sourit.

Kanda l'avait mordu. C'était une tradition un peu vieux jeu, peut-être, mais de cette façon, l'alpha et l'oméga scellaient leur relation. Dans le temps, l'oméga était considéré comme marqué, il héritait de l'odeur de l'alpha et était considéré comme sien, ça valait un mariage. Avec la société moderne, il arrivait que des couples le fassent sans aller jusqu'à le considérer aussi sacré, et c'était un lien qui pouvait être rompu. Un oméga pouvait avoir plusieurs marques, et certains alphas acceptaient d'être marqués, si c'était quelque chose qui faisait débat, ce qu'Allen ne comprenait pas tellement. Il avait aussi envie de mordre Kanda, quand ils seraient dans une meilleure position.

Ce dernier lécha la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne saigne plus, et ils se regardèrent amoureusement.

Leurs visages se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, et leur baiser fut passionné. Il se mua en étreinte, douce ainsi qu'aimante. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, dix minutes qui semblèrent longues à un Allen furieusement gêné d'être ainsi nu, les jambes écartées avec son membre en lui – quand ils étaient en plein acte, c'était moins gênant, mais là, rien ne le distrayait du sentiment d'être totalement offert… il en était cependant heureux, comme il appréciait de sentir les bras de Kanda l'étreindre et sa chaleur corporelle.

Enfin, Allen sentit la pression en lui s'alléger. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Kanda se retira précautionneusement.

Ils s'espacèrent. Effectivement, une belle tâche de sang colorait le lit. C'était vrai qu'il avait pas mal saigné.

« C'était comment ? » demanda le kendoka, visage concerné.

Allen se doutait qu'il s'inquiétait encore pour lui.

« C'était génial, rassure-toi. J'ai même envie de recommencer.

—Maintenant ? » s'étonna Kanda. « Alors qu'on vient de se nouer ? »

Allen se gratta l'arrière du crâne, comme embarrassé.

« Ouais. J'ai vraiment envie.

—T'es sûr de toi, Allen ?

—Oui. »

Comme pour illustrer son propos, il se dressa pour venir l'embrasser. Fondant dans son cou, il chuchota :

« J'aime quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Yû. » Ce dernier grommela quelque chose entre ses dents. « Au fait, tu acceptes que je te morde ? »

À nouveau surpris, Kanda le toisa. L'espace d'un instant, Allen fut plongé dans le désarroi, ayant peur qu'il refuse. Son petit-ami haussa cependant les épaules.

« Ouais, vas-y. »

Joyeux, Allen préféra l'embrasser d'abord.

Ils renouvelèrent l'expérience deux fois avant de s'écrouler comme deux limaces en fin d'après-midi, contents d'eux, et ne se réveillant qu'aux environs de minuit, le ventre qui criait famine et le cerveau en lambeaux.

Ils en rirent, comme les adolescents amoureux que leur histoire leur permettait d'être au milieu d'un monde qui semblait n'être que peu propice à de telles attendrissements. Pourtant ils étaient là, alpha et oméga, liés et heureux.

 _ **Scène 98.**_

 _Le soir, Allen et Kanda mangent au réfectoire, seuls. Pas de Jerry, c'est Kanda qui cuisine, et tandis qu'Allen patiente, un peu inconfortable sur le siège suite à la douleur du nouage, il joue avec son téléphone – tout en fusillant de temps en temps Kanda du regard, bien au fait de son agitation et de sa raison, lui adressant des œillades mi-satisfaites, mi-inquiètes, mi-goguenarde. Les trois à la fois, il n'y avait que lui pour maîtriser un tel cocktail._

 _Il remarque alors une suite de messages dans sa conversation de groupe avec Lavi et Lenalee, arrivés pendant qu'ils dormaient._

 **Lavi :** Alors Allen, cette après-midi avec Yû ?!

 **Lenalee :** On veut savoir !

 **Lavi :** Allen ?

 **Lavi :** Si tu réponds pas je suppose que vous êtes occupés…

 **Lenalee :** Sois pas si lourd ! Allen, ne fais pas attention !

 **Lavi :** A mon avis il doit pas être très en état de faire attention, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;) hein mon petit Al ? :p

 **Lenalee :** Lavi, fous lui la paix un peu -_-

 **Lavi :** Dixit celle qui débarque en criant 'on veut savoir !'

 **Lenalee :** J'ai bien le droit d'être curieuse ! Allen répondra s'il le veut :)

 **Lavi :** Faux-jetonnn ça t'intéresse autant que moi !

 **Lenalee :** Tais-toi Lavi -_-

 _La conversation s'arrête sur ça. Allen lève les yeux au ciel._

 **Allen :** J'étais en train de dormir, je n'ai pas vu vos messages, et avant que vous ne demandiez, oui, on l'a fait (Lavi, tu es le roi des lourdingues)

 **Allen :** Enfin bref, on l'a même fait trois fois… C'était vraiment bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, et on est liés

 **Lenalee :** C'est super ! Je suis trop heureuse pour vous !

 **Lavi :** Idem ! Excuse la question, mais t'as pas trop souffert, avec le nouage ? Et la morsure ?

 **Allen :** Comme dirait Yû, j'ai douillé. Sérieusement, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait quelque chose, mais ça faisait moins mal la troisième fois

 **Allen :** La morsure était pas grand-chose à côté du coup :')

 **Lenalee :** En même temps c'est normal, avec la déchirure pour rentrer dans le col, il fallait se douter que tu aurais ce genre sensation

 **Allen :** Je sais, mais je me doutais pas que le fait d'être noué ferait aussi mal, et ça a duré dix minutes en plus, j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer tellement j'avais du mal à respirer ^^' heureusement que Yû était doux

 **Lavi :** Tu l'appelles Yû maintenant :p ? Mais tu m'étonnes que t'aies eu mal, le nouage ça met du temps à passer crème, t'as déjà de la chance d'avoir eu moins mal au bout de trois fois !

 **Allen :** C'est sûr. Et je crois qu'on va le refaire, enfin, j'ai un peu mal, mais j'ai envie… Sinon, oui, je l'appelle par son prénom ! Il râle plus, j'en profite ;)

 **Lenalee :** Tu laisses libre court à tout ce que tu as retenu pendant tes chaleurs on dirait x')

 **Allen :** Arf t'y mets pas aussi Lenalee x') mais c'est un peu ça je crois x)

 **Lavi :** Bon ben on va te laisser mon petit Allen, je vais rejoindre Komui pour ma part, encore félicitation pour ton lien et éclate-toi bien avec Yû ;)

 **Lenalee :** Je vais faire un facetime avec Road avant de dormir je crois :) ! Je suis contente pour toi que tout se passe bien, en tout cas !

 **Allen :** Merci à vous, vous êtes mignons ! :)

 _Allen arrête la conversation ici._

 _Kanda lui demande pourquoi il rougissait comme un malade devant son téléphone avant de leur servir une assiette de pâtes carbonara, un plat simple, et Allen rougit encore plus. Il explique que Lavi et Lenalee sont venus aux nouvelles, et Kanda râle que ça ne les regarde pas. L'oméga hausse les épaules. Ce sont leurs amis, c'est normal qu'ils soient curieux. Kanda n'a pas l'air de cet avis mais se tait._

 _Ils mangent, et Allen ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder son amant avec envie._

 _Ils ne dormiront pas beaucoup cette nuit._

 _ **Scène 99. Narration.**_

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

Allen, Kanda, ainsi que Lavi et Lenalee, étaient attablés calmement dans la salle de loisir, un paquet de cartes en mains. Ils discutaient tous ensemble, à la fin d'une partie de Poker. Allen gagnait, évidemment, et Kanda était enragé parce qu'il perdait plus que tous les autres, ces deux-là passant leur temps à s'asticoter. Dire qu'ils étaient liés, ça faisait bien rire les deux autres. Lavi s'amusa à faire remarquer à Kanda que perdre était une curieuse tendance chez lui, ce qui lui causa de devenir pour le moins ronchon.

Lenalee en avait profité pour aborder un sujet qui ne risquait pas de mettre le kendoka de meilleure humeur.

Road la tannait pour refaire un bowling avec eux quatre au complet avant la fin de la semaine.

« Fais un effort, Yû, » risqua Allen, qui avait demandé explicitement l'autorisation à Kanda de l'appeler par son prénom, ayant bien dû batailler et s'étant vu assuré que ce n'était pas la fin des 'Moyashi' de son côté, s'il l'appelait beaucoup plus souvent par le sien, « tu l'as déjà fait une fois, ça a été !

—Non.

—Allez, Kanda ! » C'était Lenalee, cette fois. « Elle t'adore, je sais que c'est fou, mais elle y tient vraiment. »

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

« Non. »

Lavi soupira.

« Yû, Lena te lâchera pas, et Al' non plus. Dis juste oui, tu gagneras du temps.

—M'appelle pas comme ça, toi, l'lapin, et non. »

Ça semblait peine perdue, ils en avaient conscience tous les trois, pourtant, Allen et Lenalee comptaient insister. Lavi finit par reposer ses cartes et se lever.

« Bon, désolé, mais faut que j'aille voir Komui, je vais m'entretenir avec lui au sujet de ses dernières créations.

—Tch, grogna le kendoka, tu vas surtout t'faire sauter, avoue. »

Le borgne afficha un visage éberlué, même lui qui avait une répartie à toute épreuve était scotché. Allen et Lenalee étaient eux aussi très surpris.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Il toisa Allen, qui secoua la tête, signifiant qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. « Tu nous as déjà vu ou… ?

—Tu passes ton temps à parler de Komui, tu passes ton temps avec lui, et j'ai remarqué que t'avais du mal à marcher. J'suis pas Bookman mais j'suis pas con. »

Lavi venait de se prendre une belle douche froide.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? Je suis si peu discret ? »

Son regard les englobait tous. Avant qu'ils ne puissent leur répondre, il se ressaisit.

« Faut que j'y aille. »

Il avait l'air plus gêné que mal, mais Allen s'inquiéta un petit peu. Lenalee les regarda tous deux, le départ en coup de vent de Lavi ayant laissé un froid.

« Eh bien… Tu l'as complètement mouché.

—Moi aussi je peux avoir de la répartie, » fanfaronna le Japonais.

Allen intervint :

« Blague à part Bakanda je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, sa relation avec Komui est un sujet sensible. Il vit mal qu'ils doivent être discrets, et même si je crois que tu l'as surtout gêné, on sait jamais avec Lavi. Tu as un peu tapé où ça faisait mal. »

Lenalee eut un air contrit. Kanda resta en flottement un instant.

« J'ai merdé, c'est ça que vous dites ? »

La brunette et le blandin se fixèrent.

« Bah un peu… Mais si tu t'excuses je suppose qu'il ne t'en voudra pas. Tu ne savais pas.

—Voilà pourquoi ça me fait chier ces réunions de potes.

—C'est rien, Lavi va s'en remettre, » assura Lenalee, « on ira lui parler, Allen et moi, tu feras le reste plus tard. »

Le kendoka acquiesça, semblant tout de même irrité de la tournure des événements. Allen voulut changer de sujet :

« Bon alors, ce bowling ?

—Non. »

Bon, ils n'avaient pas l'air sortis de l'auberge…

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **Un chapitre plutôt doux/hot pour amorcer la conclusion de cette épopée... Allen et Kanda sont donc liés ! Que pensez-vous de ce petit lemon ? ;)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera plus un épilogue qu'autre chose, donc il n'y aura pas d'extrait sur le blog :). En revanche, je dois dire que j'ai une plutôt bonne nouvelle concernant cette fic', et je vous la dirais au prochain chapitre héhé.**

 **Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez quand même aller voir le blog, un extrait de fic que j'aimerais bien faire a été publié lundi ! (et il y en a plusieurs qui restent au stade de "potentiel", si jamais parmi vous certains auraient envie de voir les thèmes divers qui peuvent m'inspirer et ce que ça donne en écriture :D) Ou/et la page :). (Oui je fais ma pub en toute impunité maiiiis si je veux que ça attire du monde faut bien que j'en parle, CQFD xD)**

 **Et demain, une nouvelle fic débarque ;).**

 **Reviews sur tout ça ? :D N'hésitez surtout pas, échanger fait toujours plaisir :) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	26. Acte 26 - Futur

**Hello !  
**

 **Alors franchement, je l'avoue, celui-là, j'avais pas envie de le poster XD. Pas que je n'en sois pas fière ni rien de ce genre, mais c'est le dernier, et ça me pince le cœur x').**

 **M'enfin bon, il fallait bien en arriver là, n'est-ce pas :) ?**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont commenté au chap' précédent, et je m'excuse si jamais j'ai pas répondu à certains (je sais que sur le blog je dois avoir deux commentaires en attente, j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, j'ai été malade avant-hier et je vais être occupée ce week-end donc je répondrais sûrement que dimanche, désolée xD) je crois qu'ici tout le monde a eu une réponse mais au cas où... :) !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas pour de bonnes nouvelles, je pense :) !**

* * *

 _ **Scène Finale. Narration.**_

Kanda sortait d'une entrevue avec Komui. Il avait des nouvelles, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas bien bonnes. Komui lui avait confié qu'il s'acharnait à trouver un moyen de rallonger sa vie, il trouvait peut-être une piste, mais en attendant, il devrait redoubler d'attention lors des combats. Le Japonais avait l'impression d'entendre cette phrase à chaque fois, aussi, il avait abandonné. Il aurait voulu vivre davantage, il aurait voulu profiter d'Allen – son oméga – et de la vie, mais il avait encore de nombreuses obligations. S'ils avaient eu plus d'Exorcistes, il aurait pu rester en retrait. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas, et quand bien même, ils ne pourraient pas toujours se permettre le luxe de le rendre moins actif. Pas tant que la guerre n'était pas fini. Il était fort, il était un élément dont l'Ordre ne pouvait se passer. Surtout pas avec son _passé_.

Une part de lui choisissait d'être optimiste, ce qui était bien rare de sa part. L'important ne serait pas s'il faisait ses cinq ans de vie restante en entier, jours pour jours, ou s'il obtiendrait un petit nombre en supplément. C'était plutôt ce qu'il ferait de son temps.

Il rejoignit Allen, adossé à l'un des piliers dans la cour centrale, l'air en réflexion. Il l'attendait, il le savait. Et ils avaient tous deux des choses à se dire.

Cross était revenu à l'Ordre il y a quelques jours, il s'entretenait avec Komui au sujet de son disciple. Il fallait dire qu'Allen en était pour le moins contrarié. Son maître n'avait pas arrêté de le taquiner, lui de répondre avec véhémence, aussi, même Kanda était étonné de voir Allen si… rustre, avec le Maréchal.

Tandis qu'il avait été convoqué aux côtés du Grand Intendant, Allen avait été sommé par son maître de se rendre à ses côtés.

Kanda posa une main brusque sur l'épaule du blandin, le faisant sursauter.

« Ah, c'est toi, Bakanda ! »

Remis de sa surprise, il lui vola un baiser, que Kanda accepta en soupirant, blasé.

« J'en ai fini avec l'autre fou.

—Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

Sa voix cachait mal son anxiété.

« Rien de changé, ou du moins, rien de dramatique. Je dois continuer de faire gaffe, si je veux tenir mes cinq ans. Et toi ?

—Mon maître m'a d'abord félicité pour notre relation, il a fait des commentaires très déplacés. »

L'alpha lâcha un 'tch' en imaginant cet homme se gausser de l'oméga et le faire enrager. Allen et son visage crispé représentaient un témoignage éloquent de l'affaire.

« Il m'a aussi fait des révélations… troublantes. Il veut que je parte avec lui quelques temps, à Edo. C'est une assez grosse mission, il y aurait apparemment une migration d'Akumas, et des Noés s'y trouveraient. Peut-être que d'autres exorcistes seront conviés plus tard, dont toi. »

Avec ça, Allen comprenait mieux pourquoi une Lenalee effondrée lui avait raconté devoir rompre avec Road. Il espérait d'ailleurs qu'elle s'en remettrait vite, car ils n'auraient apparemment pas beaucoup de temps pour se reposer.

Kanda haussa un sourcil.

« Des révélations ?

—Je n'ai pas tout compris moi-même, mais dès que j'en saurai plus, je te le dirais. Je te le promets. »

Le blandin ne comptait pas mentir à Kanda, pas après qu'il lui ait fait de nouvelles révélations sur son passé. Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose, juste que son ami devenu fou s'appelait Alma, et Kanda avait laissé entendre qu'il lui manquait. Allen avait tenté de le consoler du mieux qu'il avait pu. Implicitement, il savait que Kanda lui était reconnaissant de ça. Cross souhaitait qu'il n'en parle pas avec lui, pas tant qu'il n'était pas sûr. Son père, Mana Walker, était le frère d'un des Noés. Le Quatorzième. Et il était peut-être, d'une quelconque façon, lié à tout ça. Il en parlerait donc au kendoka le moment venu. C'était encore trop frais, et trop confus. Ce dernier opina.

« C'est comme tu veux, Baka Moyashi. »

Allen tint sa main. Il faisait bonne figure, mais intérieurement, il avait peur. Il cherchait à puiser dans la force du brun. Kanda, comme s'il s'en rendait compte, le serra davantage.

« Crois-moi, je le ferais. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à supporter tout ça…

—J'sais pas de quoi il est question, mais on trouvera une solution. Ça ira, Allen. »

La voix de Kanda était ferme. Cela eut le mérite de le faire sourire – il se mettait enfin à l'appeler par son prénom.

Allen eut un instant de flottement, jouant avec sa main d'une manière placide, et puis, il demanda doucement :

« Yû. Si j'emprunte un chemin ardu, je peux compter sur toi pour être avec moi ? »

L'oméga sentit le regard de l'alpha peser lourdement sur la marque dans son cou, qu'il ne cachait pas avec son débardeur. Il l'affichait même fièrement, en dépit de sa gêne lorsque les gens se tournaient vers lui.

« Tch. Évidemment, Baka Moyashi.» Kanda grogna encore : « On risque d'en chier, mais on fera face.

—Oui, » rétorqua Allen avec détermination, « on y arrivera. »

Puis, il rit :

« Si la guerre se termine et qu'on est libre, je veux finir dans une cabane dans les bois pour avoir la paix, comme dans notre vieux délire. »

Sur un rictus narquois face à sa niaiserie, le Japonais l'attira dans un baiser, leurs lèvres douces se caressant tendrement.

« Ce serait une idée, » ricana-t-il en le repoussant, « Mais tu risques de te perdre, avec ton sens de l'orientation à chier.

—Mon sens de l'orientation fonctionne très bien, contrairement à ton cerveau ! » s'insurgea le maudit, Kanda le toisait d'un air furieusement outré. Puis, admettant sur un tirage de langue, « Tant que tu viens me chercher, Bakanda, on va dire que ça fera l'affaire.

—Ouais, tu comptes sur moi parce que t'es nul.

—Répète un peu ?! »

Ils plaisantaient gentiment en se chamaillant. Le baume au cœur, Allen réalisait qu'il avait eu raison : il avait bel et bien quelqu'un pour cheminer à ses côtés. C'était réellement important.

L'une des pires difficultés de la vie était de ne pas se perdre soi-même. Ne pas perdre sa voie, ses convictions, ses valeurs, était au moins aussi complexe que de les acquérir et les trouver. En étant accompagné, on avait plus de chance de réussir à s'affirmer. Et c'était ce que ces deux âmes solitaires avaient acquis. Ils n'étaient plus seuls, et ce réconfort les apaisait, leur faisant oublier un peu les épreuves difficiles qui les attendaient.

Après tout, ils en avaient bien le droit. Le futur serait compliqué. Ils étaient ensemble pour l'affronter, ce serait un début.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Admirez le petit oxymore narratif avec la fin qui signe un nouveau début X). Et justement, je dois dire qu'en l'achevant, Lost me laisse à moi-même un goût de 'pas fini' qui fait que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la laisser comme ça... Autant j'adore les fins ouvertes, autant là, ce que ça amène me tente trop !  
**

 **Ce pourquoi j'ai plusieurs idées, qui seront peut-être faites un jour, peut-être pas, je préfère ne pas m'enchaîner à mes projets actuels et aller vers mes nouvelles idées parce que j'ai des taaaas de choses à écrire ! Mais j'ai envie de vous les exposer parce que je me connais et pour certaines c'est en bonne voie...  
**

 **Donc j'avoue que, pour commencer par ce qui serait "court", j'aimerais beaucoup faire un petit OS centré sur la relation de Road et Lenalee dans cette fic, un autre OS sur celle de Komui et Lavi, et j'ai eu l'idée grâce à une lectrice d'un petit bonus (qui se transforme finalement en mini-fic dans ma tête, car d'autres choses se sont greffées dont j'ai discuté avec ma correctrice - _Ooka_ si tu passes par là tmtc) sur la vie sexuelle de Kanda et la façon dont ça l'a fait grandir, ça peut être intéressant aussi. (La mini-fic me tente beauuuucoup, et no worries, y aurait bien Allen dedans et des moments Yullen ! Même de très gros moments Yullen x'D)  
**

 **Mais surtout, j'aimerais beaucoup faire une fic un peu comme celle-là niveau longueur qui ferait suite à ce qui se passe ici, et qui aborde les problématiques liées au canon à sa manière ! Car comme ce premier élément, si je la fais, ce serait une fic expérimentale qui tenterait des modes de narrations et des rebondissements peut-être étonnant, peut-être un peu atypique, alors on verra bien... En fait, je suis sûre à 95% de la faire, car elle me tente de ouf, mais peut-être dans un an ou deux, car je veux me concentrer sur mes nouveaux projets comme je l'ai dit :). Donc faudra de la patience, quoi XD.  
**

 **Reviews sur ce chapitre final ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fic en générale, de ce petit bout et ce que vous voulez ;). Ça fait toujours plaisir et btw si jamais ce que j'ai proposé vous intéresse ça me foutera peut-être un coup de pied au derche pour avancer plus vite x'D.**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu Lost et de m'avoir suivi, et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :p ! (Pour ceux qui lisent SOS, bientôt = ce soir ;))**


End file.
